Percy Jackson and the Hunters' Guardian Angel
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Pertemis... What happens when Percy is betrayed by the camp, his mom and step-dad are killed and Chaos claims him as his champion and takes him away for 5 months on Earth and 5 years on Chaotic Land to train? Will becoming the Hunt's Guardian be a bad thing or a good thing? Or will he give up and leave for the enemy rising again? Post HOO... COMPLETE!
1. Choice

**So if you are reading this, then you can skip to the last chapter where I am done the edited and revised version of this fanfic, but you are still welcome to read my original version. Though not much change except some teeny meeny changes but the storyline is the same.**

 **-TidalMoon2003**


	2. Percy: Flashbacks of betrayals

_**Percy: Flashbacks of betrayal**_

I am currently running, running from the monster called Sophie. Yes, she is a human or even better (or worse) a demigod. What's a demigod? You know those Greek gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades etc. When they have kids with mortals, the kids are called demigods. Anyways, I am running from her.

Finally, exhausted, I fall to the ground, silent tears falling from my broken heart. I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson (the best mom ever), bane of Kronos, bane of minotaur, bane of giants, ex-roman praetor, leader of the titan war, slayer of Gaia, member of the seven and so many more titles. However, presently, I am not thinking about that.

No, I am thinking about the heartbreak, the betrayal and everything.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback* (1 month ago)**_

 _I was talking and chatting with my friends and my girlfriend was lying on the grass with her head on my lap. I was twirling a strand of her hair. I looked up and noticed Jason and Piper leaning on each other's shoulders, Leo and Calypso sitting with Leo's arm around Calypso, Hazel and Frank sitting casually, Nico leaning on Will Solace's chest, Clarisse La Rue talking while Chris was stifling his laughter. The sight made me happy and made me feel that the war was worth it._

 _Of course, trouble had to spoil the moment. The conch horn was blown three times, the sign of danger. I leapt to my feet and without a single glance back, I sprinted towards the borders. The sound of footsteps increased beside me informing me that my friends were following me. I uncapped my pen to form my trustworthy sword, Riptide._

 _I reached the borders and noticed a girl with sea green eyes, her hair was raven black and was flowing smoothly behind her back. So, she was my sister. Yay!_

 _I looked behind her and saw two dracaenas chasing her. I noticed her trip and fall on the ground. I shouted, "Demigods, stay. I will go and help her. However, keep your weapons ready. There might be more monsters around." With that said I jumped in and rushed in front of my sister._

 _I noticed the dracaenas tense and cower behind in fear._

 _I shouted, "Yeah, its me Percy Jackson. Step back or I will kill you."_

 _Surprisingly, they stepped back and ran away. I shook my head. Pathetic monsters. I turned around and frowned at the condition of my sister. I picked her up bridal style and walked back to the camp boundaries._

 _I was greeted by excited murmuring and high-fives. I even noticed some bags of cash being given to the older kids. So, they put a bet on me, huh. I carried her to the Apollo cabin and laid her on a stretcher._

 _An Apollo camper told me to wait while she worked on my sister. An hour later, she informed me that my sister has woken up. I thanked her and rushed to her side. She looked at me and smiled. I grinned back and said, "I am Percy, Percy Jackson, you?"_

 _She shyly replied, "Sophie, Sophie Coast."_

 _I gave her my trademark crooked grin and she returned it. Yup, my sister._

 _She asked, "Can you help me up, please?"_

 _I nodded and helped her up. The moment we were out of the infirmary, we were bombarded by several campers. Suddenly, they gasped and looked above Sophie. I followed their gaze and gave an ear-splitting grin._

 _She looked up and scrambled in fear. I gave her a questioning look before I mentally face-palmed myself. She doesn't know about her being a demigod. I looked at Sophie and gave a reassuring glance and nod. Slowly she got up and walked towards me._

 _She asked me stuttering, "W-Wh-What w-wa-was th-that?"_

 _I chuckled at her and replied, "You know the Greek gods?"_

 _She nodded and then gave a questioning look._

 _I continued, "Well, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are called the Big Three. And you are a daughter of one. Guess who?"_

 _She looked at me strangely before, in a small voice, asked me, "Poseidon? I like him as he is the God of Seas and Oceans and I like oceans."_

 _I exclaimed, "Me too and yes the sign above your head was a trident."_

 _She then asked, "So who is your parent?"_

 _I then gave her a smile and said, "We are siblings now."_

 _She gaped at me and I led her to the Big House while informing her the information. When I introduced her to Chiron, he took her inside to show her the entrance video (they changed the name)._

 _When she came out, she had a scowl on her face. When she saw me, she glared at me and walked away. I stared at her oblivious to her plans to kick me out._

 _ **(1 week after Sophie joined)**_

 _I was still shocked as to why Sophie was so distant to me. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she would ignore me or say rude things. However, I noticed the young demigods who arrived after Giant war were ignoring me as well._

 _I just ignored them back and continued to talk with my friends. However, Annabeth was a bit distant with me. Whenever, I would kiss her, she would never kiss back and avoided my gaze._

 _Today, I was walking by the Demeter cabin when I noticed that Katie's garden was ruined. I noticed a single flower there and it was the Moonlace I gave Katie when I couldn't take care of it at my house. She had gladly taken it._

 _I frowned when I noticed the rest of her garden in ruins. I got up and began walking away. The second I did, the Demeter cabin's door flung open and out came Katie and she was smiling. When she noticed that her garden was in ruins, I saw tears swell at the corner of her eyes._

 _Then I noticed her stand upright and looked at her investigating her garden. She noticed my footprints which led to me and stared at me with betrayal in her eyes._

 _I understood that she thought I did it and rushed to her. She tensed when I touched her shoulder and shrugged it throwing my arm of hers. She then said a line that broke my heart, "I hate you Percy. Stay away from me." I stumbled back in shock with tears in my eyes. A part of my heart broke. I tried walking back towards her, but I was flung out of the garden. I noticed a vine big enough to fling anyone. I just walked away dejectedly._

 _Slowly everyone turned their backs on me. Apparently, I had ratted on the Stoll's, broke Will's favourite bow, destroyed an important project of Hephaestus cabin and several other. Even Grover turned his back when he thought I had cut a branch from Juniper's tree and destroyed other trees. He broke the empathy link saying, "You are no friend of mine anymore Perseus. The Wild is no more your friend. Stay away from me and Juniper for we HATE you."_

 _Strangely, only Chris, Clarisse, Chiron (three C's, lol), Thalia (but she was always with the hunters), Nico (he was in the Underworld), the romans (who were in Camp Jupiter) and Annabeth stayed with me._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

* * *

But my heart completely broke when Annabeth broke up with me.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback* (1 hour before Percy ran away)**_

 _I was worried because Annabeth was distant with me… however, today would change everything. Surprisingly, Athena had given me the permission to propose to her daughter and had given me a ring. The ring was amazing. It was a simple yet elegant ring with an owl having swords representing Riptide for eyes._

 _I crossed the arena grinning like a mad-man, but my focus was on Annabeth that I was completely unaware of the campers following me._

 _I was walking to Annabeth's and mine hidden spot. It was basically a cave behind Rachel's cave. No one knew about it except for her and me. When I walked in, I heard a voice saying, "Annabeth, gather up your courage and tell him you don't love him."_

 _Another voice, Annabeth, said, "I don't know, Matt. I like him, and we have been through so much."_

 _Matt then questioned her, "Then why are you with me?"_

" _Because he is too unpredictable. He is so loyal that I don't want to be constantly be worried that he might give up his life for me."_

" _Wow… well when you are done with him, then come to me."_

 _I heard a bit shuffling but it stopped._

 _I peeked a glance and what I saw broke my heart. My girlfriend… no, my ex-girlfriend was kissing another boy. I couldn't control the gasp that came from my mouth. They both snapped their faces towards mine._

 _My eyes began to tear up and I screamed in pain and heartbreak and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ANNABETH! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? OH YEAH, I WAS TOO UNPREDICTABLE, TOO LOYAL, SO TRUSTWORTHY THAT I ACTUALLY FUCKING ASKED YOUR MOM THE PERMISSION TO LET ME MARRY YOU. SHE EVEN GAVE ME A RING FOR YOU. HERE YOU GO!" I threw the ring at her feet and turned to face a smirking Sophie. She just said one line and it chilled me to the bone._

" _Ha, I took your friends, your girlfriend and your home away."_

 _Everything clicked in the place and I was trembling with rage, anger, pain, betrayal and every single painful feeling I could and screamed. I felt the Earth shaking and Sophie looked in horror at me. The winds were going around me at the fastest pace they could. The waves were clashing, reflecting my mood._

 _I calmed my breathing and sprinted towards my cabin. I saw several minor cabins destroyed, the ground seemed levelled, the arena was covered in woods and leaves with broken dummies._

 _I entered my cabin and took out my backpack and thrust everything in quickly and scribbled a letter for Chiron, Chris, Clarisse, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Calypso, Frank, Thalia, Nico, even for Blackjack and the Romans._

 _I hurried out and rushed to the camp boundaries. I looked back warily and petted Peleus, our pet dragon. I crossed the boundaries and ran as fast as I could, leaving after images of myself._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

* * *

I looked ahead and saw the city I was heading towards. Manhattan.

 **A/N: The first chapter is over. Please review and like and I will post the next chapter quickly. Should I let Sally die or keep her alive?**


	3. Artemis: Strange encounters

_**Artemis: Strange encounters**_

I was in the throne room arguing with my brother, Apollo. Yup, you guessed right. I am Phoebe Artemis, goddess of hunt, moon, childbirth, maidens, and several more. Anyways, currently I was arguing about who was older and then telling him to stop flirting with my hunters which always ends up in me shooting arrows at him (a great stress reliever).

I noticed Zeus and Hera were arguing, obviously about the children Zeus has. Poseidon and Athena arguing about their children, Hades and Demeter having a glaring contest, Ares and Aphrodite making out (gross), Hestia sitting sadly on her throne (strange), Hephaestus making some stuff, Hermes was talking on his caduceus.

Suddenly, Zeus and Poseidon tensed up and had a silent conversation. I was wondering what might have happened. But my mind came up blank. I frowned and sent a mind question to Athena.

 _What is going on between Zeus and Poseidon?_

 _I don't know. They usually tense when something is wrong with their domains._

Unexpectedly Zeus picked his master bolt and launched a lightning signifying everyone to be quiet. He shouted, "Let's discuss matters in more civilised manner."

Poseidon continued, "Zeus and I have felt a peak in our domains, specifically, waves for me and winds for Zeus."

"So, we were questioning who could have had the powers to do it."

Athena further asked, "Can you give us a location?"

He nodded and said, "Manhattan and Camp Half-Blood"

Athena wondered, loudly, "Who lives in Manhattan and Camp half- blood and is a powerful demigod?"

Suddenly, realization dawned on my face. "Perseus" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked shocked and started protesting.

"How could it be him? He is the calmest person"

"He is my favourite demigod! No, you are lying?"

Strangely, Aphrodite was quiet. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Athena noticed too and said, "Aphrodite why are you quiet?"

"Because I kind of know why he ran away from Camp Half-Blood."

I shouted, "WHAT?!"

Everyone looked in my direction. I said, "Aphrodite knows why Perseus left Camp Half-Blood."

When she was going to begin, the doors of throne room opened and in came, Perseus.

I waved at him and surprisingly, he ignored it. He NEVER ignores me. His head was facing down and drops of water was falling from his beautiful, handso- _Whoa, whoa, whoa_ _calm down girl! Why are you looking at his face?_

He went a bowed in front of my father and then kneeled in front of his father. Poseidon frowned at him and asked him to get up. Zeus asked in an orderly voice, "Perseus, why do you come here?"

Perseus just looks at the ground and says, "I have a request that I am pretty sure the whole council will like, especially you."

Everyone perked up and looked at him in interest. Even those who were not listening (*cough* Dionysus *cough*) were now paying attention. I mean, my father would like to give him immortality or… no it can't be. He can't be asking for it.

I looked in horror at Perseus and heard him say, "Kill me."

To say everyone was shocked would be the world's greatest understatement. Everyone fell off their thrones, Dionysus' coke spilled all over his face, Aphrodite's lipstick made a huge on her cheek, Poseidon had water on his hair, Apollo had a sun burn on his arm, Athena was trying to calculate his reasons, Zeus just looked shocked, Hades accidentally released his powers over his helm which resulted in making Demeter scared and vines all over the ground., Hephaestus had grease all over his face, Hera was covered in peacock feathers, and I accidentally shot myself on the foot. Strangely, Ares and Hestia were not affected. Ares had an ear-splitting grin whereas Hestia wore a solemn expression.

Finally, father composed himself and asked, "Dear nephew why do you such a barbaric request from us?"

I was shocked at how he spoke. He had a tone of fear, pride and genuine sorrow. I focused back on Perseus and noticed he had an aura of sadness and betrayal.

I asked, in a surprisingly soft tone, "Why do you want to die?"

He snapped his head towards my direction and I was shocked to see his expression. His face was completely covered in trails of tears and his eyes that previously contained mirth, now consisted of sadness, loss, and melancholy.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. I then turned to my father and said, "If this mere boy cannot explain what happened, then let's ask Iris to show what happened in Camp Half-Blood?"

He considered it and nodded to Hermes, who disappeared in a flash. We waited in an awkward silence. I kept stealing glances in Perseus' direction and all I wanted to do was hug him and ki- _Whoa Artemis, control yourself. You are the MAIDEN goddess._

After what seemed hours (it was just 5 minutes), Hermes appeared with Iris who was already making a rainbow. We watched in shock as we saw Percy, no, Perseus getting betrayed by almost everyone by Sophie. When we saw Annabeth cheating on Perseus, everyone threw disgusted glances at Athena who looked shocked at the revelation.

Then the scene shifted to a house which was covered in red liquid. I stared in shock and figured that Perseus' mortal parents were DEAD.

I looked at Perseus warily. _Wait a second, that means a WOMAN broke a MAN's heart. That's a second. Hephaestus got his heart broken when he caught Aphrodite and Ares in bed._

I was about to speak up when the whole throne room began shaking. The ground was covered in cracks, the walls were crumbling. Everyone looked at Poseidon who was emitting an ethereal sea-green aura and his eyes were dark, signifying the thunderous waves.

"WHAT?!" Poseidon literally screamed.

He leapt up his feet and teleported to Hades' throne and said, "Please tell me that the vision is lying."

Hades wisely shook his head. Poseidon just slumped back in his throne, with an expression that plainly showed how old and tired he was.

Perseus finally interrupted the solemn mood of the council by saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me."

Zeus said in a calm voice, "Why do you want to die when you still have my daughter and Hades' son as your friends and cousins? Wouldn't they be devastated?"

Perseus seemed to ponder and finally in a defeated way said, "Well, I don't really have any reason or purpose to live. Atleast, if I am dead, I can be with my parents, my friends, Silena, Charles, Zoe, Bianca and all the other campers and romans that have died in the past wars."

Athena suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "What if we gave you a purpose?"

Perseus just stared blankly at her and said, "I guess I might go away for some time and train in the wild, killing the remnants of the monsters from the great wars."

Unexpectedly, a dark voice shook everyone out of their thrones

" _ **No, Perseus, You won't train in the wild. You will be my first and only champion."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you think the owner of this voice is? I am sorry for the death of Sally and Paul and this unexpected twist and the cliff-hanger. I actually read all those reviews. Thank you guys!**

 **Like and review for a blue cookie (i.e. Next chapter)**


	4. Percy: Invitation by creator

_**Percy: Invitation by creator**_

I have been having such impressive mood swings today. Happy to angry to sad to depressing and it finally stopped at confusion. I mean how can someone just claim me as their 'champion' without my permission. I decided to investigate further and, with narrowed eyes, asked, "Who are you? Where are you?"

" _ **Oh right, you can't see me. Just a sec."**_

Suddenly, a black vortex appeared out of thin air and out stepped a person wearing a hood with images of stars and planets revolving around it. Suddenly I heard 14 thuds and looked around to see the gods and goddesses kneeling and bowing before him/her.

" _ **Oooh a feisty one, aren't you? The only person alive to be able to resist my commands to bow."**_

I looked at him/her with a confused expression before bending my back slightly and saying, "My apologies Lady Chaos. I didn't realise you would be here. But how can I resist your commands as I can't even feel them in my body."

She first gasped, then chuckled.

" _ **How did you know I am female?"**_

I just shrugged and said, "A feeling."

" _ **Anyways, I want to make you my champion-"**_

I interrupted her and asked, "Why?"

" _ **Because I have never seen anyone as loyal and kind-hearted mortal or demigod as you. Also, you might be the key to the future of mankind."**_

I must've had a funny expression as she began laughing out loud before standing upright.

" _ **You gotta hurry as I can't say here for more than 5 minutes. So will you be my champion and come and train on Chaotic land?"**_

The place must have been special as all the gods and goddesses gasped and looked at me in envy. My father looked at me with pride and gave me a discreet nod. I gave him a forced grin and turned to Lady Chaos.

I said, "I accept but can I stay for a day and say bye to everyone?"

She shrugged and said, _**"Sure why not? Just hurry up. 1 month here is 1 year there. So, 1 day is…?"**_

I gave a questioning look and asked, "Is that supposed to be a test?"

She chuckled and placed her index and middle finger on my forehead and muttered, _**"By the ancient laws created by my father, Helix, may the fates present Perseus Achilles Jackson as my champion and the next possible heir of World. He may have power rivalling half of mine and may it increase and provide helpful in dangerous cases. I, Lady Chaos, daughter of Helix, appoint Perseus Achilles Jackson as my champion."**_

After she said that I noticed a black wave of air covered me and I felt a great surge of power within me. My mind began processing my powers over air and water… _wait, air?_

I then felt great pain on my back, as if I was getting cut by several blades in the same area. I began screaming but it was muffled by the cloud. As soon as the pain came, it vanished. I fell to the ground panting as if I had run all the way from Camp Half-Blood to the Empire State Building.

After a minute of regaining my breath, I stood up, but something felt different. I felt… tall, and powerful? My confusion must have shown on my face as Aphrodite, who was drooling at me, conjured a mirror big enough to see myself. I was covered in a cloak similar to Chaos' but without the stars and planets. I had dagger sheathes on my waist. There were throwing knives coming from my shoulder to my waist.

But what really changed was that my facial expressions became more enhanced, my eyes had a tiny speck of black in them. I was now 6'8 (before I was 6'1). But what was more noticeable was the wings that came from my back. I looked at my wings curiously before flapping and guess my expression when they did. I had WINGS!

I looked at Lady Chaos who was fading and said, "Thank you but how am I supposed to come to Chaotic land?"

" _ **You will know when your 24 hours are over. See ya."**_

With that she disappeared. I turned to the council to see all the gods staring at me as if I was a masterpiece (which I was, mind you). I stood there awkwardly and uncomfortably with most of the goddesses drooling over me and some were blushing at me, even Artemis was blushing. Unable to take the silence, I said, "Ummm… that was fun." That snapped everyone back to reality. The gods had envious looks on their face whereas the goddesses continued on blushing.

I had had enough of this silent conversation. I looked at Artemis and walked towards. I felt her stiffen up when I walked in front of her. I bowed and asked, "Milady, is it possible if you could… you know, tell Thalia what happened but please, don't tell her the part where Annabeth cheated on me. Because she will blast the whole camp and kill Annabeth."

She pondered over it and finally nodded. I nodded in thanks. Then I turned to Hades and asked him the same thing for Nico. He nodded in approval and I returned the nod in thanks.

Finally, Zeus said, "Well, nephew… I would like to give you my blessing to allow you to fly in my domain… because I kinda have to now." He muttered the last line under his breath but due to my enhanced hearing, I heard what he said and chuckled inside. He continued, "Okay, with that said, does anyone have anything to add?" He gave everyone the 'If-you-dare-you-will-taste-my-bolt" look.

Athena, however, ignored him and said, "Yes, Perseus I would like to ask for forgiveness of my daughter's actions."

I just shook my head and replied, "Milady, it was not your fault. She made her own choices and she alone faces its consequences. It is neither your fault and neither mine, although I blame myself for not being what and who she wanted me to be."

Athena nodded in gratitude before frowning and transforming in normal form and twisting my ears, "Young man, you cannot let anyone decide who you should be."

I nodded vigorously, and she smirked victoriously. She teleported back to her throne and smiled at me. I glared at her and the whole council laughed so hard that my dad fell of his throne clutching his sides. After a while, I too chuckled before bursting into laughter. When I stopped, I saw everyone staring at me. Then I realised this was the first time I laughed or smiled genuinely after the betrayal and my mom's death.

The pain ached through my heart and flashed on my face. A stray tear fell from my right eye and fell on the ground. I wiped it with the cuff of my cloak. Zeus finally yelled, "COUNCIL DISMISSED" before vanishing in thunderbolts. I muttered, "Drama queen." At this everyone laughed again.

Finally, everyone flashed away except for Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Athena, and Hades.

Dad came forward first and said, "Son, I am so proud of you, I want you to be the next heir of my domain and palace."

I just shook my head and said, "No dad, Triton deserves it more than me."

"But-"

"Also, I am not immortal and don't intend to for the time being"

He gave me his crooked grin and hugged me again before flashing away. Next came Hades. He said, "Well nephew, as you are my most favourite nephew, I want to give you my blessing. This will allow you to shadow travel and will give you permission to enter my realm."

I accepted and then was covered in black, in a creepy way, aura and I felt a connection to Underworld. I manipulated Hades' shadow away from him and brought next to mine. Seeing this, he frowned and snatched his shadow back.

"Not my shadow." He growled

Everyone including him laughed. He shook my hands and flashed away. Now I was left alone with the three goddesses. I felt Athena teleport me away.

* * *

 **A/N: That was chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. Can you imagine what will be happening next? Anyways, I will post the next chapter soon. Please review and like my book.**


	5. Percy: New family and reunions

_**Percy: New family and reunions**_

When Athena teleported me to a mortal house, I instantly uncapped my Riptide and stood in defensive stance for any attacks. When an attack never came, I capped Riptide and noticed the three goddesses stifling laughter. I glared at them effectively shutting them up.

I asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Athena looked at the other two goddesses, who nodded, and she stepped forward and said, "Well, we know that your mom died, and I was wondering if maybe HeraandIcouldadoptyou?" She finished.

I looked at her incredously and asked, "What?"

She took a deep breath and repeated, "Can Hera and I adopt you?"

I looked at Hera strangely thinking _Why would she want to adopt me?_

Hera spoke, "Because I know that you were rude on impulse to save your ex-girlfriend from my wrath."

I nodded and turned to Hestia who looked at me with caring gaze, filling me with a bit of hope. She said, "Percy, I wanted to make you the Hearth's Champion."

I was so confused right now. _Why would Athena and Hera adopt me? They hated me. And Hestia has never had a champion. Then why me? Is it just because I am Chaos' champion that they are doing this?_

They just shook their heads and replied, "No, now answer!"

Finally, I nodded, and Athena and Hera were practically squealing and jumping up and down. I just gave my crooked grin to Hestia and she brought her index and middle finger on my head and muttered, " _ **By the powers invested in me by the fates and my father, Lord Kronos and my mother, Lady Rhea, may the fates present Perseus Achilles Jackson as the Champion of Chaos and First champion of Hestia. May he have powers over half of my domain and may it increase and help in dangerous cases. The Hearth has the abilities to harm and heal. I, Lady Hestia, Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, appoint Perseus Achilles Jackson as my champion."**_

When she finished I was covered in a red aura which disappeared instantly, and I felt a connection with fire and… _food?_ I gave her a questioning look and she giggled saying, "You now have the powers to make fire. The fire will be affected by your emotions. If you are angry the fire will turn into Greek fire. Also, your sword and your wings can catch fire without being affected."

I then asked her, "But food?"

"You can get homemade food out of thin air. However, there is a limit to what you make. Like if it is a basic meal, then you can make thousands of them, but if it a 5-star restaurant meal, then you can only conjure two meals."

I nodded in thanks and bowed again. But before I could go any further, Hestia pulled me up with a frown and said, "I am your patron; therefore, you do not have to bow to me. Come and give a hug to your aunt." I obliged and hugged her.

Then I turned to Athena and Hera who were looking at me with motherly concern. I said, "I am ready… moms."

They gave and ear-splitting grin and hugged me together. All of a sudden, I was covered in grey and green aura and I felt my senses becoming enhanced. I was able to form plans on how to fix this place. I could sense the architecture. _So, this is what Annabeth used to see. Marvellous._ Annabeth… No matter what I say, I still care about her. Why do fates do this to me? Have I not suffered enough to take me lover and my parents away from me?

I looked at Hera and asked, "What can I do from your powers?"

She just shook her head and said, "Well, you will know when someone TRULY loves you. Like for Annabeth, you could have told that she didn't love you and escaped the betrayal and heartbreak. Also, now if you visit Amazons then they will treat you like their kings-" I frowned, "-if you want." I smiled at her and hugged my news moms.

Hestia finally kissed me on the cheek and said, "Now I have to go. You have 1 more hour before you have to go. Go meet your friends who stayed loyal in Camp Half-Blood and then go and train in Chaos."

I nodded and opened my wings. I took off waving at my moms and my patron and flew through the air. It was so great and refreshing. I flapped my wings harder and soon, I was flying so fast that I even missed Camp Half-Blood by half a mile.

When I was near the borders, I had an evil plan in my head. I conjured up flames and covered my sword and wings in flames. I took control of some winds and made it covered my legs with them. Then I flew so fast, that I heard a faint boom and, thanks to Athena enhanced brain, I figured I broke the sound barrier. I noticed a lot of campers staring at me with fear and awe. I flipped my hood so, no one could figure out who I am.

I mentally prepared myself to give everyone an earthquake. The moment I landed on my knee and foot, the earth shook violently. I released fire in the air, and controlled the winds to make it form, "The Guardian Angel."

I noticed the campers staring at me in fear and horror. I smirked _They think I am here to kill them._ I magnified my voice so that it sounded different.

"Campers, I am here to meet Chiron, Clarisse and Chris. Ask them to come to Zeus' fist."

With that, I opened my wings further, covered them in fire, and flew in the direction on Zeus' fist.

After an eternity, they came looking at me in fear. I spread my senses and smirked when I saw many campers following them. _So, they are following me? Fine then._

I went to my normal form. I capped my sword, retracted my wings and extinguished myself. I kept my hood up and went to them. I bent my back and bowed to my teacher, Chiron. He looked shocked. I went and muttered in his ears, "I am Percy… don't tell anyone. Let's talk in the air and I will explain everything. Just tell both of them because they might not believe me." He nodded and told them my identity. They gaped at me, but I put my index finger on my lips, signalling to shut up.

I manipulated the air currents to take me and the three people in the air. When we were in good enough altitude, I explained everything from betrayals to being Chaos' champion to my mom's and Paul's murder to my new moms and my powers. Surprisingly, they knew everything about what happened in the camp. I nodded and thanked them a lot.

I used my Chaotic powers and figured I had 5 minutes before my time was up. I asked them to explain the romans everything and keep my identity a secret. They nodded, and I willed the three back on the ground.

Unexpectedly, I felt a presence enter my mind and it spoke, " _ **Your time is up Perseus. Now concentrate on your Chaotic powers and you will find a power called 'Portal.' Use it and open the portal to Chaotic Land.**_

I nodded and concentrated on my powers and opened a portal similar to the vortex Lady Chaos had created when she blessed me. I went through it and appeared in a breathtaking place.

 **A/N: that was Chapter 5. Next will be a time skip and in Artemis' POV. Percy would have changed. Thanks for the reviews and likes. Please answer my poll that I have put on my account. Thanks.**


	6. Artemis: Archery competition

_**Artemis: Archery competition**_

It's been 10 months since the Saviour of Olympus disappeared. Well, not really disappeared, he was taken by Chaos for training on her planet called Chaotic Land. For the first five months, everyone was calm but when the sixth moth came, the gods began to get worried that something had happened to Perseus.

When the seventh month passed, the hunt was given the job to find Perseus. Strangely, after first five months, demigods and several girls were being brought to Camp Half-Blood and the hunt.

At first, everyone thought Perseus had returned but when the new brought demigods said that he had flaming orange eyes, everyone lost their hopes. Perseus had sea-green eyes.

For the past four months, the hunt has been searching for Perseus and the man. I was getting frustrated that this mere man was able to enter and exit my camp without me knowing about it.

We were following the latest gathering of monsters. Lately, monsters have been attacking us in groups. Last week, we were nearly captured by a manticore and a group of dracaenas. We faced 5 casualties. Today we were following trails on a possible gathering of a minotaur and empousai.

At the rate of a blink of an eye, a boulder crashed behind the hunt, effectively trapping us. I couldn't believe it. The hunters had been hunted. **(A/N: Dun dun dun)** I shouted, "Hunters ATTACK!" Every single hunter began firing at inhuman speeds. I would have felt proud if we weren't in a dangerous situation.

I ran at the minotaur and engaged him in a battle. My strength was basically ranged weapons and not close combat. It seemed to know that as it closed the distance between us quickly forcing me to switch to close combat. I materialized my knives and engaged him in defensive position. I kept going offensive and kept trying to find an opening. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the hunters were succeeding in killing the empousai. Big mistake as I allowed the minotaur enough time to strike and forcing me into my defensive stance.

After a while, he found an opening and managed to make a scratch on my cheek. I stumbled back in shock and I saw it approach at me with a net, I knew all to well. It was the same net that Atlas had used to trap me in, so I couldn't use my powers to teleport or break it. I stared at it in horror. Right when he was going to fling it on me, a fireball appeared out of thin air and blasted right on the minotaur's ugly, mug like face.

A familiar voice shouted, "Yo, beef face, miss me?"

I couldn't really place the voice in my head. I looked around, but the voice seemed to come from the forest itself. Again, another fireball came out of thin air and blasted on minotaur's ass. I chuckled and looked at him spasming on the ground. I looked at Thalia, but she seemed as shocked as I was. I wondered who he was, and right on cue a figure emerged right next to the minotaur and bowed before me. I glared at him.

However, the new recruits who were brought by the 'mysterious man' looked excited and were practically jumping up and down. Realization dawned as I figured that this was the man who brought these new recruits and just saved their ass. Soon, with my help the empousai were cleared and before he could act, I picked up the net minotaur had kindly left behind and flung it on his head.

A moment of panic and horror flashed his uncovered face as he began thrashing and shouting, "I will never return to you again." I picked the net up and dragged him to our camp. When we were at the borders, I said to my hunters, "Stay here and hunt for dinner while I take this _boy_ to Olympus.

Strangely he started thrashing around at the mention of Olympus. I turned towards him and asked, "What's wrong, _boy?_ Scared to meet us gods?" I heard snickers behind me and I gave a smirk. What he said next made me double take.

"Lets have an archery competition. If I win, I am allowed to go free. If I lose, I will follow your will and accept everything without protesting?" At this, I started laughing out so loud that I was on ground clutching my sides. When I perceived that he was serious, I stopped myself and agreed.

I went to the archery range and snapped my fingers to get the boards ready for the competition. I noticed that he looked confident. _As confident as Orion was._ I shook my head at the thought. I don't care about that blasted giant. He was a rapist, a vile, disgusting man and disloyal.

The boy took his stance. I noticed that his stance was different and wrong. So I went to correct him when he shot his first 5 arrows, all landing on Bullseye. This was the hardest set and he simply got all of them in bullseye. I had to actually use my domains in Archery to get even 5 bullseyes. I looked warily at the boards and began shooting my 5 arrows at the inhuman speeds. I noticed that I had 4 bullseye and the fifth one was so close.

I glared at my opponent waiting for him to rub it on my face, but he just shrugged. Noticing this moment as an opportunity, I stepped forward to grab him but he just disappeared leaving me with a note. ' _A deal is a deal milady. However, I respect you and trust you enough to know that my moms are Athena and Hera. Thank you for the competition._

 _Regards,_

 _-P'_

I glared at the note and shouted at my hunters, "Stay here. I must tell the council about this." With that I flashed to the council and shouted for an emergency meeting.

Instantly, all the Gods and goddesses flashed in and took their seats. They all looked at me and finally father broke the silence. He regarded me by asking, "Artemis, daughter, what happened? Why did you call an emergency council?"

I nodded in thanks and replied my story on how I was trapped, how my defences were broken and how a boy had powers over lightning and fire. When I reached the part of our competition, I choked on the part where he challenged me to a competition. Every single god was looking at me and Apollo being an idiot said, "So where is he?" I mentally face-palmed. Then he gave me a cheeky grin and exclaimed, "Oh my gods you lost!" He began laughing followed by Hermes.

I was flushing in embarrassment. Then I had an idea. "However, I know some people who know him."

I smirked when I saw father's expression. He shouted, "Who knew of this demigod?"

I exclaimed, "Why his moms… Hera and Athena!"

 **A/N: That was chapter 5. Please answer the poll on my profile. Please review and like my book.**


	7. Percy: Bonding with the Moon

_**Percy: Bonding with the Moon**_

I knew I shouldn't have left the note behind. Now she would go to my moms and threaten them. Gods, I just couldn't resist telling the truth to her. It was like she was drawing me to tell her.

I teleported to a cave and went inside to find a girl whimpering. When she saw me, she jumped up into my arms and kissed me on my cheek while hugging me. I chuckled before starting to tickle her. She was squirming here and there and shouting, "Spare me…. Hahahaha… spare… me… mercy… hahahaha."

Finally, I left her and got ready. I put my cloak on and sheathed my daggers, retracted my wings, capped my sword, checked my throwing knives, checked my powers, saw the last picture of my mother, flipped my hood, checked my secret weapons and waited for me to be teleported to Olympus. It took seconds before I was facing the entire council. I smirked internally. On the exterior, I glared at my moms and said, "What is the meaning of this moms? Can't I have peace with what I am doing?"

Athena looked in fear and said, "Well, we couldn't do much. Father ordered Hera and I to bring you before Olympus, after your little… _incident_ with Artemis here." I grinned and looked at her glaring at me. Before I could say anything, Apollo shouted, "Whoever you are, great job in thrashing my sister in her own domain." I figured they won't let her down on this, so I said, "She is still the best, as I used the air currents to hit the bullseye." He groaned and within seconds, he had a silver arrow near his crotch. I flinched involuntary.

Zeus had had enough of this and shouted, "Boy, who are you and why do you not kneel before me?"

I turned towards him and said, "For the first question Uncle, I am your nephew, Percy." With that I flipped my hood showing everyone my face.

For a whole minute everyone was silent. It was like a pin was dropped on a cushion. Suddenly, I was enwrapped in a bone-crushing hug. _I see where Tyson gets the ability to break my ribs when he hugs me._ Father pulled back and stared at me with tears in his eyes. He said quietly, "I missed you my boy."

I nodded and replied, "I did too. Look at this cool ability I learnt from Pontus." I materialized a ball of water and shaped it, so it looked like me in a shorter form. However, dad had shocked face and asked, "P-p-Pontus?"

"Yes dad, he is now in Chaos' realm and he is happy with how you are ruling the seas."

He breathed out visibly and hugged me again before flashing to his throne. I turned to uncle and asked, "So, why did you summon me?"

He smiled guiltily and said, "Well nephew, turns out I underestimated you. I would like to offer you this request once more. Would you like to be a god as you are so powerful?"

I shook my head, "I am sorry Lord Zeus, but I must reject this grateful gift as I have partial immortality thanks to Chaos' powers."

He nodded then frowned, "But nephew, you are too powerful. If your loyalties should ever change, then the fall of the gods is inevitable. Would you mind swearing to one of us Olympians?"

I stared at him in shock. I expected him to shout but he seemed calm and… was that respect in his voice? I shrugged it off and turned to Artemis and said, " _ **I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, adopted son of Athena and Hera, champion of Chaos, Hestia and Zeus, hereby swear on river Styx and my patron, Chaos, that I will stay loyal to you should you accept my oath."**_

All eyes turned to Artemis who was looking at me in shock. Finally, overcoming her shock she asked, "Why me, _boy?_ "

I replied, "Well, you are the only god who is not bound by Ancient Laws and that I can do something productive."

She nodded and said, "I accept it on the condition that you stay far from hunt."

Before I could accept, Zeus interrupted us and said, "Daughter… you… um… will have to take back the condition as I was planning on making him the Guardian of the Hunt."

"WHAT?!" Artemis, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, and I shouted at the top of our lungs. Artemis looked ready to kill Zeus. Hera screamed, "But the hunters will hurt him."

Zeus turned to her and said, " _Wife,_ you are still not off the hook. How dare you adopt Percy without my approval?"

Then he turned to Athena and said, "Don't let your love for your son blind you from your FAVOURITE sister's wellbeing. And, you, Poseidon, who is the king of gods? Me or you? And, you, Artemis, he held the sky to let you fight the titan."

He took a deep breath and looked around. Everyone was flushing embarrassed that Zeus was, for the first time in millenniums, using his brain. Finally, Artemis spoke, "Fine I accept your oath towards me and award you the position of the guardian of the Hunt."

I nodded, not trusting myself with words. Zeus shouted, "COUNCIL DISMISSED!" Everyone flashed out leaving me with Artemis and my moms. Athena came and twisted my ears.

"Ow, ow… MOMMMMMM!" I whined.

Hera came and smacked me on the back of my head. "It is not suitable to whine when you are the son of the Queen of Gods." I face-palmed and hugged both of them. "I missed you moms." They hugged me back and said, "we missed you too." in perfect chorus, like they were practicing it (which could have been possible). Athena kissed me on the cheek and flashed out with Athena.

I glanced at Artemis, who was staring at me with an unknown expression. I walked to her and extended my hand. She glared at it and I immediately answered, "I just extended it for friendship. If you don't want it, then its acceptable." I began pulling my hand back, sadly, when she surprised me by grabbing my arms and shaking my hand.

She said, "Only friendship." _Friendship is a big enough feat for poor old me._

"Sure."

I teleported us to Montauk beach and within seconds, I had a knife on my throat. "Why did you bring me here, _boy?_ "

"I thought friends had trust in each other. This is my most favourite place, so, I decided to share it with you."

I felt her relax and take the knife off of my throat.

I went and sat on a cliff, only to notice her standing back there. I shook my head at her and said, "Sit here with me."

She obeyed and sat next to me. We sat in comforting silence till she broke the silence.

"It would be nice to be in the water, huh?"

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "Wanna see?"

"You don't understand. A daughter of Zeus is not welcome in the domain of other gods unless given permission."

My smirk grew and I said, "My permission is enough for you."

She grinned and pulled me along in the water. She was surprised when she went neck deep and nothing happened to her. I pulled her inside the water and encased her in an air bubble.

She gasped at the sight. The moonlight was shining brightly, reflecting the waves. It was a beautiful sight. She sighed and leaned on my shoulder. I tensed for a second before relaxing. We sat in an awkward silence.

"Did you know that you are my first male friend?"

"What about Orion?"

"I thought he was my friend but when he revealed his true colours."

I spoke something smart of the lines "Oh."

She chuckled and sighed again.

After an hour, we got up and teleported to the hunt. I received a nice welcome present. THE ARROWS.

 **A/N: That is chapter 6. More chapters coming up. Now Percy and Artemis are friends, Percy has half of powers equivalent to Chaos. Pertemis scenes coming up soon.**

 **Please like my book and review the chapters with ideas. Thanks.**


	8. Artemis: Introduction of the Slave

_**Artemis: Introduction of the Slave (*wink*)**_

I looked at Perseus amused as he dodged all the arrows and sliced several of them. Though, I could tell that he would soon be overwhelmed, and I obviously don't want my new friend to die.

I ran forwards and told them to hold fire. They reluctantly put down their bows but kept their arrows notched. _I taught them well._ I waited for him to come stumbling out swearing but he never came. I grew anxious as he didn't come. Is it possible that he got shot and… no, Cut that train of thoughts. He will come.

So, I gathered all the hunters and told them what happened at Olympus. Before I finished, every single hunter was protesting, including the new recruited hunters. Well they would cause I didn't tell them the identity of our new guardian.

I looked around waiting for him. He should have been here by now. Phoebe, daughter of Ares, asked, "Well, where is he? Shouldn't he be here? I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away. After all he would be like the other filthy, disgusting males who flirt with us."

I was about to protest and defend Perseus when he teleported behind me. Soon, all the hunters were pointing their arrows at him. I stared at him in awe as he was standing there in full armour, cloak and throwing knives on his shoulder. He raised him hands in the air to show that he was unarmed but I knew that if he wanted to attack, he could easily kill every single hunter within 5 mins.

I glanced at the figure next to him who was clinging to his leg as if it was her lifeline. She stuttered, "W-wh-who a-a-are th-they?"

I swear I could hear Perseus chuckling and whispered something in her ears. I heard Phoebe grit her teeth, before releasing the arrow. I looked at the arrow shocked. It was poorly aimed because of anger that it was heading for the girl. Before I could act, I heard a thud, the arrow met its mark. Well, somewhat. I noticed Perseus who had an arrow at the back.

I snapped my fingers and shouted, "PHOEBE! WHY DID YOU TRY TO SHOOT AT HER? YOU KNOW WE DON'T HURT INNOCENT MAIDENS LIKE HER."

She whimpered at my voice and said, "I-I thought he was hu-hurting her, so I tried to sh-shoot him, bu-but my aim went wr-wrong and I re-released the arrow at he-her."

I shook my head and said, "I should have revealed his identity before, but I realize my mistake. Our guardian in none other than-" I couldn't complete it as he interrupted me.

"-Perseus, Son of Poseidon, adopted son of Hera and Athena, Champion of Chaos, Hestia, but I prefer Percy and please no formalities." He continued cheekily before I released an arrow at his feet. He jumped back and growled before he realised it was me before he sighed. I noticed that his back was glowing orange. I asked him, "Why is there orange light on your back?"

"Oh, its just that hearth has the power to heal and hurt."

Before I could continue, Perseus was shot backwards by an electrified Thalia. Ahhh, it's such a relief that someone can beat him up for me. But I couldn't let the child get hurt so, I mentally told Thalia, " _Thalia, you can kill him later. Right now, we need to know about this child."_ I saw her nod and heard a groan.

I saw Perseus get up with the figure on his shoulder. I stared dumbfounded at how she disappeared and appeared on his shoulder. He must have noticed my expression and said, "Hunters, I would like to introduce you to your future hunter, Aly, short for Alice."

We looked at her with our expressions taking a 180o flip. I went forward and asked her, "Do you really want to join the Hunt?"

She replied, rather shyly, "Err… I just want to be with Percy."

I nodded and was about to reply but Phoebe shouted, "What have you done to her, _boy?_ "

He just replied casually, "Nothing, I saved her from her abusive parents on my 5-month solitude. After that we have been rather close, _closer than Thalia."_ He said rubbing it on her face. The next second he is on the ground, with his feet in the air twitching. We all laughed, including Aly.

When he finally recovered, he swiped his hair with his hand and said, "With your leave milady but I have to go and install my tent."

I nodded before calling to him, "Do you know where spare tents are?"

He shouted back, "I have my own, I don't need spares."

I nodded understanding before noticing Aly. I looked at the hunters and signalled them to go do their chores. I led her to my tent and said, "Well Aly, to join you have to give off having any kind of intimate relationship with any boy. Do you accept?"

She asked, "Can I keep a relation with Percy?"

"What kind of relation?"

"Sibling type of relation."

I nodded, and she began jumping in the air. I chuckled at her and asked, "Who is your godly parent?"

She looked down and muttered something. I couldn't make what she said and asked, "What was that?"

"Athena."

I nodded towards her, then scowled. She had black hair but grey, calculating eyes.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in my mind.

" _I know right?"_

"Perseus?"

" _Yes, being the Guardian allowed me to connect a mind connection to you. I just wanted to tell you that I have settled my tent on the riverside. Don't tell anyone. I have security outside my tent. It only recognizes you and Aly. If someone else comes, they will be obliterated."_

"Okay, I will tell them not to go anywhere near your tent."

I felt him nod before he cut off the connection. I looked at Aly and made her recite the oath. She did and glowed in silver glow. I smiled at her and led her towards her tent.

Surprisingly, there was no tent for Aly. Usually a tent builds up, when a hunter is recruited. I grimaced and turned to Aly who stared at me in confusion.

I said, "I don't know why but your tent isn't here."

She shrugged and replied, "I don't need one. I have a bed in the same tent as Percy. That is why his sec-securitee allows me to come inside."

I nodded in understanding and led her to the riverside where Perseus had told me where he lived. I led her and knocked at his door. Perseus opened and smiled at me and Aly. We went in and Aly rushed to some room while I gasped.

"This tent is as big as a two storeyed house." I said.

He snickered and said, "Because it is. I take the down as I can attack on the unsuspecting enemy and Aly takes the up one."

I nodded and began to leave when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around and blushed. I would have turned anyone into a jackalope but I trusted Perseus. I gave him a curious look and he shrugged and led the way. I followed him to a couch and we both sat there. He turned to me and asked me, "Milady, When was the last time you watched television?"

I replied, "Around a decade or so ago." He gaped and me and said, "Well then, you are lucky. I have a television if I ever got bored. Want to watch something?" I thought and whispered in his ear. He smirked and said, cheekily, "I didn't know you watched romantic films." I slapped him and glared the television. I heard him snigger before he turned on his television. We watched in silence and by midnight, I got up ready to leave. I greeted him 'Good Night' and flashed to my tent, avoiding any of the night campers (those who stayed up at night).

* * *

 **A/N: That was chapter 7. Sorry but I don't know any romantic films or any films at all. Anyways, enjoy the future chapters. I will keep updating as soon as I can. Please like my book and review new ideas. Thanks for being patient.**


	9. Percy: First day of torture

_**Percy: First day of torture**_

I woke up in the morning at the sound of the alarm. I walked to Aly's room and woke her up. Then I freshened up and let Aly go to the bathroom. I walked outside and saw a charred hunter's costume. I was shocked to say the least. _Did some hunter just die because of the security?_

I rushed to the shirt and picked it up. I let some tears fall from my eyes and walked to the dinner pavilion with Aly leading. Apparently, she didn't notice the burnt hunter's clothing in my arms. When I entered the pavilion, I noticed the hunters laughing around. I carried the clothes to Artemis, who looked at me questioningly. I handed her the uniform and turned around.

After a second, everyone at the table began laughing, including Artemis. I looked at them in anger and shouted, "Why are you girls laughing at the death of your sister?"

They continued laughing. After some time, they stopped, and Artemis explained, "This is just a uniform Perseus. They wanted to check if your security was really what you said." I looked away embarrassed.

Finally, I gathered myself together and asked, "What would you want me to do today, milady?"

She put her index finger on her chin and began thinking. Finally, she said, "Wash the dishes, wash the clothes, dry them, make lunch, fix the broken arrows, sharpen the arrows, sharpen the knives and make dinner. After dinner you are free to do whatever you want." She smirked while I released a forced groan. On the inside I was laughing at what their expressions would be when I finish everything quickly.

I took my leave and rushed to the riverside where I saw a whole mountain of clothes. I controlled the water in river and formed an avatar similar to me. Pontus had taught me to conjure it without getting tired. It had started of dirty as I coughed up a lot of blood but then soon got used to it so much that now I can create 50 of them and not get tired.

Anyways, I took the hunter uniforms and put them in the water. Somehow, my mind (thanks to Athena's adoption) told me that using water as a washing machine won't work. So, I used the water and made it flow freely through the pores taking away every speck of dirt and millennium old dust. I noticed that the avatar was doing the same thing. After a few minutes we finished, we went to the dining pavilion to wash the dishes. I converted him into hot water and swiped them thoroughly with it. Then I threw a fireball at the dishes which engulfed all the dishes in a ball of fire. After I felt the connection with water weaker on dishes, I extinguished the flames.

I placed the dishes back in their respective places and went to dry the partially dried clothes. I got rid of the water in the clothes leaving at bit to control them to fold themselves.

I noticed that I had an hour till lunch, so I conjured another avatar and walked to the archery tent. When I entered, my eyes almost popped out. There were more than thousand blunt arrows and more than 50 broken arrows. I conjured another avatar from fire and we began working with the whetstone.

After an hour, we walked to dining pavilion. I noticed that they were staring shocked at my avatars, so I got rid of them and walked beside Artemis. I stopped, only to be tackled by Aly.

I laughed and said, "Aly, I missed you too."

She chuckled and kissed me on the cheek, "Percy, how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I know you Aly."

She laughed and went back to her seat. I glanced around and noticed the hunters, save Thalia, glaring at me. Thalia was giving me a discreet thumbs-up. I gave her my signatured crooked grin. Then I turned to Artemis and asked, "What do you want for lunch milady?"

"Um… how about pancakes with a glass of water but nectar for me?"

"Sure, milady."

I conjured 25 pancakes before I realised the mistake.

"Uh Perseus, why are the pancakes blue?"

Before I could speak, Thalia answered for me. She said, "Milady blue is Percy's favourite colour. So, I am assuming that he learnt how to make pancakes blue on his training."

I shook my head and said, "I learnt it myself."

I took my leave and went back to the archery tent. I summoned a fire avatar and had it sharpen the knives while I fixed the broken arrows. After two hours, we completed the tasks. I snuffed it and walked to Artemis' tent. I knocked and waited for her to come out. After a few seconds, she emerged looking annoyed.

She asked, "What is it, Perseus?"

"It's Percy, milady."

"I will call you Percy if you call me by my proper name, _Perseus._ " I swear she loves annoying me.

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth. She laughed with that melodious voice that I wanted to drown right there. I shook my head. _What's wrong with me? I have never had any thoughts like this and don't plan to. Aphrodite, please don't mess with my life again._

I focused back at Artemis who was waving in front of my face. "Hello Percy? Olympus to Percy. Percy?"

I gave her my crooked grin and she… blushed?

"Milady are you blushing?"

"No, I am not, also my PROPER name."

"whatever, Arty." She looked at me shocked and asked or rather shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing, Artemis. Just testing my ammunition."

"That's what I thought. Now what do you want? Dinner is not until 3 more hours."

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I am finished with the chores."

"No way!"

"Yeah, with the help of my own avatars."

"Avatars? Do you mean those flame and water guys?"

"Yeah" I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. She laughed at my antics and I mock glared at her.

"Anyways, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you have free time now. So, go do whatever you want to."

I nodded at went to the training arena. _Nobody is here. Perfect._ I conjured 20 different sized avatars of water and fire and solidified using shadows. I drew my sword and charged at them. I engaged two of them in a battle while using my powers to throw fireballs and lightning at others. I managed to defeat an extra-large fire avatar and evaporated another water avatar. I blasted another with a bolt of lightning. And shadow travelled behind two others effectively slashing at them, killing them. I opened my wings and covered them in fire and flew like a comet to the water avatars. They successfully dispersed, and I turned to the fire avatars. They charged at me and I trapped them in tendrils of shadow. I swallowed them in the shadows when I felt a presence behind me. To be accurate, 25 presences behind me in the bushes.

I frowned and drew one of my daggers and held it parallel to Riptide and called out, "Come out or the consequences will be severe." With that, I covered Riptide in flames and my dagger in lightning.

I heard a familiar melodious laughter and figured that the hunters and Artemis were watching me train. I blushed and asked, "Is it dinner time?"

Artemis walked out followed by hunters who looked shocked and had a bit of fear in their eyes. Artemis nodded at we walked to the dining pavilion. The order was the same and I conjured it before heading to my tent.

I just repeated the warning to everyone, "Stay away from my tent unless you want a direct way to Underworld."

Everyone nodded vigorously, and I smirked. I went to my tent and laid on the bed, trying to clear my thoughts. The last thought before I entered the realm of Morpheus was of a certain silver eyed, auburn haired goddess of hunt.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was busy, so I couldn't update faster. Also, I actually read the reviews. Thank you and don't worry, I will continue this book. See you in tomorrow's update.**


	10. Percy: Rescuing war

_**Percy: Rescuing war's daughter**_

I opened my eyes to stare in piercing silver eyes. I was so shocked that I fell off the bed and landed on my butt. I groaned, "Ow… my butt." I got up grasping my butt and faced a laughing Artemis. After a while, I too chuckled. _Hey, its hard to resist when a wonderful, musical voice is laughing._

Finally gathering back what was left of my dignity, I asked, "What happened Artemis? Why did you come and wake me up? Its not even time yet."

She blushed and said, "Oh, I just wanted to talk to you."

I nodded and walked before noticing her standing in that place biting her lower lip. "What's wrong Artemis?"

"Can we talk in… private?"

I something eloquent of the lines of 'Oh'.

I teleported us to the same cliff where we became friends. She looked around and sighed at the beautiful sight. I could make the faint line of sun coming up in the distance.

I then turned my focus back to her and saw her again biting her lip. I noticed that her hands were tinkering and wrapping themselves around her.

"Are you okay, Arty?"

She nodded and said, "It's just that I have been wondering if you are okay. You never eat around us, never hang out around us and are always busy with the stuff. Have you ever had fun since… you know, she cheated on you?"

I took a deep breath and answered her, "Arty, I loved her, treated her like a princess. I'll tell you my greatest regret? I still like her and know that I still harbour feelings for her, although not as strong as previous. Maybe it's just that it's a bond of friendship or something else. I only accepted Chaos' offer so that I could get away from the pain of seeing my love with someone else or my friends looking at me with disgust and betrayal. Those looks haunted me whenever I showed myself vulnerable in Chaos' planet. It still does whenever I let my emotions show."

She nodded before chuckling, "Whenever did you get philosophical."

I laughed with her and knocked on my head, "Since I got my brain enhanced."

"But you will still be the same Seaweed Brain."

Her eyes widened when she said that and covered her mouth with her hands. I looked at her incredulously, before realizing that she thought that I would react at the mention of the nickname Annabeth gave me. I just shook my head at her and said, "It's okay Arty, it doesn't hurt anymore."

She released a visible deep breath before glaring at me and saying, "Stop calling me Arty."

"Why? You know you like it."

I smirked when she blushed so hard that she was rivalling a tomato.

"No I d-do-don't."

I put my hands in the air, gesturing surrender.

"Let's go back before Aly or the hunters notice us gone. I am pretty sure that being a pincushion is not my priority for today."

She chuckled and grabbed my arms and flashed back to the camp. I went to my tent and walked in to be tackled by a small figure. I laughed out loud and said, "Alyyyyyy, Come on, I was gone for an hour and you miss me so much?"

She snuggled closer to me and said, "I love you Percy."

"I love you too Aly. Now has my sister here freshened up?"

She giggled and nodded. I walked her to the dining pavilion and set her in her seat before taking the order and conjuring the dishes. Then I went and did the chores which took me roughly 5 hours to finish with my avatars helping me.

I was walking through the woods with my bow ready. I always hunted for animals even though I could conjure food. I felt a presence near the tree and notched an arrow in the direction. I heard a rustle and saw my least favourite god, Ares.

I saw that he was nervous and was looking around everywhere except for me.

I said sarcastically, "What a surprise Ares! Didn't know you came down to check on the wildlife."

He frowned and stuttered, "Well, p-punk, I-I wouldn't b-be h-he-here if I ha-had a choice. I n-need you t-to rescue m-my daughter f-from some m-monsters."

I nodded before saying, "I will go but where is she?"

He looked thoughtful before he handed me his sunglasses and said, "These glasses will lead you to her, punk. Where you are close, they will burn away and return to me."

I nodded before sending a quick message to Artemis. _I will return a bit late. I have to go and rescue a girl. Just give me an hour._ I opened my wings and took off.

I put on the glasses and felt war's aura coming from them. I looked in all directions before I noticed a flame in the north direction. I shot like a bullet in the direction. I kept following the directions before they melted away. I looked down and saw a colony. I flew down gently and heard, "Well, well, Brook. You led us on quite a chase. Now your father cannot help you anymore. Hahahaha."

I frowned and shadow travelled in the location of the voice. I noticed that there were 2 cyclops and 5 empousai. I flashed on my Chaos uniform and said in a deep, powerful voice, "Leave the girl alone until you want to feel my wrath."

The empousai cowered in fear and I noticed that these were among those who escaped the other day. I grinned and threw 5 of my throwing knives in their direction. A second later, there was nothing but gold dust there. I walked to Cyclops 1 and opened my wings further and covered one wings in fire and other in lightning. I ran and took off till I used the fire and lightning on my wings, and mixed them together and threw at Cyclops 1. He fell to the ground and disintegrated into golden dust. I turned to Cyclops 2 and saw him holding the girl with a knife at her throat.

I shook my head and released a tendril of darkness at him and wrapped it around his arm, effectively making him drop his knife. I wrapped it tighter before uncapping Riptide and sending him to Tartarus.

I turned to the little girl and crouched till I was eye level to her. I asked in a calm, soothing voice, "Are you alright?"

She looked frightened and stepped back, "W-who a-are y-yo-you?"

I crawled to her and said, "I am Percy, Percy Jackson. You?"

"Brook camp."

I nodded and then noticed her thin figure. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yes."

I asked her, "What is your most favourite food?"

"Bacon and scrambled eggs."

I conjured it for her and she scarfed it down like a wolf, causing me to summon another one. I noticed her cuts and said, "I am going to do something but I need you to trust me."

She beamed at me and said, "I trust you Percy?"

I returned her beam with a smile and raised my hand to summon an orange glow. I put it on her arm and soon it travelled through her body before it vanished and her body looked completely healed. She ran her hand through her face before tackling me into a hug and constantly saying 'thank you' again and again.

I got up and panicked when I received an mind message from Artemis.

 _Percy hurry up. Monsters launched a surprise attack on the camp._

 **A/N: That is chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it and I will try to post as soon as I can. Thanks for the support and please like and review my book.**


	11. Artemis: Secret attack

_**Artemis: Secret attack**_

I was walking from the dining pavilion to the archery range to teach and instruct Aly how to shoot arrows. However, my mind was distracted by a raven hair, sea green eyed guardian of my hunt. He was so innocent and helpful that he intrigued me. I mean, he is supposed to be like other men, vile, disgusting, disloyal and those who treat women like objects. But he is complete opposite of them. He is loyal till he will risk his life for his loved ones, he treats everyone with respect and equality. I think I might harbour some feelings for him. I just need to figure out these feelings and treat them cautiously.

I didn't notice the message that Percy sent me and continued thinking about him. I kept walking forward thinking about how to distract him from me. _Put more work on him? Or let the hunters to prank? I mean I told them not to despite their protests, but should I? Maybe he will show a reaction that will make me hate him?_

I kept walking before I stumbled on a tight rope. I shook my head and got up before realising… _a rope?_ The instant I thought this, I was bound in a net made from the same material as the previous. I noticed a figure coming towards me and chuckling. "You never learn, do you?" his dark raspy voice sounded familiar. He nodded and said, "Yeah, I am Gration, the Giant born to oppose you and your dim-witted brother, Apollo." I looked at him in shock and a bit of fear. How could I let my barriers down? I began struggling to teleport or heck, even run. I can't fight him when I have barely any strength left.

I began thrashing around and spoke with gritted teeth, "What do you plan on doing?" He laughed out loudly and said, "First, I will use you as a bait to bring your hunters to me and capture them. Then your dumbass brother will come for you. Once I beat him, your father will let down his shields to defend you and my brother who came with me will take control over Olympus by thrashing your asshole father. Then I will make you my wife and give you and your hunters a piece of me."

I looked at him in horror. No, he can't do this. He must have got tired of me as he picked my net with me swinging like a pendulum. I noticed where he was taking me. I tried materialising my knives but couldn't. I searched for my bow, but it seems I dropped it somewhere.

I growled at Gration and said, "Who is this other giant?"

He replied casually, "Not telling, _wife."_

"Leave my hunters alone you bastard."

"Um… no."

"I will tear you apart."

"Really? Cause right now, they are struggling against the monster army I sent ahead after capturing you."

He laughed insanely at that and I stared in horror at the camp that was once inhabited by my hunters was not torn in pieces and there was fire in some of the tents. The only sign was that there was a lot of golden dust and water on the ground. I looked at Gration questioningly. Even he seemed surprised before laughing.

He said, "They must be healing themselves in that puny infirmary of yours. Look." He pointed to one of the barely standing infirmary where there was a faint silver light. Behind that, I noticed, was Percy's tent. Percy. I sent a message to Percy through the connection we had developed. Surprisingly, it passed the barriers allowing me to send the message ' _Percy hurry up. Monsters launched a surprise attack on the camp.'_

I looked around wondering where he was anyways. I will deal with him later on. Right now, I need to stall Gration long enough for Percy to come. I turned to Gration and let those awful classes, that Aphrodite had forced me and Athena to go, come to use as I started batting my eyelashes and said in a seductive tone, "Graaaaation, Come here baby." I felt sick doing this but I had to do this. _Percy what's taking you so long?_

Even Gration looked shock and he dropped me. I landed on the ground, legs first. My knees buckled and fell to the ground, "Ooof."

I moved so that I was looking in the sky before trying to sit up. I supported my back against a tree. I moved my legs through my legs and winced when I felt pain. I had fractured my bone. I looked around and noticed Gration staring at me with lust in his eyes. I shuddered involuntarily. He began walking towards me, licking his lips. I began praying, ' _Please help, anyone. Father help! Heck, Apollo I would accept even your help. Please help anyone. Percy where the fuck are you? I need you right now.'_

I saw Gration a step back before I noticed a flame from the corner of my eye. Next second, Gration was blown backwards.

I looked at the source and saw Percy who was shielding a little girl behind him. Percy looked angry. No, angry is an understatement. He looked furious beyond measure. He stepped forward, every step making an earthquake. He seemed scary and when he spoke, I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "NEVER. MESS. WITH. MY. FAMILY. OR. FRIENDS." With that he covered himself in ethereal flames licking his body.

I stare in shock. _Just how much power does he have?_ I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't Gration getting up. Before I could react, I had a knife pointed on the back of my neck and my hand was bound by his other hand, preventing me from using my hands. I tried to move my legs but couldn't. I stared at Percy who was staring back at me. I heard Gration say, "Step back or this bitch dies." An understanding passed between Percy and me as I told him to take care of hunters, or so I thought. He stepped forward and I awaited pain to come… but it never came. Instead I heard a thump behind me and I couldn't feel the pointed edge of the knife he was holding.

I looked back and saw Gration, dissolving in grains of golden dust with a burning knife between his eyes. I didn't notice Percy come behind me and crouch (I was on the ground). When, I focussed back at him, he had an emotionless façade on and his hands glowed an orange light. He placed his hand on my leg and I shivered in his touch. It was gentle, calm and warm. I sighed in relief as my leg began healing itself.

When I felt it heal completely, I tried to stand up. Keyword: tried. I stumbled and right when I was about to hit the ground I felt strong, warm hands embrace me and support me to stand up properly. I looked at Percy who had an emotionless face but his eyes were full of concern, care, guilt and… was that love?

I cupped his cheek with my hand and was about to speak when I heard someone shout, "MILADY!"

 **A/N: That was Chapter 10. Thank you for the patience and apologies for late update. I accidentally deleted the chapter yesterday and had to rewrite it and it is actually better than the previous update. Please review and like. No flames please.**


	12. Percy: Heartbreak

**Percy:** We have 43 followers!

 **Artemis:** No shit fish-face

 **Percy:** Moony

 **Artemis:** Kelpy

 **Percy:** Wuss

 **Artemis:** Percy You are dead.

 **Me:** So yeah, anyways, sorry for the delayed update and read below. There is an interesting twist in the story. Anyways please follow and like and review.

 _ **Percy: Heartbreak**_

"MILADY!" I kicked myself for letting myself get so close to her, but I couldn't let her go or she would fall on the ground. I saw Thalia and two more hunters, Phoebe and Atlanta coming towards us. I held my free arm in air signalling them to stop.

Artemis looked questioningly at, but I responded by putting her on the ground gently. She wanted to protest but I shook my head. I conjured nectar and ambrosia for her and handed them to her. I got up and moved to where Brook was and knelt.

I spoke, "That woman there is Lady Artemis, my friend. She is kind, caring and loyal. She has a group called, 'Hunters of Artemis.' They consist of maidens like you who were hurt by men."

She nodded then asked me, "Were you hurt by men too? "

"When I was young I was, but when I joined here I was hurt by a woman I loved."

"Oh."

I chuckled and said, "Don't worry Brook. After she is healed you can talk to her about joining."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Will I see you?"

I nodded and said, "I am their guardian. I have to be here. So, you can see me every day. In fact, what do you like to eat?"

She looked thoughtful before replying, "Macaroni and cheese?"

I grinned and conjured a plate of macaroni and cheese and handed it to her. I could feel my head hurting and the pain in my stomach was unbearable. Artemis must have noticed as she asked, "Percy, are you okay?"

I was feeling dizzy and before I could nod, my knees buckled, and I blacked out.

After what felt like hours, I got up and was instantly hit by pain and exhaustion. I looked around and saw that I was in the infirmary. I leaned back on my pillow enjoying the feeling of warmth before I realised that there were more presences in the room.

I hesitantly got up and saw Artemis and Thalia sitting in the chair. Thalia was snoring loudly and had a bit of drool coming from her mouth. There were visible tear stains on her face. _Oh, how I wish I had a camera that I could use as a blackmail._

I looked at Artemis and saw that her hair was a mess, she had a few scars on her leg and there were a few tear stains on her face too. _Was she crying for my wellbeing? No, she would have been crying as she didn't have anyone else to do the chores for her._

"I was actually crying for your wellbeing and not because you couldn't work." A sweet and melodious voice said, and I looked up and saw her eyes open. I was shocked at how she heard my thoughts and realised that my barriers were closed. I closed my eyes and blocked my thoughts. I opened my eyes and saw a shocked Artemis.

She asked, annoyed, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Risk your life for me and the hunters when you knew you had used a lot of your powers that day."

"That day? What do you mean?"

"It's been 5 days since you passed out."

"WHAT?" I leapt to my feet and asked, "Where are the hunters? Are they okay?"

She laughed out loud and said, "That's what you ask? 'Are the hunters okay?' How and why are you so loyal?"

I was about to speak when I heard a scream. I rushed outside and saw the hunters pointing their bows notched with arrows at the trees. I heard a hunter, Ella I think, shout, "Show yourself."

I saw a huge man come out of the trees. He had mechanical green eyes, his face was covered in scars and I could sense his control over water. I was shocked and so were the hunters as I heard several of them gasp and drop their bows.

The man was none other than Orion, my half-brother. I drew my bow and notched an arrow before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I followed the hand and saw Artemis staring at Orion. Her face was expressionless and so were her eyes.

She spoke, "Orion, state your business or else we will send you to Tartarus for attempting to spy on us."

Orion said, "Arty, let me explain please." I felt a hint of anger as he used my nickname for her. So, did Artemis as she shouted, "No one calls me Arty except for Apollo and Perseus."

I interjected, "Percy. You know I hate my formal name Perseus."

She looked at me in anger and turned back to Orion.

"Fine explain but a single move you make, you won't be able to say anymore."

He nodded and sat on the ground. He opened his mouth and said, "It was when Perseus Jackson jumped in Tartarus and fought the giants and titans in Tartarus. While he was fighting, I found a chance and escaped through the Doors of Death, just to come back to you Arty. That puny demigod, Reyna was lying about me chasing her when I was escaping from Gaia and her forces."

He said it with some persuasion that for a second even I believed him, but I had a lot of anger at him that I uncapped my sword and raised it against him. He looked at me in shock and fear. I was about to charge when I was tackled to the ground by Artemis. I shouted, "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing? Killing an innocent person?"

I looked at her in surprise and said, "Innocent? He fucking tried to kill Reyna and…"

 _SLAP!_

My head jerked immediately to the right and I raised my fingers to my left cheek where she slapped me. I looked at her, feeling betrayed, hurt and above all heartbroken.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I forced it down. I faced her and said, "Never call me again. I am no friend of yours. I will stay in the shadows for my oath but don't expect me to be your friend."

I turned to Orion who had a smug smile. I wanted to punch him so badly, but I calmed myself and said, "If you try anything on the huntresses, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

I then turned to the hunters who looked shocked and surprised. I opened my right wing and gave them each an indestructible feather. "If you need my help. Throw this in the air and shout, 'Help Percy.' I will be there instantly."

I looked back at Artemis and felt all the emotions coming back up. I gave a hug to Thalia and teleported before I let my emotions blast the camp.

I teleported to my moms' temple and told them to not worry about me and that I am going to calm myself and then return. After I said that I teleported myself to Montauk Beach and let my emotions out.

 **A/N: That was Chapter 11. I got several complaints that this story was the same as the other Guardian stories, so I decided to spice things up. Don't worry, it is Pertemis and they will eventually make up. If you didn't guess, Orion is the other giant who escaped with Gration. Let's see where this story goes to huh? Thank to everyone for the support. A new update will come soon. Thanks for the patience. Please like and review my book.**


	13. Artemis: Orion hasn't changed

_**Artemis: Orion hasn't changed**_

I stared in shock at the place where Percy stood. I was surprised at his broken expression. I saw betrayal, hurt and one that intrigued me, heartbreak. I wanted to call him or do something but found myself enwrapped in a hug. I turned around and saw Orion looking at me as if I was a prey.

He said, "Hey Arty."

I replied, annoyed, "I said that only Apollo and Percy can call me that."

"But you love me."

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you defend me?"

"Merely to give you a second chance, but if I see a single disrespect then you find yourself in Tartarus." He nodded vigorously, and I found so many similarities between him and Percy. _Percy. He is not Percy._

I nodded and walked to my tent, oblivious to the glares that the hunters were giving Orion. I couldn't believe it. I chose Orion over Percy.

I would've kept pondering, but I was interrupted when I heard my tent flap open. I readied my knives and prepared myself if any danger came. I almost attacked when I heard a familiar voice, "Whoa milady, you okay?"

It was Thalia. I nodded and went back to my bed. She came and sat next tom me, wrapping her arms around my frame. I leaned into her and said, "Why did he have to make everything so hard? Why can't he accept Orion?"

She shook her head and said, "Who sent Orion to Tartarus before?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Because I was tricked to."

"Did you feel any remorse when he died?"

"At first, yes."

"Then?"

"Well… I figured that he raped Merope and then attempted to rape one of my hunters."

"Did you feel guilt after that?"

"Um… no."

"Do you think that Percy being cautious is bad?"

"No, but I want to give Orion another chance?"

"Why, milady?"

"Because…" I couldn't answer her. I thought it was obvious that I would say that I loved him but the more I thought, the more my thoughts went to another certain guardian of the hunt. _Am I wrong in saying that Orion is innocent?_

I was shaken from my thoughts by Thalia, "Milady, you zoned out."

I replied, "Because I feel guilty that I should have turned him into a jackalope than send him to Tartarus."

"Then milady, why did you teach the hunters that Orion was a rapist, a vile, disgusting person? Why?"

I frowned and thought about it. I shook my head before I zoned out again.

"I don't know Thalia, he seems changed."

"Well milady, did you see the look on my cousin's face?"

I nodded as that horrifying image came into my mind.

She continued, "Did you notice how he looked at you after you sided with Orion?"

I nodded as his eyes shining with betrayal popped into my mind.

"Was it the same as the one that Percy showed when he came to Olympus?"

I shook my head. This one was on a higher scale. She seemed to have heard my thoughts as she said, "Milady, I don't know what you will do but I recommend you make your decision faster. Orion, a rapist or Percy, the most loyal demigod?"

I thought about and didn't notice Thalia leaving the room. I closed my eyes and slumped back on the bed and for the first time in my entire life, I had a dream.

 _I was on a beach. However, this one looked familiar. Suddenly, realization dawned on me that this was Percy's favourite beach. I looked around and saw the trees half destroyed, the water was churning heavily. Heck, it was even raining but I seemed unaffected. I wondered what could have caused it._

 _I walked forward and sensed an intense amount of raw power emitting from the seashore. I rushed forward and saw a weird ball of fire. What was weird was that instead of flames, it was giving of lightning, but it was orange. The was darkness around it and the water seemed to be flowing above it as a protection._

 _I began walking forward when I heard a distress call from one of my hunters._

I instantly bolted up and flashed myself into my uniform before running outside. I began rushing towards the direction of the distress call and before I knew it, I was in front of Brook's tent.

I opened it and saw the most shocking scene.

There was Orion, naked, and had Brook chained to the bed. What was terrifying was that her clothes were ripped off, and she was muffled by… _was that a sock?_

I was going to stop it when I noticed Brook releasing the feather that Percy had given her. I heard a brief mutter which being muffled didn't sound clear, but I could clearly make it out.

 _Percy save me._

The instant she said that, I felt an immense power in the tent. The air felt cold to me and Orion but Brook had tears. I could tell that they were tears of joy. Then suddenly a ball of fire flashed into the tent which took the form of a figure with his hood on. He spoke in a deep, emotionless voice, "ORION. WHAT. DID. I. SAY. ABOUT. HURTING. THE. HUNTERS?"

I stared at him in shock and felt a feeling I haven't felt in a long time… fear. I could feel Orion almost about to wet his pants but to his credit, he held his ground and spoke in a squeamish voice, "You have no right to be here, _guardian._ " He spat the word guardian and to my surprise, the figure just chuckled.

I watched as he got ready in his fighting stance and charged at Orion. Orion was so shocked that he didn't notice Percy, till it was too late as he was in front of him. Before Orion could respond, Percy began punching him mercilessly on the stomach and if not for my enhanced vision, I wouldn't have made it out properly. Within seconds, Orion lay on the ground covered in his own blood.

I noticed Percy walk to Brook and with sheer force broke the chains. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around Brook. She surprised me and him by hugging him. I saw Percy tense before relaxing in the hug and hugged her back. I could see how his mood swinged. A second he was cold and merciless, the next he was warm and lively.

I walked forward making my presence known. Orion, who lay in his blood said, "The g-guardian p-pu-punched m-me b-badly. H-he tried t-to r-rape h-her. Wh-when I tried h-helping her h-he began b-beating m-me up."

I shook my head said, "Orion, I know what happened and as I said, if I see a single disrespect then you find yourself in Tartarus." As I finished I saw his eyes widen before I drew my bow and shot an arrow where his heart was. Within seconds, there was nothing but golden dust in his spot.

I turned to Percy who was sitting on Brook's bed comforting her. I stepped forward but was stopped by a glare from Percy. I glared back but his glare turned harder and I did the mistake of looking in his eyes. All I saw was pain and hurt. He turned back to Brook and drew soothing circles on her back and before I knew it, Brook was fast asleep on Percy's chest.

I felt a bitter feeling in my chest but I squashed it down and gave Percy the look that said, 'Meet me outside.' He nodded and flashed some clothes on Brook. I walked out and waited outside for five minutes before he walked out. He noticed me and his expression turned hollow and expressionless, however, his eyes still held the pain, the betrayal and his heartbreak. His eyes made my heart shatter and I felt that what I had done was bad.

He came forward and said, in the same voice that he had used against Orion, "Well? Why did you call me outside?"

 **A/N: This was chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry to those who wanted Orion to be in the book more but I felt that it would be just a drag, so I decided to kill him. Also, no, Percy will not come back to the hunt in the next chapter. That's all you get. Anyways, please like and review my book.**


	14. Percy: Back to the Hunt

**A/N:** Psyche

 **Artemis:** What?

 **Percy:** It means that something he said is not going to be true, moonbeam.

 **Artemis:** I know what psyche means, fish brain.

 **Percy:** At least I have a brain.

 **Artemis:** PERCY!

 **A/N:** Anyways, you will know what I lied about in the previous chapter.

 _ **Percy: Back to the Hunt**_

I walked towards her and stared at her expressionlessly, but I couldn't meet her eyes. Whenever I look into her eyes, yesterday's events flow into my mind. _She SLAPPED me._ I just said, trying to sound casual, "Well? Why did you call me outside?"

She looked at me and I saw her eyes beginning to tear up but before I could comfort her, her expression hardened, and she said, "Percy-"

"It's Perseus to you. Only my friends call me Percy."

"But… we were friends."

"Were. You broke it."

"But-but…"

"Just state why you called me."

I smirked internally at her gaping figure and was going to forgive her before she said, "I command you to return as the Guardian of the Hunt."

I turned my head and stared at the hunters' tent wondering how they would fare without me. I said a single word, "No."

She stared at me in shock before gritting her teeth and said, with more force, "I am _commanding_ you to. As a guardian you have to listen to my commands."

I shook my head and said, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I noticed that she was starting to fidget with her fingers. I sighed and took the silence as approval and said, "Well then, bye. I'll just go back to where I belong, that is, in solitude, and clear my emotions.

I didn't spare a glance back and extracted my wings. I flapped them and took to the air. I decided that this trip would be better as it will help me get my thoughts together.

She was being so selfish and childish. _But so am I._ I shook my head and kept flying before reaching Montauk beach. For the first time since I came here, am I taking a look at the horizon. I noticed it was night time and the moon were shining feebly.

I laughed humourlessly, _so she is sad, what a surprise!_

I walked till the cliff and summoned myself a blue cookie. I kept eating it before falling asleep on the sand. I was feeling so exhausted and hurt that I didn't need long time to fall asleep. My last thought was 'I hope you are alright Artemis.'

When I woke up, I felt pain on the back of my head and I jerked up in shock before taking in the surroundings. I was in a silver tent with weapons around the walls. I looked around before last night's events came to me and I jumped up and uncapped my pen.

I looked around investigating to see if there was any danger. I figured that I was in Artemis' tent. I walked outside and was shocked to see the silence. It was wrong. There should have been hunters walking around, talking among themselves, glaring at me, saying rude words or even pranking me. But no, there was only silence. It was kind of eerie.

I spread my senses and noticed all the hunters sitting in the dining pavilion. I strode towards it and saw all of the hunters looking sad and depressed. Even Phoebe looked dejected.

I walked in and coughed, letting my presence known. They all looked up and saw me grinning. For a second they were so happy before it turned into glares and Thalia gave me a slap. Now slaps wouldn't hurt if it wasn't electrified.

I gave her a mock glare and said, "What was that for?"

She exclaimed, "You leave the hunt after a petty argument between you and Artemis and then you return and cough?"

I nod and every single hunter begins laughing and after a while, I chuckle too. When we finish, I ask them, "Where is Lady Artemis?"

A hunter, Melione, said, "Lady Artemis? I thought you called her 'Arty'?"

I am sure my expression hardened as they stared at me in confusion, "She is selfish and only thinks about her feelings. I was her friend because I thought she was selfless, but she proved me wrong the other day."

They nodded slowly before Thalia asked the question I was avoiding the whole day, "Will you return as the Guardian of the hunt?"

I stayed silent and there expression turned gloomy. I looked at all of them before replying, "Ok, fine. But I will stay away from Lady Artemis and the Archery range." Every hunter began laughing at the mention of archery range.

After a second every hunter shut up and looked behind me. I turned and came face-to-face with Artemis. I walked back casually and sat at my spot. Surprisingly, some hunters sat with me. I began talking only to be interrupted by two girls who leapt on me and kept hugging me.

I chuckled, "Aly, Brook stop." Aly had tears in her eyes while Brook had a goofy grin. I put them down and summoned breakfast for everyone. They ate like wolves and had me summon seconds.

"Gods, you eat way more than wolves."

Phoebe laughed and said, "What did you think? We didn't eat dinner last night because our cook left because of a disagreement between keeping Orion here or not. Speaking of Orion, where is that dickhead?"

Artemis interrupted, "Language Phoebe."

I answered, "Rotting in Tartarus."

I noticed everyone had confused expressions except for Artemis, Brook and me. I continued, "It turned out that what I was saying was right and that he tried to rape one of our new huntresses. I came because of the feather and sent him to Tartarus."

They nodded and looked at Artemis in disgust. She looked down in shame and I figured they would keep doing it if I didn't clear it. So I decided to lie and said, "It's not Artemis' fault. She helped me fight him and with her help I overpowered him." They nodded at the lie and accepted it except for Thalia.

She gave me a look that said that we need to talk later. I nodded at her and continued eating my blue pancakes. After I finished, every hunter said thank you and went to their own businesses. I saw Artemis coming to talk to me and I decided to avoid her for now.

I washed the dishes quickly and left to wash the clothes to evade Artemis. I washed the clothes, fixed the arrows, sharpened the arrows, sharpened the knives by myself as I was exhausted to make avatars. I walked to the arena and saw all the hunters looking at me in interest.

I shouted, "What?"

Phoebe walked forward and asked, shyly, "We were wondered if you can teach us close combat."

My eyes widened before I regained my posture and nodded. I prepared the dummies and after an hour, the hunters were on the ground exhausted and the young hunters were relatively passed out.

I walked back to my tent but was intercepted by the goddess I was avoiding, Artemis.

 **A/N: That is Chapter 13. Hopefully you liked it and please like and review my book. I am sorry but I had to get him back in the hunt as the number of chapters might end up crossing 30. My aim is 60,000 words, and more than 100 reviews. Please review and help poor me.**


	15. Artemis: Pleading for forgiveness

_**Artemis: Pleading for forgiveness**_

I had noticed that Percy was being distraught from me and whenever I tried to talk to him, he would go to some other chore. For the first time, I saw how many chores I had given him. I tried intercepting him and I finally succeeded when he was heading to his tent after teaching the hunters how to dual wield the blades, and how to disarm the hunters. When I faced him, he scowled at me and tried to move from left and right but I blocked him and said, "Percy-"

"It's Perseus to you milady." He said harshly.

I stared and felt my eyes tear up. He noticed to and put his hand on my shoulder and flashed us away. I looked around and saw that we were on Montauk Beach. I stared questioningly at him and he sighed.

He said, "I thought that the water might calm me if my temper runs out."

I asked, "Do you hate me?"

He shook his head and said, "I never hated you and I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Probably because you were kind to me, or because you gave Thalia and Aly a home. I don't know. Honestly."

I nodded and asked, "Can you please forgive me? I will do anything for forgiveness." The second I said that, I clamped my hand to my mouth and glanced at Percy in horror. _What will he make me do? I did say anything. If he asks me to break my oath and I will have to do it. Oh gods, why did this have to happen to me._

He stared at me for another minute which did nothing to calm me down. He turned around and stared at the ocean and after a second said, "Fine, you will do my chores for the entire week except for making the food as that is and will always be my job." He ended smirking. I sighed and released my breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I turned back to the ocean and closed my eyes in the calmness. I don't know when I slept but I was soon engulfed in darkness. Even though gods don't have dreams, I decided to make a deal with Morpheus to let me have dreams about my hunt and the past hunters. He agreed and I waited for my dream to start.

 _I was standing in a clearing when I noticed a boy with raven hair running towards me being chased by another girl. I noticed she had blonde hair that flowed like seas. I kept looking at them and gasped when I realised that these were Percy and Annabeth, when they were young._

 _For some reason I felt envious of her. I walked closer to them to hear them and heard Percy saying, "That was fun wise girl. I never thought that Clarisse would kill me for dumping a bucket of water on her." Annabeth was wheezing, seemingly out of breath. After a moment they gained their breaths, they leaned forwards and kissed._

 _I was so angry and hurt (for some reason) that I didn't notice that I had grown to my Godly form._

I awoke in my tent before last night's events hit me like a truck. I got up and went outside to the dining pavilion and noticed the hunters already there eating their food. I walked to my seat and ate my food.

I looked up and smiled at Percy who just stared at me impassively. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel hurt. I quickly scarfed down the food and walked to the riverside, ignoring the questioning looks from the hunters.

I almost fainted at the amount of clothes the hunters gave Percy. _I need to have a chat about their activities,_ I thought bitterly. I began washing the clothes and after what seemed hours, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and noticed Percy standing there hanging the washed clothes. I got up to protest but he beat me to it, "I know that you are going to protest about me helping you, but honestly, I thought that I would enjoy seeing you like this but I can't."

I looked at him shocked before replying, "Oh yeah? Then go and do the other chores for me."

I just had to push my luck as he looked at me angrily and stormed off steaming. I felt bad when I realised what I said and wanted to call him back but my voice gave up, so I decided to talk to him after I finished my chores. After 3 hours, I got up and winced at the cracks I heard. I walked to the dining pavilion and saw a banquet there.

I looked in astonishment and then looked around to see Percy talking to some girl on iris-message. I saw red and tried to jump on Percy. Keyword: tried. I attempted to jump on him but I fell on dirt where he stood moments ago. I looked at him and before he could say anything, I had my knives out and began slashing at him.

To his credit, he kept up the pace before he got annoyed and took my tiredness in his advantage and switched his stance and began attacking in ways alien to me. I kept up with most of them but I knew he would soon overwhelm me. After a second, he stepped in my guard and forced me on the ground, his knee on my chest, his dagger on my neck and his other hand on my hand making me unable to move.

I glared at him and he glared back harder and I recoiled in terror. He got up and said, annoyed, "What was that for milady?"

I got up and dusted myself before saying, "How dare you flirt within my hunt?"

He looked at me in surprise before laughing out loud. After a second, he composed himself and said, "I am sorry Artemis if you thought I was flirting. I was just talking to Rachel Dare, informing me about my condition."

I nodded and said, stuttering, "I-I a-am s-so-sorry." The words sounded so alien to me. He gasped at me and I looked at him quizzically before realizing something. _I apologized to a man twice in 2 days._ I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the dining pavilion.

After we finished eating, I was mentally procrastinating about more chores before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I followed my gaze up and saw Percy with a concerned expression. I asked him, "What is it?"

He looked at me and said, "A quick talk with you."

I nodded and flashed us to the archery tent. I sat on the stool and looked at amount of dull arrows. _Or purposely dulled arrows._ I shook myself of the thoughts and stared at Percy who was staring back.

I was lost in his beautiful, mesmerizing sea-green eyes. His eyes alone said so much about his mood. If he was angry, they were dark, blazing hot and when he was not interested, they were pale. When he was happy, they emitted an aura of comfort and what mortals call, a _home._

Right now, he had normal sea-green eyes and I noticed flecks of black and red in the irises causing them to form a kind of vortex. I shook myself out of his eyes and asked, "What was it?"

He replied, "I was wondering if you would allow me to help you, considering you haven't done these many chores before."

I glared at him and said, "Are testing me, _boy_?"

He shook his head and said, "Not testing you. I am genuinely helping you. Also these chores help me maintain my endurance and strength."

"Ha, so I did a good job giving you these chores."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, whatever Arty."

I blushed at the nickname and began sharpening the arrows. He sat down next to me and began sharpening the arrows. I noticed that he was sharpening them at inhuman speeds. Where I was done with 5 arrows, he had finished 15 of them. My mouth was hanging open and closed it when he said, "You are supposed to be doing the chores, not me."

I scowled at him and continued my work. We had finished all the chores after an hour, together. And to my amazement, we even talked like real friends do. I think I might be warming up to him. Meh, he doesn't need to know about how I feel about him.

 **A/N: That is chapter 14. Sorry for the delay. I got bored and ran out of ideas. No use for making excuses. Anyways, like and review my book. Also, I actually read all of your reviews.**


	16. Percy: Moon keeps trying

_**Percy: Moon keeps trying**_

The first day of this week has been fun. Okay, it didn't start well at all. Let me tell you how it went. I was watching Artemis do all the chores and my heart kept antagonizing me that what I am making her do is not fair at all. I offered to help, and she become arrogant and tells me to do something else instead of helping her. Well, that was a real bummer, but I later realised that I might have hurt her pride, so I decided to make it up and helped her sharpen the arrows and other chores and to say that I had fun would be an understatement. I have not had this fun for so long.

I was walking around the camp borders when I felt a figure jump on my back. For a second I tensed before realizing it was Aly. I chuckled and picked her from my back and held her in my arms. She began pouting because I picked her from my back. I pinched her nose and she tried to bite it. I began to laugh, and she too laughed till we were rolling on the ground, clutching our sides. I gathered myself later and wiped my eyes.

I tapped Aly's shoulder and when she did not stop, I smacked her on the head, gently. That gained her senses back before she said, "Oi, what was that for?"

I chuckled and said, "Well, this girl was laughing so hard that I was annoyed, and I smacked on her head."

She pouted before replying, "Well, my annoying big brother keeps making funny jokes and making me laugh."

I frowned and said, "I never said any joke."

"Oh, you didn't joke. You are a joke." I gasped and held a hand to my chest in mock hurt and said, "Ouch, it hurt, _sis._ I never knew you could _roast_ me." She laughed followed by me.

After a few seconds, I dropped her off in the archery range before walking to the riverside to wash the clothes. I reached to find Artemis washing the clothes and I looked at her questioningly, before it hit me that she was going to be washing the clothes and doing the chores for the whole week.

I walked and started hanging the washed clothes like last day. Luckily, she did not protest and in fact started a conversation with me. "So, yesterday was fun. Will you be helping me today?"

She had a hopeful expression and I smirked, "Sure, _Arty._ " She relaxed visibly before frowning and shouting, "Perseus!" I laughed and finished hanging the washed clothes. I helped her up and winced at the cracks I heard from her back.

We walked to the Archery tent and I began sharpening the blunt arrows because I was wayyyyyyy faster than her. She, meanwhile, was sharpening the knives. After another hour of chatting and walking, we walked to the dining pavilion, talking and laughing like friends (which we were, again), and failed to notice the surprised appearance of the hunters.

I conjured the food for the hunters and scarfed mine down as I was exhausted. Apparently, Artemis was exhausted too as she scarfed down the food with the same velocity as the wolves.

After I washed the dishes _without_ the help of Artemis, I walked to Artemis and said, "You are it. Last to reach the arena has to cook the night's dinner." With that I sprinted but was confused when I didn't hear any groans from her or complaints. I was even more confused when I didn't hear any movement behind me.

When I reached the arena, Artemis was already there, smirking at my direction. I groaned, "You can't teleport. It's cheating."

She replied, "Not my fault, Mr. loser."

"Well then, _moonbeam,_ let's begin cleaning up this mess. She growled at me and said, "WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?"

I smirked and said, "It doesn't scare me anymore, _moonbeam._ "

She stamped her foot in the ground before summoning her knives and charging at me. Just what I expected. I drew my sword and a dagger and stood in a defensive position. Her mind was clouded in anger as she didn't realize me switching to offensive within seconds and I began slashing at her. She defended admirably but there were several faults in her defence.

"Watch your back… your elbow is too high… Your feet have a lot of distance… You are crouching too high…" It went such and she kept gritting her teeth but followed my movements and worthily, blocked the openings. I kept correcting with my sword while maintaining my distance and if she got close, I slashed with my dagger protecting me.

After a while, she was sweating while I still had adrenaline coursing through my body. I decided to end the duel and jumped in the air, kicking one of the knives from her hands before attacking with my sword at her other knife. She defended agreeably but I knew she was getting overwhelmed.

I jumped back and charged at her. She smirked, and I knew that she thought that she would side step and attack from the back. I grinned internally and continued charging, before changing my direction and her eyes widened at my sudden change and I took it in advantage and whirled around disarming her and had my dagger on her throat.

I bent forward and whispered in her ear, "I win, _Arty_."

She nodded, still shocked at how easily I beat her. I got off her and extended my hand to support her. She took it and looked at me gratefully before glaring at me. "Never repeat of this to anyone."

I was about to nod before a voice echoed through the arena, "There is no need milady. The hunters saw everything and how easily Percy beat you." With that the hunters jumped off the trees and bushes. All of them had shock and amusement clearly written on their faces.

I straightened my clothes before the younger girls came and hugged me. The older hunters nodded in my direction and I nodded back. After Artemis got over her initial shock, she glared at me before saying, "Perseus, clean the arena and fix the dummies." With that she turned to the hunters and said, "Hunters I am going to Olympus. I will be back later. Make sure to stay on guard." After that she flashed out leaving a scent of wildlife behind.

I went to the storeroom where the dummies were meant to be. I switched on the lights and saw Artemis standing there. I was muddled **(A/N: Another word for confused)**. I asked her, "Shouldn't you be at Olympus?"

She smiled at me and said, "Well, it was an excuse so that I could do the chores without the hunters wondering where I was."

Realization dawned on me and I grinned sheepishly. I started working on the broken dummies while she made new ones. I asked her, "I have a doubt."

She sighed before saying, "What is it?"

"If you are going to do the chores, the hunters will grow suspicious with you not being with them. Also you cannot use the same excuse and you don't have any other excuse you can use, do you?"

She shook her head before putting her index finger to her chin and gained a faraway look in her eyes. She looked so cute. _Wait, cute? Where the hell did that come from? I really hope she did not hear it. If she did… well, which god can I ask for help to turn me back. Dad? Hestia? Moms? Oh god._

Lucky for me, she did not hear and after a minute, she came back to her senses. I decided to tease her and said, "Hey, you are supposed to be doing the chores, not me."

She frowned before asking, "Can I stay with you?"

I choked and flushed. I was pretty sure that I was blushing. I turned to her and spluttered, "Wh-what?"

Her face scrunched before she got a horrific look and said, "Not like that. I meant, if I stay in your tent then the hunters might think I am in Olympus due to some case. That way I can do the chores and the hunters will never know."

I thought about it before saying, "What about Aly?"

"Well, we will tell her everything, okay?"

I nodded and we continued the rest of the chore talking and chatting.

 **A/N: That was Chapter 15. I hope you like it and please review. I will post as soon as I can. I did read the three reviews I received and I want to thank those people who are following me or my book.**

 **Also, if you have noticed, I posted another book. That is just a sneak peek at the book. I will continue it further after I finish this book.**


	17. Artemis: Moving to his tent

_**Artemis: Moving to his tent**_

As I walked in the tent, I couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness. I shrugged it off and knocked on Percy's door. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Percy appeared in his complete glory, smirking at me. I gave him a small smile and walked inside.

I was still shocked at how the tent looked, despite me being here three times. I turned to Percy and said, "Well?"

He looked at me confused, "Well what?"

I giggled before stopping. I _never_ giggle. I stared at Percy before glaring at him and saying, "NOT. A. WORD. ABOUT. THIS." He nodded vigorously but I knew it was an act and that, on the inside he was laughing.

I spoke again, "Well, where is my room?"

He face-palmed himself which made him look charming. _Charming? Why did I call him charming. Sure he is kind, loyal, respectful and not to forget handso- whoa, girl. Calm yourself. What's with this girly part coming out?_ I shook my head to clear my head and looked at Percy who had his eyes closed concentrating.

I waited and after a while, he gasped. He began panting and looked around. He frowned before leading me upstairs. I followed him willingly as he knew this tent better than me.

He took me to the second level, which if I remember clearly, is Aly's room. The stairs ended there. I was shocked. Did this mean that I could not stay in his tent?

As if guessing my doubts, Percy turned to me and made me face him. I looked at him and he said, "You can stay in my room."

I was shocked and said, "No, I knew you were like other men, vile, disgusting, trying to get me to sleep with you." I practically yelled at him.

He interrupted me by putting his index finger on my lips, shutting me up effectively. He looked at me with concern and care and said, "You stay in my room with me, but I will not sleep with you unless _you_ want to."

I was shocked. He was willing to give his bed and comfort for me. I was deeply touched and damn, it made it hard for me to hate him. I mean it was clear that I was still harbouring some feelings for him which just seemed to get stronger every day he was here.

I nodded at his demands and went to his room. His room was plain white with paintings of grass and deer and a moon on the ceiling. I smiled seeing that he cared about wildlife and moon. His ceiling also had a constellation that I myself admired, The Huntress.

I smiled at how he thought highly of her. I kept staring at the constellation and failed to notice Percy walking through the door and he crashed into me, making me fall on the bed with him on top.

We were so close. I opened my eyes slightly and stared at his sea-green eyes and almost got lost into them. Almost. I pushed him off and he staggered back before blushing and running out of the door. It took me a minute to realize what had happened and I couldn't help but miss his feeling of warmth, comfort, hope and above all, the feeling of home.

I steadied myself and followed him to a clearing where his scent suddenly vanished. I mentally face-palmed. He teleported away. I began wondering where he could have gone. _His moms' temple? No. His Dad's palace? No, they would have informed me. Then where? Oh yeah, Montauk beach._

I flashed myself to the Montauk Beach and saw Percy sitting on the same cliff he always sat on. I walked there and sat beside him. He did not even acknowledge me. It was like he was… _No cut that thought._

He suddenly spoke, "I know that you always wonder why I am not like other men, why I do not brag about things that others would brag about."

I nodded and he turned to me and looked me in the eye before saying, "It is all because of my mom. My mortal mom. Sally Jackson. I never told this to anyone as I didn't want any pity or sympathy from my friends. The thing is that when dad left mom, she was forced to marry an arrogant, stuck up jerk, to protect me. While growing up she taught me how to respect women and how they can do whatever men can and much more. But my step-father was a monster. I now feel that we traded a monster for a monster. Everyday, he would be mean to me. It started with him swearing at me and my mom. Then, he resorted to beat me up till I was unconscious or till I offered him a good deal. He wanted me to respect him like a god, but, me being impulsive made me act rudely to him and he always beat me up. Its strange. My mom knew about it and would try to stop him whenever she could. Now that I think about it, she gave me the morals of treating women kindly and as an equal, but he strengthened them. So, in a way, I have to thank him."

I didn't realize I was shaking violently. "How dare a man torment a kid?! It's preposterous." He shook his head and said, "Don't worry. He is currently a stone statue, courtesy of Medusa's head."

I chuckled before leaning on Percy's shoulder subconsciously.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for telling me that."

"Of course, Arty. I trust you."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. We stayed in the comfortable silence, both of us in deep thought. After a few minutes, my eyes felt drowsy and I closed my eyes and fell in sleep.

I kept floating in darkness when I felt a sudden source of warmth surrounding me. I smiled in easiness of warmth and cuddled near the source. Then I felt arms wrap around my body and pick me up bridal style.

I was worried. _Where the heck are you Percy?_ It kept going till I was gently tucked in a bed. I could feel the heat source moving away from me and I started panicking. I tried catching it when I grabbed, what felt like, a wrist. I held onto it and heard a sigh before the person who brought me in lied next to me.

Subconsciously, I cuddled near him and heard the beating of heart. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ I felt a lot of heat coming off him before I fell asleep, on his chest. It was a nice and pleasant sleep without any nightmares and I dreamed about the hunters and Zoe. I smiled at how much fun Zoe and I had but she suddenly changed into Percy and I looked at how much amusement we had but this time, I concentrated on Percy and every time he smiled, my heart would flutter, and butterflies would fly in my stomach. My last thought was _Am I in love with Percy?_

 **A/N: That is chapter 16. I did read your reviews and I appreciate your time and effort to make me a successful writer. I will update as frequently as I can. Anyways, please like and review the chapter. If I get a lot of reviews on this chapter, then the next chapter will have their first kiss. If not, well then it will be delayed. It's all up to you.**


	18. Percy: First kiss

**A/N: Yesterday, I got a pm asking me why I am getting them to kiss so soon. So, I am going to answer it to all those who are wondering the same thing.**

 **I have read tons of fanfic saying that Percy tells his feelings to Artemis after going to Camp Half-Blood. I wanted to make it different and made them tell their feelings soon.**

 _ **Percy: First kiss**_

I woke up with weight on my right shoulder and my chest. I opened my eyes faster than you could say 'Hermes'. I looked at my chest and saw a mass of auburn hair sprawled on my chest. _What happened here? Who is this?_

The questions were answered when last night's events attacked my mind. _OMG! I slept with A-Artemis. Get up Percy._ I hurriedly jumped out of bed, after placing Artemis gently on a pillow.

I rushed into the bathroom and showered. The water calmed me down and helped me get my emotions in check. _I mean, ok, I am in love with Artemis, but I know it will never be reciprocated. Ugh, Aphrodite stop messing with my love life. I do not want to fall in love._

I got out and realized that my clothes are outside. I wrapped a towel from my waist.

"Shit, hopefully, Artemis is still sleep."

The hopes were crushed when I walked out and saw Artemis sitting on the bed. She smiled at me before looking at my body. Her face turned a deep shade of red and she turned around. I was confused and was about to say something, but I decided to put my clothes on first.

I got a silver t-shirt and a black jean. I put it on and got my hoodie. A feeling told me that I need my hoodie today. Every day, I wore my hoodie, something good happened to me.

I looked at Artemis who still had a bit of pink on her cheeks. She looked so cute. _I am not even going to question it._ I went to her and said, "The chores and breakfast won't do themselves. Get up and change your clothes."

She turned to me and frowned, "Why did you put your hoodie on?"

"Don't know. A feeling."

She nodded and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. I sat on the bed and wore my shoes and tied the shoelaces. I heard the bathroom door open and looked up. My eyes were practically bulging out and my mouth was hanging wide open.

She looked beautiful. Her auburn hair was flowing behind her back as waves, she was wearing tight silver clothes showing her curves and her lips were shining making it hard for me to resist to kiss her.

I shook my head and looked down. Fortunately, she didn't see me looking- no, ogling at her. I looked back at the bed and straightened the covers, trying to avoid looking at her.

After I finished, I called Artemis, "Arty, its time for breakfast, let's go."

She came out of the room and laughed and said, "Percy, I cannot go to the dining pavilion. If I do, then they would know that I am here."

My mouth formed an O and I conjured her favourite food, lamb broth, for her. She grinned and began eating her food. I smiled and teleported to the dining pavilion. All the hunters were eager to eat the food.

I conjured pancakes for them and went to the riverside as I was not hungry anymore. I saw Artemis sitting there smiling. I am confused. Whenever she was here, she was always grumpy and pissed.

I gave her my crooked grin. She turned away and… was she blushing? Nah, she must be angry.

I began hanging the clothes and drying them with my fire powers. We began chatting about how her hunters were using less clothes now and how she was getting cramps in her hands.

I shook my head at her antics. If you get past her man-hating side, you will see a girl who is independent and fun to be around. We continued talking like we were friends from the beginning of life. After we finished the chores together, I saw Artemis looking nervous about something.

I asked her, "What happened Arty?"

She turned to me and grinned, although I knew it was forced.

"Let's go somewhere where there is a forest, moon and sea."

I nodded and teleported to a cliff. For a second I thought we were at Montauk Beach. But when I looked around, I saw we were at some other place. I tried figuring out the place when Artemis took pity and offered, "We are Delos, my mom's island. I always feel peace here."

I nodded and went and sat on the edge. Artemis followed, and we sat in comfortable silence. I often noticed Artemis fidgeting with her fingers and looking nervous.

It made her look beautiful and attractive. I shuffled before standing up and turning to Artemis. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her my feelings. I opened my mouth and said,

"Artemis, you are the maiden goddess of hunt, moon and childbirth and are completely against love." I looked at her and saw a slightly hurt expression. I continued, "I know that it is not right but I l-love y-you."

I finished and looked down. When she did not reply, I felt my heart break into millions of pieces and being swallowed by a black hole (I knew how painful it was as Chaos made me go through it) and spit out. I turned around so that she would not see my tears.

I was about to walk away when I felt someone gently turn me around. I looked up and before I could see who it was, I was attacked by lips on my lips and hands behind my hair.

I was first panicked before I leaned into it as I knew it was Artemis. We kissed before I felt her tongue on my lips asking for entrance. I was shocked that she wanted to escalate this but I obliged and she attacked my mouth before I could respond.

I smirked and used my tongue and soon we were battling for dominance. She won and pushed me on the ground. She lay beside me and continued kissing me.

We stayed like that for what felt like eternity (I hope it was) before she broke the kiss and said the five words that sent me to heavens, "I love you too Percy."

I smiled and kissed her and she responded immediately and we had a heated make-out session.

After we broke apart for air, she asked me, "So am I your girlfriend now?"

I shook my head and said, "no, not yet anyways."

She had tears in her eyes and I got up and helped her up too. She was looking down and I smirked. _Excellent. She won't be expecting this right now._

I kneeled on my right knee and asked her, "Artemis, I love you with my complete heart. I will protect you from any danger and would give my life for. Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend."

She looked shocked and before I could comprehend anything, she leapt to my neck and kept muttering 'yes'.

I smiled and picked her up bridal style and teleported to our room. I jumped into the bed followed by Artemis who clung onto me like I was her lifeline and cuddled next to me.

I could feel the heat coming off her. I wrapped my hands around her body and we both fell in a dreamless sleep, both of us enjoying each other's company.

 **A/N: That was Chapter 17. Thanks to all who supported me and stayed patient for this update. Please like and review.**


	19. Artemis: We go to the camp

_**Artemis: We go to the camp**_

I woke up to find myself cuddled in the shoulder of a man. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the face of the man I love.

His hair was dishevelled, falling to the sides, his breathing was even, with his chest expanding and contracting calmly. I kept staring at him until he began stirring.

I smiled when he opened his eyes and looked at me. We both stared at each other's eyes till I leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lips. Well, it started off as a peck but later we were having a hard make-out session, our tongues battling for dominance.

After a few minutes we broke apart, panting. I smirked and said, "You, Mr. Jackson, are late for your chores."

He returned the smirk and said, "Oh yeah? Who is supposed to do the chores?"

My smirk faded, and I glared at him. He chuckled before picking me up bridal-style and carrying me to the bathroom. I exclaimed, "Oi, I don't need help to take bath."

She gave me his grin, which annoyed me, and said, "I just came to dump you inside. I promised you that I would never look at you until given permission to."

I was deeply stunned. I nodded and before realizing the words 'dump you in.'

I shrieked, "Wait, Percy, No!"

Too late. I was soaking wet with Percy on the laughing his ass off. I shook my head and glared at him. He snickered and said, "Well, enough playing. Let's hurry before the hunters get suspicious of us two missing."

I shooed him out of the bathroom before relaxing in the warm water. I began thinking about last night's events. _Percy is my boyfriend. I finally have the man I love. But how will the hunters react? What about our parents? Father hates Percy, but Poseidon likes me. So, I am good on his dad's part. Athena is my sister, so she will approve. Hera will be a problem as she hates me too. On my side, he has to deal with Apollo, who is pretty 'chill' with him. I don't know whether my mom's consent is required._

My thoughts ended as I got out of the water and dried myself with a towel. When I walked out, I saw my favourite food on the table, Lamb broth. Wow, my favourite food for two days.

I began eating when I received a message from Zeus, _you have to go to Camp Half-Blood today. Give my apologies to Perseus but its urgent. Try to arrive by an hour._

I scowled. We have to go to that wretched camp. The camp who destroyed Percy's willpower. Ugh. I replied back, _ok father. I will leave within an hour. Thanks in advance._

I flashed myself to the dining pavilion and noticed that all hunters including Percy were eating and talking. It brought a smile on my face and I walked towards the hunters. They didn't notice me, so I shouted, "HUNTERS!"

That shocked everyone and within 10 seconds all the hunters were before me except for Percy. He was just walking to me with his trademark crooked grin.

I frowned at him, then turned to the hunters and said, "Hunters, today we leave for Camp Half-blood, as requested by my father. Also, Percy," I turned to Percy who had an emotionless mask on, "my father apologizes for this decision."

Several gasps were heard when I mentioned that Zeus apologised. _Hahaha, Zeus must have had to swallow his pride and ego to say sorry._ I was about to teleport when Percy interrupted me, "Milady, I have a request to make."

I sighed, "Yes Percy?"

"Why don't we wear different clothes from these one and make ourselves look intimidating?"

I wanted to say no but when I looked at the hunters, all of them were nodding at him and some were even smiling at how the campers will react to seeing us. I nodded reluctantly.

He smiled and snapped his fingers. We were covered in orange smoke and I felt my clothes switch and I felt myself wearing something tighter.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a black and silver t-shirt, black jeans. I had my bow and arrows behind my back. A sword was on my right hip, 3 daggers on my left hip. I felt something in my socks and I pulled them down to see a hidden knife.

I grinned from ear to ear and saw all the hunters wearing the same clothes, just different colours. Only Thalia's looked exactly like mine. The only difference was that she had a tiara and that there were chains from her pockets.

I turned to Percy only to come face to face with a hooded being who was wearing the same clothes that Percy received from Chaos. He spoke, in a distorted voice, "Well, well, well, now I have the hunters with me."

I looked horrified at this and took out my bow and notched an arrow and said, "Who are you? Where is Percy?"

To my surprise, he chuckled and pulled down his hood to reveal Percy standing there laughing. "Oh, my gods… your expressions… priceless… wish I had… a… camera…" He muttered between his breaths.

I shook my head at his antics and went an gave him a playful slap. He mock glared at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"With that being said, Percy and I will teleport all of you hunters to Camp Half-Blood." They all nodded and split in groups of two and waited for either of us to teleport there.

I took the left group while Percy took the right group and we both nodded before he flashed away in orange flames. I flashed us in silver light and within a second we were facing Thalia's old tree.

I looked at Percy and even though he had his hood on, he was probably crying on the inside. I saw all the hunters looking excited. I was about to walk inside the barrier when Percy said, "Stop."

We all looked confused at why he stopped us. He turned to the hunters and said, "Remember I said that I will tell you what happened to me all those months back? Well, lets keep it to the major details. Annabeth cheated on me because I was 'too loyal', I have a half-sister who turned the camp against me, my mom and dad died. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want your sympathy or pity."

They all nodded, and their expressions turned into a bit of anger before all their expressions held an evil smile. It was a smile that sent shivers down the enemy's back. I smiled their smile and walked inside.

Before we could take another step, a boy stepped forward followed by two boys on either side of him. He had a smirk on and said, "Hello pretty ladies. Can I help you? Maybe in bed?"

I felt Percy tense up at his arrival and put the pieces together. _This boy is the boy his ex-girlfriend cheated on with._ I gritted my teeth but Percy stepped forward and said, in some another voice, "Hello young _camper,_ I was wondering if you could do anything in bed at all. After all, you are standing behind two of your cronies. I bet you get them to get some girls for you and then use your tiny, almost non-existing manhood on those poor girls."

The hunters and I chuckled at his remark and the boy turned red in anger before he shouted to his followers, "Beat that gay." The hunters turned red at this but to our surprise, Percy just chuckled before saying, "How would you know? Do you have any experience on being one to tell if I am one?"

This was the final straw as the hunters began laughing at this and the younger hunters were rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs.

I just chuckled but then stopped when the boy did something that made every single hunter stop and look at him in anger, disgust and pity. Why pity you may ask? Well, if some one touches the hunters, especially the younger ones, then they would wish for the Fields of Punishment, as Percy would not be as lenient to them at all.

Percy stepped forward and exclaimed, in an emotionless voice, "That was a wrong thing to do, _Matthew._ "

 **A/N: That was Chapter 18. I did read your reviews and I did bring the hunters to the camp. Annabeth will flirt with the guardian, unaware that he IS Percy. Anyways, hope you liked it and if not then like it and favourite/follow it and drop a review.**


	20. Percy: My new Pegasus

_**Percy: My new Pegasus**_

I stopped laughing when I saw Matt kick Aly on her stomach. Along with me, the hunters stopped laughing as well and all of them were glaring at Matt, but I was steaming. I went and picked him from the collar and said, "That was the wrong thing to do, _Matthew._ " I spat on his name and threw him in the air and before he could realize what was going on I flashed to his side in the air and opened my flaming wings and punched him in his stomach before pushing him all the way to the ground. He had tears and blood coming from his mouth and nose.

Before he could touch the ground, I stopped and held him by the collars, centimetres away from the ground, and said, "This is 1/10 of the pain I will cause you if you touch any of my sisters again. Do you understand?" He tried nodding, but more blood spluttered from his mouth.

I got up and said, "Hunters lets go to the Amphitheatre. I saw all the Gods and campers over there."

They all nodded before Thalia said, "P- Guardian," she corrected herself, "wait a second. Milady," She turned to Artemis and continued, "You never told me that Annabeth cheated on Percy. Why do I get the information from our guardian and not you?"

Artemis looked at the ground and Thalia would have continued but I said, "It's because Percy is my close friend and he told me that he made Hades and her swear not to tell about Annabeth cheating on him."

Artemis nodded at me gratefully and Thalia huffed and walked to the Amphitheatre. I handed Matthew to Artemis and said, "Take him to the Amphitheatre. Tell the gods that I wish not to reveal myself yet, so, they should refer to me as 'The Guardian.' Also, I will be in the air and send me a mental message and I will make a grand entrance. Ok?"

She grinned an evil smile and nodded and took Matthew from me and began walking towards the Amphitheatre. Before she entered she winked at me and sent me a flying kiss. I blushed profusely and took off and began flying above the Camp Half-Blood.

I was flying when I heard, _Percy Come now, also, um… Annabeth is here. Will you be okay?_

I clenched my fists and tears were threatening to spill from my eyes as I was reminded of Annabeth. But I controlled it and sent, _Coming, Arty._

With that I flew towards the Amphitheatre so fast that I even broke the sound barrier. I covered my wings and cloak in flames, my sword in lightning, my dagger in water and I used my darkness powers to install fear in everyone. I landed on the ground and made an earthquake which was powerful to make everyone fall on the ground but not the Olympians.

I got up and let everyone get a good look at me. All the campers looked at me in awe and fear. I smiled and decided to make everyone see my powers and made a fireball and shot it at the sky, before it could extinguish, I blasted a bolt of lightning at it, making it a hybrid of fire and lightning.

Then, I shot a ball of water at it and before they could mix, I used shadow and mixed them together and with a final effort created a Pegasus that had wings of lightning, its body was covered in darkness, its tail had flames and his hooves changed from water to shadows to lightning.

I made it come to me and sat on him. Yes, it was a him. I named him Gale.

I looked up and saw the campers cowering behind their chairs. I smirked and got off and walked to the Olympians who looked at my Pegasus in admiration and smiled when I came to them. I bowed before Zeus and said, "Good Afternoon Zeus. How did you like my entry?"

He grinned at me and said, "It was indeed worthy of my theatrics, if not better. Nice job with the Pegasus nephew." I nodded and went and kneeled before Poseidon and said, "Dad, nice seeing you."

He smiled and nodded and said, "I missed you son." I replied, "Me too dad, me too." He continued nodding and I turned to Hera, just to find her not sitting on her throne. I looked and saw neither Athena nor Hestia sitting on their spot.

I said, "Where are my moms and my patron?"

Just then I felt pain on the back of my head and I turned to see my moms scowling at me and Hestia trying to control her laughter. I glared at my moms and they glared back which ended in me flinching and falling on my butt.

I groaned, "Moms! Why are you smacking me on the head?"

They continued glaring and Hera said, "Young man, we told you to IM us at least every week but no. You never did."

I grinned sheepishly before I felt a burning on my ass. I got up hurriedly and snuffed the flame. I glowered at Hestia who tried looking innocent but was failing nonetheless. I shook my head and went and hugged my moms and gave my patron a kiss on the cheek.

I looked and saw all the campers with their mouths hanging wide open and the size of their eyes made plates look like pebbles. I smiled inwardly and turned to the other gods and waved to them. I received a wave from each of them except for a few, *cough* Dionysus and Ares *cough*.

I went and stood next to Artemis and looked at the weaklings (campers) to see their eyes even further open and the mouth looked like they were magnetised to the ground. I snapped my finger bringing everyone back to the reality.

All the gods nodded at me in thanks and I nodded back. Then Zeus stood up and said, "I would like to welcome all the campers and the Hunters along with their Guardian." Before he could continue, Annabeth stepped forward and asked, "What's the hottie's name?"

I felt Artemis tense up and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Who are you?"

She flipped her hair back and said, "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Member of the seven leaders and the girlfriend of Percy Jackson." She said the last part with a smile, which led to a huge protest from the campers.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Here were the campers, shouting at Annabeth saying that she was lying, and that she cheated on Percy Jackson. I shouted, "Silence!"

I turned to Annabeth and said, "Why do you lie?"

Her smile vanished, and she said, "I am not lying, you mo-"

I interrupted her and said, "You wouldn't want to finish the sentence."

She looked at me and my body and I could swear, I saw lust in her eyes before she looked me in my eye, well, my hood, and said, "Why not?"

I said, "Because I have my moms in the Olympian Council and you wouldn't want to anger them."

She looked at me and said, "I don't care about your so-called moms. I don't think you are strong enough to even beat me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes Dumbo."

To her surprise, I laughed out humourlessly and saw that some campers actually jumped out of their seats cringing and some even peed in their pants. I turned to Annabeth and asked her, "Are you absolutely sure?"

She nodded although I could see fear in her eyes. I nodded back and said, "No powers or you won't even last for 5 seconds (The hunters and some gods laughed at this), only close combat. All weapons are allowed. First to unconsciousness loses. Agreed?"

She looked doubtful and said, "Well, you will have to give up your bow."

I shook my head and said, "No, I will keep it with myself as it can be used in close combat too."

She nodded reluctantly and drew her iron grip sword and looked at me warily. I drew my sword subconsciously and heard a gasp.

 **A/N: That is Chapter 19. Sorry for the delay. Read my other book. Anyways, please review or follow/favourite this book.**


	21. Percy: Revelations of me

_**Percy: Revelations of me**_

I looked up and saw Annabeth looking shocked at my sword. I mentally face-palmed myself. _Of course, she knows my sword. Time to think of an excuse. Yes! Got an idea._

She stuttered, "P-Pe-Percy?"

I shook my head and said, "No, Percy gave me this sword as this reminded him to much of you and thought that I would use it better than him. You know, Percy and I are great friends."

She glared at his name and turned towards me and charged. I brought my dagger and set it parallel to my sword. When she was a foot from me, I kicked her in the stomach making her drop her sword and clutch her stomach. I jumped in the air and whirled around kicking her on the side of her head.

She went flying and crashed on the wall. I got up and straightened my cloak and said, "Next time analyse your opponent. Don't let your pride get in your way."

I turned around and saw Matthew trying to take off my hood. I stepped back and saw him stumble. I punched him on his face and held him by the collar and said, "What the Fuck Matt?"

While saying that, I failed to notice Annabeth walking behind me, invisible because of her hat. I felt a pressure on the back of my hood and whirled around, still holding matt and slapped Annabeth.

I threw them both to the far end of the Amphitheatre and glared at them. I turned to the gods who were trying to signal something on the head. Not being able to it anymore, I sent a mental message to Artemis, _what are they doing?_

After a moment she replied, _Your hood. Its down._ I felt my head and figured that my hood was indeed down. I hurriedly put my hood on and turned towards the campers who were looking towards me and most of them even had regret on their face.

I shook my head and before I could say anything, I was crushed in a bone-crushing hug. I hugged back with the same force and I said, "Hello Chiron. I am back."

He chuckled and said, "Yes you are."

I turned and saw Clarisse coming towards me with a furious expression and her spear, Maimer had lightning going through it. She reached me and butted my gut with the blunt end of the spear saying, "12 Months, Prissy. 12 months. Do you have any idea what was going through the camp?"

I shook my head and before she could do anything, I hugged her and said, "I am sorry. I wanted to come but the camp brings horrible memories to me. It still does but I have my new sisters to help me through them."

She looked convinced before she asked, "How did you get in the hunters? Last I knew it was for girls. You are not a girl, right?" Her last remark was met by laughter by the Hunters.

I said, sarcastically, "Oh ha, ha. No, I am not Clarry. I am their Guardian."

She looked shocked and with a second difference I saw Chris coming patting me on the shoulder saying, "Nice one Percy, mate."

I nodded before giving him and man hug. I turned to Zeus and said, "Uncle, would you mind telling us why you called us on such a short notice. I guess, I say from everyone that we would like to go and talk to our friends."

He nodded numbly and said, "Well, there were two things that we called you here for. Firstly, Dionysus is being relieved from his duties and that we are assigning his job to Chiron. Secondly, we were planning on making the seven demigods that assisted in the Giant War immortal. Does anyone object?"

There were no raised arms and I felt a pang of hurt in my heart when I realised that Annabeth will live long enough to make my life hell. I got up and stormed not wanting to see anymore.

I went to the beach and sat there, my knees to my chest, my head between my knees. My shoulders were shaking as I was trying to control my tears. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the silver eyes of the person I love.

I forced a smile and went back to my position. She sat next to me and moved my head to her lap. I looked at her eyes and before I realised, I was leaning upwards and we both kissed.

It was bliss and after a second we both broke apart and I said, "Wow… if that is what I get for being sad, then I will always be sad." She gave me a playful slap on my shoulder and helped me sit next to her. I sat next to her and she leaned on my shoulder. I grabbed hold of a strand of her hair and began twirling it.

She broke the silence and said, "Why did you leave?"

"I did not want to watch Annabeth becoming immortal."

"I understand. By the way, didn't you say you had a sister in this wretched camp?"

Realization dawned on me as I realised that I had not seen Sophie the whole time I was here. I got up and said to Artemis, "I have to find her."

She looked confused and asked, "Why?"

I replied, "Because even if she turned my friends against me, she is still my sister."

She nodded, and I took off spreading my senses and saw a person sitting alone in Poseidon's cabin. I extended my wings and flew as fast as I could to the cabin and within second I was there.

I could hear muffled screams coming from the cabin and I kicked open the door to see something that chilled my bone.

 **A/N: This is Chapter 20. Sorry for the small chapter but I had to leave it at a cliff-hanger and this was the best that I got. Anyways, drop a review and please favourite/follow my book. Read my other book, 'Percy Jackson and the Childhood Familiarity.'**


	22. Percy: Sister is a hunter

**A/N: I am sorry, but this is again from Percy's POV. I will upload Artemis' POV next chapter. So, it is PERCY MADNESS! Hahahaha!**

 **Artemis:** What?

 **Percy:** He said that he likes me.

 **Artemis:** He did not.

 **Percy:** He did.

 **A/N: No, I didn't. Anyways enjoy.**

 _ **Percy: Sister is a hunter**_

I could hear muffled screams coming from the cabin and I kicked open the door to see something that chilled my bone.

I saw Matthew on my sister's bed, his manhood in my sister's mouth, her clothes ripped, her eyes had tears rolling from her eyes, her hands were pinned to her sides by Matthew's hands and he was smiling evilly.

Apparently, Matthew was to busy struggling that he did not notice me. He said, "This is what happens to someone who is related to the bitch..."

I crept up behind him while he continued speaking, "…and he thinks he greater than me. I just held back on him. If I went complete out, he would have been begging for mercy." He looked at Sophie and said, "Oi suck properly or should I go and use that tight pus-"

He never completed as I smacked him on the side of his head, hard, sending him flying off Sophie and crashing on the wall. I bent down and shook Sophie's shoulders to wake her up as she passed out because of fear.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around before her eyes landed on me and without wasting a second, she leapt forwards and kept hugging me. I gave her a comforting hug and made soothing circles behind her back.

After a few minutes, she looked at me before realization dawned on her face and she scrambled back and kept muttering, "No, I am just hallucinating… he isn't here… even if he is, he would most likely rape me… After all, I did ruin his life… he would never forgive me…"

Each sentence brought more tears to her eyes. I was shocked at her words but made sure that my face betrayed no emotions. I walked to her and in a soothing voice said, "Sophie, it is me. I am at the camp and I saw what happened between you and Matt. Do you want to know what happened to him?"

She nodded, and I grinned, pointing towards the wall that had a crack on it. She looked at it before a smile made way on her face and she looked at me and hugged me fiercely. This time I responded pretty quickly, "Hey, its okay. When you have a big brother like me, you don't need to worry about dickheads like him."

She gave me her crooked grin before giving me the puppy eyes. I had just one thought, _uh oh_ , before she asked, "Can you forgive me?"

I stared at her emotionlessly which made her eyes fill with tears. I wiped her eyes with my thumbs and said, "I do, okay? I do forgive you. I just want to ask, why though?"

She looked at me confused and said, "Why should I ask for forgiveness?"

I chuckled and said, "No. Why did you make the campers betray me?"

She looked down and said, "Well… I will give you the small explanation of what happened. When I watched the introduction video, I saw that you were a hero who saved the world several times. I felt that because I was your sister, they would expect great things from me and if I am not able to do well, then they might shun me and treat me like nobody. I even thought that you would look down at me. So, I decided to make myself popular and I did. I dragged your name in dirt and got my name in upper class. But maybe I got carried away and drove your friends away. After you left, I realised that I did a mistake as you were the only person who was able to keep the corrupted and arrogant demigods in check and without you, they gained control over the camp. Even Clarisse and Chris tried beating them up, but Ares claimed his son his favourite which broke Clarisse's heart and she never messed with Matthew. Because of Clarisse, Chris also never troubled Matthew although he did throw him glares and disgusted looks. You wouldn't believe it but the day you left, all the demigods and Chiron followed you to your 'secret' place and heard and saw everything that happened. After that Matthew broke up with Annabeth as they were both cheating on each other."

I nodded at that 'small' explanation. Then I told her, "Never ever expect me to treat you low. I mean, come on, my fatal flaw is loyalty. I treat everyone the same. Well, except for my loved ones."

She laughed out loud and I followed pursuit. After a second, a woman walked in. I looked up and saw Artemis frowning at the state of the cabin. I grinned sheepishly before getting up and muttering in her ear, "Is it okay if Sophie joins the hunters? She has been through a lot. Matt almost raped her, and I also want to keep an eye on her."

She nodded and said, "But what about your resentment towards her?"

"I don't have any resentment towards her."

She raised her eyebrows and I sighed and explained to her everything. She nodded and turned to Sophie and before she could say anything I said, "Sophie do you want to join the Hunters?"

Artemis glared at me while I gave her my crooked grin that threw her off and she turned away, blushing. Sophie mistook it as a sign of anger and cried, "But milady is angry at me."

I stared at her blankly before sniggering, "Oh… my… gods… Don't mind Arty."

Artemis scowled at her nickname and said, "Don't call me Arty."

"You know you like it."

"No, I don't."

"Hmm?"

"Fine, maybe."

"Last chance."

"Fine, I like it. Goddammit."

I grinned and turned back to Sophie and said, "She accepts you joining the hunters."

Sophie jolted upwards and started jumping up and down. I shook my head and Artemis said, "Well, say the following. **I, Sophie Coast, pledge myself to Lady Artemis. I turn my company on men and will follow Lady Artemis without question. I will not look for love and be a forever maiden.** "

She nodded and pledged, " **I, Sophie Coast, pledge myself to Lady Artemis. I turn my company on men and will follow Lady Artemis without question. I will not look for love and be a forever maiden.** "

When she finished, she was surrounded by a silver smoke and out of it came my sister, or the improved version of my sister. Her facial features were the same, but the silver aura said different. Her clothes changed into silver parka and there was a bow and a quiver behind her back.

I turned to Artemis and said, "Is it okay if I give her a sword so that she will learn close combat as well?"

Artemis thought about it before sighing and said, "Sure. But what will we tell the Hunters? They will not treat her as their sister as she is your half-sister who ruined your life."

"Don't worry. I will handle them. I will tell them the whole story. Also, it was a blessing for them that I joined them."

She looked at me and said, "Don't get cocky mister."

I chuckled and pecked her on the lips. We were both in a daze before I heard a cough.

I turned to the source and saw Sophie with her hands on her mouth and how she was stifling her laughter. I sent a mental message to Artemis, _we might have forgotten about our company._

She nodded, and we looked at Sophie sheepishly. I said, "Sophie, can we please not tell the hunters about what happened here? No matter how much they like me, they won't like me dating their _maiden_ , man-hater leader."

Artemis nudged me in the stomach and I grinned and whispered in her ear, "Is it not true?"

She blushed, and mock glared at me. I laughed out loud, followed by Sophie and then by Artemis.

I turned to the exit and walked outside, just to be knocked backwards by 20 girls, I knew all to well. I snickered and exclaimed, "A few minutes and you girls miss me that much?"

They nodded before they looked up and notched an arrow at the door. I looked up and saw Artemis standing with Sophie, who looked like she wanted to hide in a hole and die instead of confronting my sisters.

I turned back to the hunters and said, "Sisters, we have a new sister."

 **A/N: That is Chapter 21. Sorry for the delay but face it, I am not getting many reviews, so I am going slow. More reviews, faster updates. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please follow/favourite my book. Read my other book, 'Percy Jackson and the Childhood Familiarity.'**


	23. Artemis: Welcoming Sophie

_**Artemis: Welcoming Sophie**_

I was quite fascinated at how Percy dealt with his sister and the Hunters. Honestly, I thought that he would just leave her alone, but he just invited her in the Hunt. I shook my head and heard Percy exclaim, "Sisters, we have a new sister."

I shook my head at his words and said, "Girls, welcome your new sister and Percy's half-sister, Sophie."

A girl, Elizabeth, said, "Why is _she_ in the Hunt? Why did you accept her?" She spat the word 'she' as if it was an insult.

I said, "She-"

I was interrupted by Thalia who shouted, "Didn't she destroy Percy's Life?"

I again tried, "She-"

Phoebe interrupted, "Wasn't she the one who made the campers hate him?"

I was about to say something when I heard sobbing. I turned and saw Sophie looking at the hunters with tears in her eyes. I glared at the hunters who were cowering under my gaze and went and comforted the new hunter.

I barely heard Percy say, "Guys, what the fuck? If I can forgive her, then why can't you? She has had some experiences and some downfalls. You don't have to do this. I treat both of you girls as my sisters and if I see any of you fighting, I will take action."

All the girls nodded so vigorously, I was afraid their heads would come out. I went and said to the hunters, "Girls, make Sophie feel welcome and show her around the Hunt. I want to have a chat with Percy."

With that I teleported Percy and myself to Montauk Beach and sat on the cliff. Shortly after he followed me and sat next to me. I leaned my head on his broad shoulders and said, "Why did you really forgive Sophie?"

I heard him sigh and say, "Well… I blame my flaw Loyalty. A part of me was always making me feel guilty for holding a stupid grudge against a family member. Today, I saw a chance to give a second chance and I took it."

I punched him on the shoulder lightly and said, "Why do you have to be so nice? Say something or do something for me to hate you."

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "You want me to do something so that the person I love will hate me?"

I nodded, and he looked down. The sight was hilarious and soon I was rolling around, laughing. His expression changed from shocked to surprised to expressionless. After a second, I stopped and looked at him. He continued looking expressionless and I asked, "Are you okay Percy?"

He didn't reply. I asked again, "Are you okay Percy? Something wrong? Percy?"

No reply.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him. He didn't even move but just stood there expressionless. Then, without warning, he kissed me. The sudden surprise took the air out of me and I pushed him away. I took a deep breath before pouncing on him and kissing him. There were several emotions flowing through me. Love, confusion and above all lust.

I stared at his eyes and kissed him while my hands ruffled the back of his hair. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer such that I was sitting on his laps, my legs wrapped around his waist.

I kissed him passionately but before we could take it a step further, he broke the kiss and said, "I am sorry Artemis, but I can't break your oath."

I felt disappointed and asked, "Am I not suitable for you?"

To my surprise he chuckled and said, "You are suitable for me. I am not." With that he pecked me on the lips before getting up. But I was still on his laps and I fell on the cliff back first. He looked at me incredously before bursting into laughter. I cursed and got up.

I grabbed him by his ear and shrieked, "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME."

He looked spooked and nodded numbly before straightening himself and teleporting us to my cabin (well, the cabin dedicated to me). All the hunters jumped up in their beds before notching an arrow at us.

I clapped with my hands and said, sarcastically, "Wow, my hunters have great reflexes."

They blushed, and mock glared at us. I smiled sheepishly before Aly and Brook came and jumped on poor Percy who fell on the ground laughing. I suppressed a grin and said, "Girls, today we hold a party dedicating the welcome of our new hunter."

Percy spoke next, "Speaking of whom, where is she?"

They pointed towards a bed and both Percy and I leaned forwards to see Sophie sleeping soundly on the bed. I chuckled and went and shook her. She continued sleeping and I heard Aly say, "Percy, she sleeps just like you."

All the hunters laughed, and Percy pouted but I could see a glint of amusement in his eyes. I shouted in her ears, "SOPHIE GET UP!"

Sophie's eyes snapped open and she got up so fast that she seemed like a blur. I saw her look around and breathe a sigh of relief and said, "Yes, milady."

I nodded and said, "Get up. We are having a party for you joining this Hunt."

Phoebe continued, "A cool and epic hunt, dare I say."

Percy was the first one who laughed and soon everyone followed his example and soon everyone was laughing. I wiped a tear from my face and said, "Okay girls, enough laughter. Let's go to the dining hall."

All of them agreed, while some grumbled about stupid ass males, and we walked to the dining hall. I noticed Brook climb on Percy's shoulder while Aly held one of Percy's hands. I smiled a small smile and walked ahead.

When we reached the dining hall, all the eyes were on us and some boys typically fell off their seats. Percy looked confused and asked, "Why are they staring at me like this?"

I looked at him flabbergasted and said, "You really don't know?"

"Nope." He said shaking his head. I sighed and said, "Well, you have a hunter who hates males on YOUR shoulder. You have another hunter holding YOUR hand. Then all the other hunters are smiling and laughing with YOU. What do you think are they going to feel?"

I saw as realisation dawned on his face and his lips formed a shape that resembled 'O'. It looked so cute, I had to retain myself from jumping and kissing him right now.

I shook my head and walked to my cabin table. After we were seated, Chiron exclaimed, "I would like to welcome the Hunters of Artemis and our beloved camper, Percy Jackson."

Percy coughed and got up and said, coldly, "Just call me 'Guardian'. You lost the privileges to call me Percy long time ago. If I hear you call me Percy, I will personally chase you and reveal all your secrets."

All the campers visibly paled and gulped nodding. Percy looked satisfied and continued, "Only certain people can call me Percy-"

A camper, I recognised as a son of Hermes, interrupted, "Who are these 'certain' people?"

Percy glared at him before continuing in his cold voice, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, only some certain people can call me Percy. If you wish to know who they are, then it is Chiron, Clarisse and Chris from the Campers. All the hunters can call me Percy, including Sophie."

He included the last part as everyone looked at Sophie. I nodded at him and he gave me a discreet smile before going back to his emotionless mask. I saw Chiron beam at him gratefully, before saying, "Anyways, we would also like to give our wishes to their new recruitment, Sophie Coast, daughter of Poseidon, sister of Perseus Jackson."

There were several cheers from each cabin at this news. Chiron stomped his hoof and said, "Also, as a request from Percy here, the Capture the Flag will have to be cancelled."

At this there were several protests, most being from the Hunters and the Ares Cabin. I looked at Percy questioningly, but he just shrugged and mouthed 'later'.

I nodded, and we faced Chiron and heard all the new announcements. After that we ate our lunch. Basically, all the Hunters sacrificed their food, giving me more power, and asked Percy to conjure them nice food.

He sighed and nodded before taking the orders from the Hunters. When he conjured the food, all the campers were looking at us jealously and some of the campers even tried to steal it. It is safe to say, they never got that far and now have burn marks on them.

I kept stealing glances at Percy whose eyes had a glazed over look. I called his name and he focused his eyes and looked at my accusing stares and looked down not meeting my eyes.

I got up and went to him and said, in his ears, "What is the matter Percy?"

 **A/N: That is chapter 22. I know that this was late, but I am sorry. This week was full of tests and I had to prepare for them. But now, I am back, so don't worry. Anyways, enjoy and how was the twist of having Sophie join the hunters? Please review and follow/favourite the book.**


	24. Percy: A chat with Chaos

_**Percy: A chat with Chaos**_

I was pondering on my gut feeling which was saying that all the campers should be inside, when I heard my name being called, "Percy."

I focussed my eyes and saw Artemis looking at me, ordering me to look into her eyes. I looked down to avoid her stares and stared my shoes. After a second, I heard shuffling to my left and stiffened when I heard, "What is the matter Percy?"

I turned around to come face-to-face with Artemis. I felt a trail of sweat travelling down my forehead. I stuttered, "N-no-nothing."

She gave me the 'really?' look and shook her head and said, "Tell me now or else…" She let the threat hang in the air which did nothing to calm my nervousness.

I sighed and said, "My gut feeling says that something bad is going to happen soon."

She nodded and replied, "I feel it too." I stared at her for a second before looking at my food and eating a bite.

After 15 minutes, all the hunters, including me, were walking to their cabins. I had Aly on my shoulder, Brook holding my hand and Sophie talking to other hunters. _Seems like they have accepted Sophie. Nice._

I thought that my life couldn't be better, and I almost forgot about my gut feeling when I heard a familiar voice in my head, **Hello Percy. How are you today?**

I would have jumped but I have had experience and I put Aly down and said, to the hunters, "Chaos wants to have a talk with me. I'll be back later. Don't follow me as I will know if you get anywhere near me."

They nodded vigorously, and I walked to the forest and replied to Chaos, "Hello Chaos. I am good, you?"

You see we have become good friends since my training over there. We had a lot of fun. If you ignore her 'creator' side, she is pretty fun to be around. Like the time when we put a bucket full of soil in Pontus' room. He spent the whole day grumbling about it.

I was snapped out of the memory when I heard Chaos say, **I could be better.**

"Why?"

 **You remember that Erebus and his wife Nyx cut connections with us after our argument with Erebus?**

"Yeah, why?"

 **It seems that he has teamed up with Tartarus to overtake Olympian Gods and then come for the Chaotic Council.**

"Wait, what?"

 **Yeah.**

"But why the Olympian Gods?"

 **For you.**

"Me?"

 **Apparently, your little escape from Mansion of Night made Nyx mad and Tartarus was beaten by you in swordfight, so he became bitter.**

I groaned and said, "Why do I have the worst luck?"

 **Well the good news is that Tartarus can't find himself a body, so he will only be helping by offering monsters that you can beat easily.**

"Anything else? How am I supposed to beat Erebus and Nyx?"

 **For overcoming those two, you will have to use my power over creation.**

I felt a flashback overcome my consciousness.

 _ ***Flashback* (When Percy goes through the portal)**_

 _I went through it and appeared in a breathtaking place. Just imagine the best, most expensive palace and times it by a hundred. It was so marvellous that I could spend an eternity looking at the palace and still not get bored._

 _Before I could describe the palace, however, I was interrupted by a chuckle. I snapped my head towards the source and saw Chaos sitting in a black throne that had white specks and planets revolving around it._

 _I looked at her and bowed, "Lady Chaos." She nodded at me and said, "Percy Jackson. Please get up. You do not need to bow before."_

 _I straightened up and faced her. She had an unreadable expression. She gazed at me like I was a specimen, then she smiled and asked, "So, Percy do you remember the lines that I had said for making you my champion."_

 _I nodded and recited the whole thing without thinking. She interrupted me when I reached the 'next heir' part. She said, "Do you know what that means?"_

 _I shook my head and she sighed before explaining, "Percy, do you know how old I am?"_

 _I shook my head again and she said, "14 billion years old."_

 _I gaped at her, but she just looked at me. She continued, "I am 14 billion years old. Do you know how it feels watching the life come and go? First, I created my children, the Primordials. They were kind to each other and yada yada. Then Gaea and Ouranos got married. I was so happy that day. They had the giants, the fates and the Titans. I was so angry when I saw what Ouranos did because of his bitterness at Pontus' actions. I thought he deserved what he got when Gaea had her youngest son make Ouranos fade. Then Gaea went to her slumber and the others either faded or went to slumber. Then Kronos gave birth to the Gods. I saw Ouranos' reflection in Kronos and I figured that when Kronos made Ouranos fade a part of Ouranos went inside Kronos. He began eating his own children. However, I wanted to help the poor Gods. So, I whispered in Rhea's ears the idea of having Zeus hidden."_

 _She took a deep breath before continuing, "Then Zeus imprisoned Kronos and the other titans. I sent Rhea to hide as I didn't trust Zeus at the time. I breathed a sigh of relief when Chronos told me that Zeus will indeed become paranoid but not as barbaric as his predecessors."_

 _I looked confused and asked, "Chronos?"_

" _Oh, he is- was the primordial of time."_

 _I looked at her strangely, then broke into a grin and said, "Wow, so both Chronos and Kronos control domains of time and have their name so same. Coincidence? I think not."_

 _To my surprise she chuckled and said, "Well, you see that your planet has had so many interesting events but if you are 14 billion years old, then you tend to get uninterested and miss your children, right?"_

 _I thought about it before nodding. She turned to look at the ceiling and said, "Then you came and made Gaea fade."_

 _I interrupted her and said, "It wasn't me. It was Leo."_

" _Because it was my plan."_

 _I looked at her questioningly and she continued, "Now only Erebus, Nyx, Tartarus, Pontus and my brother Order remain. You have already met two of the said people."_

 _She looked at me slyly and I blushed before saying, "Well, it was under different conditions."_

 _She laughed at that and said, "I believe you."_

 _I gave her my crooked grin and bowed. It effectively shut her up and made her glare at me. I could feel her aura becoming stronger, but I kept my ground and then her face turned to calm and said, "Ah, I see you are not intimidated by my power. You are really a first one. Anyways, I must tell you a secret. My blessing didn't just give you wings or the ability to create vortex. It gave you the ability of creation."_

 _She looked at me expectantly but I just gave a curious look. She exhaled and said, "The power of creation is my power. But yours is on a lower scale, for now. You can create small things like weapons and other things but not planets or stars."_

 _I looked at her, horrified, and said, "What do you mean create more weapons? No I don't want this power."_

 _She looked at me smiled and said, "I knew you had a nice heart. This power is a dangerous power, so I want you to swear on MY name that you will not use this power without my permission."_

 _I sweared, "_ _ **I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear on the name of Chaos that I will not use the Power of Creation without her permission.**_ _" Her form glowed black for a second before it disappeared and she grinned at me and said, "I accept his oath."_

 _I felt the oath bind itself within me. Her expression then turned serious and she said, "Now, we have to go and train on this power so that you don't, unknowingly, use this power and also so that if I allow to use the power, you need to know how to use it."_

 _I nodded and we went to the training room and I began preparing on my power._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

I froze and asked, "Y-Yo-your powers? You said I can't use your powers ever-"

 **-Without my permission. However, this does not count as a permission. I will give you the permission during the final battle.**

I bobbed my head and said, "How long do I have?"

She seemed to think about it before she replied, **3 weeks before they send their warning.**

I gulped and said, "Will it be enough time to prepare?"

 **I don't think that this will be a war. I am guessing that it will be a battle like in old days.**

I nodded in understanding and before I could say anything, she said, **I have to go now Percy. Take care. If- no, when you win this battle, then you can take over my place as the next heir. Don't worry, you will get the knowledge of how to rule over the universe and luckily for you, you will be able to bring a certain moon goddess to our palace if you marry her soon.**

I blushed and replied, "Bye Chaos." With that I cut the connection when I heard a rustle behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: That is Chapter 23. Hope you enjoyed it. Should I have him propose in the next chapter or before the battle? Drop a review and follow/favourite the book.**


	25. Percy: Forgiveness

_**Percy: Forgiveness**_

With that I cut the connection when I heard a rustle behind me.

I turned around and faced the bush where the rustle took place. I saw it split apart and saw a figure with blond princess curls coming out. The figure picked her head and I saw an all familiar face of the girl that I once loved. All her features were the same as before but her grey eyes were filled with tears.

I gasped and muttered, "Annabeth."

Her head snapped up and she froze when she saw me. I stumbled back, and she walked forwards to help me stable myself. I raised my arms signalling her to stop.

She halted and looked at me with a bit of hope.

I began, "Annabeth," she flinched at her name, "What do you want?"

She seemed to think about it before she replied, "Forgiveness?"

"For what?"

"For betraying your trust. I wanted to break up with you, but I still wanted to be your best friend. I honestly did not think that you would catch me snogging Matthew. I am sorry. Please forgive me."

By the end she was in tears. I wanted to comfort her, but her words reopened the old wounds that I buried deep inside me. I could feel hurt and betrayal come back to the surface but this time I had it in control. The only evidence that I was hurt was the expression on my face.

I tried shaking the feeling by clutching my head and trying to concentrate on Artemis, Thalia, Aly, Brook and even Sophie. But the memory of Annabeth kissing Matthew turned into Artemis kissing Matthew and I felt my heart break, but I knew that it was just a kind of dream and that she would never do this… right?

I turned to Annabeth and said, "Honestly, I had buried all the feelings that your betrayal and you cheating had caused and tried to move on, but I guess that I will never be able to move on without forgiving you. So, I guess, we can go back to being friends, but the position of best friend is taken by Thalia."

Her sobs reduced, and her expression became clear. She looked at me and managed a weak, watery smile. I returned the smile and she unexpectedly jumped up and hugged. The momentum sent me down the cliff (which had magically appeared) and my instinct told me to hold on to her.

We kept falling till Annabeth screamed, "PERCY, DON'T YOU HAVE WINGS?" Realization dawned on my face and I expanded my wings and slowed the fall. I kept flapping till we were steady right 5 metres above the rocks. I flapped the wings harder and brought us up to the edge of the cliff.

The shock seemed to have sent Annabeth unconscious as she was as limp as a dead person. I placed her on the ground when an arrow landed right next to her. I looked up and saw that it was a silver arrow. _It must be a hunter._

I slowly looked up to see a furious Artemis. Scratch that, Artemis was not just furious, she was fuming. I tried for a grin, but she glared right at me. This was a glare that meant a certain death.

I walked backwards while she walked towards me like a predator chasing a prey. I tried saying something, but the words failed me. I started walking faster and she seemed to follow me.

I rapidly turned around and sprinted as fast as I could. I materialised my sword in case I needed to defend myself from her. I kept running and I did not realise that I was in the forest till I crashed into a tree.

I fell back on my butt and immediately, I was pinned against the ground with a knife on my throat. I looked from the corner of my eye that Artemis was standing on me.

She hissed, " _How dare you, Perseus? I thought you were different, but you were just like the other males who defile innocent maidens."_

I felt a little hurt but I calmly said, " _Milady_ , I apologise if you thought that I was trying to defile her. I had just finished my conversation with Chaos when she stumbled into my area-"

"So you defile her?"

"Milady, please let me finish. Anyways, she stumbled in my clearing and when she noticed me, she begged for forgiveness of her betrayal. Her words re-opened old wounds and I was forced to forgive her. Then, she jumped at me and we both fell off the cliff. I held on to her on instinct and flapped my wings such that I was steady right 5 metres above the ground. I flew harder till I reached the cliff. I was exhausted so I put her on the ground and then you came and started shooting at me. I tried escaping but my exhaustion refused me to go far and in my semi-consciousness I crashed into the tree and here we are."

Just when I finished, I felt water droplets fall on the back of my head. Before I could react, I was in a warm embrace. I hugged back and grinned that the misunderstanding was over.

I got up and almost stumbled back down but I kept my exhaustion away and started walking. Artemis helped me and pecked my cheek. Right after she did, there was a gasp.

I snapped my head around and saw the last person I wanted to see Artemis and me like that.

 _Annabeth._

 **A/N: That is Chapter 24. A bit short, I know but I had to end there. The battle is going to come soon. Maybe after Percy proposes to Artemis considering I will do it. I might not and make them break up. Keep reviewing and I will decide later. Anyways, drop a review and favourite/follow my book.**


	26. Artemis: The truth

_**Artemis: The truth**_

I felt bad for chasing Percy when he was just trying to help Annabeth. I hugged him trying to pour my feelings into it and I swear I could feel him grin. I helped him up and walked along with him. His expression was pained, so I pecked him on the cheek to help him.

Just when I did, I heard a gasp from behind me. Percy and I turned around and saw the last person who we wanted to see us like this.

 _Annabeth._

She had her hand clasping her mouth and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. She looked frozen staring at us and I realised that we were still holding to each other.

I hastily removed myself from his grasp and stood a few feet away from him. Unfortunately, without my support, he stumbled forward and fell on the ground.

I hurried forward and helped him sit on the ground, making him release a groan. I grinned sheepishly and said, "Annabeth, aren't you supposed to be unconscious?"

My words brought her back to reality and she said, "I was unconscious but then I woke up only to find myself on ground unscathed and a blur of silver chasing someone towards the woods. I got up and followed you and found you. _What were you doing kissing Percy like that?_ He is mine, not yours. He loves me, not you. I love him, and I don't care about you."

I was shocked at her words and before I could retort back, Percy beat me to it and said, in a surprisingly cold voice, "No Annabeth. Even if I said that you are my friend does not mean that I am in a relationship with you. I love Artemis and only her and I am confident enough to know that she will never cheat on me."

I was pleased at his words and said, "I am honoured Mr. Jackson."

He smirked and said, "The honour is mine Ms. Artemis."

With that, he kissed me full on lips. Without a pause, I kissed him back and soon we were battling for dominance. I felt my hands go through his raven coloured hair while his hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer such that I was on his laps, facing him, and him facing me.

A loud cough brought back attention to us. I turned around and noticed Annabeth with a hurt expression. I closed my eyes and probed through her mind.

I was shocked to find some… uncomfortable thoughts about her having her way with Percy. **(A/N: I ain't describing it as it is pretty dirty… brrr… I should not have thought that… I am sorry mom… ouch…)** I cringed at her thoughts of abusing me (thankfully, not sexually) and abusing him after she was done with him.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and grasped Percy's hand in fear. _I can't believe I am afraid,_ said my brain/pride. My heart countered, _It's because of Percy._ My brain responded, _the boy?_ My heart countered again, _Yes,_ _the boy who revolves around you._

This shut my brain up and I focused on the conversation. I heard Annabeth say, "… she is a maiden goddess. Do you really think she can provide you with what you want?"

Percy responded, coldly, "All I want from her is her heart and her loyalty."

"Even I can give you those."

Percy snorted, "Your past does not support your words."

Annabeth flinched and declared, "Fine, when she leaves you, you are going to come begging to me for me to take you back. And I will laugh at your face."

Surprisingly, Percy laughed out loud and said, "First of all, Artemis won't leave me. If she does, then I am sure that Rachel won't mind going out with me. As you may know, Apollo and I are good pals and I will ask him to take off her oath."

Annabeth looked angry and stormed off. Percy turned to me and asked in a worried voice, "What if she tells about this to the campers and hunters?"

I shook my head and said, "She can't."

"You can't believe her to shut up about this."

"Oh, I don't believe her. I believe myself."

He looked at me questioningly and I sighed and said, "I made it such that if she tries telling about us, her tongue will stick to the top of her mouth making her unable to speak."

He laughed out loud and I soon followed him. After we finished laughing, I stared in his eyes and slowly leaned till I was directly a metre from his lips. I smirked, evilly, and said, "Later," and flashed out.

I landed in front of a pink palace which smelt horribly like perfume. I would have retched if I wasn't engulfed in a hug by a source who was squealing like a five-year-old girl who had been given a nice toy.

I got myself out of the source's hug and stumbled back before regaining my balance and glaring at the source. I said, "Aphrodite, I made it clear millenniums ago never to touch me again. Do you want me to remind you?"

She paled visibly and stuttered, "N-no-no p-plea-please d-don't. It s-still h-hurt-hurts wh-when I-I s-sit."

I smirked making her pale even more and said, "Then tell me why have you made me fall in love with a boy?"

She regained her wits and said, "I did not Arty. It was all you. If I could, I would have done it long ago but when you, Athena and Hestia vowed never to lose your virginity, the laws bounded me with it and made it such that I cannot make you fall in love with someone."

I nodded grudgingly and said, "Does Percy love someone else?"

She had a thoughtful look, which looked so strange, before she said, "Yes."

My whole world came crashing down and I faltered in my footing. Apparently, Aphrodite saw that I was faltering and amended, quickly, "Oh I meant like he loves his dad, his moms and his patrons."

I said something along the lines of "Oh."

She chuckled earning a glare from me. I materialised my bow and pointed an arrow at her and was pleased to see her flinch. I said, "If you tell anyone I like a boy, I will hunt you down till you are resembling Echidna with arrows sprouting from everywhere making you look like a pincushion."

I could see her imagining herself like how I described before her eyes widened and she began nodding vigorously and begged, "I won't say a word. I swear on Styx. Please don't make me like. No. I can't. I am supposed to be beautiful."

I stopped her rant and said, "For now you are same, but a single word and you know it."

With that being said, I flashed back to my cabin only to be tackled on the ground by someone. I turned around and saw Percy with a bloody lip and an arrow protruding from his back and his eyes held fear which was something I don't see every day.

He looked back and I followed his gaze to see Apollo burning with fire and he was holding his favourite bow. Right that moment I knew that we were busted. I had only one thought.

 _Oh shit._

 **A/N: That is Chapter 25. Hope you enjoyed it. Drop a review and follow/favourite this book. Sorry for the delay but I am not getting anymore suggestions in the reviews, so I have trouble thinking for what to put next. Anyways, please put up with the delays. Sorry and thanks.**


	27. Artemis: Before the Council

_**Artemis: Before the Council**_

He looked back and I followed his gaze to see Apollo burning with fire and he was holding his favourite bow. Right that moment I knew that we were busted. I had only one thought.

 _Oh shit._

I turned towards Perseus, staring at him accusingly. He immediately said, "Not my fault. The moment you flashed away, he flashed in front of me and tried to beat me up. He only managed to punch me once before I sprinted. As much as I wanted to, I knew you wouldn't appreciate me beating your brother. So I ran only to get shot by an arrow. Then you flashed in front of me and I crashed into you."

I nodded before turning to Apollo and said, "Apollo stop your childish behaviour."

If possible he began fuming more, resulting in the temperature to increase. He replied, "Artemis stay away from me. I will have the head of this boy for trying to defile my little sister."

This time, I was enraged and I took out my bow and notched an arrow and said, "Apollo, I am not your little sister. And if you hurt him, you will feel the wrath of the entire council."

He smirked at that and said, "Not if I tell them about this."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "You will not tell them about us. We will decide when we want to tell about this."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Fine, if you can stop me." I expected him to run to his sports car (which should be parked somewhere), but what he did surprised me.

He sprinted towards Percy and in my shock, I released an arrow which stuck itself in a tree. I ignored the arrow and shook myself out of my stupor to see Percy and Apollo being flashed away.

I had one thought before flashing away, _Why didn't Percy stop him?_

I materialised in my throne and saw Percy sitting on the ground. After a few seconds, all the gods flashed in and I saw Percy bow to dad and kneel before his dad or my uncle, whatever you would prefer.

I was staring at him as he came and sat in front of my throne and his body began glowing orangish-red.

I panicked at it and changed myself from my real form to 17 year old goddess and shook him out while saying, "Percy, can you hear me? Reply please."

Then I thought that Apollo did something to him and muttered, "Please I can't lose you too." To my surprise everyone heard me and Hestia flashed to my spot and murmured in my ear, "He is healing himself right now, dear."

I nodded and went back to my throne. The glow faded and it revealed Percy in his glorious (sarcasm) form. He looked just like how I had left him with a hood on and all the weapons sheathed (Riptide would be in the form of a pen of course).

I turned towards the Gods and saw all of them looking at me strangely. _I guess that happens if you claim your love in front of them._

I glared at Apollo who visibly flinched but it was covered by his usual smirk. He pointed at Percy and said, "Father, I saw the Guardian of the Hunt trying to defile Artemis-"

"No he didn't. Apollo stop lying and tell the truth," my aunt said, or rather shouted. I nodded gratefully at her direction and received a warm smile in return. I turned back to Apollo who had lost his usual smirk and his face had paled down. I would have enjoyed the situation if not for the reason of the particular situation.

Apollo sighed and said, "Very well, he wasn't defiling her but would someone mind explaining what a relationship consists of?"

Aphrodite answered first, which wasn't shocking considering she is the love goddess, "Love means trusting each other a lot and caring about each other too. It is about you basically handing your life to your lover and vice versa. But why do you ask?" Aphrodite asked in what I could curious voice though I swear I saw a glint in her eyes.

I was dumbfounded at the description of what love is. It meant that Percy and I did love each other. As I reached the conclusion, my cheeks grew hot and I turned to Percy who was by my throne. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel him blushing as well.

I tuned back to what Apollo was saying, "-they love each other. Just look at their faces or atleast look at sister's face. They are in love and she is practically breaking her oath."

I wanted to protest but what he said was right and he knew as well that I was agreeing with what he said and he said, "I suggest we kill the boy or else he would trick my sister and soon he would overthrow you Dad and become the King of Olympus."

I was about to object when suddenly, Apollo began thrashing around clutching his head. To be honest, I was a bit afraid and worried about my brother. I wanted to rush forward and see what was wrong but I could even act, he was thrown back with a fist of water, only to fly forward with electricity coming from behind. He landed face first with a crunch and I flinched at the sound. He tried getting up only to have flaming owls beginning to peck him on the face.

I turned to Percy who looked just as shocked as I was. I turned to see Dad, Uncle, Athena, my Aunt, and Hera glaring at Apollo who was shaking uncontrollably. I flashed to my brother's side and saw his form flickering.

I began pleading to Chaos and the Fates to stop brother from fading. The sky darkened before it became normal and Apollo's form started becoming solid again. I let out a small breath before three flashes interrupted us.

"Hello Olympians, we meet again."

 **A/N: As I said, the next chapter is ready and has been uploaded. Enjoy.**


	28. Percy: Grave news

_**Percy: Grave news**_

"Hello Olympians, we meet again," said the three Fates.

All the Olympians kneeled before them while I just stood, smirking on the inside. After a few seconds, the fates nodded and all of them relaxed and sat back on their thrones.

The fates turned to Artemis and said, "You should not have pleaded to Chaos or us for help. He deserved what he would get but thanks to your begging, Chaos decided to help you and retreated to the Realm of Faded."

This earned a gasp from everyone but none more louder than me. I said, "So that is what Chaos meant by me coming here peacefully."

The fates nodded in sync and said, "Probably. Now you, Perseus, know what to do from here. However, it is not advisable for you to share the disclosed information."

I nodded but they weren't done, "Also, we wish to talk to Perseus alone right now."

Without waiting for a reply, they flashed all three of us. I looked up and retracted the armour and smiled at the fates. They smiled back.

They said, "Its been a long time, hasn't it Percy?"

I replied, "Yeah… Seems like yesterday when I caught that thief demigod trying to get his fate from you."

They nodded. I continued, "Did Chaos really fade?"

They nodded again, and I sighed. I feared this might happen. I turned away from them and asked, "Should I really propose to Artemis?"

There was silence before they replied, "It is your wish Percy."

I turned and saw an unfamiliar emotion in their eyes. I nodded, "I will propose tomorrow. I hope she accepts. You guys know the answer, don't you?"

This resulted in them nodding again, before they said, "And no we won't tell you. Now you should go and make a good cover-up story. Also make sure you don't lose yourself Percy."

The last part came out as a whisper and they flashed me back to the Council.

All of them looked at me in shock before they asked, in unison (which was creepy), "Well? What did they say?"

I tried to think of a story and said, "They were telling me that this war too depends on me as Chaos has faded."

They nodded at me and both my father and my moms smiled sadly at me. I glanced at Hestia who was sharing warmth to me and all the Olympians.

I saw Artemis still kneeling next to an unconscious Apollo. I sighed and glowed my hands orange while trying to heal me. I began sweating profusely and wiped my brows. After a few seconds, another hand began helping me and I looked up to see Hestia smiling and healing Apollo.

It took a lot of time before Apollo finally gained consciousness and looked around and flinching at almost everyone. He regained his wits and began healing himself while saying, "I am sorry Percy and Artemis. I might have over reacted."

Artemis interrupted, "Might have?"

Apollo paled a bit and said, "Fine, I over reacted. But can you blame me for trying to protect my little sis?"

Artemis was about to scream at Apollo, but I interjected and said, "I understand Apollo. But sometimes, you need to let them go and let them make their own decisions. All you can do is find a _silver_ lining in the decision."

I looked at everyone hopefully but all of them looked at me strangely before Hermes broke out laughing which soon led to the whole council laughing and Artemis chasing me around for making that joke.

I still couldn't believe how we acted like 5-year olds when the war was right ahead of us.

I teleported myself right to Artemis' cabin and put on my hood and walked to the Archery Range.

All the campers looked at me strangely as they knew that I was bad at archery. I saw the Hunters firing their arrows while the campers stayed way behind. _Well they are smart._

I took out my bow and began shooting arrows at an inhuman speeds. Soon, I got tired and stopped before looking around and seeing everyone, save for the hunters, gaping at me. I rubbed the back of my neck and went to the hunters.

I said, "I have some grave news. Let's talk about it in the Cabin."

They all nodded and sprinted to the cabin. I just extended my wings and flew there. When we reached, I said, "Chaos has faded."

Instant pandemonium.

Everyone was shouting and screaming. I waited for 10 seconds before shouting, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

There was silence and I sighed before saying, "I am supposed to be the next ruler of the world but it is not possible unless I eliminate the threat of Erebus."

A hunter asked, "Erebus?"

My eyes widened and I mentally kicked myself. I continued, "He isn't important right now. We have a war coming up and Chaos was going to assist us as much as she could. Unfortunately, she has faded and wont be able to help us."

I took a deep breath and saw the words settle before their expressions turned grim. Thalia approached me and asked, "Another war?"

I nodded stiffly and she turned to the hunters and said, "Guys we cannot give up hope. I agree we lost a lot of sisters in the previous wars but this time we have Percy. So we should be able to prevail and then we should get a break from wars for some time."

They all nodded and I gave Thalia a nod of appreciation. She glared at me and said, "Follow me."

I did as she said and she walked me to Zeus' Fist. I was confused and was about to ask her why she brought me here when a voice interrupted me.

"Thalia why did you call me here?" said the voice.

I turned around and gasped when I saw the owner of the voice. Even he seemed shocked as he gasped.

I smiled and said, "Nice to see you again Death Breath."

 **A/N: Before you guys start throwing rocks and tomatoes at me for the late update, let me tell you the reason why I didn't update. Well there are two reasons.**

 **I am getting bored of this book.**

 **I don't have any more ideas in my brain so I might be rushing the book if no one shares some ideas with me.**

 **What to expect next: A slight twist in Artemis and Percy's relationship.**


	29. Percy: Death time with Nico

_**Percy: Death time with Nico**_

I smiled and said, "Nice to see you again Death Breath."

He kept staring at me before he unsheathed his sword and tried to stab me. For a second, I was shocked before I uncapped Riptide. I deflected his attempt and said, "Nico what's wrong?"

He kept slashing at me, but he said, "What's wrong? What's wrong? You come back after a year and you say what's wrong? I bet you told Thals that you were back but not me. Do I mean nothing to you?"

I was shocked before I got angry and I blocked one of his strikes before slashing. He went defensive but he had less strength so I easily disarmed him and said, "You mean a cousin to me, asshole. Yes Thals knew about my return but can you blame me? I had to live with Thals and her girls who are always on their periods."

I would have said more but I was shocked backwards literally. I turned to see Thalia glaring at me murderously and said, "Girls with periods? Kelp brain you are dead."

She started chasing me throwing bolts at me while I kept trying to douse them in water. To be honest, it wouldn't hurt me but I didn't want her bolts to electrify my favourite clothes.

Soon I got tired of running, mostly, because I haven't slept a nice, well deserved sleep for quite some time along with getting beaten up by Apollo and using my powers to heal and all that stuff.

So I stopped to take a breath. Bad idea.

Thalia who thought I was still running, crashed into me sending me down the cliff. _Seriously, when did we reach a cliff._ I was so tired that I wanted to fall asleep right then and there. But something kept me awake, much to my annoyance.

I opened my wings subconsciously and started flapping them and then fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw I was suspended in the air. I tried moving before I felt someone on me. I looked and saw Thalia who was sleeping on my chest. I knew she passed out because of her fear of heights but why was I sleeping in the air?

I just shook my head and teleported to the hunter's cabin and, fortunately, no one was there so I carefully laid Thalia on the bed and was about to leave when I heard a voice say, "About time you woke up."

I chuckled and said, "I see, you still like travelling in shadows."

He came out and gave a small grin and said, "Well, big _shocker,_ considering you still love to play with water, eh Captain Saltwater?"

I just gave him a smile before extracting my wings and putting on my uniform. I turned towards Nico who stared at my uniform with wide eyes and opened his mouth before deciding against it and the shadows swallowed him.

Five seconds later, he stood there with a black hood and a scythe in his hand. The scythe brought back memories and it would have looked intimidating if not for Nico who was struggling to keep the balance.

I walked forwards and caught him before he fell over and took the scythe. He chuckled embarrassedly, "Dad gave it to me to make me look like Thanatos. But I prefer my sword instead. Who knew the scythes weigh so much."

I chuckled and felt the scythe. I could tell that the handles were made of stygian iron and thanks to Hades' blessing, I was still able to keep a hold of it. I twirled it in my hand and almost impaled Nico had it not been for his reflexes.

He glared at me and snatched the scythe back and threw it in his shadow. I whined and said, "Do you mind? You don't even use it."

He shook his head and I glared at him before smirking and shadow travelling his scythe to me. His expression was priceless as he looked at me godsmacked. I was about to splash him with water when the air started smelling like ozone and I conjured up a wall of fire. Though I am lightning-proof (is that even a thing?), I prefer to have my clothes non-burnt.

After a few seconds, I risked a glance outside and at that moment, I saw Nico flying towards me. Well, I would like to tell you how I jumped over him, caught hold of him, twirled my body in mid-air and landed safely with Nico safe.

It didn't happen that way.

I saw him flying towards me and hid behind my wall of flame and saw a blur of orange fly by. I winced as I heard the wall crack. I took down my wall of flame and laughed at him followed by another laughter which I recognised within seconds.

"Oi Thalia, how many volts was that bolt?"

"I don't know. Probably 2000."

"WHAT?!"

She just shrugged in reply and walked to the wall. I followed her but keeping a distance between her and me. She stopped at the wall and smirked. I looked above her shoulder and saw Nico sprawled on the ground with small currents coming from his body. I mentally shuddered at how he looked and asked Thalia, "Why exactly did you do that?"

She shrugged again much to my frustration. I walked to Nico and kneeled down healing him.

After a few minutes. He groaned and opened his eyes before leaning onto me for support. All the while, Thalia was grinning from ear to ear.

I decided that she needed payment for what she did and materialised a BIG pond of water over her head. Both Nico and I started laughing which caused Thalia to be confused.

She asked, "Whats wrong death breath and kelp brain?"

To her exasperation, we continued to laugh. Finally having enough she started giving off sparks making her annoyance show.

 _Perfect,_ I thought.

I dropped the pond of water over her before she could say anything and the result was waaaaaaaaaay better than what we expected.

The sparks she was giving was absorbed by the water before all the water hit her with increased power, courtesy of the sparks. The impact caused her to fly back and crash into the wall.

I looked around and saw a lot of people heading towards the cabin. While it would have been funny, I did not want to be a source of their entertainment.

So I flashed all three of us to my tent. Luckily, this did not give them permission to enter my tent anytime they want to or else Thalia would be getting a free card to electrocute me.

We spent the next hour catching up. Nico told us about how he had to travel all across the world to catch the spirits trying to escape and also maintain balance between Asphodel and Fields of Punishment. Meanwhile, we told him about everything except for mine and Artemis' relationship. We still weren't ready for telling the hunters yet.

After a few minutes, we called it day and I teleported Thalia and myself back to the tent only to find all the hunters staring at me, then turning to Artemis before looking at me.

I looked at Artemis and saw her sitting in the middle of a cabin with the hunters around her.

All I could think was, _I am doomed._

 **A/N: Finally, eh? Took so long. Oh also, Happy late new year and a very very late Christmas. Heh heh. Anyways, follow, fav, and review non-shit reviews (check out last authors note). So… yeah. I might not post as often as before but I ll try to finish this fanfic. Peace. (Also thanks a lot to my fellow follower, . for actually being supportive and motivational.)**


	30. Artemis: Disclosure of… stuff

_**Artemis: Disclosure of… stuff**_

I was beyond pissed when Percy teleported away after insulting me in a playful manner. The rest of the meeting was boring except for a few jokes and warnings to me.

Uncle and Athena kept making a few irrelevant comments about Percy and me but I could see them glancing at each other often. It didn't take a Love Goddess to figure out they had crush for each other.

Speaking of Love Goddess, I could see Aphrodite watching Poseidon and Athena like hawks and a notepad between her legs and noting every second or so.

I shook my head at her antics but mentally shuddered at the thought about what she would do to get them together. _Atleast she has a new target instead of you and Percy._

I was brought back to attention when I saw all eyes turn towards me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned to father and said, innocently, "Pardon? I am sorry but I was thinking about something father."

A voice called out, "Something or rather someone who has raven coloured hair and nice body?"

I blushed involuntarily and turned to the source to find Hermes laughing like he had a good joke, which he did.

I glared at him and flashed my hunting knives and acted like cleaning their edges (because they were already clean). He shivered and his hands flew between his legs.

I turned back to father to see him annoyed, but he calmed himself and said, "Thanks for that comment Hermes. Now Artemis, I asked you about what you have decided you would do now considering your oath on river Styx and my name. Surely, I can take your oath on my name back but the oath on Styx wont be easy unless you have a favour but that's impossible considering she doesn't give favours to anyone."

I understood what he said, and to be honest, I had thought about it too but couldn't get what to do. I mean, I am sure Percy will want to have children and fairly, I wanted children too. But if we did try to have children, it would mean I would have to break the promise and I would break it gladly for Percy but this is a matter best discussed between Percy and me because I don't want to make rash decisions and harm either of us with it.

So I shook my head and said, "Forgive me father, but I prefer not to make a decision about it without discussing it with Percy. He has as much right in this matter as much as I do."

He retorted, "I never said he didn't, daughter. All I said is to consider that fact too."

I replied, "Alright father. I'll talk to him when I am comfortable with it."

Apart from that, nothing significant (atleast not in my opinion) happened in the Throne Room. So, after a few minutes, and father doing his theatrics and ending the meeting, I teleported back to the Camp.

I did however have a feeling that I was forgetting something.

 _Whatever. Probably just a stupid feeling._

I flashed back to the camp and announced, "Girls, we leave this camp tomorrow. Hermes will be here in a few hours to tell me what mission my father has for us. Lets hope it's a big mission because we haven't had a hunt for a long time."

They nodded in excitement and ran around the cabin packing things and storing whatever they had to for the next time we would be here. I still couldn't spot Percy or Thalia, so I asked Phoebe, "Where is Thalia?"

She looked around before saying, "She isn't here."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I kind of figured."

She smiled sheepishly and said, "Ask Atlanta. She would probably know."

I nodded and walked to find Atlanta. I found her in the Archery range against 5 boys with blonde hair and blue eyes. _Of course, they had to my brother's children._

I coughed to let them know I was there. The boys jumped in shock while Atlanta just looked towards me acknowledging me. She mouthed 5 _minutes milady._

I nodded and watched with pride as she started shooting with speed and accuracy splitting 20 out of 30 arrows into half. I gave her a small smile and inwardly laughed at the expressions of the boys.

They immediately ran off to wherever they had to go while Atlanta approached me. She bowed to me but I just waved it off and asked, "Do you have any idea where Thalia or our Guardian is?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah. Thalia said that her cousin, Nico I guess his name was, had called up and she was taking Percy along with her for some reason."

I nodded and said, "Ok, when they return, ask the Guardian to come and find me as I have to talk with him."

She looked confused but accepted, nevertheless. I waved her off and went back to the cabin and fell on my bed on the innermost room of the cabin. I slept for an hour or so before I woke up refreshed. I looked around and saw that Percy was still not back.

 _I wonder if he is okay._

A voice in my head said, " _Of course, he is okay. He took on Kronos and Gaia single handedly. I am sure his cousins are not so bad"_

Now some people would be creeped out if a voice said anything in their heads, but I wasn't. I knew it was just my brain answering my heart.

I got off my bed and flashed new uniform before heading back outside, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I saw that the hunters were surrounding the campfire.

I noticed a log in the middle of the campfire which was unattended. I sat myself on it and noticed the grim, angry, hurt and betrayed looks on the hunters' face.

Confused, I did what everyone would do... I greeted them. Once they noticed me, their shocks turned into anger and they started shouting all together so it was all unclear but I caught a few words like 'How could you..' and 'Percy and you' and 'love each other'.

I raised my hand and quieted them down. I guess they felt a bit intimidated by me looking like 19 years old.

I asked Aly what happened, as she was the only person who was calm and not angry or anything, and she said, "Hermes came by earlier. He said that a group of about 50 dracanae have been spotted. He said that after the hunt, we can camp near there and wait for the next mission and you can go your _personal_ hunts."

I nodded for her to continue, knowing she would explain about the 'personal hunt'. I was proved right and she said, "We asked him what he meant by that, and he said that you and Percy are together, in a matter-of-factly tone. We were confused and angry and threatened him to tell us the truth and he claimed to tell us the truth before he flashed off."

 _Oh right. That's what I forgot to tell them._

Right that second, Percy appeared in a flame along with Thalia before noticing me and the hunters and he paled but I could see the confusion in his eyes and along with it was determination and a slight look of fear.

 **A/N: Bam! Finally Arty's point of view (pov). Follow, fav and review. I do read reviews (mostly because I have holidays in school right now but nevertheless lol). Also review some suggestions so I can kinda rush this story and finish it. And I'll be honest, I kinda expected some PM's asking me whether they could write a reading version of my fanfic -_- but no pressure. Also just to tell you all, I am attempting to have this story more that 60k words or atleast 50k words before I end it. Anyways peace. Such a long authors note. *overdramatic sigh***


	31. Artemis: Reaction time

_**Artemis: Reaction time**_

I would be lying if I said that I didn't find his expression funny. I shook my head and turned to Thalia, who looked confused.

She asked, "What? Why is everyone sitting here and not beating up the campers?" To emphasise her point, she cracked her knuckles and let sparks fly.

I answered, "Well… its because we have a confession to make. You might want to sit because it will be… surprising to say the least."

She looked confused, but sat down on the ground, nevertheless.

I turned to the hunters and for Thalia, I started, "So as far as you know, I had a meeting with Olympians." This earned a lot of nods.

I continued, "Most of it was because of my brother's immature behaviour. But during the meeting, father told us of our next mission. However, before we discuss our next mission, Percy and I would like to tell you guys something."

I caught Percy's gaze and nodded to him which caused his to pale but nonetheless, ranted, "ArtyandIareinarelationpleasedontkillme."

Everyone looked at him strangely including me. How could someone so strong be scared of a couple of hunters was beyond me.

He sighed and took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "Arty and I are in a relation. Please don't kill me."

All the hunters who had been there when Hermes appeared just nodded while the hunters who hadn't like Thalia just stood there gobsmacked. Aly just stood in the back as she knew about this before.

I said, "I would understand if you want to leave the hunters, but I can swear that I haven't broken my oath or lost my virginity, if you girls are worrying about that."

This seemed to shock them, and Thalia walked forward and punched Percy in the gut, hard.

He bent down in pain and said, "What was that for?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing, just felt like it."

Percy retorted, "You know, you owe me for this punch now."

Thalia just put her tongue out teasing Percy. Percy just shook his head before saying, "Are you all okay with this?"

Phoebe said, "Obviously not, you idiot. We are just contemplating on what to do."

Percy said something so _smart,_ "Oh."

For a few minutes, no one said anything, and my anxiousness was growing. If they left, I was going to be so weak. They are almost everything for me. Finally, Brook stepped forward and said, "We youngers girls will stay here with Percy because he saved us."

All the new recruits nodded along with Brook. Remind me to thank Percy for getting me new recruits. Atleast, now I won't be completely weak should the other hunters leave. _I hope they don't leave._

Next was Thalia. She said, "I'll stay because even though, I don't hate boys, I don't like them either except for maybe some exceptions."

I swear I heard Percy chuckle but as soon as it appeared, it faded making me think whether it was my imagination.

Next was Phoebe. She said, "Well, I'll admit I didn't exactly like Percy because he was a boy and on top, he was the son of Poseidon. But he has changed my views and maybe not all the boys are bad." With that she walked to the younger girls and stood with them, followed by almost all of the hunters. _Almost._

There were 3 hunters who were still standing before a hunter, Ria, said, or rather screamed, "YOU ARE A COMPLETE HYPOCRITE. YOU KILLED MY SISTER BECAUSE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH A BOY, EVEN THOUGH SHE DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER OATH. YOU PUNISHED MY OTHER SISTER BECAUSE _YOUR_ FATHER DECIDED TO FORCE HER TO BREAK HER OATH. AND THEN YOU EXPECT US TO FOLLOW YOU EVEN IF YOU FALL IN LOVE? WHERE IS THE JUSTICE IN THAT? WE ARE LEAVING. PRAY THAT YOU DON'T MEET US AGAIN OR IT WONT BE PRETTY." With that she left followed by the other hunters who looked at us disgusted.

I felt myself get a bit weaker and saw the silver glow from them fade. I sighed and laid on the log staring at the sky, unaware of the other hunters staring at me. After a few minutes, I heard shuffling beside me and I called out, "I know its you Percy."

The shuffling stopped and I turned my head to see him standing there, his eyes looking at me in worry.

I got up and sat on the log and looked around to see the hunters had gone to their tents. I saw Percy sit next to me and say, "That went well."

That snapped me. "WELL?! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? I LITERALLY JUST LOST 3 HUNTERS AND YOU ARE JUST SITTING THERE CALMLY NOT EVEN REACTING TO ME SCREAMING AT YOU". He was still calm and wasn't betraying any emotion of hurt or anger that he might be feeling. All he had was an understanding expression with those beautiful sea green eyes staring at me in love.

I saw in his eyes, an auburn girl who was 12 years old who was hurt and wanted someone to comfort her. As soon as I saw it, it faded, and I saw myself as 18 years old staring at his eyes.

I broke out of my stupor and kissed Percy with all I could muster up, which was a lot considering I didn't give him even a second to react and had my tongue exploring his mouth. Before he could react, I withdrew and got up and walked to the cabin slowly hearing a whine from Percy.

I got in my cabin and laid down on my bed asleep as all the exhaustion for the day caught up with me. Even if I could, I would never change a thing. Oh, how I wish I hadn't said anything like that because soon I would make a decision that would change Percy's and my life.

* * *

 **A/N: And WRAP! Finally got this chapter done. I did not want this story to be where all the hunters accept their love and all of Artemis' wrongdoings be ignored. I mean, she did punish her hunters for falling in love with someone and then she does the same? That would be unfair, so I decided to get 3 hunters off the hunt. So, just so you know now, they have 18 hunters left in the hunt including Aly.**

 **Also a SHOUTOUT to my friend, TyGuyFlyGuy and his recent fanfic 'The Sea and The Moon'. His fanfic is pretty good and very much worth reading.**


	32. Percy: Moon's decision

_**Percy: Moon's decision**_

I swear girls are the weirdest beings in creation. Take Arty for example, one second, she is screaming at me, then the next second, she is kissing me so hard and leaving not giving me enough time to react.

I couldn't help but whine at how she did everything and I couldn't say no to her. I was, as most people call it, _whipped._

But I wasn't complaining. No, I was glad. Because I was ready for something that I had been planning for a long time.

I made my way to my tent. Even though, I could return to Poseidon's cabin AKA my cabin (perks of being his only demigod son) or even go to Artemis' cabin, I decided that my tent was way more better. I put up a sign out saying 'Warning: Passing this sign will lead to your death. Do not proceed.'

Then I made my way inside and for the first time in a long time, the tent was completely empty. Aly was now in Cabin 8 along with Artemis. _Finally, a break._

I made my way towards my bed and from beneath the mattress, I drew a silver small box and opened it. There sat a silver ring with a green diamond or as you may know it as gem. It was so hard to dig but at the end it was worth it. On the ring, it said, _'Forever meant to be tides and moon.'_

I had spent hours making this ring and keeping it a secret from everyone. It was hard considering I had a lot of chores to do, spend quality time with Arty, do chores, spend time with Arty, do chores and spend time with Arty. That was what it was for me, but I managed to find time to make this ring.

Now all I need is for the perfect time to propose to Artemis. Her decision will change both of us. For good or bad, I don't know right now.

 ***Line Break***

It was a comparatively better day today. No unnecessary drama from any god or any hunter. The only thing that was interesting today was the campers' expression after finding out that Artemis and I were a couple. Clarisse and Chris congratulated us while the others tried approaching us warily. I just rolled my eyes and teleported both Artemis and myself to my tent and sat on the couch watching a random movie.

In between the movie, we started making out fiercely and cuddling next to each other. We never realised when the movie got over as we were making out continuously. I am sure my lips will be swollen as hell later, but I could care less.

I just wanted to spend as much time with her, as I could before I had to go to the battle which could kill me and then the world.

After a few hours, I woke up and groaned at the headache I had, for sleeping for so long. I rubbed my eyes and saw Artemis staring at me, amusement dancing in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat up, trying to remember what happened. All of a sudden, all the memories rushed in and I smiled at them.

 _Today, I will propose. I can't believe it's going to happen._ I thought inwardly, sliding my palm beneath the pillow feeling the box.

I got up and freshened up, all the while grinning at Artemis. After a few minutes, I walked to her and murmured in her ear, "Today, you and me, 5 o clock, Montauk beach."

And ran off before she could question me. Knowing her, she was going to keep bothering me the whole day to tell her why. So, I kept myself away from Artemis (even though it hurt). I trained the Hunters and some newer campers. The older campers tried to ask for forgiveness and training, but I just ignored them.

Matt seemed to have realised that he wasn't strongest as he and his goons were now respecting me and the others, or maybe he is just acting like the previous times.

Finally, 5 o'clock came and I hurried to my tent and prayed to Aphrodite and Apollo. Within seconds, they arrived and Aphrodite all but squealed at me and hugged me.

I threw her off me because I couldn't afford to waste time. Artemis could be here anytime now, and I cannot afford to lose today. I said, "Aphrodite, can we do this later? Right now, we need to focus on more important things like my coat."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'

I shook her and she snapped her fingers as I was coated in pink cloud. After a few seconds, I got out of the cloud and noticed myself in the mirror.

For the first time in my life, my hair was straight and not unruly. I had a black tux and a silver tie. I was wearing a wristwatch/shield on my left hand. I quickly went to Apollo and said, "Apollo, I know we haven't been on best terms, but I need to ask your permission to propose to Artemis."

He stared at me for a few seconds and then nodded and said, "Sure Perce. I'll trust you with her wellbeing. But I swear-"

I cut him off, "that you will kill me if I hurt your sister? Get in line for that."

He chuckled and flashed away followed shortly by Aphrodite. I heard a knock on my door and I quickly rushed to my bed and got the ring box and secured it in my pocket.

Another knock.

I practically ran to the door and opened it to see Artemis standing in a sea-green dress that showed off all her curves and reached her ankles. She smiled at me and said, "Athena and Aphrodite told me to wear this. I hope you like it."

I stared at her dumbfounded before saying, "Like it? I absolutely love it. I absolutely love you."

She gave me a small kiss on my lips before flashing us to Montauk beach. I materialised a table for two with complete dinner and slow music being played by mermen from the sea. I led her to the table and held out a seat for her.

She smirked and said, "I never knew you were a gentleman Percy."

I smirked back and said, "For you milady, always."

She nodded and waited while I sat down, discreetly checking my pocket for the ring. We silently ate the dinner with a bit of small talks. I guess we were both absorbed in our own thoughts.

After a while, we both were walking on the beach. Artemis had thrown off her high heels somewhere back and was walking on the shore with her feet in the water. I had taken off my boots as well and I was walking alongside her, but my feet were dry despite walking in the water.

Suddenly, I remembered why I brought us here and began to fidget. Apparently, Artemis sensed my nervousness and stopped and asked, "Are you alright Percy?"

I nodded but from her expression, I didn't convince her.

I walked forwards and Artemis caught up to me and said, "Percy come on, tell me whats wrong?"

I sighed and said, "Phoebe Artemis Agrotera, I love you a lot and I would do anything for you. Literally anything. I know I am not the best person with my sarcasm, but I will try to be my best with you. I'll love you and even if we can never have children, I would never mind and would still love you. But I am putting a lot at stake for asking you this, Will you marry me Phoebe Artemis Agrotera?"

I had fallen onto a knee and taken out the ring in the middle of the speech. She stared at the ring flabbergasted. I was shaking in the water, despite it being warm, silence and nervousness eating me out.

Finally, after a long time she replied, "No."

And my heart broke into pieces. Fates' words finally clear to me. _Make sure you don't lose yourself._

I understood what it meant. I shouldn't lose myself to the darkness or heartbreak, but I couldn't stop it. I fell deep into it. This is what my love brought me to. An utter heartbreak. A loss.

The emotion in the Fates' eyes were clear now. _Pity. Sympathy for me._

I closed my eyes and imagined myself at my mom's house. My dead mom's house.

 **A/N: And Done. My next chapter is finally done. Don't worry. Its Pertemis so I will make them get back together later probably, unless there are some change of plans but for now, they have officially broken up. Arty rejected Percy and Percy, heartbroken goes to Sally's home. Anyways, follow, favourite and review. I'll post the next chapter soon. I am not giving up on this story yet. I REPEAT, not giving up on this story yet. Plus this is the longest chapter of this fanfic till now.**


	33. Artemis: Consequences and Wtf Percy

_**Artemis: Consequences and Wtf Percy**_

"No"

As soon, I said it, I regretted it. One look at Percy and I knew I had messed up… big time. I started saying, "Percy, I mean, we have hardly been dating for a month. Don't you think this is going too fast…"

I stopped my ranting as Percy teleported off to somewhere only, he knows. I was about to go searching for him when, suddenly, a council was conducted.

I flashed to Olympus and looked around to notice I was the last one here. I looked at Poseidon, Hera and Athena. They all were as calm and stoic as they used to be. _Meaning they don't know what happened yet._

I looked at Hestia who looked sober and just frowned at my direction. I bowed my head down, ashamed of myself, but I didn't regret the decision. I know I made the right decision.

I can't just give my life off to someone I haven't even been with for a month. True he is the only man I could trust my heart with, but giving my life off to him? Nope. Well, not yet. He better understand it soon or else I might lose my only love.

I focused on the meeting. Zeus was saying, "-And I have been informed by Hades that the shadows have been growing restless. So, for these reasons, I warn each of you to avoid dark places and Artemis," he turned to me, "Your mission is cancelled, and you are to stay in the camp for the time being."

He took a deep breath and continued, "Also inform Percy that the battle might be coming soon." I nodded but, on the inside, I was freaking out.

 _WHAT?!_ My heart screamed.

 _It is coming too fast. I need to find Percy before its too late._ My mind stated and my heart agreed.

After some more warnings to other gods and some extra work to some gods to inform others and some petty complaints from some lazy ass gods *cough* Dionysus *cough*.

After the meeting was over, I went back to Montauk beach, hoping that Percy came back, although I knew he wouldn't.

I just returned to the camp and decided to wait till he decided to come back to camp. I flashed to the camp half-blood, or more specifically, the forest.

To be honest, I was frustrated and who better to get my frustration out at but the monsters. I drew my bow and notched an arrow and walked through the trees with swiftness.

I jumped from trees to trees and found a monster. It was an empousai but nevertheless, it was something.

I took my aim and released the arrow piercing straight through her head. I jumped down and grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of the head while it burst into dust.

I put the arrow back in the pile and started to walk before I got pounced at by a hellhound. I quickly drew my knife and stabbed at its side which, though did not do any damage, did manage to get it off me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and drew another knife as a bow would do nothing for a close combat.

I slashed at its right leg before jumping back and throwing my knife at its head. It got annoyed and growled at me. I growled back, fiercely, which caused it to bark. _Big mistake_. I threw my other knife into its mouth with stabbed it in the inner throat, sending it to Tartarus.

I repossessed the knives and after wiping the clean, sheathed them. I kept my bow drawn though and an arrow nocked loosely so if need arises, I can shoot.

I walked to the camp and greeted the hunters and just plainly ignored the campers.

I went to the Big House and saw Chiron sitting there looking through some documents. I walked to him and asked, "What are you looking at Chiron?"

He looked up startled and was halfway drawing his bow before he noticed me and relaxed slightly. He bowed before me and said, "I apologise for not noticing you milady, but I was busy looking through the latest developments done by the Architect of Olympus. They are fabulous, if I must say so."

 _Ahhh, the Architect of Olympus. Wasn't she the one who broke Percy's heart? What was her name? Annabeth, I guess._

I nodded and said, "Have you seen Percy. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

He shook his head and said, "I don't know where he is but if he is still like how he was a year ago, then he is as clumsy as a lion in a bush. He never could stay still to save a life." He joked.

I smiled softly before reverting back to my emotionless façade. I walked back to the cabin and helped the youngers hunters with their archery while proudly watching the older hunters thrash my brother's children in archery.

After a few hours, I felt a presence enter my cabin and sprinted, hoping that Percy had returned but what I saw, or rather who I say, was way more than I expected.

Standing there were my ex-hunters. They bowed before me and said, "Perseus told us that the two of you ended your relationship and invited us back to the Hunt if we wanted to. We accepted."

I nodded and gave them back their blessing, whilst having my energy increase for a second. They ran off to meet their siblings back while I lay in my bed, thinking, _why Percy? You should have talked to me before ending this relationship. Ugh Percy, come back. We can't end this relationship._

I don't know how long I lay in bed but not long later, I felt pain erupt in my body. Not emotional pain but physical pain. I looked at my body to see everything fine. _Then why am I feeling pain._

Again, pain erupted from my leg, followed by pain from my stomach, like someone had punched me. I got up and almost fell down in pain before realising the source of pain.

 _Percy what the fuck have you done now?_

 **A/N: And that's that. Like it? Then freaking review. Oh btw Artemis and Percy might not be getting back together but they should later on, considering on the how the story goes. If you don't understand what happened, then let me explain. Percy, being the Guardian of Hunt, had unknowingly taken the oath of the hunters except he only vowed to follow her. So when he became a part of hunt, Artemis and him got connected, so if he is in trouble, she finds out and vice versa. Thanks for the patience. I'll try update soon. Till then, peace.**


	34. Percy: Its started

_**Percy: Its started**_

After arriving at my dead mom's house, I cried for all my heartbreak was worth. If my math was right, I had been betrayed twice now. _Well, Artemis didn't exactly betray you. She just rejected you._ My subconscious said.

I kicked my subconscious, metaphorically of course. _Sure, she didn't betray me but she did break my heart._

No response from my subconscious and I ended up sitting on the ground letting out some sobs.

That is when I realised something. The three hunters who left. They left because Artemis and I were a couple. Keyword: were. Now that we have broken up, I guess they should return back with their mistress.

I flashed to Camp and was glad to see that Artemis hadn't arrived yet. I extracted my wings and flew above the camp borders and spotted three girls in the forest fighting three hellhounds. I flew fast and with my speed, I flew through the hellhound like a knife. It burst into golden dust and the rest two were killed by the three girls.

They glared at me when they spotted me and one of them said, "HOW DARE YOU SPY AT US AND FOLLOW US?! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE LIKE ORION. SPYING ON US AND NOW YOU WILL RAPE US."

I listened to her in patience and calm before saying, "Artemis and I broke up. So I would like to invite you back to the hunt. I am sure you miss your sisters and they miss you back."

They were shocked at first and then their faces turned to determination and said, "Fine we will join the hunt back but may I ask why you both broke up?"

I shook my head and said, "You may not ask and don't ask Artemis either."

They looked troubled but they nodded and I flashed them to Cabin 8 knowing the Artemis was all alone in the cabin.

I went to the clearing where I had talked to Chaos and shouted out, "Erebus I know you are there. FIGHT ME. RIGHT NOW. RIGHT HERE."

For a few minutes nothing happened but then a black globe of shadows appeared and dispersed showing a man wearing black shirt and black pant. His face was pale and his teeth had canines like Draculas' coming out of his mouth. His eyes were red and he had a small dagger in his hand, hanging loosely.

He smirked cruelly and said, "So you knew. Well I accept the challenge, you foolish and arrogant demigod. It will be humiliating for me if I lose to you."

With that he burst into dark light before it disappeared, and he appeared with a dark armour and well armoured. He said, "Ready to die puny demigod?"

In reply, I transformed into my real armour with my wings extracted and my eyes glowing green. I let a little bit of my power out to try to intimidate him. It didn't really work but he did have a slight respect in his eyes. It was gone as he materialised his helmet and faced me. I drew my sword, Anaklusmos and faced him.

We circled each other and he charged at me. I sidestepped which, now that I think of, seemed stupid. He managed to land a cut on my leg, making me stumble and punched me hard making me fly and hit a tree.

I got up from the ground and spat the blood that came from my mouth. I rushed at him and slashed at him, secretly, drawing a throwing knife from its sheath and as expected, he dodged my slash but he didn't notice the knife as I stabbed him in the stomach. The knife went through the armour and into his stomach drawing silver blood.

I glared at the silver colour and unfortunately, he noticed as he smirked and said, "Why you glaring at my blood? Is it because your shitty girlfriend broke up with you?"

I glared at him, but he continued to taunt at me, continuously hitting my sore subject and my vision turned red in anger and I started slashing wildly at him.

He grinned victoriously and kicked me in the knee making me fall on the ground before spartan-kicking me in the face and making me fly in the sky and land on the ground and rolling on it.

I coughed some blood and got up slowly, my vision still red and my ears ringing. I looked up and saw Erebus taking out the knife and throwing it away like it was nothing. I screamed 'Aaaaahhhh', I'll admit it wasn't a great battle cry, but cut me some slack, I was pissed. I rushed at him and tackled him to the ground and started punching him, which had little to no effect as his shadow helmet proved to save him from many hits.

I got off him and used my water powers and controlled his blood, a move he didn't anticipate. I rose him in the air and threw him at a nearby boulder. He slowly got up and before he could do anything, I threw him off to another boulder and flamed it with flames burning him in it.

I knew it wouldn't do anything on it and looked around waiting for him to arrive. _I am going to kill him for mentioning her name._

I drew my throwing knives while waiting for Riptide to arrive in my pocket. I got in my ready position waiting for even a single movement. 14 sudden flashes alerted me and without even thinking, I threw my knives and materialised my bow.

I notched 3 arrows ready to shoot when I heard a familiar voice say, "Percy?"

I turned towards the voice and saw Artemis standing there with her hand on her mouth. I turned from her and saw that the other gods had arrived.

I screamed in frustration and, unknowingly, let out a lot of restrained energy.

I glared at the gods and said in a deep and monstrous voice, " _stay back. This is my fight and I will not hesitate to kill any of you if you step between me and Erebus._

Suddenly, I felt a presence mutter in my ear, _Central park in 5 mins. Get prepared._

The voice disappeared but it left a lasting message. _Only one of us will walk out after some time._

And with that thought, I flashed to my tent and gathered my weapons, getting ready for the final battle.

 **A/N: And done. Final battle does not mean final chapter. I will have some chapters where I get Artemis and Percy back together probably** **. Anyways, review if you liked this chapter and please please please review. Did I mention review? Yeah review. I say it so many times please review. So review. (sorry but I had to do it lol)**

 **IMPORTANT: I HAVE SET UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO VOTE IF YOU WANT PERCY AND ARTEMIS TO GET TOGETHER. I KNOW I SAID THEY WILL BUT NOW I AM HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO PROCEED SO YOUR VOTES MIGHT HELP ME OUT A BIT. CHEERS AND DO REVIEW LOL**

 **Oh also, I am waiting for a "reading" version of my fanfic -_- But PM me if you do start a reading version *grinning cheekily***


	35. Artemis: Time to get things straight

_**Artemis: Time to get things straight**_

After Percy teleported to his tent (Yes, I know he teleported to his tent), I looked towards the others to see them on the ground panting from the power that Percy released at us.

I was no better. I was on the ground breathing hard and with a lost of willpower, got up and flashed to Percy's tent. I entered expecting to see Percy getting ready but what I saw was waaaaaaaay more different than what I expected.

There on the bed sat Percy, shoulders slumped, body shaking and his face in his hand. Within a second, I was at his side and hugged him, careful of the knives.

He cried on my shoulders and murmured, "Why Arty? Why? Did I ever do anything wrong to deserve this?"

I could feel guilt creep into my heart. _Did I do this to the best man alive on this planet?_

After a few seconds, he stopped and leaned back and saw me and his face turned from grief, to anger to hate to expressionless.

He said, emotionlessly, "Why are you here Artemis?"

I shrugged at him as casually as I could and said, "I never loved you to hurt you."

He chuckled humourlessly and said, "You never loved me _Arty._ "

 _Slap_

I looked at my hand on his cheek and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! I HAVE ALWAYS, AND I MEAN ALWAYS, LOVED YOU. DO YOU KNOW THAT I REALISED MY MISTAKE LATER ON? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU FOR THE PAST HOUR AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? GOTTEN MY EX-HUNTERS? FOUGHT EREBUS? APPARANTELY BROKEN UP WITH ME? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND I ACCEPT. I FUCKING ACCEPT YOU DUMBASS."

His eyes widened during my rant and almost popped out when he understood what I meant by 'I accept'. He sat frozen in shock.

I waited for a few seconds, before shaking him and saying, "Percy? Anyone home?"

He shook up with a shock and stared at me before kissing me and bringing me in bed. I began freaking out but calmed when he drew a box from his jacket that he had on and opened it to reveal that ring he had shown to me.

I admired the ring as he slipped it on my hand and said, "Well, _Mrs. Jackson_ , how do you like the ring?"

I slapped him on the back of his head softly and said, "Don't call me _Mrs. Jackson._ But the ring is beautiful. Did you make it yourself?"

He nodded and said, "Anything for you milady."

I acted along with him, "That's nice young man. Now what does a lady have to do to get a kiss from this young man?"

He blushed and said, "Just ask."

Without warning, I kissed him and soon we were battling for dominance. I tickled him on his side which made his gasp in shock and laugh, and I won began taking off his weapons.

I took off his shirt and admired his toned body. I laid on him and said, "Erebus isn't gone, is he?"

He shook his head and sighed, "I will have to fight him again in a few minutes."

I sat up faster than you could say 'Hermes' and shouted, "WHAT?!"

I glared at him and he flinched slightly and said, "Ummm… I have to fight him again?"

I punched him on his chest hard, but it did nothing to him. As humiliating as it was, I began to bawl on his chest and said, "Why? Why you? Please don't. I can't lose you. I lost you for a day and look where it brought me."

He smiled at me weakly and hugged me weakly with all his worth and said, "If something like that happens, promise me you will tell the camp and hunters, including Thalia, that I betrayed the Gods and you killed me. Please promise me."

I shook my head and he kissed me and said, "Please?"

I nodded and said, "Please don't let anything happen to you."

He nodded and said, "Also Arty, move on if I die."

I shook my head fiercely and said, "No. I won't. And you can't make me."

He sighed and nodded in understanding and stood up and put on his shirt and jacket and weapons and got ready.

He looked at me and smiled weakly yet sadly, don't ask me how you can smile sadly. He pecked me on the lips, and I closed my eyes relishing the feeling before losing the feeling.

I stood there with my lips out looking like an idiot.

I flashed to Central Park where I felt all the others arrive. I stood there beside Athena and she asked mentally, " _Did you two make up?"_

As a reply, I showed her the ring. I could see that she wanted to gasp at the beauty, but she just smiled and nodded but I could see the excitement in her eyes.

Unfortunately, Aphrodite saw the ring and started squealing loudly enough to attract the attention of the other gods. They looked at her weirdly, but she pointed at me, or specifically my ring. All gods looked at it and all their jaws reached the ground in a comical way.

Soon Father and Uncle Poseidon had me in a hug. I was congratulated by all the gods and goddesses, including Hera who, I was still finding difficult to believe, had changed.

She started furiously asking me questions about marriage while Aphrodite began talking about the decorations. Demeter started talking about the food while Athena started talking about the architecture.

I was getting annoyed as all the other gods started talking about random stuff related to my marriage when a loud voice with clear authority boomed, "ITS TIME PERCY. TIME TO SEE WHO BECOMES THE HEIR."

We were shocked. _Heir? Heir of what?_ These questions were interrupted by sounds of clashes and booms.

We exchanged glances at each other before running to the fight. _The Final Fight._

 **A/N: And done. Arty and Percy are finally together. There is some more Pertemis romantic stuff and there might be more later. Only 2-3 more chapters for the end of this Fanfiction.**

 **Almost forgot, Review Review and Review. Oh did I mention Review? Oh well, review. Its review time.**


	36. Percy: The Last Breath

_**Percy: The Last Breath**_

As I flashed to Central Park, I couldn't help but be cheerful. _She accepted. She freaking accepted._

I put on a stoic mask and walked to a clearing where I felt Erebus's power.

He sat on a branch of a tree casually twirling his sword in his hand. He noticed me and smirked as if he knew something I didn't.

He muttered something and I noticed a black energy ring surround us. I glared at him but even I had to admit that it looked pretty good. _Why did he have to turn at me? We could have been good friends and even brothers in all but blood. But he had to ruin the chance._

I continued walking and heard him say, "So you came? I thought you would chicken out like you did after getting rejected by your girlfriend."

Seeing my lack of reaction to the taunt, he got up and all his humour was lost, replaced by seriousness. He said, "I will end this fast. Everything is allowed."

I nodded but I needed to make somethings clear beforehand, "Erebus, I need to make something clear. Make your monsters, that are clearly not trying to hide in those trees behind, swear on Styx to retreat should you lose." I remembered what happened in Labyrinth when I first travelled through it.

He nodded and said in a booming laugh, "They have all sworn. Now ITS TIME PERCY. TIME TO SEE WHO BECOMES THE HEIR."

I replied in shock, "So that's what this is about? Being the heir? I will be honest I don't want to become the heir, but I cannot have it be given to you. I am sorry but I will uphold Chaos' wishes."

There was another reason I couldn't let him be the heir. Not because of the oath or anything but because he couldn't handle the power without being blessed and he was clearly not blessed.

Time to get my Athena enhanced brain to explain. See, I was blessed by Chaos so my powers which were already on high charts (not to sound arrogant) increase. But Erebus was born from Chaos, so he has power, but my power is directly to be the heir. And he won't be able to survive the power and would fade with the effort. Without a ruler, this world would wither and die over time. All balance Chaos tried to keep would be lost.

I got my sword ready and looked at him in determination. If there is one thing I can do, I won't give up without a fight.

He jumped off the branch and eyed me warily. I narrowed my eyes and moved around him, trying to find a weak spot in his stance and armour.

After my futile attempt, I decided to wing it as it's the only thing I can do nicely.

I charged at him and slashed. He dodged my attacks easily before slamming the hilt of his sword on my hand making me drop my sword. He bent down and twirled, hitting my leg and making me fall down.

He got up and had his sword at my neck. I glared at him and drew my dagger and slashed at his sword making it point to my side before getting up and slashing at Erebus with my dagger.

My dagger was lightweight making my speed increase and he wasn't able to dodge most of my attacks. After a few moments, he kicked me in the stomach making me fly into a tree. I gasped as I felt cut on my back.

I used my healing powers to heal my back and faced him. I realised one thing and so did he, _we will have to use all we have got for this._

I retrieved Riptide from my pocket and a throwing knife from its sheathe. I opened my wings and flapped it making myself fly in the air. I used my powers and lit my left wing in Greek fire and my right wing in lightning.

I smirked at him and flew at speeds he couldn't see and before he knew it, I slashed him through the stomach.

I fell to the ground in exhaustion with the speed and withdrew my wings. I got up and used my emergency ambrosia and nectar to give me more strength.

I looked back to see shadows helping him. The strange thing was, I wasn't able to control his shadows. This means that the blessing of Hades is useless in this fight.

He turned to me and glared and drew another sword and charged at me. I charged at him and with same timing, jumped in the air. I opened my wings and we were flying in the air fighting with each other.

We both slashed at each other and some of our lucky hits found their way into our guards.

After a few moments we both fell to the ground. I looked at the sky and smirked to see the sun coming. Erebus won't be able to heal himself further.

He seemed to notice this, and I saw urgency flash through his eyes.

He looked at me with determination and I masked my face to match his. I put on the cloak Chaos gave me and capped my sword and threw my knife to the ground.

I closed my eyes and concentrated feeling the power within myself. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and let my power come out.

At the same time, he opened his eyes and his eyes seemed to glow with darkness and he materialised a ball of darkness before thrusting it at me.

I dodged it before materialising my own ball of flames and throwing it. He slashed the ball with his sword before charging at me.

I used my shadow and shadow travelled Nico's scythe to me. _He won't need it, and this is the best moment to use it._

I twirled my body and used the momentum and slashed at Erebus, who seemed to accept it as he dodged and slashed at my ribs.

I groaned and held my ribs in pain before throwing two of my throwing knifes, encased in lightning, at him.

He was shocked (quite literally). I got up and winced from the pain. I couldn't heal it, or I would lose a lot of energy.

I noticed him creating a portal of darkness and out of it stepped a lion made completely out of shadows.

He pointed at me and the dark lion sprinted towards me. I used my powers and summoned my Pegasus, Gale. He neighed at me and I understood, _Wassup boss? Need anything?_

I face-palmed and said, "I shouldn't have let you stay with Blackjack. Seriously he rubs on you."

All of a sudden, I heard a roar and both of us turned and saw Dark lion and Erebus look at us confused.

He chuckled and said, "I should have realised that you would make yourself a new pet too."

With that he released energy at me, and I sent a wave of my energy at him and soon we were having an all-out energy battle with each other.

I risked a glance and saw Gale and Dark Lion fighting with each other.

That glance was all it took and Erebus, taking advantage of my distraction, increased his energy and hit me with the energy making me fly and crash through tons of trees which kept breaking like they were nothing.

I came to a stop by landing on the ground, or rather skidding through it.

I got up slowly, feeling dizzy with the attack and almost fell down again with my injuries but I pushed them back down.

I needed to fight him, and I would do it. I sprinted back to the battlefield and saw him shooting dark beams at Gale who was doing his best to dodge them and attack Dark Lion simultaneously.

Gale's and my eyes met, and an understanding passed as he retreated towards me and I sat on him giving me energy, by touching something I had control over.

I looked over at Erebus who was smirking, and he raised his arms, his palms facing the sky and soon, the sky which was brightening darkened again.

I noticed his forehead was covered in sweat beads and he said, "It takes a lot of energy to make it dark but nevermind, I will still beat you."

He took a step forward before falling on his knees. I took over my horse and led him towards the Dark lion fighting him, but I kept my eyes at Erebus who was still on his knees breathing heavily.

I jumped off Gale and drew Riptide before jumping inside Dark Lion's mouth and slashing at his insides.

He burst into shadows making me fly in the air before crash onto the ground. I looked up and saw I wasn't too far from Erebus.

The burst seemed to have gotten Erebus' attention as he turned towards me and faced me with deep hatred. He drew his sword and faced me. I drew my dagger, having lost Riptide in the fall. I charged at Erebus and sparks flew as we both battled.

Both of us were exhausted and were trying to disarm the other person. I noticed a slight fault in his guard and took it and stabbed him in the stomach as he slashed on my chest.

I skidded towards the back with force as he fell on the ground groaning.

I got up before I heard a faint whisper, _**You have my permission Champion.**_

I gasped and asked, _Chaos?_

No response.

 _I can worry about you later but first, I need to finish this battle._

I stumbled back as I felt the power rush within myself. I looked up and saw Erebus staring at me in surprise.

He said, "So you can create things? No biggie. I will beat you and take that power for myself." With that he started laughing and all the shadows moved like they were laughing with him too.

I got my throwing knives and threw them at Erebus who seemed unfazed and just used a shadow to grab hold of them and destroy them.

I threw some fireballs, but he dodged them and threw shadow balls at me which hit me straight in the chest, sending me crashing into the tree.

I got up and staggered before using the power of creation and summoning thousands of knives, daggers, swords, scythes, arrows and all kinds of sharp weapons. I launched them right at Erebus who was shocked and to make the attacks extra powerful, I encased them with different powers like darkness, lightning, fire and water.

To provide extra manpower, I created tons of water and fire avatars and sent them to fight Erebus.

Erebus, who was flabbergasted at my display of power, tried dodging the blades but they managed to get hits on him and weakened him significantly and he tried using shadows to fight my avatars, but they reached him before he could try and started punching and kicking the shit out of him.

After using almost all of my powers, the pain from my wounds kicked in and I fell to the ground, laying on my stomach, breathing hard. I could feel my blood spilling out of my wounds but, I still looked up and saw Erebus on the ground, his form flickering.

I crawled slowly towards him and lay so close to him.

 _So close._

I put a hand on his shoulder while laying and he turned his face to see me and I saw tears swarming down his face.

I comforted him and he said, "I am so sorry Percy. I am a shame to all of you. I stood as justice in the Primordial Council and now I am the reason that Chaos has faded. I hope she forgives me."

I gave him a brotherly hug and said, "Hey, its ok Erebus. Chaos was proud of you and I am sure that she will be proud of you when you meet her in the Realm of Faded. She loved you a lot and even thought she never admitted it, she loved you more than any of her other children."

He sighed in relax and said, "Good luck Percy and t-th-than-thank y-"

He went still and I barely saw the energy around us fade before I fell unconscious. I knew I was dead as no one can survive with so many wounds and the overuse of powers.

 **A/N: And that is the final battle. The next chapter will most probably be the aftermath and after that will be the epilogue. YAY? I don't know. I am so tired right now. Review if you find any mistakes. I will be editing these chapters after I finish this fanfiction to get rid of mistakes. Anyways review and review.**

 **Also check out TyGuyFlyGuy's fanfiction "The Sea and the Moon". It's also a Pertemis fanfic.**

 **K cya soon with the ending.**


	37. Percy: Marriage and Aftermath

_**Percy: Marriage and Aftermath**_

I knew I was dead as no one can survive with so many wounds and the overuse of powers. But then why could I still feel pain.

Suddenly, a vision popped in my head.

I was looking at the sea and next to me was the person I loved, Artemis. This was the day we first kissed. Suddenly, Artemis changed from loving person to a cold and distant person. She glared at me and said, "Why are you not waking up? WAKE UP DUMBASS!"

I hurriedly got up on instinct and regretted it as my body flared in pain. I lay back down and noticed Artemis sitting on a chair, apparently asleep.

 _Wow, déjà vu._ I thought.

I hesitatingly got up and stumbled and gasped in pain.

I looked down at myself and saw myself covered in bandages and I looked like a mummy. I raised my hand and felt pain flare up in my arm. I put it down, gritting my teeth to avoid another gasp.

I tried to lay back on the bed but even that took all my willpower not to gasp. But I guess, fate hates me as I ended up screaming in pain and waking up Artemis.

She hurriedly summoned her knives and looked around before her eyes settled on me and she rushed to my side and started ranting, "Percy? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Oh my god of course you are hurt. Wait let me summon Apollo. APOLLO!"

My ears almost burst after hearing her summon. After a few seconds, a bright flash appeared, indicating Apollo's arrival. His look shocked me and after everything I have seen, there are rare things that can shock me.

Apollo was wearing a white doctors coat and had a clipboard in his hand. He was marking down something and he looked up and his hair, instead of being open to show his 'luscious' hair, was tied in a ponytail and he was wearing spectacles.

He looked at Artemis and said, "What is it sis?"

Artemis glared at him and said, "Call me Artemis you idiot. Anyways, Percy is awake."

He nodded and said, "Whatever sis and Percy is awa- WAIT WHAT?" He noticed me lying on the bed and rushed to my side and hugged me, which made the pain increase.

He noticed and withdrew and glowed in gold as if about to burst into his divine form. I looked away, just in case he did. I wasn't sure if I was the next Chaos yet or not. If I was, I could look at him and nothing would happen but if I wasn't…

I shook my head and focused as my pain reduced and I was able to move my body without getting tired. I got up and with the help of Artemis asked, "What happened to me? The last I remember was fighting Erebus and watching him fade before I blacked out."

Artemis decided to speak and said, "Well, you used a lot of your powers and all your wounds seemed to increase as you made you way to Erebus. After talking to him, you fell to the ground and he faded into nothing. We, meaning the gods and I, rushed to you, seeing that the black force that was keeping us away disappeared, and found you almost dying. All the gods decided to help heal you. Oh that reminds me, your moms want to have a talk with you."

I paled at the ending when I realised that they would literally kill me for almost dying. I chuckled nervously and said, "M-Maybe la-later. What happened after that?"

She giggled at me and continued, "Zeus and the other gods, including me, were considering on making you a god and you won by almost everyone voting. Even Dionysus voted for you to become a god. But before we could discuss your domains, your friends, the Fates, arrived and told us everything you did with Chaos and how you are to be the next Chaos."

 _Everything? Oh please not that thing._

I asked her, "Everything?" She seemed to get my silent message as her smile turned to a glare and she said, "Yes, _everything, including your ex-girlfriend, Sammie."_ She hissed at the last part.

I sweat-dropped but managed to say, "Well, in my defence, Chaos made a deal with Eros and made me feel love towards her to test my loyalty. Let's just say, Aether has been asleep since he tried to kiss her. Luckily, the spell was lifted and turns out, she was just a robot."

She narrowed her eyes at me for a second, observing whether I was telling the truth before nodding and kissing me in front of her brother.

He made a gagging noise which earned his two pairs of glares. With the moment ruined, we walked, arm in arm, to the throne room. Apollo said that my wounds weren't completely healed so flashing might increase them and prove to be fatal.

So here we were walking and smirking at the jealous gasps from both minor gods and goddesses. We kept walking before a certain minor god decided to meet us.

"I see, you managed to make the virgin goddess fall in love with you," said Hercules.

I felt Artemis stiffen but I spoke before she could say anything, "Hello Hercules. What do you want?"

He laughed and said, "Oh nothing. Jus wanted to know how you managed to convince this virgin goddess. Oh if I knew, I would be able to nail both Athena and Hestia and be able to feel their tightness. I am sure you have already felt how tight they are, eh?"

I looked at him expressionlessly and said, "Take what you said back because I don't want to create a scene over here right now. I know for a fact I can defeat you right now without breaking a sweat so why don't you apologise and I'll let you go off easily."

He snorted and charged at me. I stared at him before slapping him on his face hard sending him into a wall and falling on ground unconscious. I shrugged and walked off.

 _*Line Break*_

I felt myself standing in front of the Gods as they looked at me as if inspecting me.

I noticed three flashes behind me and I looked back and gave a faint smile to them. They nodded and said, in unison, "Percy Jackson, as requested by Chaos, and vowed by you, you are to become the New Chaos. Do you deny what we have stated?"

I shook my head. I knew this procedure. Chaos had me go through it before but I never got the power she said I would get after she faded.

They continued, "Then with the power given to us by deceased Chaos, we hereby grant you the powers of Chaos. Do you have any requests before your ascension?"

I nodded and said, "Chaos said that I would be able to bring my queen should I marry her."

They nodded and their eyes flicked to Artemis who was sitting in her throne in complete shock. _Looks like they didn't tell her that piece of information._

Looking around the room, everyone had knowing looks and they were all giving sly looks to Artemis.

I was afraid that Artemis was gone before I saw her complexion becoming red. Soon it resembled that of a tomato and I couldn't help it but I fell over in laughter.

My laugh just seemed to make her more red and she nodded. I nodded back at her and what she did next was completely out of her character. She jumped off her throne and rushed to me hugging the crap out of me.

I hugged her back with same ferocity and then felt power and knowledge rush into me. I kept my eyes closed and soon it was over. I opened my eyes and saw myself to be the size the same as Artemis' and others.

I smiled at them and broke the hug between me and Artemis. She groaned at the loss making some gods snicker. A death glare was enough to shut them up, courtesy of Artemis.

I hugged my moms and dad as they came and said their farewells. The farewells included ruffle of my hair, tears, hugs and slaps. I grinned at the rest and what shocked me more was my uncle's hug.

Zeus actually hugged me farewell. I was shocked **(get it?)**. After a few moments, I hugged him back and he said, "You have actually grown, eh? I remember when I first you, I wanted to kill you because of your power and disrespect but turns out, you were the one who changed me. For that I thank you."

I nodded and said, "Its ok uncle. I was glad to pull the stick from your arse. You need to be brought into reality and I took in upon myself to do it. So don't thank me."

He chuckled before he sat on his throne and raised his eyebrows at other gods who were looking at him in surprise. They looked away and he smirked.

I turned to the Fates and thanked them as they disappeared. I wrapped my arms around Artemis' waist and pecked her on her forehead before flashing to Camp Half-Blood.

I saw all the demigods and hunters sitting in the Amphitheatre. I grew to Chaos size and walked to the Amphitheatre followed by Artemis. I noticed as all the demigods dropped their food on their plate or even ground as they looked at us with their jaws falling to the ground.

I walked and announced, "Demigods and Hunters, Erebus has fallen. I am the new Chaos and I will be going to the Void along with Artemis as she is my lawfully wedded wife." I said dramatically, earning a slap on my shoulder.

The hunters looked downcast and I said, "As I am Chaos, I have decided that some laws need to be changed and so I have decided to take down the law that states that Olympians cannot interact with their children. Also Artemis is still the Goddess of Hunt so she will take care of the hunt from the void and she will be able to visit here whenever she wants."

The hunters brightened and started clapping and nodding. Thalia was jumping up and down along with Aly and Brook. Sophie just grinned.

I turned to Artemis who looked at me gratefully and said, "Lets introduce you to my home, Chaotic Planet or as it is really known as, The Void."

 **A/N: And that is the Aftermath. Percy is Chaos and if you haven't figured, Artemis is Order. Because Chaos and Order are opposite, as so are Percy and Artemis. But that is how it is. The Epilogue will be a short one in a Third POV.**

 **Cya till then.**

 **Also please review. I beg you all. Review. Review in my energy and without energy, I can't type the next chapter. So please, please review. I am begging you all.**


	38. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

A figure stands watching a screen.

"Daddy!" comes a shriek from a girl.

The figure turns and gets hugged by the owner of the voice. He hugs her back and says, in a deep but carefree voice, "Hey Moonie. How was your day?"

He knew what they had done but he asked her nevertheless. She talked about how her and her mother hunted some monsters and how they talked to the hunters before spending some time with her uncle Apollo.

He laughed along with her before a cough interrupted him and he looked to see a beautiful girl about 22 years old with auburn hair and silver eyes staring at them with amusement.

The girl looked at the elder woman and gave a crooked smile. The figure shared the same smile and the elder woman shook her head and said, "Percy, you really spoil Moonie."

The now identified Percy rose his eyebrows and said, "And?"

The elder girl face palmed and said, "You wouldn't understand."

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "That's what you always say Arty. Anyways, Moonie here tells me you guys had fun. How was Thalia and Aly?"

Arty rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness and said, "I would say they are good but you already know from watching over us."

Percy gave her a sheepish smile before turning to the little girl, now known as Moonie. He said, "So Moonie, how is Auntie Thals?"

Moonie laughed and said, "She is nice. Today when I mentioned how you beat her arse, I swear I saw sparks fly off her but then she smiled and talked with mom and then we came here."

He rose his eyebrows and looked at Arty with more caution. She, in turn, smiled sweetly and before he knew it, she released some shock onto him, courtesy of Thalia.

He shook his head and said, "Ever since I created _that,_ I have regretted it."

Arty laughed and walked to Percy and kissed him on his lips. He sighed but returned it.

They broke it after a second and Percy slid an arm around Arty's waist and looked at Moonie who was running around chasing a bunny (which they created). He whispered, "I never imagined having such a cute daughter. Then again I never imagined you would be my wife. Not that I am complaining." He muttered the last part and she turned to look at him.

She giggled and said, "True. I even talked to the Fates and they said that they have no control over her fate. It seems that atleast our daughter won't have to face struggles."

He nodded and looked at Moonie and thought, _to have such a nice angel, I would relive everything._

 **A/N: And the book is complete. Finally.**

 **Review. I know I say it a lot but please review. Now I will edit the story and fix up my mistakes.**

 **I am setting up a poll on my profile to see what I should do next. Cya soon, hopefully.**


	39. Bonus QnA

**_Offer!_**

Ok so I have been looking at this story and saw sooooooo many views that it warmed my heart a lot and as a bonus decided to have a QnA with Percy Jackson and Hunters' Guardian Angel cast (Feat. Author TidalMoon2003).

So Review your questions and it will be answered by the cast. The requirements? All you need to do is:

1\. Review your questions

2\. Make sure you give yourself a name (it makes it easier)

3\. Have patience

So Type your question and the person who asks the best question according to the cast will get an award. Whats the award? Why don't you wait and see?


	40. Revised and Edited

**The Whole fanfic. First 6 chapters are pretty much** **cliché** **now by the overuse but I am among those writers who actually finished this kind of fanfiction and not leave it in the middle. So I would appreciate if people actually read this and gave positive comments.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Percy: Flashbacks of betrayals**

 _ **Percy: Flashbacks of betrayal**_

I am currently running, running from the monster called Sophie. Yes, she is a human or even better (or worse) a demigod. What's a demigod? You know those Greek gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades etc. When they have kids with mortals, the kids are called demigods. Anyways, I am running from her.

Finally, exhausted, I fall to the ground, silent tears falling from my broken heart. I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson (the best mom ever), bane of Kronos, bane of minotaur, bane of giants, ex-roman praetor, leader of the titan war, slayer of Gaia, member of the seven and so many more titles. However, presently, I am not thinking about that.

No, I am thinking about the heartbreak, the betrayal and everything.

 _ ***Flashback* (1 month ago)**_

 _I was talking and chatting with my friends and my girlfriend was lying on the grass with her head on my lap. I was twirling a strand of her hair. I looked up and noticed Jason and Piper leaning on each other's shoulders, Leo and Calypso sitting with Leo's arm around Calypso, Hazel and Frank sitting casually, Nico leaning on Will Solace's chest, Clarisse La Rue talking while Chris was stifling his laughter. The sight made me happy and made me feel that the war was worth it._

 _Of course, trouble had to spoil the moment. The conch horn was blown three times, the sign of danger. I leapt to my feet and without a single glance back, I sprinted towards the borders. The sound of footsteps increased beside me informing me that my friends were following me. I uncapped my pen to form my trustworthy sword, Riptide._

 _I reached the borders and noticed a girl with sea green eyes, her hair was raven black and was flowing smoothly behind her back. So, she was my sister. Yay!_

 _I looked behind her and saw two dracaenas chasing her. I noticed her trip and fall on the ground. I shouted, "Demigods, stay. I will go and help her. However, keep your weapons ready. There might be more monsters around." With that said I jumped in and rushed in front of my sister._

 _I noticed the dracaenas tense and cower behind in fear._

 _I shouted, "Yeah, its me Percy Jackson. Step back or I will kill you."_

 _Surprisingly, they stepped back and ran away. I shook my head. Pathetic monsters. I turned around and frowned at the condition of my sister. I picked her up bridal style and walked back to the camp boundaries._

 _I was greeted by excited murmuring and high-fives. I even noticed some bags of cash being given to the older kids. So, they put a bet on me, huh. I carried her to the Apollo cabin and laid her on a stretcher._

 _An Apollo camper told me to wait while she worked on my sister. An hour later, she informed me that my sister has woken up. I thanked her and rushed to her side. She looked at me and smiled. I grinned back and said, "I am Percy, Percy Jackson, you?"_

 _She shyly replied, "Sophie, Sophie Coast."_

 _I gave her my trademark crooked grin and she returned it. Yup, my sister._

 _She asked, "Can you help me up, please?"_

 _I nodded and helped her up. The moment we were out of the infirmary, we were bombarded by several campers. Suddenly, they gasped and looked above Sophie. I followed their gaze and gave an ear-splitting grin._

 _She looked up and scrambled in fear. I gave her a questioning look before I mentally face-palmed myself. She doesn't know about her being a demigod. I looked at Sophie and gave a reassuring glance and nod. Slowly she got up and walked towards me._

 _She asked me stuttering, "W-Wh-What w-wa-was th-that?"_

 _I chuckled at her and replied, "You know the Greek gods?"_

 _She nodded and then gave a questioning look._

 _I continued, "Well, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are called the Big Three. And you are a daughter of one. Guess who?"_

 _She looked at me strangely before, in a small voice, asked me, "Poseidon? I like him as he is the God of Seas and Oceans and I like oceans."_

 _I exclaimed, "Me too and yes the sign above your head was a trident."_

 _She then asked, "So who is your parent?"_

 _I then gave her a smile and said, "We are siblings now."_

 _She gaped at me and I led her to the Big House while informing her the information. When I introduced her to Chiron, he took her inside to show her the entrance video (they changed the name)._

 _When she came out, she had a scowl on her face. When she saw me, she glared at me and walked away. I stared at her oblivious to her plans to kick me out._

 _ **(1 week after Sophie joined)**_

 _I was still shocked as to why Sophie was so distant to me. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she would ignore me or say rude things. However, I noticed the young demigods who arrived after Giant war were ignoring me as well._

 _I just ignored them back and continued to talk with my friends. However, Annabeth was a bit distant with me. Whenever, I would kiss her, she would never kiss back and avoided my gaze._

 _Today, I was walking by the Demeter cabin when I noticed that Katie's garden was ruined. I noticed a single flower there and it was the Moonlace I gave Katie when I couldn't take care of it at my house. She had gladly taken it._

 _I frowned when I noticed the rest of her garden in ruins. I got up and began walking away. The second I did, the Demeter cabin's door flung open and out came Katie and she was smiling. When she noticed that her garden was in ruins, I saw tears swell at the corner of her eyes._

 _Then I noticed her stand upright and looked at her investigating her garden. She noticed my footprints which led to me and stared at me with betrayal in her eyes._

 _I understood that she thought I did it and rushed to her. She tensed when I touched her shoulder and shrugged it throwing my arm of hers. She then said a line that broke my heart, "I hate you Percy. Stay away from me." I stumbled back in shock with tears in my eyes. A part of my heart broke. I tried walking back towards her, but I was flung out of the garden. I noticed a vine big enough to fling anyone. I just walked away dejectedly._

 _Slowly everyone turned their backs on me. Apparently, I had ratted on the Stoll's, broke Will's favourite bow, destroyed an important project of Hephaestus cabin and several other. Even Grover turned his back when he thought I had cut a branch from Juniper's tree and destroyed other trees. He broke the empathy link saying, "You are no friend of mine anymore Perseus. The Wild is no more your friend. Stay away from me and Juniper for we HATE you."_

 _Strangely, only Chris, Clarisse, Chiron (three C's, lol), Thalia (but she was always with the hunters), Nico (he was in the Underworld), the romans (who were in Camp Jupiter) and Annabeth stayed with me._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

* * *

But my heart completely broke when Annabeth broke up with me.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback* (1 hour before Percy ran away)**_

 _I was worried because Annabeth was distant with me… however, today would change everything. Surprisingly, Athena had given me the permission to propose to her daughter and had given me a ring. The ring was amazing. It was a simple yet elegant ring with an owl having swords representing Riptide for eyes._

 _I crossed the arena grinning like a mad-man, but my focus was on Annabeth that I was completely unaware of the campers following me._

 _I was walking to Annabeth's and mine hidden spot. It was basically a cave behind Rachel's cave. No one knew about it except for her and me. When I walked in, I heard a voice saying, "Annabeth, gather up your courage and tell him you don't love him."_

 _Another voice, Annabeth, said, "I don't know, Matt. I like him, and we have been through so much."_

 _Matt then questioned her, "Then why are you with me?"_

" _Because he is too unpredictable. He is so loyal that I don't want to be constantly be worried that he might give up his life for me."_

" _Wow… well when you are done with him, then come to me."_

 _I heard a bit shuffling but it stopped._

 _I peeked a glance and what I saw broke my heart. My girlfriend… no, my ex-girlfriend was kissing another boy. I couldn't control the gasp that came from my mouth. They both snapped their faces towards mine._

 _My eyes began to tear up and I screamed in pain and heartbreak and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ANNABETH! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? OH YEAH, I WAS TOO UNPREDICTABLE, TOO LOYAL, SO TRUSTWORTHY THAT I ACTUALLY FUCKING ASKED YOUR MOM THE PERMISSION TO LET ME MARRY YOU. SHE EVEN GAVE ME A RING FOR YOU. HERE YOU GO!" I threw the ring at her feet and turned to face a smirking Sophie. She just said one line and it chilled me to the bone._

" _Ha, I took your friends, your girlfriend and your home away."_

 _Everything clicked in the place and I was trembling with rage, anger, pain, betrayal and every single painful feeling I could and screamed. I felt the Earth shaking and Sophie looked in horror at me. The winds were going around me at the fastest pace they could. The waves were clashing, reflecting my mood._

 _I calmed my breathing and sprinted towards my cabin. I saw several minor cabins destroyed, the ground seemed levelled, the arena was covered in woods and leaves with broken dummies._

 _I entered my cabin and took out my backpack and thrust everything in quickly and scribbled a letter for Chiron, Chris, Clarisse, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Calypso, Frank, Thalia, Nico, even for Blackjack and the Romans._

 _I hurried out and rushed to the camp boundaries. I looked back warily and petted Peleus, our pet dragon. I crossed the boundaries and ran as fast as I could, leaving after images of myself._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

I looked ahead and saw the city I was heading towards. Manhattan.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Artemis: Strange encounters**

 _ **Artemis: Strange encounters**_

I was in the throne room arguing with my brother, Apollo. Yup, you guessed right. I am Phoebe Artemis, goddess of hunt, moon, childbirth, maidens, and several more. Anyways, currently I was arguing about who was older and then telling him to stop flirting with my hunters which always ends up in me shooting arrows at him (a great stress reliever).

I noticed Zeus and Hera were arguing, obviously about the children Zeus has. Poseidon and Athena arguing about their children, Hades and Demeter having a glaring contest, Ares and Aphrodite making out (gross), Hestia sitting sadly on her throne (strange), Hephaestus making some stuff, Hermes was talking on his caduceus.

Suddenly, Zeus and Poseidon tensed up and had a silent conversation. I was wondering what might have happened. But my mind came up blank. I frowned and sent a mind question to Athena.

 _What is going on between Zeus and Poseidon?_

 _I don't know. They usually tense when something is wrong with their domains._

Unexpectedly Zeus picked his master bolt and launched a lightning signifying everyone to be quiet. He shouted, "Let's discuss matters in more civilised manner."

Poseidon continued, "Zeus and I have felt a peak in our domains, specifically, waves for me and winds for Zeus."

"So, we were questioning who could have had the powers to do it."

Athena further asked, "Can you give us a location?"

He nodded and said, "Manhattan and Camp Half-Blood"

Athena wondered, loudly, "Who lives in Manhattan and Camp half- blood and is a powerful demigod?"

Suddenly, realization dawned on my face. "Perseus" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked shocked and started protesting.

"How could it be him? He is the calmest person"

"He is my favourite demigod! No, you are lying?"

Strangely, Aphrodite was quiet. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Athena noticed too and said, "Aphrodite why are you quiet?"

"Because I kind of know why he ran away from Camp Half-Blood."

I shouted, "WHAT?!"

Everyone looked in my direction. I said, "Aphrodite knows why Perseus left Camp Half-Blood."

When she was going to begin, the doors of throne room opened and in came, Perseus.

I waved at him and surprisingly, he ignored it. He NEVER ignores me. His head was facing down and drops of water was falling from his beautiful, handso- _Whoa, whoa, whoa_ _calm down girl! Why are you looking at his face?_

He went a bowed in front of my father and then kneeled in front of his father. Poseidon frowned at him and asked him to get up. Zeus asked in an orderly voice, "Perseus, why do you come here?"

Perseus just looks at the ground and says, "I have a request that I am pretty sure the whole council will like, especially you."

Everyone perked up and looked at him in interest. Even those who were not listening (*cough* Dionysus *cough*) were now paying attention. I mean, my father would like to give him immortality or… no it can't be. He can't be asking for it.

I looked in horror at Perseus and heard him say, "Kill me."

To say everyone was shocked would be the world's greatest understatement. Everyone fell off their thrones, Dionysus' coke spilled all over his face, Aphrodite's lipstick made a huge on her cheek, Poseidon had water on his hair, Apollo had a sun burn on his arm, Athena was trying to calculate his reasons, Zeus just looked shocked, Hades accidentally released his powers over his helm which resulted in making Demeter scared and vines all over the ground., Hephaestus had grease all over his face, Hera was covered in peacock feathers, and I accidentally shot myself on the foot. Strangely, Ares and Hestia were not affected. Ares had an ear-splitting grin whereas Hestia wore a solemn expression.

Finally, father composed himself and asked, "Dear nephew why do you such a barbaric request from us?"

I was shocked at how he spoke. He had a tone of fear, pride and genuine sorrow. I focused back on Perseus and noticed he had an aura of sadness and betrayal.

I asked, in a surprisingly soft tone, "Why do you want to die?"

He snapped his head towards my direction and I was shocked to see his expression. His face was completely covered in trails of tears and his eyes that previously contained mirth, now consisted of sadness, loss, and melancholy.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. I then turned to my father and said, "If this mere boy cannot explain what happened, then let's ask Iris to show what happened in Camp Half-Blood?"

He considered it and nodded to Hermes, who disappeared in a flash. We waited in an awkward silence. I kept stealing glances in Perseus' direction and all I wanted to do was hug him and ki- _Whoa Artemis, control yourself. You are the MAIDEN goddess._

After what seemed hours (it was just 5 minutes), Hermes appeared with Iris who was already making a rainbow. We watched in shock as we saw Percy, no, Perseus getting betrayed by almost everyone by Sophie. When we saw Annabeth cheating on Perseus, everyone threw disgusted glances at Athena who looked shocked at the revelation.

Then the scene shifted to a house which was covered in red liquid. I stared in shock and figured that Perseus' mortal parents were DEAD.

I looked at Perseus warily. _Wait a second, that means a WOMAN broke a MAN's heart. That's a second. Hephaestus got his heart broken when he caught Aphrodite and Ares in bed._

I was about to speak up when the whole throne room began shaking. The ground was covered in cracks, the walls were crumbling. Everyone looked at Poseidon who was emitting an ethereal sea-green aura and his eyes were dark, signifying the thunderous waves.

"WHAT?!" Poseidon literally screamed.

He leapt up his feet and teleported to Hades' throne and said, "Please tell me that the vision is lying."

Hades wisely shook his head. Poseidon just slumped back in his throne, with an expression that plainly showed how old and tired he was.

Perseus finally interrupted the solemn mood of the council by saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me."

Zeus said in a calm voice, "Why do you want to die when you still have my daughter and Hades' son as your friends and cousins? Wouldn't they be devastated?"

Perseus seemed to ponder and finally in a defeated way said, "Well, I don't really have any reason or purpose to live. Atleast, if I am dead, I can be with my parents, my friends, Silena, Charles, Zoe, Bianca and all the other campers and romans that have died in the past wars."

Athena suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "What if we gave you a purpose?"

Perseus just stared blankly at her and said, "I guess I might go away for some time and train in the wild, killing the remnants of the monsters from the great wars."

Unexpectedly, a dark voice shook everyone out of their thrones

" _ **No, Perseus, You won't train in the wild. You will be my first and only champion."**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Percy: Invitation by creator**

 _ **Percy: Invitation by creator**_

I have been having such impressive mood swings today. Happy to angry to sad to depressing and it finally stopped at confusion. I mean how can someone just claim me as their 'champion' without my permission. I decided to investigate further and, with narrowed eyes, asked, "Who are you? Where are you?"

" _ **Oh right, you can't see me. Just a sec."**_

Suddenly, a black vortex appeared out of thin air and out stepped a person wearing a hood with images of stars and planets revolving around it. Suddenly I heard 14 thuds and looked around to see the gods and goddesses kneeling and bowing before him/her.

" _ **Oooh a feisty one, aren't you? The only person alive to be able to resist my commands to bow."**_

I looked at him/her with a confused expression before bending my back slightly and saying, "My apologies Lady Chaos. I didn't realise you would be here. But how can I resist your commands as I can't even feel them in my body."

She first gasped, then chuckled.

" _ **How did you know I am female?"**_

I just shrugged and said, "A feeling."

" _ **Anyways, I want to make you my champion-"**_

I interrupted her and asked, "Why?"

" _ **Because I have never seen anyone as loyal and kind-hearted mortal or demigod as you. Also, you might be the key to the future of mankind."**_

I must've had a funny expression as she began laughing out loud before standing upright.

" _ **You gotta hurry as I can't say here for more than 5 minutes. So will you be my champion and come and train on Chaotic land?"**_

The place must have been special as all the gods and goddesses gasped and looked at me in envy. My father looked at me with pride and gave me a discreet nod. I gave him a forced grin and turned to Lady Chaos.

I said, "I accept but can I stay for a day and say bye to everyone?"

She shrugged and said, _**"Sure why not? Just hurry up. 1 month here is 1 year there. So, 1 day is…?"**_

I gave a questioning look and asked, "Is that supposed to be a test?"

She chuckled and placed her index and middle finger on my forehead and muttered, _**"By the ancient laws created by my father, Helix, may the fates present Perseus Achilles Jackson as my champion and the next possible heir of World. He may have power rivalling half of mine and may it increase and provide helpful in dangerous cases. I, Lady Chaos, daughter of Helix, appoint Perseus Achilles Jackson as my champion."**_

After she said that I noticed a black wave of air covered me and I felt a great surge of power within me. My mind began processing my powers over air and water… _wait, air?_

I then felt great pain on my back, as if I was getting cut by several blades in the same area. I began screaming but it was muffled by the cloud. As soon as the pain came, it vanished. I fell to the ground panting as if I had run all the way from Camp Half-Blood to the Empire State Building.

After a minute of regaining my breath, I stood up, but something felt different. I felt… tall, and powerful? My confusion must have shown on my face as Aphrodite, who was drooling at me, conjured a mirror big enough to see myself. I was covered in a cloak similar to Chaos' but without the stars and planets. I had dagger sheathes on my waist. There were throwing knives coming from my shoulder to my waist.

But what really changed was that my facial expressions became more enhanced, my eyes had a tiny speck of black in them. I was now 6'8 (before I was 6'1). But what was more noticeable was the wings that came from my back. I looked at my wings curiously before flapping and guess my expression when they did. I had WINGS!

I looked at Lady Chaos who was fading and said, "Thank you but how am I supposed to come to Chaotic land?"

" _ **You will know when your 24 hours are over. See ya."**_

With that she disappeared. I turned to the council to see all the gods staring at me as if I was a masterpiece (which I was, mind you). I stood there awkwardly and uncomfortably with most of the goddesses drooling over me and some were blushing at me, even Artemis was blushing. Unable to take the silence, I said, "Ummm… that was fun." That snapped everyone back to reality. The gods had envious looks on their face whereas the goddesses continued on blushing.

I had had enough of this silent conversation. I looked at Artemis and walked towards. I felt her stiffen up when I walked in front of her. I bowed and asked, "Milady, is it possible if you could… you know, tell Thalia what happened but please, don't tell her the part where Annabeth cheated on me. Because she will blast the whole camp and kill Annabeth."

She pondered over it and finally nodded. I nodded in thanks. Then I turned to Hades and asked him the same thing for Nico. He nodded in approval and I returned the nod in thanks.

Finally, Zeus said, "Well, nephew… I would like to give you my blessing to allow you to fly in my domain… because I kinda have to now." He muttered the last line under his breath but due to my enhanced hearing, I heard what he said and chuckled inside. He continued, "Okay, with that said, does anyone have anything to add?" He gave everyone the 'If-you-dare-you-will-taste-my-bolt" look.

Athena, however, ignored him and said, "Yes, Perseus I would like to ask for forgiveness of my daughter's actions."

I just shook my head and replied, "Milady, it was not your fault. She made her own choices and she alone faces its consequences. It is neither your fault and neither mine, although I blame myself for not being what and who she wanted me to be."

Athena nodded in gratitude before frowning and transforming in normal form and twisting my ears, "Young man, you cannot let anyone decide who you should be."

I nodded vigorously, and she smirked victoriously. She teleported back to her throne and smiled at me. I glared at her and the whole council laughed so hard that my dad fell of his throne clutching his sides. After a while, I too chuckled before bursting into laughter. When I stopped, I saw everyone staring at me. Then I realised this was the first time I laughed or smiled genuinely after the betrayal and my mom's death.

The pain ached through my heart and flashed on my face. A stray tear fell from my right eye and fell on the ground. I wiped it with the cuff of my cloak. Zeus finally yelled, "COUNCIL DISMISSED" before vanishing in thunderbolts. I muttered, "Drama queen." At this everyone laughed again.

Finally, everyone flashed away except for Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Athena, and Hades.

Dad came forward first and said, "Son, I am so proud of you, I want you to be the next heir of my domain and palace."

I just shook my head and said, "No dad, Triton deserves it more than me."

"But-"

"Also, I am not immortal and don't intend to for the time being"

He gave me his crooked grin and hugged me again before flashing away. Next came Hades. He said, "Well nephew, as you are my most favourite nephew, I want to give you my blessing. This will allow you to shadow travel and will give you permission to enter my realm."

I accepted and then was covered in black, in a creepy way, aura and I felt a connection to Underworld. I manipulated Hades' shadow away from him and brought next to mine. Seeing this, he frowned and snatched his shadow back.

"Not my shadow." He growled

Everyone including him laughed. He shook my hands and flashed away. Now I was left alone with the three goddesses. I felt Athena teleport me away.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Percy: New family and reunions**

 _ **Percy: New family and reunions**_

When Athena teleported me to a mortal house, I instantly uncapped my Riptide and stood in defensive stance for any attacks. When an attack never came, I capped Riptide and noticed the three goddesses stifling laughter. I glared at them effectively shutting them up.

I asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Athena looked at the other two goddesses, who nodded, and she stepped forward and said, "Well, we know that your mom died, and I was wondering if maybe HeraandIcouldadoptyou?" She finished.

I looked at her incredously and asked, "What?"

She took a deep breath and repeated, "Can Hera and I adopt you?"

I looked at Hera strangely thinking _Why would she want to adopt me?_

Hera spoke, "Because I know that you were rude on impulse to save your ex-girlfriend from my wrath."

I nodded and turned to Hestia who looked at me with caring gaze, filling me with a bit of hope. She said, "Percy, I wanted to make you the Hearth's Champion."

I was so confused right now. _Why would Athena and Hera adopt me? They hated me. And Hestia has never had a champion. Then why me? Is it just because I am Chaos' champion that they are doing this?_

They just shook their heads and replied, "No, now answer!"

Finally, I nodded, and Athena and Hera were practically squealing and jumping up and down. I just gave my crooked grin to Hestia and she brought her index and middle finger on my head and muttered, " _ **By the powers invested in me by the fates and my father, Lord Kronos and my mother, Lady Rhea, may the fates present Perseus Achilles Jackson as the Champion of Chaos and First champion of Hestia. May he have powers over half of my domain and may it increase and help in dangerous cases. The Hearth has the abilities to harm and heal. I, Lady Hestia, Daughter of Kronos and Rhea, appoint Perseus Achilles Jackson as my champion."**_

When she finished I was covered in a red aura which disappeared instantly, and I felt a connection with fire and… _food?_ I gave her a questioning look and she giggled saying, "You now have the powers to make fire. The fire will be affected by your emotions. If you are angry the fire will turn into Greek fire. Also, your sword and your wings can catch fire without being affected."

I then asked her, "But food?"

"You can get homemade food out of thin air. However, there is a limit to what you make. Like if it is a basic meal, then you can make thousands of them, but if it a 5-star restaurant meal, then you can only conjure two meals."

I nodded in thanks and bowed again. But before I could go any further, Hestia pulled me up with a frown and said, "I am your patron; therefore, you do not have to bow to me. Come and give a hug to your aunt." I obliged and hugged her.

Then I turned to Athena and Hera who were looking at me with motherly concern. I said, "I am ready… moms."

They gave and ear-splitting grin and hugged me together. All of a sudden, I was covered in grey and green aura and I felt my senses becoming enhanced. I was able to form plans on how to fix this place. I could sense the architecture. _So, this is what Annabeth used to see. Marvellous._ Annabeth… No matter what I say, I still care about her. Why do fates do this to me? Have I not suffered enough to take me lover and my parents away from me?

I looked at Hera and asked, "What can I do from your powers?"

She just shook her head and said, "Well, you will know when someone TRULY loves you. Like for Annabeth, you could have told that she didn't love you and escaped the betrayal and heartbreak. Also, now if you visit Amazons then they will treat you like their kings-" I frowned, "-if you want." I smiled at her and hugged my news moms.

Hestia finally kissed me on the cheek and said, "Now I have to go. You have 1 more hour before you have to go. Go meet your friends who stayed loyal in Camp Half-Blood and then go and train in Chaos."

I nodded and opened my wings. I took off waving at my moms and my patron and flew through the air. It was so great and refreshing. I flapped my wings harder and soon, I was flying so fast that I even missed Camp Half-Blood by half a mile.

When I was near the borders, I had an evil plan in my head. I conjured up flames and covered my sword and wings in flames. I took control of some winds and made it covered my legs with them. Then I flew so fast, that I heard a faint boom and, thanks to Athena enhanced brain, I figured I broke the sound barrier. I noticed a lot of campers staring at me with fear and awe. I flipped my hood so, no one could figure out who I am.

I mentally prepared myself to give everyone an earthquake. The moment I landed on my knee and foot, the earth shook violently. I released fire in the air, and controlled the winds to make it form, "The Guardian Angel."

I noticed the campers staring at me in fear and horror. I smirked _They think I am here to kill them._ I magnified my voice so that it sounded different.

"Campers, I am here to meet Chiron, Clarisse and Chris. Ask them to come to Zeus' fist."

With that, I opened my wings further, covered them in fire, and flew in the direction on Zeus' fist.

After an eternity, they came looking at me in fear. I spread my senses and smirked when I saw many campers following them. _So, they are following me? Fine then._

I went to my normal form. I capped my sword, retracted my wings and extinguished myself. I kept my hood up and went to them. I bent my back and bowed to my teacher, Chiron. He looked shocked. I went and muttered in his ears, "I am Percy… don't tell anyone. Let's talk in the air and I will explain everything. Just tell both of them because they might not believe me." He nodded and told them my identity. They gaped at me, but I put my index finger on my lips, signalling to shut up.

I manipulated the air currents to take me and the three people in the air. When we were in good enough altitude, I explained everything from betrayals to being Chaos' champion to my mom's and Paul's murder to my new moms and my powers. Surprisingly, they knew everything about what happened in the camp. I nodded and thanked them a lot.

I used my Chaotic powers and figured I had 5 minutes before my time was up. I asked them to explain the romans everything and keep my identity a secret. They nodded, and I willed the three back on the ground.

Unexpectedly, I felt a presence enter my mind and it spoke, " _ **Your time is up Perseus. Now concentrate on your Chaotic powers and you will find a power called 'Portal.' Use it and open the portal to Chaotic Land.**_

I nodded and concentrated on my powers and opened a portal similar to the vortex Lady Chaos had created when she blessed me. I went through it and appeared in a breathtaking place.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Artemis: Archery competition**

 _ **Artemis: Archery competition**_

It's been 10 months since the Saviour of Olympus disappeared. Well, not really disappeared, he was taken by Chaos for training on her planet called Chaotic Land. For the first five months, everyone was calm but when the sixth moth came, the gods began to get worried that something had happened to Perseus.

When the seventh month passed, the hunt was given the job to find Perseus. Strangely, after first five months, demigods and several girls were being brought to Camp Half-Blood and the hunt.

At first, everyone thought Perseus had returned but when the new brought demigods said that he had flaming orange eyes, everyone lost their hopes. Perseus had sea-green eyes.

For the past four months, the hunt has been searching for Perseus and the man. I was getting frustrated that this mere man was able to enter and exit my camp without me knowing about it.

We were following the latest gathering of monsters. Lately, monsters have been attacking us in groups. Last week, we were nearly captured by a manticore and a group of dracaenas. We faced 5 casualties. Today we were following trails on a possible gathering of a minotaur and empousai.

At the rate of a blink of an eye, a boulder crashed behind the hunt, effectively trapping us. I couldn't believe it. The hunters had been hunted.I shouted, "Hunters ATTACK!" Every single hunter began firing at inhuman speeds. I would have felt proud if we weren't in a dangerous situation.

I ran at the minotaur and engaged him in a battle. My strength was basically ranged weapons and not close combat. It seemed to know that as it closed the distance between us quickly forcing me to switch to close combat. I materialized my knives and engaged him in defensive position. I kept going offensive and kept trying to find an opening. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the hunters were succeeding in killing the empousai. Big mistake as I allowed the minotaur enough time to strike and forcing me into my defensive stance.

After a while, he found an opening and managed to make a scratch on my cheek. I stumbled back in shock and I saw it approach at me with a net, I knew all to well. It was the same net that Atlas had used to trap me in, so I couldn't use my powers to teleport or break it. I stared at it in horror. Right when he was going to fling it on me, a fireball appeared out of thin air and blasted right on the minotaur's ugly, mug like face.

A familiar voice shouted, "Yo, beef face, miss me?"

I couldn't really place the voice in my head. I looked around, but the voice seemed to come from the forest itself. Again, another fireball came out of thin air and blasted on minotaur's ass. I chuckled and looked at him spasming on the ground. I looked at Thalia, but she seemed as shocked as I was. I wondered who he was, and right on cue a figure emerged right next to the minotaur and bowed before me. I glared at him.

However, the new recruits who were brought by the 'mysterious man' looked excited and were practically jumping up and down. Realization dawned as I figured that this was the man who brought these new recruits and just saved their ass. Soon, with my help the empousai were cleared and before he could act, I picked up the net minotaur had kindly left behind and flung it on his head.

A moment of panic and horror flashed his uncovered face as he began thrashing and shouting, "I will never return to you again." I picked the net up and dragged him to our camp. When we were at the borders, I said to my hunters, "Stay here and hunt for dinner while I take this _boy_ to Olympus.

Strangely he started thrashing around at the mention of Olympus. I turned towards him and asked, "What's wrong, _boy?_ Scared to meet us gods?" I heard snickers behind me and I gave a smirk. What he said next made me double take.

"Lets have an archery competition. If I win, I am allowed to go free. If I lose, I will follow your will and accept everything without protesting?" At this, I started laughing out so loud that I was on ground clutching my sides. When I perceived that he was serious, I stopped myself and agreed.

I went to the archery range and snapped my fingers to get the boards ready for the competition. I noticed that he looked confident. _As confident as Orion was._ I shook my head at the thought. I don't care about that blasted giant. He was a rapist, a vile, disgusting man and disloyal.

The boy took his stance. I noticed that his stance was different and wrong. So I went to correct him when he shot his first 5 arrows, all landing on Bullseye. This was the hardest set and he simply got all of them in bullseye. I had to actually use my domains in Archery to get even 5 bullseyes. I looked warily at the boards and began shooting my 5 arrows at the inhuman speeds. I noticed that I had 4 bullseye and the fifth one was so close.

I glared at my opponent waiting for him to rub it on my face, but he just shrugged. Noticing this moment as an opportunity, I stepped forward to grab him but he just disappeared leaving me with a note. ' _A deal is a deal milady. However, I respect you and trust you enough to know that my moms are Athena and Hera. Thank you for the competition._

 _Regards,_

 _-P'_

I glared at the note and shouted at my hunters, "Stay here. I must tell the council about this." With that I flashed to the council and shouted for an emergency meeting.

Instantly, all the Gods and goddesses flashed in and took their seats. They all looked at me and finally father broke the silence. He regarded me by asking, "Artemis, daughter, what happened? Why did you call an emergency council?"

I nodded in thanks and replied my story on how I was trapped, how my defences were broken and how a boy had powers over lightning and fire. When I reached the part of our competition, I choked on the part where he challenged me to a competition. Every single god was looking at me and Apollo being an idiot said, "So where is he?" I mentally face-palmed. Then he gave me a cheeky grin and exclaimed, "Oh my gods you lost!" He began laughing followed by Hermes.

I was flushing in embarrassment. Then I had an idea. "However, I know some people who know him."

I smirked when I saw father's expression. He shouted, "Who knew of this demigod?"

I exclaimed, "Why his moms… Hera and Athena!"

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Percy: Bonding with the Moon**

 _ **Percy: Bonding with the Moon**_

I knew I shouldn't have left the note behind. Now she would go to my moms and threaten them. Gods, I just couldn't resist telling the truth to her. It was like she was drawing me to tell her.

I teleported to a cave and went inside to find a girl whimpering. When she saw me, she jumped up into my arms and kissed me on my cheek while hugging me. I chuckled before starting to tickle her. She was squirming here and there and shouting, "Spare me…. Hahahaha… spare… me… mercy… hahahaha."

Finally, I left her and got ready. I put my cloak on and sheathed my daggers, retracted my wings, capped my sword, checked my throwing knives, checked my powers, saw the last picture of my mother, flipped my hood, checked my secret weapons and waited for me to be teleported to Olympus. It took seconds before I was facing the entire council. I smirked internally. On the exterior, I glared at my moms and said, "What is the meaning of this moms? Can't I have peace with what I am doing?"

Athena looked in fear and said, "Well, we couldn't do much. Father ordered Hera and I to bring you before Olympus, after your little… _incident_ with Artemis here." I grinned and looked at her glaring at me. Before I could say anything, Apollo shouted, "Whoever you are, great job in thrashing my sister in her own domain." I figured they won't let her down on this, so I said, "She is still the best, as I used the air currents to hit the bullseye." He groaned and within seconds, he had a silver arrow near his crotch. I flinched involuntary.

Zeus had had enough of this and shouted, "Boy, who are you and why do you not kneel before me?"

I turned towards him and said, "For the first question Uncle, I am your nephew, Percy." With that I flipped my hood showing everyone my face.

For a whole minute everyone was silent. It was like a pin was dropped on a cushion. Suddenly, I was enwrapped in a bone-crushing hug. _I see where Tyson gets the ability to break my ribs when he hugs me._ Father pulled back and stared at me with tears in his eyes. He said quietly, "I missed you my boy."

I nodded and replied, "I did too. Look at this cool ability I learnt from Pontus." I materialized a ball of water and shaped it, so it looked like me in a shorter form. However, dad had shocked face and asked, "P-p-Pontus?"

"Yes dad, he is now in Chaos' realm and he is happy with how you are ruling the seas."

He breathed out visibly and hugged me again before flashing to his throne. I turned to uncle and asked, "So, why did you summon me?"

He smiled guiltily and said, "Well nephew, turns out I underestimated you. I would like to offer you this request once more. Would you like to be a god as you are so powerful?"

I shook my head, "I am sorry Lord Zeus, but I must reject this grateful gift as I have partial immortality thanks to Chaos' powers."

He nodded then frowned, "But nephew, you are too powerful. If your loyalties should ever change, then the fall of the gods is inevitable. Would you mind swearing to one of us Olympians?"

I stared at him in shock. I expected him to shout but he seemed calm and… was that respect in his voice? I shrugged it off and turned to Artemis and said, " _ **I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, adopted son of Athena and Hera, champion of Chaos, Hestia and Zeus, hereby swear on river Styx and my patron, Chaos, that I will stay loyal to you should you accept my oath."**_

All eyes turned to Artemis who was looking at me in shock. Finally, overcoming her shock she asked, "Why me, _boy?_ "

I replied, "Well, you are the only god who is not bound by Ancient Laws and that I can do something productive."

She nodded and said, "I accept it on the condition that you stay far from hunt."

Before I could accept, Zeus interrupted us and said, "Daughter… you… um… will have to take back the condition as I was planning on making him the Guardian of the Hunt."

"WHAT?!" Artemis, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, and I shouted at the top of our lungs. Artemis looked ready to kill Zeus. Hera screamed, "But the hunters will hurt him."

Zeus turned to her and said, " _Wife,_ you are still not off the hook. How dare you adopt Percy without my approval?"

Then he turned to Athena and said, "Don't let your love for your son blind you from your FAVOURITE sister's wellbeing. And, you, Poseidon, who is the king of gods? Me or you? And, you, Artemis, he held the sky to let you fight the titan."

He took a deep breath and looked around. Everyone was flushing embarrassed that Zeus was, for the first time in millenniums, using his brain. Finally, Artemis spoke, "Fine I accept your oath towards me and award you the position of the guardian of the Hunt."

I nodded, not trusting myself with words. Zeus shouted, "COUNCIL DISMISSED!" Everyone flashed out leaving me with Artemis and my moms. Athena came and twisted my ears.

"Ow, ow… MOMMMMMM!" I whined.

Hera came and smacked me on the back of my head. "It is not suitable to whine when you are the son of the Queen of Gods." I face-palmed and hugged both of them. "I missed you moms." They hugged me back and said, "we missed you too." in perfect chorus, like they were practicing it (which could have been possible). Athena kissed me on the cheek and flashed out with Athena.

I glanced at Artemis, who was staring at me with an unknown expression. I walked to her and extended my hand. She glared at it and I immediately answered, "I just extended it for friendship. If you don't want it, then its acceptable." I began pulling my hand back, sadly, when she surprised me by grabbing my arms and shaking my hand.

She said, "Only friendship." _Friendship is a big enough feat for poor old me._

"Sure."

I teleported us to Montauk beach and within seconds, I had a knife on my throat. "Why did you bring me here, _boy?_ "

"I thought friends had trust in each other. This is my most favourite place, so, I decided to share it with you."

I felt her relax and take the knife off of my throat.

I went and sat on a cliff, only to notice her standing back there. I shook my head at her and said, "Sit here with me."

She obeyed and sat next to me. We sat in comforting silence till she broke the silence.

"It would be nice to be in the water, huh?"

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "Wanna see?"

"You don't understand. A daughter of Zeus is not welcome in the domain of other gods unless given permission."

My smirk grew and I said, "My permission is enough for you."

She grinned and pulled me along in the water. She was surprised when she went neck deep and nothing happened to her. I pulled her inside the water and encased her in an air bubble.

She gasped at the sight. The moonlight was shining brightly, reflecting the waves. It was a beautiful sight. She sighed and leaned on my shoulder. I tensed for a second before relaxing. We sat in an awkward silence.

"Did you know that you are my first male friend?"

"What about Orion?"

"I thought he was my friend but when he revealed his true colours."

I spoke something smart of the lines "Oh."

She chuckled and sighed again.

After an hour, we got up and teleported to the hunt. I received a nice welcome present. THE ARROWS.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Artemis: Introduction of the Slave**

 _ **Artemis: Introduction of the Slave (*wink*)**_

I looked at Perseus amused as he dodged all the arrows and sliced several of them. Though, I could tell that he would soon be overwhelmed, and I obviously don't want my new friend to die.

I ran forwards and told them to hold fire. They reluctantly put down their bows but kept their arrows notched. _I taught them well._ I waited for him to come stumbling out swearing but he never came. I grew anxious as he didn't come. Is it possible that he got shot and… no, Cut that train of thoughts. He will come.

So, I gathered all the hunters and told them what happened at Olympus. Before I finished, every single hunter was protesting, including the new recruited hunters. Well they would cause I didn't tell them the identity of our new guardian.

I looked around waiting for him. He should have been here by now. Phoebe, daughter of Ares, asked, "Well, where is he? Shouldn't he be here? I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away. After all he would be like the other filthy, disgusting males who flirt with us."

I was about to protest and defend Perseus when he teleported behind me. Soon, all the hunters were pointing their arrows at him. I stared at him in awe as he was standing there in full armour, cloak and throwing knives on his shoulder. He raised him hands in the air to show that he was unarmed but I knew that if he wanted to attack, he could easily kill every single hunter within 5 mins.

I glanced at the figure next to him who was clinging to his leg as if it was her lifeline. She stuttered, "W-wh-who a-a-are th-they?"

I swear I could hear Perseus chuckling and whispered something in her ears. I heard Phoebe grit her teeth, before releasing the arrow. I looked at the arrow shocked. It was poorly aimed because of anger that it was heading for the girl. Before I could act, I heard a thud, the arrow met its mark. Well, somewhat. I noticed Perseus who had an arrow at the back.

I snapped my fingers and shouted, "PHOEBE! WHY DID YOU TRY TO SHOOT AT HER? YOU KNOW WE DON'T HURT INNOCENT MAIDENS LIKE HER."

She whimpered at my voice and said, "I-I thought he was hu-hurting her, so I tried to sh-shoot him, bu-but my aim went wr-wrong and I re-released the arrow at he-her."

I shook my head and said, "I should have revealed his identity before, but I realize my mistake. Our guardian in none other than-" I couldn't complete it as he interrupted me.

"-Perseus, Son of Poseidon, adopted son of Hera and Athena, Champion of Chaos, Hestia, but I prefer Percy and please no formalities." He continued cheekily before I released an arrow at his feet. He jumped back and growled before he realised it was me before he sighed. I noticed that his back was glowing orange. I asked him, "Why is there orange light on your back?"

"Oh, its just that hearth has the power to heal and hurt."

Before I could continue, Perseus was shot backwards by an electrified Thalia. Ahhh, it's such a relief that someone can beat him up for me. But I couldn't let the child get hurt so, I mentally told Thalia, " _Thalia, you can kill him later. Right now, we need to know about this child."_ I saw her nod and heard a groan.

I saw Perseus get up with the figure on his shoulder. I stared dumbfounded at how she disappeared and appeared on his shoulder. He must have noticed my expression and said, "Hunters, I would like to introduce you to your future hunter, Aly, short for Alice."

We looked at her with our expressions taking a 180o flip. I went forward and asked her, "Do you really want to join the Hunt?"

She replied, rather shyly, "Err… I just want to be with Percy."

I nodded and was about to reply but Phoebe shouted, "What have you done to her, _boy?_ "

He just replied casually, "Nothing, I saved her from her abusive parents on my 5-month solitude. After that we have been rather close, _closer than Thalia."_ He said rubbing it on her face. The next second he is on the ground, with his feet in the air twitching. We all laughed, including Aly.

When he finally recovered, he swiped his hair with his hand and said, "With your leave milady but I have to go and install my tent."

I nodded before calling to him, "Do you know where spare tents are?"

He shouted back, "I have my own, I don't need spares."

I nodded understanding before noticing Aly. I looked at the hunters and signalled them to go do their chores. I led her to my tent and said, "Well Aly, to join you have to give off having any kind of intimate relationship with any boy. Do you accept?"

She asked, "Can I keep a relation with Percy?"

"What kind of relation?"

"Sibling type of relation."

I nodded, and she began jumping in the air. I chuckled at her and asked, "Who is your godly parent?"

She looked down and muttered something. I couldn't make what she said and asked, "What was that?"

"Athena."

I nodded towards her, then scowled. She had black hair but grey, calculating eyes.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in my mind.

" _I know right?"_

"Perseus?"

" _Yes, being the Guardian allowed me to connect a mind connection to you. I just wanted to tell you that I have settled my tent on the riverside. Don't tell anyone. I have security outside my tent. It only recognizes you and Aly. If someone else comes, they will be obliterated."_

"Okay, I will tell them not to go anywhere near your tent."

I felt him nod before he cut off the connection. I looked at Aly and made her recite the oath. She did and glowed in silver glow. I smiled at her and led her towards her tent.

Surprisingly, there was no tent for Aly. Usually a tent builds up, when a hunter is recruited. I grimaced and turned to Aly who stared at me in confusion.

I said, "I don't know why but your tent isn't here."

She shrugged and replied, "I don't need one. I have a bed in the same tent as Percy. That is why his sec-securitee allows me to come inside."

I nodded in understanding and led her to the riverside where Perseus had told me where he lived. I led her and knocked at his door. Perseus opened and smiled at me and Aly. We went in and Aly rushed to some room while I gasped.

"This tent is as big as a two storeyed house." I said.

He snickered and said, "Because it is. I take the down as I can attack on the unsuspecting enemy and Aly takes the up one."

I nodded and began to leave when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around and blushed. I would have turned anyone into a jackalope but I trusted Perseus. I gave him a curious look and he shrugged and led the way. I followed him to a couch and we both sat there. He turned to me and asked me, "Milady, When was the last time you watched television?"

I replied, "Around a decade or so ago." He gaped and me and said, "Well then, you are lucky. I have a television if I ever got bored. Want to watch something?" I thought and whispered in his ear. He smirked and said, cheekily, "I didn't know you watched romantic films." I slapped him and glared the television. I heard him snigger before he turned on his television. We watched in silence and by midnight, I got up ready to leave. I greeted him 'Good Night' and flashed to my tent, avoiding any of the night campers (those who stayed up at night).

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Percy: First day of torture**

 _ **Percy: First day of torture**_

I woke up in the morning at the sound of the alarm. I walked to Aly's room and woke her up. Then I freshened up and let Aly go to the bathroom. I walked outside and saw a charred hunter's costume. I was shocked to say the least. _Did some hunter just die because of the security?_

I rushed to the shirt and picked it up. I let some tears fall from my eyes and walked to the dinner pavilion with Aly leading. Apparently, she didn't notice the burnt hunter's clothing in my arms. When I entered the pavilion, I noticed the hunters laughing around. I carried the clothes to Artemis, who looked at me questioningly. I handed her the uniform and turned around.

After a second, everyone at the table began laughing, including Artemis. I looked at them in anger and shouted, "Why are you girls laughing at the death of your sister?"

They continued laughing. After some time, they stopped, and Artemis explained, "This is just a uniform Perseus. They wanted to check if your security was really what you said." I looked away embarrassed.

Finally, I gathered myself together and asked, "What would you want me to do today, milady?"

She put her index finger on her chin and began thinking. Finally, she said, "Wash the dishes, wash the clothes, dry them, make lunch, fix the broken arrows, sharpen the arrows, sharpen the knives and make dinner. After dinner you are free to do whatever you want." She smirked while I released a forced groan. On the inside I was laughing at what their expressions would be when I finish everything quickly.

I took my leave and rushed to the riverside where I saw a whole mountain of clothes. I controlled the water in river and formed an avatar similar to me. Pontus had taught me to conjure it without getting tired. It had started of dirty as I coughed up a lot of blood but then soon got used to it so much that now I can create 50 of them and not get tired.

Anyways, I took the hunter uniforms and put them in the water. Somehow, my mind (thanks to Athena's adoption) told me that using water as a washing machine won't work. So, I used the water and made it flow freely through the pores taking away every speck of dirt and millennium old dust. I noticed that the avatar was doing the same thing. After a few minutes we finished, we went to the dining pavilion to wash the dishes. I converted him into hot water and swiped them thoroughly with it. Then I threw a fireball at the dishes which engulfed all the dishes in a ball of fire. After I felt the connection with water weaker on dishes, I extinguished the flames.

I placed the dishes back in their respective places and went to dry the partially dried clothes. I got rid of the water in the clothes leaving at bit to control them to fold themselves.

I noticed that I had an hour till lunch, so I conjured another avatar and walked to the archery tent. When I entered, my eyes almost popped out. There were more than thousand blunt arrows and more than 50 broken arrows. I conjured another avatar from fire and we began working with the whetstone.

After an hour, we walked to dining pavilion. I noticed that they were staring shocked at my avatars, so I got rid of them and walked beside Artemis. I stopped, only to be tackled by Aly.

I laughed and said, "Aly, I missed you too."

She chuckled and kissed me on the cheek, "Percy, how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because I know you Aly."

She laughed and went back to her seat. I glanced around and noticed the hunters, save Thalia, glaring at me. Thalia was giving me a discreet thumbs-up. I gave her my signatured crooked grin. Then I turned to Artemis and asked, "What do you want for lunch milady?"

"Um… how about pancakes with a glass of water but nectar for me?"

"Sure, milady."

I conjured 25 pancakes before I realised the mistake.

"Uh Perseus, why are the pancakes blue?"

Before I could speak, Thalia answered for me. She said, "Milady blue is Percy's favourite colour. So, I am assuming that he learnt how to make pancakes blue on his training."

I shook my head and said, "I learnt it myself."

I took my leave and went back to the archery tent. I summoned a fire avatar and had it sharpen the knives while I fixed the broken arrows. After two hours, we completed the tasks. I snuffed it and walked to Artemis' tent. I knocked and waited for her to come out. After a few seconds, she emerged looking annoyed.

She asked, "What is it, Perseus?"

"It's Percy, milady."

"I will call you Percy if you call me by my proper name, _Perseus._ " I swear she loves annoying me.

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth. She laughed with that melodious voice that I wanted to drown right there. I shook my head. _What's wrong with me? I have never had any thoughts like this and don't plan to. Aphrodite, please don't mess with my life again._

I focused back at Artemis who was waving in front of my face. "Hello Percy? Olympus to Percy. Percy?"

I gave her my crooked grin and she… blushed?

"Milady are you blushing?"

"No, I am not, also my PROPER name."

"whatever, Arty." She looked at me shocked and asked or rather shouted, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing, Artemis. Just testing my ammunition."

"That's what I thought. Now what do you want? Dinner is not until 3 more hours."

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I am finished with the chores."

"No way!"

"Yeah, with the help of my own avatars."

"Avatars? Do you mean those flame and water guys?"

"Yeah" I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. She laughed at my antics and I mock glared at her.

"Anyways, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you have free time now. So, go do whatever you want to."

I nodded at went to the training arena. _Nobody is here. Perfect._ I conjured 20 different sized avatars of water and fire and solidified using shadows. I drew my sword and charged at them. I engaged two of them in a battle while using my powers to throw fireballs and lightning at others. I managed to defeat an extra-large fire avatar and evaporated another water avatar. I blasted another with a bolt of lightning. And shadow travelled behind two others effectively slashing at them, killing them. I opened my wings and covered them in fire and flew like a comet to the water avatars. They successfully dispersed, and I turned to the fire avatars. They charged at me and I trapped them in tendrils of shadow. I swallowed them in the shadows when I felt a presence behind me. To be accurate, 25 presences behind me in the bushes.

I frowned and drew one of my daggers and held it parallel to Riptide and called out, "Come out or the consequences will be severe." With that, I covered Riptide in flames and my dagger in lightning.

I heard a familiar melodious laughter and figured that the hunters and Artemis were watching me train. I blushed and asked, "Is it dinner time?"

Artemis walked out followed by hunters who looked shocked and had a bit of fear in their eyes. Artemis nodded at we walked to the dining pavilion. The order was the same and I conjured it before heading to my tent.

I just repeated the warning to everyone, "Stay away from my tent unless you want a direct way to Underworld."

Everyone nodded vigorously, and I smirked. I went to my tent and laid on the bed, trying to clear my thoughts. The last thought before I entered the realm of Morpheus was of a certain silver eyed, auburn haired goddess of hunt.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Percy: Rescuing war**

 _ **Percy: Rescuing war's daughter**_

I opened my eyes to stare in piercing silver eyes. I was so shocked that I fell off the bed and landed on my butt. I groaned, "Ow… my butt." I got up grasping my butt and faced a laughing Artemis. After a while, I too chuckled. _Hey, its hard to resist when a wonderful, musical voice is laughing._

Finally gathering back what was left of my dignity, I asked, "What happened Artemis? Why did you come and wake me up? Its not even time yet."

She blushed and said, "Oh, I just wanted to talk to you."

I nodded and walked before noticing her standing in that place biting her lower lip. "What's wrong Artemis?"

"Can we talk in… private?"

I something eloquent of the lines of 'Oh'.

I teleported us to the same cliff where we became friends. She looked around and sighed at the beautiful sight. I could make the faint line of sun coming up in the distance.

I then turned my focus back to her and saw her again biting her lip. I noticed that her hands were tinkering and wrapping themselves around her.

"Are you okay, Arty?"

She nodded and said, "It's just that I have been wondering if you are okay. You never eat around us, never hang out around us and are always busy with the stuff. Have you ever had fun since… you know, she cheated on you?"

I took a deep breath and answered her, "Arty, I loved her, treated her like a princess. I'll tell you my greatest regret? I still like her and know that I still harbour feelings for her, although not as strong as previous. Maybe it's just that it's a bond of friendship or something else. I only accepted Chaos' offer so that I could get away from the pain of seeing my love with someone else or my friends looking at me with disgust and betrayal. Those looks haunted me whenever I showed myself vulnerable in Chaos' planet. It still does whenever I let my emotions show."

She nodded before chuckling, "Whenever did you get philosophical."

I laughed with her and knocked on my head, "Since I got my brain enhanced."

"But you will still be the same Seaweed Brain."

Her eyes widened when she said that and covered her mouth with her hands. I looked at her incredulously, before realizing that she thought that I would react at the mention of the nickname Annabeth gave me. I just shook my head at her and said, "It's okay Arty, it doesn't hurt anymore."

She released a visible deep breath before glaring at me and saying, "Stop calling me Arty."

"Why? You know you like it."

I smirked when she blushed so hard that she was rivalling a tomato.

"No I d-do-don't."

I put my hands in the air, gesturing surrender.

"Let's go back before Aly or the hunters notice us gone. I am pretty sure that being a pincushion is not my priority for today."

She chuckled and grabbed my arms and flashed back to the camp. I went to my tent and walked in to be tackled by a small figure. I laughed out loud and said, "Alyyyyyy, Come on, I was gone for an hour and you miss me so much?"

She snuggled closer to me and said, "I love you Percy."

"I love you too Aly. Now has my sister here freshened up?"

She giggled and nodded. I walked her to the dining pavilion and set her in her seat before taking the order and conjuring the dishes. Then I went and did the chores which took me roughly 5 hours to finish with my avatars helping me.

I was walking through the woods with my bow ready. I always hunted for animals even though I could conjure food. I felt a presence near the tree and notched an arrow in the direction. I heard a rustle and saw my least favourite god, Ares.

I saw that he was nervous and was looking around everywhere except for me.

I said sarcastically, "What a surprise Ares! Didn't know you came down to check on the wildlife."

He frowned and stuttered, "Well, p-punk, I-I wouldn't b-be h-he-here if I ha-had a choice. I n-need you t-to rescue m-my daughter f-from some m-monsters."

I nodded before saying, "I will go but where is she?"

He looked thoughtful before he handed me his sunglasses and said, "These glasses will lead you to her, punk. Where you are close, they will burn away and return to me."

I nodded before sending a quick message to Artemis. _I will return a bit late. I have to go and rescue a girl. Just give me an hour._ I opened my wings and took off.

I put on the glasses and felt war's aura coming from them. I looked in all directions before I noticed a flame in the north direction. I shot like a bullet in the direction. I kept following the directions before they melted away. I looked down and saw a colony. I flew down gently and heard, "Well, well, Brook. You led us on quite a chase. Now your father cannot help you anymore. Hahahaha."

I frowned and shadow travelled in the location of the voice. I noticed that there were 2 cyclops and 5 empousai. I flashed on my Chaos uniform and said in a deep, powerful voice, "Leave the girl alone until you want to feel my wrath."

The empousai cowered in fear and I noticed that these were among those who escaped the other day. I grinned and threw 5 of my throwing knives in their direction. A second later, there was nothing but gold dust there. I walked to Cyclops 1 and opened my wings further and covered one wings in fire and other in lightning. I ran and took off till I used the fire and lightning on my wings, and mixed them together and threw at Cyclops 1. He fell to the ground and disintegrated into golden dust. I turned to Cyclops 2 and saw him holding the girl with a knife at her throat.

I shook my head and released a tendril of darkness at him and wrapped it around his arm, effectively making him drop his knife. I wrapped it tighter before uncapping Riptide and sending him to Tartarus.

I turned to the little girl and crouched till I was eye level to her. I asked in a calm, soothing voice, "Are you alright?"

She looked frightened and stepped back, "W-who a-are y-yo-you?"

I crawled to her and said, "I am Percy, Percy Jackson. You?"

"Brook camp."

I nodded and then noticed her thin figure. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yes."

I asked her, "What is your most favourite food?"

"Bacon and scrambled eggs."

I conjured it for her and she scarfed it down like a wolf, causing me to summon another one. I noticed her cuts and said, "I am going to do something but I need you to trust me."

She beamed at me and said, "I trust you Percy."

I returned her beam with a smile and raised my hand to summon an orange glow. I put it on her arm and soon it travelled through her body before it vanished and her body looked completely healed. She ran her hand through her face before tackling me into a hug and constantly saying 'thank you' again and again.

I got up and panicked when I received an mind message from Artemis.

 _Percy hurry up. Monsters launched a surprise attack on the camp._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Artemis: Secret attack**

 _ **Artemis: Secret attack**_

I was walking from the dining pavilion to the archery range to teach and instruct Aly how to shoot arrows. However, my mind was distracted by a raven hair, sea green eyed guardian of my hunt. He was so innocent and helpful that he intrigued me. I mean, he is supposed to be like other men, vile, disgusting, disloyal and those who treat women like objects. But he is complete opposite of them. He is loyal till he will risk his life for his loved ones, he treats everyone with respect and equality. I think I might harbour some feelings for him. I just need to figure out these feelings and treat them cautiously.

I didn't notice the message that Percy sent me and continued thinking about him. I kept walking forward thinking about how to distract him from me. _Put more work on him? Or let the hunters to prank? I mean I told them not to despite their protests, but should I? Maybe he will show a reaction that will make me hate him?_

I kept walking before I stumbled on a tight rope. I shook my head and got up before realising… _a rope?_ The instant I thought this, I was bound in a net made from the same material as the previous. I noticed a figure coming towards me and chuckling. "You never learn, do you?" his dark raspy voice sounded familiar. He nodded and said, "Yeah, I am Gration, the Giant born to oppose you and your dim-witted brother, Apollo." I looked at him in shock and a bit of fear. How could I let my barriers down? I began struggling to teleport or heck, even run. I can't fight him when I have barely any strength left.

I began thrashing around and spoke with gritted teeth, "What do you plan on doing?" He laughed out loudly and said, "First, I will use you as a bait to bring your hunters to me and capture them. Then your dumbass brother will come for you. Once I beat him, your father will let down his shields to defend you and my brother who came with me will take control over Olympus by thrashing your asshole father. Then I will make you my wife and give you and your hunters a piece of me."

I looked at him in horror. No, he can't do this. He must have got tired of me as he picked my net with me swinging like a pendulum. I noticed where he was taking me. I tried materialising my knives but couldn't. I searched for my bow, but it seemed I dropped it somewhere.

I growled at Gration and said, "Who is this other giant?"

He replied casually, "Not telling, _wife."_

"Leave my hunters alone you bastard."

"Um… no."

"I will tear you apart."

"Really? Cause right now, they are struggling against the monster army I sent ahead after capturing you."

He laughed insanely at that and I stared in horror at the camp that was once inhabited by my hunters was now torn in pieces and there was fire in some of the tents. The only sign was that there was a lot of golden dust and water on the ground. I looked at Gration questioningly. Even he seemed surprised before laughing.

He said, "They must be healing themselves in that puny infirmary of yours. Look." He pointed to one of the barely standing infirmary where there was a faint silver light. Behind that, I noticed, was Percy's tent. Percy. I sent a message to Percy through the connection we had developed. Surprisingly, it passed the barriers allowing me to send the message ' _Percy hurry up. Monsters launched a surprise attack on the camp.'_

I looked around wondering where he was anyways. I will deal with him later on. Right now, I need to stall Gration long enough for Percy to come. I turned to Gration and let those awful classes, that Aphrodite had forced me and Athena to go, come to use as I started batting my eyelashes and said in a seductive tone, "Graaaaation, Come here baby." I felt sick doing this but I had to do this. _Percy what's taking you so long?_

Even Gration looked shock and he dropped me. I landed on the ground, legs first. My knees buckled and fell to the ground, "Ooof."

I moved so that I was looking in the sky before trying to sit up. I supported my back against a tree. I moved my legs through my legs and winced when I felt pain. I had fractured my bone. I looked around and noticed Gration staring at me with lust in his eyes. I shuddered involuntarily. He began walking towards me, licking his lips. I began praying, ' _Please help, anyone. Father help! Heck, Apollo I would accept even your help. Please help anyone. Percy where the fuck are you? I need you right now.'_

I saw Gration a step back before I noticed a flame from the corner of my eye. Next second, Gration was blown backwards.

I looked at the source and saw Percy who was shielding a little girl behind him. Percy looked angry. No, angry is an understatement. He looked furious beyond measure. He stepped forward, every step making an earthquake. He seemed scary and when he spoke, I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "NEVER. MESS. WITH. MY. FAMILY. OR. FRIENDS." With that he covered himself in ethereal flames licking his body.

I stare in shock. _Just how much power does he have?_ I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't Gration getting up. Before I could react, I had a knife pointed on the back of my neck and my hand was bound by his other hand, preventing me from using my hands. I tried to move my legs but couldn't. I stared at Percy who was staring back at me. I heard Gration say, "Step back or this bitch dies." An understanding passed between Percy and me as I told him to take care of hunters, or so I thought. He stepped forward and I awaited pain to come… but it never came. Instead I heard a thump behind me and I couldn't feel the pointed edge of the knife he was holding.

I looked back and saw Gration, dissolving in grains of golden dust with a burning knife between his eyes. I didn't notice Percy come behind me and crouch (I was on the ground). When, I focused back at him, he had an emotionless façade on and his hands glowed an orange light. He placed his hand on my leg and I shivered in his touch. It was gentle, calm and warm. I sighed in relief as my leg began healing itself.

When I felt it heal completely, I tried to stand up. Keyword: tried. I stumbled and right when I was about to hit the ground I felt strong, warm hands embrace me and support me to stand up properly. I looked at Percy who had an emotionless face but his eyes were full of concern, care, guilt and… _was that love?_

I cupped his cheek with my hand and was about to speak when I heard someone shout, "MILADY!"

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Percy: Heartbreak**

 _ **Percy: Heartbreak**_

"MILADY!" I kicked myself for letting myself get so close to her, but I couldn't let her go or she would fall on the ground. I saw Thalia and two more hunters, Phoebe and Atlanta coming towards us. I held my free arm in air signalling them to stop.

Artemis looked questioningly at, but I responded by putting her on the ground gently. She wanted to protest but I shook my head. I conjured nectar and ambrosia for her and handed them to her. I got up and moved to where Brook was and knelt.

I spoke, "That woman there is Lady Artemis, my friend. She is kind, caring and loyal. She has a group called, 'Hunters of Artemis.' They consist of maidens like you who were hurt by men."

She nodded then asked me, "Were you hurt by men too? "

"When I was young I was, but when I joined here I was hurt by a woman I loved."

"Oh."

I chuckled and said, "Don't worry Brook. After she is healed you can talk to her about joining."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Will I see you?"

I nodded and said, "I am their guardian. I have to be here. So, you can see me every day. In fact, what do you like to eat?"

She looked thoughtful before replying, "Macaroni and cheese?"

I grinned and conjured a plate of macaroni and cheese and handed it to her. I could feel my head hurting and the pain in my stomach was unbearable. Artemis must have noticed as she asked, "Percy, are you okay?"

I was feeling dizzy and before I could nod, my knees buckled, and I blacked out.

After what felt like hours, I got up and was instantly hit by pain and exhaustion. I looked around and saw that I was in the infirmary. I leaned back on my pillow enjoying the feeling of warmth before I realised that there were more presences in the room.

I hesitantly got up and saw Artemis and Thalia sitting in the chair. Thalia was snoring loudly and had a bit of drool coming from her mouth. There were visible tear stains on her face. _Oh, how I wish I had a camera that I could use as a blackmail._

I looked at Artemis and saw that her hair was a mess, she had a few scars on her leg and there were a few tear stains on her face too. _Was she crying for my wellbeing? No, she would have been crying as she didn't have anyone else to do the chores for her._

"I was actually crying for your wellbeing and not because you couldn't work." A sweet and melodious voice said, and I looked up and saw her eyes open. I was shocked at how she heard my thoughts and realised that my barriers were closed. I closed my eyes and blocked my thoughts. I opened my eyes and saw a shocked Artemis.

She asked, annoyed, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Risk your life for me and the hunters when you knew you had used a lot of your powers that day."

"That day? What do you mean?"

"It's been 5 days since you passed out."

"WHAT?" I leapt to my feet and asked, "Where are the hunters? Are they okay?"

She laughed out loud and said, "That's what you ask? 'Are the hunters okay?' How and why are you so loyal?"

I was about to speak when I heard a scream. I rushed outside and saw the hunters pointing their bows notched with arrows at the trees. I heard a hunter, Ella I think, shout, "Show yourself."

I saw a huge man come out of the trees. He had mechanical green eyes, his face was covered in scars and I could sense his control over water. I was shocked and so were the hunters as I heard several of them gasp and drop their bows.

The man was none other than Orion, my half-brother. I drew my bow and notched an arrow before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I followed the hand and saw Artemis staring at Orion. Her face was expressionless and so were her eyes.

She spoke, "Orion, state your business or else we will send you to Tartarus for attempting to spy on us."

Orion said, "Arty, let me explain please." I felt a hint of anger as he used my nickname for her. So, did Artemis as she shouted, "No one calls me Arty except for Apollo and Perseus."

I interjected, "Percy. You know I hate my formal name Perseus."

She looked at me in anger and turned back to Orion.

"Fine explain but a single move you make, you won't be able to say anymore."

He nodded and sat on the ground. He opened his mouth and said, "It was when Perseus Jackson jumped in Tartarus and fought the giants and titans in Tartarus. While he was fighting, I found a chance and escaped through the Doors of Death, just to come back to you Arty. That puny demigod, Reyna was lying about me chasing her when I was escaping from Gaia and her forces."

He said it with some persuasion that for a second even I believed him, but I had a lot of anger at him that I uncapped my sword and raised it against him. He looked at me in shock and fear. I was about to charge when I was tackled to the ground by Artemis. I shouted, "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing? Killing an innocent person?"

I looked at her in surprise and said, "Innocent? He fucking tried to kill Reyna and…"

 _SLAP!_

My head jerked immediately to the right and I raised my fingers to my left cheek where she slapped me. I looked at her, feeling betrayed, hurt and above all heartbroken.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I forced it down. I faced her and said, "Never call me again. I am no friend of yours. I will stay in the shadows for my oath but don't expect me to be your friend."

I turned to Orion who had a smug smile. I wanted to punch him so badly, but I calmed myself and said, "If you try anything on the huntresses, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

I then turned to the hunters who looked shocked and surprised. I opened my right wing and gave them each an indestructible feather. "If you need my help. Throw this in the air and shout, 'Help Percy.' I will be there instantly."

I looked back at Artemis and felt all the emotions coming back up. I gave a hug to Thalia and teleported before I let my emotions blast the camp.

I teleported to my moms' temple and told them to not worry about me and that I am going to calm myself and then return. After I said that I teleported myself to Montauk Beach and let my emotions out.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Artemis: Orion hasn't changed**

 _ **Artemis: Orion hasn't changed**_

I stared in shock at the place where Percy stood. I was surprised at his broken expression. I saw betrayal, hurt and one that intrigued me, heartbreak. I wanted to call him or do something but found myself enwrapped in a hug. I turned around and saw Orion looking at me as if I was a prey.

He said, "Hey Arty."

I replied, annoyed, "I said that only Apollo and Percy can call me that."

"But you love me."

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you defend me?"

"Merely to give you a second chance, but if I see a single disrespect then you find yourself in Tartarus." He nodded vigorously, and I found so many similarities between him and Percy. _Percy. He is not Percy._

I nodded and walked to my tent, oblivious to the glares that the hunters were giving Orion. I couldn't believe it. I chose Orion over Percy.

I would've kept pondering, but I was interrupted when I heard my tent flap open. I readied my knives and prepared myself if any danger came. I almost attacked when I heard a familiar voice, "Whoa milady, you okay?"

It was Thalia. I nodded and went back to my bed. She came and sat next tom me, wrapping her arms around my frame. I leaned into her and said, "Why did he have to make everything so hard? Why can't he accept Orion?"

She shook her head and said, "Who sent Orion to Tartarus before?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Because I was tricked to."

"Did you feel any remorse when he died?"

"At first, yes."

"Then?"

"Well… I figured that he raped Merope and then attempted to rape one of my hunters."

"Did you feel guilt after that?"

"Um… no."

"Do you think that Percy being cautious is bad?"

"No, but I want to give Orion another chance?"

"Why, milady?"

"Because…" I couldn't answer her. I thought it was obvious that I would say that I loved him but the more I thought, the more my thoughts went to another certain guardian of the hunt. _Am I wrong in saying that Orion is innocent?_

I was shaken from my thoughts by Thalia, "Milady, you zoned out."

I replied, "Because I feel guilty that I should have turned him into a jackalope than send him to Tartarus."

"Then milady, why did you teach the hunters that Orion was a rapist, a vile, disgusting person? Why?"

I frowned and thought about it. I shook my head before I zoned out again.

"I don't know Thalia, he seems changed."

"Well milady, did you see the look on my cousin's face?"

I nodded as that horrifying image came into my mind.

She continued, "Did you notice how he looked at you after you sided with Orion?"

I nodded as his eyes shining with betrayal popped into my mind.

"Was it the same as the one that Percy showed when he came to Olympus?"

I shook my head. This one was on a higher scale. She seemed to have heard my thoughts as she said, "Milady, I don't know what you will do but I recommend you make your decision faster. Orion, a rapist or Percy, the most loyal demigod?"

I thought about and didn't notice Thalia leaving the room. I closed my eyes and slumped back on the bed and for the first time in my entire life, I had a dream.

 _I was on a beach. However, this one looked familiar. Suddenly, realization dawned on me that this was Percy's favourite beach. I looked around and saw the trees half destroyed, the water was churning heavily. Heck, it was even raining but I seemed unaffected. I wondered what could have caused it._

 _I walked forward and sensed an intense amount of raw power emitting from the seashore. I rushed forward and saw a weird ball of fire. What was weird was that instead of flames, it was giving of lightning, but it was orange. The was darkness around it and the water seemed to be flowing above it as a protection._

 _I began walking forward when I heard a distress call from one of my hunters._

I instantly bolted up and flashed myself into my uniform before running outside. I began rushing towards the direction of the distress call and before I knew it, I was in front of Brook's tent.

I opened it and saw the most shocking scene.

There was Orion, naked, and had Brook chained to the bed. What was terrifying was that her clothes were ripped off, and she was muffled by… _was that a sock?_

I was going to stop it when I noticed Brook releasing the feather that Percy had given her. I heard a brief mutter which being muffled didn't sound clear, but I could clearly make it out.

 _Percy save me._

The instant she said that, I felt an immense power in the tent. The air felt cold to me and Orion but Brook had tears. I could tell that they were tears of joy. Then suddenly a ball of fire flashed into the tent which took the form of a figure with his hood on. He spoke in a deep, emotionless voice, "ORION. WHAT. DID. I. SAY. ABOUT. HURTING. THE. HUNTERS?"

I stared at him in shock and felt a feeling I haven't felt in a long time… fear. I could feel Orion almost about to wet his pants but to his credit, he held his ground and spoke in a squeamish voice, "You have no right to be here, _guardian._ " He spat the word guardian and to my surprise, the figure just chuckled.

I watched as he got ready in his fighting stance and charged at Orion. Orion was so shocked that he didn't notice Percy, till it was too late as he was in front of him. Before Orion could respond, Percy began punching him mercilessly on the stomach and if not for my enhanced vision, I wouldn't have made it out properly. Within seconds, Orion lay on the ground covered in his own blood.

I noticed Percy walk to Brook and with sheer force broke the chains. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around Brook. She surprised me and him by hugging him. I saw Percy tense before relaxing in the hug and hugged her back. I could see how his mood swinged. A second he was cold and merciless, the next he was warm and lively.

I walked forward making my presence known. Orion, who lay in his blood said, "The g-guardian p-pu-punched m-me b-badly. H-he tried t-to r-rape h-her. Wh-when I tried h-helping her h-he began b-beating m-me up."

I shook my head said, "Orion, I know what happened and as I said, if I see a single disrespect then you find yourself in Tartarus." As I finished I saw his eyes widen before I drew my bow and shot an arrow where his heart was. Within seconds, there was nothing but golden dust in his spot.

I turned to Percy who was sitting on Brook's bed comforting her. I stepped forward but was stopped by a glare from Percy. I glared back but his glare turned harder and I did the mistake of looking in his eyes. All I saw was pain and hurt. He turned back to Brook and drew soothing circles on her back and before I knew it, Brook was fast asleep on Percy's chest.

I felt a bitter feeling in my chest but I squashed it down and gave Percy the look that said, 'Meet me outside.' He nodded and flashed some clothes on Brook. I walked out and waited outside for five minutes before he walked out. He noticed me and his expression turned hollow and expressionless, however, his eyes still held the pain, the betrayal and his heartbreak. His eyes made my heart shatter and I felt that what I had done was bad.

He came forward and said, in the same voice that he had used against Orion, "Well? Why did you call me outside?"

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Percy: Back to the Hunt**

 _ **Percy: Back to the Hunt**_

I walked towards her and stared at her expressionlessly, but I couldn't meet her eyes. Whenever I look into her eyes, yesterday's events flow into my mind. _She SLAPPED me._ I just said, trying to sound casual, "Well? Why did you call me outside?"

She looked at me and I saw her eyes beginning to tear up but before I could comfort her, her expression hardened, and she said, "Percy-"

"It's Perseus to you. Only my friends call me Percy."

"But… we were friends."

"Were. You broke it."

"But-but…"

"Just state why you called me."

I smirked internally at her gaping figure and was going to forgive her before she said, "I command you to return as the Guardian of the Hunt."

I turned my head and stared at the hunters' tent wondering how they would fare without me. I said a single word, "No."

She stared at me in shock before gritting her teeth and said, with more force, "I am _commanding_ you to. As a guardian you have to listen to my commands."

I shook my head and said, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I noticed that she was starting to fidget with her fingers. I sighed and took the silence as approval and said, "Well then, bye. I'll just go back to where I belong, that is, in solitude, and clear my emotions.

I didn't spare a glance back and extracted my wings. I flapped them and took to the air. I decided that this trip would be better as it will help me get my thoughts together.

She was being so selfish and childish. _But so am I._ I shook my head and kept flying before reaching Montauk beach. For the first time since I came here, am I taking a look at the horizon. I noticed it was night time and the moon were shining feebly.

I laughed humourlessly, _so she is sad, what a surprise!_

I walked till the cliff and summoned myself a blue cookie. I kept eating it before falling asleep on the sand. I was feeling so exhausted and hurt that I didn't need long time to fall asleep. My last thought was 'I hope you are alright Artemis.'

When I woke up, I felt pain on the back of my head and I jerked up in shock before taking in the surroundings. I was in a silver tent with weapons around the walls. I looked around before last night's events came to me and I jumped up and uncapped my pen.

I looked around investigating to see if there was any danger. I figured that I was in Artemis' tent. I walked outside and was shocked to see the silence. It was wrong. There should have been hunters walking around, talking among themselves, glaring at me, saying rude words or even pranking me. But no, there was only silence. It was kind of eerie.

I spread my senses and noticed all the hunters sitting in the dining pavilion. I strode towards it and saw all of the hunters looking sad and depressed. Even Phoebe looked dejected.

I walked in and coughed, letting my presence known. They all looked up and saw me grinning. For a second they were so happy before it turned into glares and Thalia gave me a slap. Now slaps wouldn't hurt if it wasn't electrified.

I gave her a mock glare and said, "What was that for?"

She exclaimed, "You leave the hunt after a petty argument between you and Artemis and then you return and cough?"

I nod and every single hunter begins laughing and after a while, I chuckle too. When we finish, I ask them, "Where is Lady Artemis?"

A hunter, Melione, said, "Lady Artemis? I thought you called her 'Arty'?"

I am sure my expression hardened as they stared at me in confusion, "She is selfish and only thinks about her feelings. I was her friend because I thought she was selfless, but she proved me wrong the other day."

They nodded slowly before Thalia asked the question I was avoiding the whole day, "Will you return as the Guardian of the hunt?"

I stayed silent and there expression turned gloomy. I looked at all of them before replying, "Ok, fine. But I will stay away from Lady Artemis and the Archery range." Every hunter began laughing at the mention of archery range.

After a second every hunter shut up and looked behind me. I turned and came face-to-face with Artemis. I walked back casually and sat at my spot. Surprisingly, some hunters sat with me. I began talking only to be interrupted by two girls who leapt on me and kept hugging me.

I chuckled, "Aly, Brook stop." Aly had tears in her eyes while Brook had a goofy grin. I put them down and summoned breakfast for everyone. They ate like wolves and had me summon seconds.

"Gods, you eat way more than wolves."

Phoebe laughed and said, "What did you think? We didn't eat dinner last night because our cook left because of a disagreement between keeping Orion here or not. Speaking of Orion, where is that dickhead?"

Artemis interrupted, "Language Phoebe."

I answered, "Rotting in Tartarus."

I noticed everyone had confused expressions except for Artemis, Brook and me. I continued, "It turned out that what I was saying was right and that he tried to rape one of our new huntresses. I came because of the feather and sent him to Tartarus."

They nodded and looked at Artemis in disgust. She looked down in shame and I figured they would keep doing it if I didn't clear it. So I decided to lie and said, "It's not Artemis' fault. She helped me fight him and with her help I overpowered him." They nodded at the lie and accepted it except for Thalia.

She gave me a look that said that we need to talk later. I nodded at her and continued eating my blue pancakes. After I finished, every hunter said thank you and went to their own businesses. I saw Artemis coming to talk to me and I decided to avoid her for now.

I washed the dishes quickly and left to wash the clothes to evade Artemis. I washed the clothes, fixed the arrows, sharpened the arrows, sharpened the knives by myself as I was exhausted to make avatars. I walked to the arena and saw all the hunters looking at me in interest.

I shouted, "What?"

Phoebe walked forward and asked, shyly, "We were wondered if you can teach us close combat."

My eyes widened before I regained my posture and nodded. I prepared the dummies and after an hour, the hunters were on the ground exhausted and the young hunters were relatively passed out.

I walked back to my tent but was intercepted by the goddess I was avoiding, Artemis.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Artemis: Pleading for forgiveness**

 _ **Artemis: Pleading for forgiveness**_

I had noticed that Percy was being distraught from me and whenever I tried to talk to him, he would go to some other chore. For the first time, I saw how many chores I had given him. I tried intercepting him and I finally succeeded when he was heading to his tent after teaching the hunters how to dual wield the blades, and how to disarm the hunters. When I faced him, he scowled at me and tried to move from left and right but I blocked him and said, "Percy-"

"It's Perseus to you milady." He said harshly.

I stared and felt my eyes tear up. He noticed to and put his hand on my shoulder and flashed us away. I looked around and saw that we were on Montauk Beach. I stared questioningly at him and he sighed.

He said, "I thought that the water might calm me if my temper runs out."

I asked, "Do you hate me?"

He shook his head and said, "I never hated you and I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Probably because you were kind to me, or because you gave Thalia and Aly a home. I don't know. Honestly."

I nodded and asked, "Can you please forgive me? I will do anything for forgiveness." The second I said that, I clamped my hand to my mouth and glanced at Percy in horror. _What will he make me do? I did say anything. If he asks me to break my oath and I will have to do it. Oh gods, why did this have to happen to me._

He stared at me for another minute which did nothing to calm me down. He turned around and stared at the ocean and after a second said, "Fine, you will do my chores for the entire week except for making the food as that is and will always be my job." He ended smirking. I sighed and released my breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I turned back to the ocean and closed my eyes in the calmness. I don't know when I slept but I was soon engulfed in darkness. Even though gods don't have dreams, I decided to make a deal with Morpheus to let me have dreams about my hunt and the past hunters. He agreed and I waited for my dream to start.

 _I was standing in a clearing when I noticed a boy with raven hair running towards me being chased by another girl. I noticed she had blonde hair that flowed like seas. I kept looking at them and gasped when I realised that these were Percy and Annabeth, when they were young._

 _For some reason I felt envious of her. I walked closer to them to hear them and heard Percy saying, "That was fun wise girl. I never thought that Clarisse would kill me for dumping a bucket of water on her." Annabeth was wheezing, seemingly out of breath. After a moment they gained their breaths, they leaned forwards and kissed._

 _I was so angry and hurt (for some reason) that I didn't notice that I had grown to my Godly form._

I awoke in my tent before last night's events hit me like a truck. I got up and went outside to the dining pavilion and noticed the hunters already there eating their food. I walked to my seat and ate my food.

I looked up and smiled at Percy who just stared at me impassively. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel hurt. I quickly scarfed down the food and walked to the riverside, ignoring the questioning looks from the hunters.

I almost fainted at the amount of clothes the hunters gave Percy. _I need to have a chat about their activities,_ I thought bitterly. I began washing the clothes and after what seemed hours, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and noticed Percy standing there hanging the washed clothes. I got up to protest but he beat me to it, "I know that you are going to protest about me helping you, but honestly, I thought that I would enjoy seeing you like this but I can't."

I looked at him shocked before replying, "Oh yeah? Then go and do the other chores for me."

I just had to push my luck as he looked at me angrily and stormed off steaming. I felt bad when I realised what I said and wanted to call him back but my voice gave up, so I decided to talk to him after I finished my chores. After 3 hours, I got up and winced at the cracks I heard. I walked to the dining pavilion and saw a banquet there.

I looked in astonishment and then looked around to see Percy talking to some girl on iris-message. I saw red and tried to jump on Percy. Keyword: tried. I attempted to jump on him but I fell on dirt where he stood moments ago. I looked at him and before he could say anything, I had my knives out and began slashing at him.

To his credit, he kept up the pace before he got annoyed and took my tiredness in his advantage and switched his stance and began attacking in ways alien to me. I kept up with most of them but I knew he would soon overwhelm me. After a second, he stepped in my guard and forced me on the ground, his knee on my chest, his dagger on my neck and his other hand on my hand making me unable to move.

I glared at him and he glared back harder and I recoiled in terror. He got up and said, annoyed, "What was that for milady?"

I got up and dusted myself before saying, "How dare you flirt within my hunt?"

He looked at me in surprise before laughing out loud. After a second, he composed himself and said, "I am sorry Artemis if you thought I was flirting. I was just talking to Rachel Dare, informing me about my condition."

I nodded and said, stuttering, "I-I a-am s-so-sorry." The words sounded so alien to me. He gasped at me and I looked at him quizzically before realizing something. _I apologized to a man twice in 2 days._ I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the dining pavilion.

After we finished eating, I was mentally procrastinating about more chores before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I followed my gaze up and saw Percy with a concerned expression. I asked him, "What is it?"

He looked at me and said, "A quick talk with you."

I nodded and flashed us to the archery tent. I sat on the stool and looked at amount of dull arrows. _Or purposely dulled arrows._ I shook myself of the thoughts and stared at Percy who was staring back.

I was lost in his beautiful, mesmerizing sea-green eyes. His eyes alone said so much about his mood. If he was angry, they were dark, blazing hot and when he was not interested, they were pale. When he was happy, they emitted an aura of comfort and what mortals call, a _home._

Right now, he had normal sea-green eyes and I noticed flecks of black and red in the irises causing them to form a kind of vortex. I shook myself out of his eyes and asked, "What was it?"

He replied, "I was wondering if you would allow me to help you, considering you haven't done these many chores before."

I glared at him and said, "Are testing me, _boy_?"

He shook his head and said, "Not testing you. I am genuinely helping you. Also these chores help me maintain my endurance and strength."

"Ha, so I did a good job giving you these chores."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, whatever Arty."

I blushed at the nickname and began sharpening the arrows. He sat down next to me and began sharpening the arrows. I noticed that he was sharpening them at inhuman speeds. Where I was done with 5 arrows, he had finished 15 of them. My mouth was hanging open and closed it when he said, "You are supposed to be doing the chores, not me."

I scowled at him and continued my work. We had finished all the chores after an hour, together. And to my amazement, we even talked like real friends do. I think I might be warming up to him. Meh, he doesn't need to know about how I feel about him.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Percy: Moon keeps trying**

 _ **Percy: Moon keeps trying**_

The first day of this week has been fun. Okay, it didn't start well at all. Let me tell you how it went. I was watching Artemis do all the chores and my heart kept antagonizing me that what I am making her do is not fair at all. I offered to help, and she become arrogant and tells me to do something else instead of helping her. Well, that was a real bummer, but I later realised that I might have hurt her pride, so I decided to make it up and helped her sharpen the arrows and other chores and to say that I had fun would be an understatement. I have not had this fun for so long.

I was walking around the camp borders when I felt a figure jump on my back. For a second I tensed before realizing it was Aly. I chuckled and picked her from my back and held her in my arms. She began pouting because I picked her from my back. I pinched her nose and she tried to bite it. I began to laugh, and she too laughed till we were rolling on the ground, clutching our sides. I gathered myself later and wiped my eyes.

I tapped Aly's shoulder and when she did not stop, I smacked her on the head, gently. That gained her senses back before she said, "Oi, what was that for?"

I chuckled and said, "Well, this girl was laughing so hard that I was annoyed, and I smacked on her head."

She pouted before replying, "Well, my annoying big brother keeps making funny jokes and making me laugh."

I frowned and said, "I never said any joke."

"Oh, you didn't joke. You are a joke." I gasped and held a hand to my chest in mock hurt and said, "Ouch, it hurt, _sis._ I never knew you could _roast_ me." She laughed followed by me.

After a few seconds, I dropped her off in the archery range before walking to the riverside to wash the clothes. I reached to find Artemis washing the clothes and I looked at her questioningly, before it hit me that she was going to be washing the clothes and doing the chores for the whole week.

I walked and started hanging the washed clothes like last day. Luckily, she did not protest and in fact started a conversation with me. "So, yesterday was fun. Will you be helping me today?"

She had a hopeful expression and I smirked, "Sure, _Arty._ " She relaxed visibly before frowning and shouting, "Perseus!" I laughed and finished hanging the washed clothes. I helped her up and winced at the cracks I heard from her back.

We walked to the Archery tent and I began sharpening the blunt arrows because I was wayyyyyyy faster than her. She, meanwhile, was sharpening the knives. After another hour of chatting and walking, we walked to the dining pavilion, talking and laughing like friends (which we were, again), and failed to notice the surprised appearance of the hunters.

I conjured the food for the hunters and scarfed mine down as I was exhausted. Apparently, Artemis was exhausted too as she scarfed down the food with the same velocity as the wolves.

After I washed the dishes _without_ the help of Artemis, I walked to Artemis and said, "You are it. Last to reach the arena has to cook the night's dinner." With that I sprinted but was confused when I didn't hear any groans from her or complaints. I was even more confused when I didn't hear any movement behind me.

When I reached the arena, Artemis was already there, smirking at my direction. I groaned, "You can't teleport. It's cheating."

She replied, "Not my fault, Mr. loser."

"Well then, _moonbeam,_ let's begin cleaning up this mess. She growled at me and said, "WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. ME?"

I smirked and said, "It doesn't scare me anymore, _moonbeam._ "

She stamped her foot in the ground before summoning her knives and charging at me. Just what I expected. I drew my sword and a dagger and stood in a defensive position. Her mind was clouded in anger as she didn't realize me switching to offensive within seconds and I began slashing at her. She defended admirably but there were several faults in her defence.

"Watch your back… your elbow is too high… Your feet have a lot of distance… You are crouching too high…" It went such and she kept gritting her teeth but followed my movements and worthily, blocked the openings. I kept correcting with my sword while maintaining my distance and if she got close, I slashed with my dagger protecting me.

After a while, she was sweating while I still had adrenaline coursing through my body. I decided to end the duel and jumped in the air, kicking one of the knives from her hands before attacking with my sword at her other knife. She defended agreeably but I knew she was getting overwhelmed.

I jumped back and charged at her. She smirked, and I knew that she thought that she would side step and attack from the back. I grinned internally and continued charging, before changing my direction and her eyes widened at my sudden change and I took it in advantage and whirled around disarming her and had my dagger on her throat.

I bent forward and whispered in her ear, "I win, _Arty_."

She nodded, still shocked at how easily I beat her. I got off her and extended my hand to support her. She took it and looked at me gratefully before glaring at me. "Never repeat of this to anyone."

I was about to nod before a voice echoed through the arena, "There is no need milady. The hunters saw everything and how easily Percy beat you." With that the hunters jumped off the trees and bushes. All of them had shock and amusement clearly written on their faces.

I straightened my clothes before the younger girls came and hugged me. The older hunters nodded in my direction and I nodded back. After Artemis got over her initial shock, she glared at me before saying, "Perseus, clean the arena and fix the dummies." With that she turned to the hunters and said, "Hunters I am going to Olympus. I will be back later. Make sure to stay on guard." After that she flashed out leaving a scent of wildlife behind.

I went to the storeroom where the dummies were meant to be. I switched on the lights and saw Artemis standing there. I was muddled **(A/N: Another word for confused)**. I asked her, "Shouldn't you be at Olympus?"

She smiled at me and said, "Well, it was an excuse so that I could do the chores without the hunters wondering where I was."

Realization dawned on me and I grinned sheepishly. I started working on the broken dummies while she made new ones. I asked her, "I have a doubt."

She sighed before saying, "What is it?"

"If you are going to do the chores, the hunters will grow suspicious with you not being with them. Also you cannot use the same excuse and you don't have any other excuse you can use, do you?"

She shook her head before putting her index finger to her chin and gained a faraway look in her eyes. She looked so cute. _Wait, cute? Where the hell did that come from? I really hope she did not hear it. If she did… well, which god can I ask for help to turn me back. Dad? Hestia? Moms? Oh god._

Lucky for me, she did not hear and after a minute, she came back to her senses. I decided to tease her and said, "Hey, you are supposed to be doing the chores, not me."

She frowned before asking, "Can I stay with you?"

I choked and flushed. I was pretty sure that I was blushing. I turned to her and spluttered, "Wh-what?"

Her face scrunched before she got a horrific look and said, "Not like that. I meant, if I stay in your tent then the hunters might think I am in Olympus due to some case. That way I can do the chores and the hunters will never know."

I thought about it before saying, "What about Aly?"

"Well, we will tell her everything because if she tells any other hunter, they will think that she is just imagining things, okay?"

I nodded and we continued the rest of the chore talking and chatting.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Artemis: Moving to his tent**

 _ **Artemis: Moving to his tent**_

As I walked in the tent, I couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness. I shrugged it off and knocked on Percy's door. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Percy appeared in his complete glory, smirking at me. I gave him a small smile and walked inside.

I was still shocked at how the tent looked, despite me being here three times. I turned to Percy and said, "Well?"

He looked at me confused, "Well what?"

I giggled before stopping. I _never_ giggle. I stared at Percy before glaring at him and saying, "NOT. A. WORD. ABOUT. THIS." He nodded vigorously but I knew it was an act and that, on the inside he was laughing.

I spoke again, "Well, where is my room?"

He face-palmed himself which made him look charming. _Charming? Why did I call him charming. Sure he is kind, loyal, respectful and not to forget handso- whoa, girl. Calm yourself. What's with this girly part coming out?_ I shook my head to clear my head and looked at Percy who had his eyes closed concentrating.

I waited and after a while, he gasped. He began panting and looked around. He frowned before leading me upstairs. I followed him willingly as he knew this tent better than me.

He took me to the second level, which if I remember clearly, is Aly's room. The stairs ended there. I was shocked. Did this mean that I could not stay in his tent?

As if guessing my doubts, Percy turned to me and made me face him. I looked at him and he said, "You can stay in my room."

I was shocked and said, "No, I knew you were like other men, vile, disgusting, trying to get me to sleep with you." I practically yelled at him.

He interrupted me by putting his index finger on my lips, shutting me up effectively. He looked at me with concern and care and said, "You stay in my room with me, but I will not sleep with you unless _you_ want to."

I was shocked. He was willing to give his bed and comfort for me. I was deeply touched and damn, it made it hard for me to hate him. I mean it was clear that I was still harbouring some feelings for him which just seemed to get stronger every day he was here.

I nodded at his demands and went to his room. His room was plain white with paintings of grass and deer and a moon on the ceiling. I smiled seeing that he cared about wildlife and moon. His ceiling also had a constellation that I myself admired, The Huntress.

I smiled at how he thought highly of her. I kept staring at the constellation and failed to notice Percy walking through the door and he crashed into me, making me fall on the bed with him on top.

We were so close. I opened my eyes slightly and stared at his sea-green eyes and almost got lost into them. Almost. I pushed him off and he staggered back before blushing and running out of the door. It took me a minute to realize what had happened and I couldn't help but miss his feeling of warmth, comfort, hope and above all, the feeling of home.

I steadied myself and followed him to a clearing where his scent suddenly vanished. I mentally face-palmed. He teleported away. I began wondering where he could have gone. _His moms' temple? No. His Dad's palace? No, they would have informed me. Then where? Oh yeah, Montauk beach._

I flashed myself to the Montauk Beach and saw Percy sitting on the same cliff he always sat on. I walked there and sat beside him. He did not even acknowledge me. It was like he was… _No cut that thought._

He suddenly spoke, "I know that you always wonder why I am not like other men, why I do not brag about things that others would brag about."

I nodded and he turned to me and looked me in the eye before saying, "It is all because of my mom. My mortal mom. Sally Jackson. I never told this to anyone as I didn't want any pity or sympathy from my friends. The thing is that when dad left mom, she was forced to marry an arrogant, stuck up jerk, to protect me. While growing up she taught me how to respect women and how they can do whatever men can and much more. But my step-father was a monster. I now feel that we traded a monster for a monster. Everyday, he would be mean to me. It started with him swearing at me and my mom. Then, he resorted to beat me up till I was unconscious or till I offered him a good deal. He wanted me to respect him like a god, but, me being impulsive made me act rudely to him and he always beat me up. Its strange. My mom knew about it and would try to stop him whenever she could. Now that I think about it, she gave me the morals of treating women kindly and as an equal, but he strengthened them. So, in a way, I have to thank him."

I didn't realize I was shaking violently. "How dare a man torment a kid?! It's preposterous." He shook his head and said, "Don't worry. He is currently a stone statue, courtesy of Medusa's head."

I chuckled before leaning on Percy's shoulder subconsciously.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for telling me that."

"Of course, Arty. I trust you."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. We stayed in the comfortable silence, both of us in deep thought. After a few minutes, my eyes felt drowsy and I closed my eyes and fell in sleep.

I kept floating in darkness when I felt a sudden source of warmth surrounding me. I smiled in easiness of warmth and cuddled near the source. Then I felt arms wrap around my body and pick me up bridal style.

I was worried. _Where the heck are you Percy?_ It kept going till I was gently tucked in a bed. I could feel the heat source moving away from me and I started panicking. I tried catching it when I grabbed, what felt like, a wrist. I held onto it and heard a sigh before the person who brought me in lied next to me.

Subconsciously, I cuddled near him and heard the beating of heart. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ I felt a lot of heat coming off him before I fell asleep, on his chest. It was a nice and pleasant sleep without any nightmares and I dreamed about the hunters and Zoe. I smiled at how much fun Zoe and I had but she suddenly changed into Percy and I looked at how much amusement we had but this time, I concentrated on Percy and every time he smiled, my heart would flutter, and butterflies would fly in my stomach. My last thought was _Am I in love with Percy?_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Percy: First kiss**

 _ **Percy: First kiss**_

I woke up with weight on my right shoulder and my chest. I opened my eyes faster than you could say 'Hermes'. I looked at my chest and saw a mass of auburn hair sprawled on my chest. _What happened here? Who is this?_

The questions were answered when last night's events attacked my mind. _OMG! I slept with A-Artemis. Get up Percy._ I hurriedly jumped out of bed, after placing Artemis gently on a pillow.

I rushed into the bathroom and showered. The water calmed me down and helped me get my emotions in check. _I mean, ok, I am in love with Artemis, but I know it will never be reciprocated. Ugh, Aphrodite stop messing with my love life. I do not want to fall in love._

I got out and realized that my clothes are outside. I wrapped a towel from my waist.

"Shit, hopefully, Artemis is still sleep."

The hopes were crushed when I walked out and saw Artemis sitting on the bed. She smiled at me before looking at my body. Her face turned a deep shade of red and she turned around. I was confused and was about to say something, but I decided to put my clothes on first.

I got a silver t-shirt and a black jean. I put it on and got my hoodie. A feeling told me that I need my hoodie today. Every day, I wore my hoodie, something good happened to me.

I looked at Artemis who still had a bit of pink on her cheeks. She looked so cute. _I am not even going to question it._ I went to her and said, "The chores and breakfast won't do themselves. Get up and change your clothes."

She turned to me and frowned, "Why did you put your hoodie on?"

"Don't know. A feeling."

She nodded and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. I sat on the bed and wore my shoes and tied the shoelaces. I heard the bathroom door open and looked up. My eyes were practically bulging out and my mouth was hanging wide open.

She looked beautiful. Her auburn hair was flowing behind her back as waves, she was wearing tight silver clothes showing her curves and her lips were shining making it hard for me to resist to kiss her.

I shook my head and looked down. Fortunately, she didn't see me looking- no, ogling at her. I looked back at the bed and straightened the covers, trying to avoid looking at her.

After I finished, I called Artemis, "Arty, its time for breakfast, let's go."

She came out of the room and laughed and said, "Percy, I cannot go to the dining pavilion. If I do, then they would know that I am here."

My mouth formed an O and I conjured her favourite food, lamb broth, for her. She grinned and began eating her food. I smiled and teleported to the dining pavilion. All the hunters were eager to eat the food.

I conjured pancakes for them and went to the riverside as I was not hungry anymore. I saw Artemis sitting there smiling. I am confused. Whenever she was here, she was always grumpy and pissed.

I gave her my crooked grin. She turned away and… was she blushing? Nah, she must be angry.

I began hanging the clothes and drying them with my fire powers. We began chatting about how her hunters were using less clothes now and how she was getting cramps in her hands.

I shook my head at her antics. If you get past her man-hating side, you will see a girl who is independent and fun to be around. We continued talking like we were friends from the beginning of life. After we finished the chores together, I saw Artemis looking nervous about something.

I asked her, "What happened Arty?"

She turned to me and grinned, although I knew it was forced.

"Let's go somewhere where there is a forest, moon and sea."

I nodded and teleported to a cliff. For a second I thought we were at Montauk Beach. But when I looked around, I saw we were at some other place. I tried figuring out the place when Artemis took pity and offered, "We are Delos, my mom's island. I always feel peace here."

I nodded and went and sat on the edge. Artemis followed, and we sat in comfortable silence. I often noticed Artemis fidgeting with her fingers and looking nervous.

It made her look beautiful and attractive. I shuffled before standing up and turning to Artemis. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell her my feelings. I opened my mouth and said,

"Artemis, you are the maiden goddess of hunt, moon and childbirth and are completely against love." I looked at her and saw a slightly hurt expression. I continued, "I know that it is not right but I l-love y-you."

I finished and looked down. When she did not reply, I felt my heart break into millions of pieces and being swallowed by a black hole (I knew how painful it was as Chaos made me go through it) and spit out. I turned around so that she would not see my tears.

I was about to walk away when I felt someone gently turn me around. I looked up and before I could see who it was, I was attacked by lips on my lips and hands behind my hair.

I was first panicked before I leaned into it as I knew it was Artemis. We kissed before I felt her tongue on my lips asking for entrance. I was shocked that she wanted to escalate this but I obliged and she attacked my mouth before I could respond.

I smirked and used my tongue and soon we were battling for dominance. She won and pushed me on the ground. She lay beside me and continued kissing me.

We stayed like that for what felt like eternity (I hope it was) before she broke the kiss and said the five words that sent me to heavens, "I love you too Percy."

I smiled and kissed her and she responded immediately and we had a heated make-out session.

After we broke apart for air, she asked me, "So am I your girlfriend now?"

I shook my head and said, "no, not yet anyways."

She had tears in her eyes and I got up and helped her up too. She was looking down and I smirked. _Excellent. She won't be expecting this right now._

I kneeled on my right knee and asked her, "Artemis, I love you with my complete heart. I will protect you from any danger and would give my life for. Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend."

She looked shocked and before I could comprehend anything, she leapt to my neck and kept muttering 'yes'.

I smiled and picked her up bridal style and teleported to our room. I jumped into the bed followed by Artemis who clung onto me like I was her lifeline and cuddled next to me.

I could feel the heat coming off her. I wrapped my hands around her body and we both fell in a dreamless sleep, both of us enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Artemis: We go to the camp**

 _ **Artemis: We go to the camp**_

I woke up to find myself cuddled in the shoulder of a man. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the face of the man I love.

His hair was dishevelled, falling to the sides, his breathing was even, with his chest expanding and contracting calmly. I kept staring at him until he began stirring.

I smiled when he opened his eyes and looked at me. We both stared at each other's eyes till I leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lips. Well, it started off as a peck but later we were having a hard make-out session, our tongues battling for dominance.

After a few minutes we broke apart, panting. I smirked and said, "You, Mr. Jackson, are late for your chores."

He returned the smirk and said, "Oh yeah? Who is supposed to do the chores?"

My smirk faded, and I glared at him. He chuckled before picking me up bridal-style and carrying me to the bathroom. I exclaimed, "Oi, I don't need help to take bath."

She gave me his grin, which annoyed me, and said, "I just came to dump you inside. I promised you that I would never look at you until given permission to."

I was deeply stunned. I nodded and before realizing the words 'dump you in.'

I shrieked, "Wait, Percy, No!"

Too late. I was soaking wet with Percy on the laughing his ass off. I shook my head and glared at him. He snickered and said, "Well, enough playing. Let's hurry before the hunters get suspicious of us two missing."

I shooed him out of the bathroom before relaxing in the warm water. I began thinking about last night's events. _Percy is my boyfriend. I finally have the man I love. But how will the hunters react? What about our parents? Father hates Percy, but Poseidon likes me. So, I am good on his dad's part. Athena is my sister, so she will approve. Hera will be a problem as she hates me too. On my side, he has to deal with Apollo, who is pretty 'chill' with him. I don't know whether my mom's consent is required._

My thoughts ended as I got out of the water and dried myself with a towel. When I walked out, I saw my favourite food on the table, Lamb broth. Wow, my favourite food for two days.

I began eating when I received a message from Zeus, _you have to go to Camp Half-Blood today. Give my apologies to Perseus but its urgent. Try to arrive by an hour._

I scowled. We have to go to that wretched camp. The camp who destroyed Percy's willpower. Ugh. I replied back, _ok father. I will leave within an hour. Thanks in advance._

I flashed myself to the dining pavilion and noticed that all hunters including Percy were eating and talking. It brought a smile on my face and I walked towards the hunters. They didn't notice me, so I shouted, "HUNTERS!"

That shocked everyone and within 10 seconds all the hunters were before me except for Percy. He was just walking to me with his trademark crooked grin.

I frowned at him, then turned to the hunters and said, "Hunters, today we leave for Camp Half-blood, as requested by my father. Also, Percy," I turned to Percy who had an emotionless mask on, "my father apologizes for this decision."

Several gasps were heard when I mentioned that Zeus apologised. _Hahaha, Zeus must have had to swallow his pride and ego to say sorry._ I was about to teleport when Percy interrupted me, "Milady, I have a request to make."

I sighed, "Yes Percy?"

"Why don't we wear different clothes from these one and make ourselves look intimidating?"

I wanted to say no but when I looked at the hunters, all of them were nodding at him and some were even smiling at how the campers will react to seeing us. I nodded reluctantly.

He smiled and snapped his fingers. We were covered in orange smoke and I felt my clothes switch and I felt myself wearing something tighter.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a black and silver t-shirt, black jeans. I had my bow and arrows behind my back. A sword was on my right hip, 3 daggers on my left hip. I felt something in my socks and I pulled them down to see a hidden knife.

I grinned from ear to ear and saw all the hunters wearing the same clothes, just different colours. Only Thalia's looked exactly like mine. The only difference was that she had a tiara and that there were chains from her pockets.

I turned to Percy only to come face to face with a hooded being who was wearing the same clothes that Percy received from Chaos. He spoke, in a distorted voice, "Well, well, well, now I have the hunters with me."

I looked horrified at this and took out my bow and notched an arrow and said, "Who are you? Where is Percy?"

To my surprise, he chuckled and pulled down his hood to reveal Percy standing there laughing. "Oh, my gods… your expressions… priceless… wish I had… a… camera…" He muttered between his breaths.

I shook my head at his antics and went an gave him a playful slap. He mock glared at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"With that being said, Percy and I will teleport all of you hunters to Camp Half-Blood." They all nodded and split in groups of two and waited for either of us to teleport there.

I took the left group while Percy took the right group and we both nodded before he flashed away in orange flames. I flashed us in silver light and within a second we were facing Thalia's old tree.

I looked at Percy and even though he had his hood on, he was probably crying on the inside. I saw all the hunters looking excited. I was about to walk inside the barrier when Percy said, "Stop."

We all looked confused at why he stopped us. He turned to the hunters and said, "Remember I said that I will tell you what happened to me all those months back? Well, lets keep it to the major details. Annabeth cheated on me because I was 'too loyal', I have a half-sister who turned the camp against me, my mom and dad died. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want your sympathy or pity."

They all nodded, and their expressions turned into a bit of anger before all their expressions held an evil smile. It was a smile that sent shivers down the enemy's back. I smiled their smile and walked inside.

Before we could take another step, a boy stepped forward followed by two boys on either side of him. He had a smirk on and said, "Hello pretty ladies. Can I help you? Maybe in bed?"

I felt Percy tense up at his arrival and put the pieces together. _This boy is the boy his ex-girlfriend cheated on with._ I gritted my teeth but Percy stepped forward and said, in some another voice, "Hello young _camper,_ I was wondering if you could do anything in bed at all. After all, you are standing behind two of your cronies. I bet you get them to get some girls for you and then use your tiny, almost non-existing manhood on those poor girls."

The hunters and I chuckled at his remark and the boy turned red in anger before he shouted to his followers, "Beat that gay." The hunters turned red at this but to our surprise, Percy just chuckled before saying, "How would you know? Do you have any experience on being one to tell if I am one?"

This was the final straw as the hunters began laughing at this and the younger hunters were rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs.

I just chuckled but then stopped when the boy did something that made every single hunter stop and look at him in anger, disgust and pity. Why pity you may ask? Well, if some one touches the hunters, especially the younger ones, then they would wish for the Fields of Punishment, as Percy would not be as lenient to them at all.

Percy stepped forward and exclaimed, in an emotionless voice, "That was a wrong thing to do, _Matthew._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Percy: My new Pegasus**

 _ **Percy: My new Pegasus**_

I stopped laughing when I saw Matt kick Aly on her stomach. Along with me, the hunters stopped laughing as well and all of them were glaring at Matt, but I was steaming. I went and picked him from the collar and said, "That was the wrong thing to do, _Matthew._ " I spat on his name and threw him in the air and before he could realize what was going on I flashed to his side in the air and opened my flaming wings and punched him in his stomach before pushing him all the way to the ground. He had tears and blood coming from his mouth and nose.

Before he could touch the ground, I stopped and held him by the collars, centimetres away from the ground, and said, "This is 1/10 of the pain I will cause you if you touch any of my sisters again. Do you understand?" He tried nodding, but more blood spluttered from his mouth.

I got up and said, "Hunters lets go to the Amphitheatre. I saw all the Gods and campers over there."

They all nodded before Thalia said, "P- Guardian," she corrected herself, "wait a second. Milady," She turned to Artemis and continued, "You never told me that Annabeth cheated on Percy. Why do I get the information from our guardian and not you?"

Artemis looked at the ground and Thalia would have continued but I said, "It's because Percy is my close friend and he told me that he made Hades and her swear not to tell about Annabeth cheating on him."

Artemis nodded at me gratefully and Thalia huffed and walked to the Amphitheatre. I handed Matthew to Artemis and said, "Take him to the Amphitheatre. Tell the gods that I wish not to reveal myself yet, so, they should refer to me as 'The Guardian.' Also, I will be in the air and send me a mental message and I will make a grand entrance. Ok?"

She grinned an evil smile and nodded and took Matthew from me and began walking towards the Amphitheatre. Before she entered she winked at me and sent me a flying kiss. I blushed profusely and took off and began flying above the Camp Half-Blood.

I was flying when I heard, _Percy Come now, also, um… Annabeth is here. Will you be okay?_

I clenched my fists and tears were threatening to spill from my eyes as I was reminded of Annabeth. But I controlled it and sent, _Coming, Arty._

With that I flew towards the Amphitheatre so fast that I even broke the sound barrier. I covered my wings and cloak in flames, my sword in lightning, my dagger in water and I used my darkness powers to install fear in everyone. I landed on the ground and made an earthquake which was powerful to make everyone fall on the ground but not the Olympians.

I got up and let everyone get a good look at me. All the campers looked at me in awe and fear. I smiled and decided to make everyone see my powers and made a fireball and shot it at the sky, before it could extinguish, I blasted a bolt of lightning at it, making it a hybrid of fire and lightning.

Then, I shot a ball of water at it and before they could mix, I used shadow and mixed them together and with a final effort created a Pegasus that had wings of lightning, its body was covered in darkness, its tail had flames and his hooves changed from water to shadows to lightning.

I made it come to me and sat on him. Yes, it was a him. I named him Gale.

I looked up and saw the campers cowering behind their chairs. I smirked and got off and walked to the Olympians who looked at my Pegasus in admiration and smiled when I came to them. I bowed before Zeus and said, "Good Afternoon Zeus. How did you like my entry?"

He grinned at me and said, "It was indeed worthy of my theatrics, if not better. Nice job with the Pegasus nephew." I nodded and went and kneeled before Poseidon and said, "Dad, nice seeing you."

He smiled and nodded and said, "I missed you son." I replied, "Me too dad, me too." He continued nodding and I turned to Hera, just to find her not sitting on her throne. I looked and saw neither Athena nor Hestia sitting on their spot.

I said, "Where are my moms and my patron?"

Just then I felt pain on the back of my head and I turned to see my moms scowling at me and Hestia trying to control her laughter. I glared at my moms and they glared back which ended in me flinching and falling on my butt.

I groaned, "Moms! Why are you smacking me on the head?"

They continued glaring and Hera said, "Young man, we told you to IM us at least every week but no. You never did."

I grinned sheepishly before I felt a burning on my ass. I got up hurriedly and snuffed the flame. I glowered at Hestia who tried looking innocent but was failing nonetheless. I shook my head and went and hugged my moms and gave my patron a kiss on the cheek.

I looked and saw all the campers with their mouths hanging wide open and the size of their eyes made plates look like pebbles. I smiled inwardly and turned to the other gods and waved to them. I received a wave from each of them except for a few, *cough* Dionysus and Ares *cough*.

I went and stood next to Artemis and looked at the weaklings (campers) to see their eyes even further open and the mouth looked like they were magnetised to the ground. I snapped my finger bringing everyone back to the reality.

All the gods nodded at me in thanks and I nodded back. Then Zeus stood up and said, "I would like to welcome all the campers and the Hunters along with their Guardian." Before he could continue, Annabeth stepped forward and asked, "What's the hottie's name?"

I felt Artemis tense up and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Who are you?"

She flipped her hair back and said, "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Member of the seven leaders and the girlfriend of Percy Jackson." She said the last part with a smile, which led to a huge protest from the campers.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Here were the campers, shouting at Annabeth saying that she was lying, and that she cheated on Percy Jackson. I shouted, "Silence!"

I turned to Annabeth and said, "Why do you lie?"

Her smile vanished, and she said, "I am not lying, you mo-"

I interrupted her and said, "You wouldn't want to finish the sentence."

She looked at me and my body and I could swear, I saw lust in her eyes before she looked me in my eye, well, my hood, and said, "Why not?"

I said, "Because I have my moms in the Olympian Council and you wouldn't want to anger them."

She looked at me and said, "I don't care about your so-called moms. I don't think you are strong enough to even beat me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes Dumbo."

To her surprise, I laughed out humourlessly and saw that some campers actually jumped out of their seats cringing and some even peed in their pants. I turned to Annabeth and asked her, "Are you absolutely sure?"

She nodded although I could see fear in her eyes. I nodded back and said, "No powers or you won't even last for 5 seconds (The hunters and some gods laughed at this), only close combat. All weapons are allowed. First to unconsciousness loses. Agreed?"

She looked doubtful and said, "Well, you will have to give up your bow."

I shook my head and said, "No, I will keep it with myself as it can be used in close combat too."

She nodded reluctantly and drew her iron grip sword and looked at me warily. I drew my sword subconsciously and heard a gasp.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Percy: Revelations of me**

 _ **Percy: Revelations of me**_

I looked up and saw Annabeth looking shocked at my sword. I mentally face-palmed myself. _Of course, she knows my sword. Time to think of an excuse. Yes! Got an idea._

She stuttered, "P-Pe-Percy?"

I shook my head and said, "No, Percy gave me this sword as this reminded him to much of you and thought that I would use it better than him. You know, Percy and I are great friends."

She glared at his name and turned towards me and charged. I brought my dagger and set it parallel to my sword. When she was a foot from me, I kicked her in the stomach making her drop her sword and clutch her stomach. I jumped in the air and whirled around kicking her on the side of her head.

She went flying and crashed on the wall. I got up and straightened my cloak and said, "Next time analyse your opponent. Don't let your pride get in your way."

I turned around and saw Matthew trying to take off my hood. I stepped back and saw him stumble. I punched him on his face and held him by the collar and said, "What the Fuck Matt?"

While saying that, I failed to notice Annabeth walking behind me, invisible because of her hat. I felt a pressure on the back of my hood and whirled around, still holding matt and slapped Annabeth.

I threw them both to the far end of the Amphitheatre and glared at them. I turned to the gods who were trying to signal something on the head. Not being able to understand it, I sent a mental message to Artemis, _what are they doing?_

After a moment she replied, _Your hood. Its down._ I felt my head and figured that my hood was indeed down. I hurriedly put my hood on and turned towards the campers who were looking towards me and most of them even had regret on their face.

I shook my head and before I could say anything, I was crushed in a bone-crushing hug. I hugged back with the same force and I said, "Hello Chiron. I am back."

He chuckled and said, "Yes you are."

I turned and saw Clarisse coming towards me with a furious expression and her spear, Maimer had lightning going through it. She reached me and butted my gut with the blunt end of the spear saying, "12 Months, Prissy. 12 months. Do you have any idea what was going through the camp?"

I shook my head and before she could do anything, I hugged her and said, "I am sorry. I wanted to come but the camp brings horrible memories to me. It still does but I have my new sisters to help me through them."

She looked convinced before she asked, "How did you get in the hunters? Last I knew it was for girls. You are not a girl, right?" Her last remark was met by laughter by the Hunters.

I said, sarcastically, "Oh ha, ha. No, I am not Clarry. I am their Guardian."

She looked shocked and with a second difference I saw Chris coming patting me on the shoulder saying, "Nice one Percy, mate."

I nodded before giving him and man hug. I turned to Zeus and said, "Uncle, would you mind telling us why you called us on such a short notice. I guess, I say from everyone that we would like to go and talk to our friends."

He nodded numbly and said, "Well, there were two things that we called you here for. Firstly, Dionysus is being relieved from his duties and that we are assigning his job to Chiron. Secondly, we were planning on making the seven demigods that assisted in the Giant War immortal. Does anyone object?"

There were no raised arms and I felt a pang of hurt in my heart when I realised that Annabeth will live long enough to make my life hell. I got up and stormed out not wanting to watch anymore.

I went to the beach and sat there, my knees to my chest, my head between my knees. My shoulders were shaking as I was trying to control my tears. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the silver eyes of the person I love.

I forced a smile and went back to my position. She sat next to me and moved my head to her lap. I looked at her eyes and before I realised, I was leaning upwards and we both kissed.

It was bliss and after a second we both broke apart and I said, "Wow… if that is what I get for being sad, then I will always be sad." She gave me a playful slap on my shoulder and helped me sit next to her. I sat next to her and she leaned on my shoulder. I grabbed hold of a strand of her hair and began twirling it.

She broke the silence and said, "Why did you leave?"

"I did not want to watch Annabeth becoming immortal."

"I understand. By the way, didn't you say you had a sister in this wretched camp?"

Realization dawned on me as I realised that I had not seen Sophie the whole time I was here. I got up and said to Artemis, "I have to find her."

She looked confused and asked, "Why?"

I replied, "Because even if she turned my friends against me, she is still my sister."

She nodded, and I took off spreading my senses and saw a person sitting alone in Poseidon's cabin. I extended my wings and flew as fast as I could to the cabin and within second I was there.

I could hear muffled screams coming from the cabin and I kicked open the door to see something that chilled my bone.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Percy: Sister is a hunter**

 _ **Percy: Sister is a hunter**_

I could hear muffled screams coming from the cabin and I kicked open the door to see something that chilled my bone.

I saw Matthew on my sister's bed, his manhood in my sister's mouth, her clothes ripped, her eyes had tears rolling from her eyes, her hands were pinned to her sides by Matthew's hands and he was smiling evilly.

Apparently, Matthew was to busy struggling that he did not notice me. He said, "This is what happens to someone who is related to the bitch..."

I crept up behind him while he continued speaking, "…and he thinks he greater than me. I just held back on him. If I went complete out, he would have been begging for mercy." He looked at Sophie and said, "Oi suck properly or should I go and use that tight pus-"

He never completed as I smacked him on the side of his head, hard, sending him flying off Sophie and crashing on the wall. I bent down and shook Sophie's shoulders to wake her up as she passed out because of fear.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around before her eyes landed on me and without wasting a second, she leapt forwards and kept hugging me. I gave her a comforting hug and made soothing circles behind her back.

After a few minutes, she looked at me before realization dawned on her face and she scrambled back and kept muttering, "No, I am just hallucinating… he isn't here… even if he is, he would most likely rape me… After all, I did ruin his life… he would never forgive me…"

Each sentence brought more tears to her eyes. I was shocked at her words but made sure that my face betrayed no emotions. I walked to her and in a soothing voice said, "Sophie, it is me. I am at the camp and I saw what happened between you and Matt. Do you want to know what happened to him?"

She nodded, and I grinned, pointing towards the wall that had a crack on it. She looked at it before a smile made way on her face and she looked at me and hugged me fiercely. This time I responded pretty quickly, "Hey, its okay. When you have a big brother like me, you don't need to worry about dickheads like him."

She gave me her crooked grin before giving me the puppy eyes. I had just one thought, _uh oh_ , before she asked, "Can you forgive me?"

I stared at her emotionlessly which made her eyes fill with tears. I wiped her eyes with my thumbs and said, "I do, okay? I do forgive you. I just want to ask, why though?"

She looked at me confused and said, "Why should I ask for forgiveness?"

I chuckled and said, "No. Why did you make the campers betray me?"

She looked down and said, "Well… I will give you the small explanation of what happened. When I watched the introduction video, I saw that you were a hero who saved the world several times. I felt that because I was your sister, they would expect great things from me and if I am not able to do well, then they might shun me and treat me like nobody. I even thought that you would look down at me. So, I decided to make myself popular and I did. I dragged your name in dirt and got my name in upper class. But maybe I got carried away and drove your friends away. After you left, I realised that I did a mistake as you were the only person who was able to keep the corrupted and arrogant demigods in check and without you, they gained control over the camp. Even Clarisse and Chris tried beating them up, but Ares claimed his son his favourite which broke Clarisse's heart and she never messed with Matthew. Because of Clarisse, Chris also never troubled Matthew although he did throw him glares and disgusted looks. You wouldn't believe it but the day you left, all the demigods and Chiron followed you to your 'secret' place and heard and saw everything that happened. After that Matthew broke up with Annabeth as they were both cheating on each other."

I nodded at that 'small' explanation. Then I told her, "Never ever expect me to treat you low. I mean, come on, my fatal flaw is loyalty. I treat everyone the same. Well, except for my loved ones."

She laughed out loud and I followed pursuit. After a second, a woman walked in. I looked up and saw Artemis frowning at the state of the cabin. I grinned sheepishly before getting up and muttering in her ear, "Is it okay if Sophie joins the hunters? She has been through a lot. Matt almost raped her, and I also want to keep an eye on her."

She nodded and said, "But what about your resentment towards her?"

"I don't have any resentment towards her."

She raised her eyebrows and I sighed and explained to her everything. She nodded and turned to Sophie and before she could say anything I said, "Sophie do you want to join the Hunters?"

Artemis glared at me while I gave her my crooked grin that threw her off and she turned away, blushing. Sophie mistook it as a sign of anger and cried, "But milady is angry at me."

I stared at her blankly before sniggering, "Oh… my… gods… Don't mind Arty."

Artemis scowled at her nickname and said, "Don't call me Arty."

"You know you like it."

"No, I don't."

"Hmm?"

"Fine, maybe."

"Last chance."

"Fine, I like it. Goddammit."

I grinned and turned back to Sophie and said, "She accepts you joining the hunters."

Sophie jolted upwards and started jumping up and down. I shook my head and Artemis said, "Well, say the following. **I, Sophie Coast, pledge myself to Lady Artemis. I turn my company on men and will follow Lady Artemis without question. I will not look for love and be a forever maiden.** "

She nodded and pledged, " **I, Sophie Coast, pledge myself to Lady Artemis. I turn my company on men and will follow Lady Artemis without question. I will not look for love and be a forever maiden.** "

When she finished, she was surrounded by a silver smoke and out of it came my sister, or the improved version of my sister. Her facial features were the same, but the silver aura said different. Her clothes changed into silver parka and there was a bow and a quiver behind her back.

I turned to Artemis and said, "Is it okay if I give her a sword so that she will learn close combat as well?"

Artemis thought about it before sighing and said, "Sure. But what will we tell the Hunters? They will not treat her as their sister as she is your half-sister who ruined your life."

"Don't worry. I will handle them. I will tell them the whole story. Also, it was a blessing for them that I joined them."

She looked at me and said, "Don't get cocky mister."

I chuckled and pecked her on the lips. We were both in a daze before I heard a cough.

I turned to the source and saw Sophie with her hands on her mouth and how she was stifling her laughter. I sent a mental message to Artemis, _we might have forgotten about our company._

She nodded, and we looked at Sophie sheepishly. I said, "Sophie, can we please not tell the hunters about what happened here? No matter how much they like me, they won't like me dating their _maiden_ , man-hater leader."

Artemis nudged me in the stomach and I grinned and whispered in her ear, "Is it not true?"

She blushed, and mock glared at me. I laughed out loud, followed by Sophie and then by Artemis.

I turned to the exit and walked outside, just to be knocked backwards by 20 girls, I knew all to well. I snickered and exclaimed, "A few minutes and you girls miss me that much?"

They nodded before they looked up and notched an arrow at the door. I looked up and saw Artemis standing with Sophie, who looked like she wanted to hide in a hole and die instead of confronting my sisters.

I turned back to the hunters and said, "Sisters, we have a new sister."

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Artemis: Welcoming Sophie**

 _ **Artemis: Welcoming Sophie**_

I was quite fascinated at how Percy dealt with his sister and the Hunters. Honestly, I thought that he would just leave her alone, but he just invited her in the Hunt. I shook my head and heard Percy exclaim, "Sisters, we have a new sister."

I shook my head at his words and said, "Girls, welcome your new sister and Percy's half-sister, Sophie."

A girl, Elizabeth, said, "Why is _she_ in the Hunt? Why did you accept her?" She spat the word 'she' as if it was an insult.

I said, "She-"

I was interrupted by Thalia who shouted, "Didn't she destroy Percy's Life?"

I again tried, "She-"

Phoebe interrupted, "Wasn't she the one who made the campers hate him?"

I was about to say something when I heard sobbing. I turned and saw Sophie looking at the hunters with tears in her eyes. I glared at the hunters who were cowering under my gaze and went and comforted the new hunter.

I barely heard Percy say, "Guys, what the fuck? If I can forgive her, then why can't you? She has had some experiences and some downfalls. You don't have to do this. I treat both of you girls as my sisters and if I see any of you fighting, I will take action."

All the girls nodded so vigorously, I was afraid their heads would come out. I went and said to the hunters, "Girls, make Sophie feel welcome and show her around the Hunt. I want to have a chat with Percy."

With that I teleported Percy and myself to Montauk Beach and sat on the cliff. Shortly after he followed me and sat next to me. I leaned my head on his broad shoulders and said, "Why did you really forgive Sophie?"

I heard him sigh and say, "Well… I blame my flaw Loyalty. A part of me was always making me feel guilty for holding a stupid grudge against a family member. Today, I saw a chance to give a second chance and I took it."

I punched him on the shoulder lightly and said, "Why do you have to be so nice? Say something or do something for me to hate you."

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "You want me to do something so that the person I love will hate me?"

I nodded, and he looked down. The sight was hilarious and soon I was rolling around, laughing. His expression changed from shocked to surprised to expressionless. After a second, I stopped and looked at him. He continued looking expressionless and I asked, "Are you okay Percy?"

He didn't reply. I asked again, "Are you okay Percy? Something wrong? Percy?"

No reply.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him. He didn't even move but just stood there expressionless. Then, without warning, he kissed me. The sudden surprise took the air out of me and I pushed him away. I took a deep breath before pouncing on him and kissing him. There were several emotions flowing through me. Love, confusion and above all lust.

I stared at his eyes and kissed him while my hands ruffled the back of his hair. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer such that I was sitting on his laps, my legs wrapped around his waist.

I kissed him passionately but before we could take it a step further, he broke the kiss and said, "I am sorry Artemis, but I can't break your oath."

I felt disappointed and asked, "Am I not suitable for you?"

To my surprise he chuckled and said, "You are suitable for me. I am not." With that he pecked me on the lips before getting up. But I was still on his laps and I fell on the cliff back first. He looked at me incredously before bursting into laughter. I cursed and got up.

I grabbed him by his ear and shrieked, "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME."

He looked spooked and nodded numbly before straightening himself and teleporting us to my cabin (well, the cabin dedicated to me). All the hunters jumped up in their beds before notching an arrow at us.

I clapped with my hands and said, sarcastically, "Wow, my hunters have great reflexes."

They blushed, and mock glared at us. I smiled sheepishly before Aly and Brook came and jumped on poor Percy who fell on the ground laughing. I suppressed a grin and said, "Girls, today we hold a party dedicating the welcome of our new hunter."

Percy spoke next, "Speaking of whom, where is she?"

They pointed towards a bed and both Percy and I leaned forwards to see Sophie sleeping soundly on the bed. I chuckled and went and shook her. She continued sleeping and I heard Aly say, "Percy, she sleeps just like you."

All the hunters laughed, and Percy pouted but I could see a glint of amusement in his eyes. I shouted in her ears, "SOPHIE GET UP!"

Sophie's eyes snapped open and she got up so fast that she seemed like a blur. I saw her look around and breathe a sigh of relief and said, "Yes, milady."

I nodded and said, "Get up. We are having a party for you joining this Hunt."

Phoebe continued, "A cool and epic hunt, dare I say."

Percy was the first one who laughed and soon everyone followed his example and soon everyone was laughing. I wiped a tear from my face and said, "Okay girls, enough laughter. Let's go to the dining hall."

All of them agreed, while some grumbled about stupid ass males, and we walked to the dining hall. I noticed Brook climb on Percy's shoulder while Aly held one of Percy's hands. I smiled a small smile and walked ahead.

When we reached the dining hall, all the eyes were on us and some boys typically fell off their seats. Percy looked confused and asked, "Why are they staring at me like this?"

I looked at him flabbergasted and said, "You really don't know?"

"Nope." He said shaking his head. I sighed and said, "Well, you have a hunter who hates males on YOUR shoulder. You have another hunter holding YOUR hand. Then all the other hunters are smiling and laughing with YOU. What do you think are they going to feel?"

I saw as realisation dawned on his face and his lips formed a shape that resembled 'O'. It looked so cute, I had to retain myself from jumping and kissing him right now.

 _Jeez I sound so much like Aphrodite now._

I shook my head and walked to my cabin table. After we were seated, Chiron exclaimed, "I would like to welcome the Hunters of Artemis and our beloved camper, Percy Jackson."

Percy coughed and got up and said, coldly, "Just call me 'Guardian'. You lost the privileges to call me Percy long time ago. If I hear you call me Percy, I will personally chase you and reveal all your secrets."

All the campers visibly paled and gulped nodding. Percy looked satisfied and continued, "Only certain people can call me Percy-"

A camper, I recognised as a son of Hermes, interrupted, "Who are these 'certain' people?"

Percy glared at him before continuing in his cold voice, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, only some certain people can call me Percy. If you wish to know who they are, then it is Chiron, Clarisse and Chris from the Campers. All the hunters can call me Percy, including Sophie."

He included the last part as everyone looked at Sophie. I nodded at him and he gave me a discreet smile before going back to his emotionless mask. I saw Chiron beam at him gratefully, before saying, "Anyways, we would also like to give our wishes to their new recruitment, Sophie Coast, daughter of Poseidon, sister of Perseus Jackson."

There were several cheers from each cabin at this news. Chiron stomped his hoof and said, "Also, as a request from Percy here, the Capture the Flag will have to be cancelled."

At this there were several protests, most being from the Hunters and the Ares Cabin. I looked at Percy questioningly, but he just shrugged and mouthed 'later'.

I nodded, and we faced Chiron and heard all the new announcements. After that we ate our lunch. Basically, all the Hunters sacrificed their food, giving me more power, and asked Percy to conjure them 'nice' food.

He sighed and nodded before taking the orders from the Hunters. When he conjured the food, all the campers were looking at us jealously and some of the campers even tried to steal it. It is safe to say, they never got that far and now have burn marks on them.

I kept stealing glances at Percy whose eyes had a glazed over look. I called his name and he focused his eyes and looked at my accusing stares and looked down not meeting my eyes.

I got up and went to him and said, in his ears, "What is the matter Percy?"

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Percy: A chat with Chaos**

 _ **Percy: A chat with Chaos**_

I was pondering on my gut feeling which was saying that all the campers should stay inside, when I heard my name being called, "Percy."

I focused my eyes and saw Artemis looking at me, ordering me to look into her eyes. I looked down to avoid her stares and stared at my shoes. After a second, I heard shuffling to my left and stiffened when I heard, "What is the matter Percy?"

I turned around to come face-to-face with Artemis. I felt a trail of sweat travelling down my forehead. I stuttered, "N-no-nothing."

She gave me the 'really?' look and shook her head and said, "Tell me now or else…" She let the threat hang in the air which did nothing to calm my nervousness.

I sighed and said, "My gut feeling says that something bad is going to happen soon."

She nodded and replied, "I feel it too." I stared at her for a second before looking at my food and eating a bite.

After 15 minutes, all the hunters, including me, were walking to their cabins. I had Aly on my shoulder, Brook holding my hand and Sophie talking to other hunters. _Seems like they have accepted Sophie. Nice._

I thought that my life couldn't be better, and I almost forgot about my gut feeling when I heard a familiar voice in my head, **Hello Percy. How are you today?**

I would have jumped but I have had experience and I put Aly down and said, to the hunters, "Chaos wants to have a talk with me. I'll be back later. Don't follow me as I will know if you get anywhere near me."

They nodded vigorously, and I walked to the forest and replied to Chaos, "Hello Chaos. I am good, you?"

You see we have become good friends since my training over there. We had a lot of fun. If you ignore her 'creator' side, she is pretty fun to be around. Like the time when we put a bucket full of soil in Pontus' room. He spent the whole day grumbling about it.

I was snapped out of the memory when I heard Chaos say, **I could be better.**

"Why?"

 **You remember that Erebus and his wife Nyx cut connections with us after our argument with Erebus?**

"Yeah, why?"

 **It seems that he has teamed up with Tartarus to overtake Olympian Gods and then come for the Chaotic Council.**

"Wait, what?"

 **Yeah.**

"But why the Olympian Gods?"

 **For you.**

"Me?"

 **Apparently, your little escape from Mansion of Night made Nyx mad and Tartarus was beaten by you in swordfight, so he became bitter.**

I groaned and said, "Why do I have the worst luck?"

 **Well the good news is that Tartarus can't find himself a body, so he will only be helping by offering monsters that you can beat easily.**

"Anything else? How am I supposed to beat Erebus and Nyx?"

 **For overcoming those two, you will have to use my power over creation.**

I felt a flashback overcome my consciousness.

 _ ***Flashback* (When Percy goes through the portal)**_

 _I went through it and appeared in a breathtaking place. Just imagine the best, most expensive palace and times it by a hundred. It was so marvellous that I could spend an eternity looking at the palace and still not get bored._

 _Before I could describe the palace, however, I was interrupted by a chuckle. I snapped my head towards the source and saw Chaos sitting in a black throne that had white specks and planets revolving around it._

 _I looked at her and bowed, "Lady Chaos." She nodded at me and said, "Percy Jackson. Please get up. You do not need to bow before."_

 _I straightened up and faced her. She had an unreadable expression. She gazed at me like I was a specimen, then she smiled and asked, "So, Percy do you remember the lines that I had said for making you my champion."_

 _I nodded and recited the whole thing without thinking. She interrupted me when I reached the 'next heir' part. She said, "Do you know what that means?"_

 _I shook my head and she sighed before explaining, "Percy, do you know how old I am?"_

 _I shook my head again and she said, "14 billion years old."_

 _I gaped at her, but she just looked at me. She continued, "I am 14 billion years old. Do you know how it feels watching the life come and go? First, I created my children, the Primordials. They were kind to each other and yada yada. Then Gaea and Ouranos got married. I was so happy that day. They had the giants, the fates and the Titans. I was so angry when I saw what Ouranos did because of his bitterness at Pontus' actions. I thought he deserved what he got when Gaea had her youngest son make Ouranos fade. Then Gaea went to her slumber and the others either faded or went to slumber. Then Kronos gave birth to the Gods. I saw Ouranos' reflection in Kronos and I figured that when Kronos made Ouranos fade a part of Ouranos went inside Kronos. He began eating his own children. However, I wanted to help the poor Gods. So, I whispered in Rhea's ears the idea of having Zeus hidden."_

 _She took a deep breath before continuing, "Then Zeus imprisoned Kronos and the other titans. I sent Rhea to hide as I didn't trust Zeus at the time. I breathed a sigh of relief when Chronos told me that Zeus will indeed become paranoid but not as barbaric as his predecessors."_

 _I looked confused and asked, "Chronos?"_

" _Oh, he is- was the primordial of time."_

 _I looked at her strangely, then broke into a grin and said, "Wow, so both Chronos and Kronos control domains of time and have their name so same. Coincidence? I think not."_

 _To my surprise she chuckled and said, "Well, you see that your planet has had so many interesting events but if you are 14 billion years old, then you tend to get uninterested and miss your children, right?"_

 _I thought about it before nodding. She turned to look at the ceiling and said, "Then you came and made Gaea fade."_

 _I interrupted her and said, "It wasn't me. It was Leo."_

" _Because it was my plan."_

 _I looked at her questioningly and she continued, "Now only Erebus, Nyx, Tartarus, Pontus and my brother Order remain. You have already met two of the said people."_

 _She looked at me slyly and I blushed before saying, "Well, it was under different conditions."_

 _She laughed at that and said, "I believe you."_

 _I gave her my crooked grin and bowed. It effectively shut her up and made her glare at me. I could feel her aura becoming stronger, but I kept my ground and then her face turned to calm and said, "Ah, I see you are not intimidated by my power. You are really a first one. Anyways, I must tell you a secret. My blessing didn't just give you wings or the ability to create vortex. It gave you the ability of creation."_

 _She looked at me expectantly but I just gave a curious look. She exhaled and said, "The power of creation is my power. But yours is on a lower scale, for now. You can create small things like weapons and other things but not planets or stars."_

 _I looked at her, horrified, and said, "What do you mean create more weapons? No I don't want this power."_

 _She looked at me smiled and said, "I knew you had a nice heart. This power is a dangerous power, so I want you to swear on MY name that you will not use this power without my permission."_

 _I sweared, "_ _ **I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear on the name of Chaos that I will not use the Power of Creation without her permission.**_ _" Her form glowed black for a second before it disappeared and she grinned at me and said, "I accept his oath."_

 _I felt the oath bind itself within me. Her expression then turned serious and she said, "Now, we have to go and train on this power so that you don't, unknowingly, use this power and also so that if I allow to use the power, you need to know how to use it."_

 _I nodded and we went to the training room and I began preparing on my power._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

I froze and asked, "Y-Yo-your powers? You said I can't use your powers ever-"

 **-Without my permission. However, this does not count as a permission. I will give you the permission during the final battle.**

I bobbed my head and said, "How long do I have?"

She seemed to think about it before she replied, **3 weeks before they send their warning.**

I gulped and said, "Will it be enough time to prepare?"

 **I don't think that this will be a war. I am guessing that it will be a battle like in old days.**

I nodded in understanding and before I could say anything, she said, **I have to go now Percy. Take care. If- no, when you win this battle, then you can take over my place as the next heir. Don't worry, you will get the knowledge of how to rule over the universe and luckily for you, you will be able to bring a certain moon goddess to our palace if you marry her soon.**

I blushed and replied, "Bye Chaos." With that I cut the connection when I heard a rustle behind me.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Percy: Forgiveness**

 _ **Percy: Forgiveness**_

With that I cut the connection when I heard a rustle behind me.

I turned around and faced the bush where the rustle took place. I saw it split apart and saw a figure with blond princess curls coming out. The figure picked her head and I saw an all familiar face of the girl that I once loved. All her features were the same as before but her grey eyes were filled with tears.

I gasped and muttered, "Annabeth."

Her head snapped up and she froze when she saw me. I stumbled back, and she walked forwards to help me stable myself. I raised my arms signalling her to stop.

She halted and looked at me with a bit of hope.

I began, "Annabeth," she flinched at her name, "What do you want?"

She seemed to think about it before she replied, "Forgiveness?"

"For what?"

"For betraying your trust. I wanted to break up with you, but I still wanted to be your best friend. I honestly did not think that you would catch me snogging Matthew. I am sorry. Please forgive me."

By the end she was in tears. I wanted to comfort her, but her words reopened the old wounds that I buried deep inside me. I could feel hurt and betrayal come back to the surface but this time I had it in control. The only evidence that I was hurt was the expression on my face.

I tried shaking the feeling by clutching my head and trying to concentrate on Artemis, Thalia, Aly, Brook and even Sophie. But the memory of Annabeth kissing Matthew turned into Artemis kissing Matthew and I felt my heart break, but I knew that it was just a kind of dream and that she would never do this… right?

I turned to Annabeth and said, "Honestly, I had buried all the feelings that your betrayal and you cheating had caused and tried to move on, but I guess that I will never be able to move on without forgiving you. So, I guess, we can go back to being friends, but the position of best friend is taken by Thalia."

Her sobs reduced, and her expression became clear. She looked at me and managed a weak, watery smile. I returned the smile and she unexpectedly jumped up and hugged. The momentum sent me down the cliff (which had magically appeared) and my instinct told me to hold on to her.

We kept falling till Annabeth screamed, "PERCY, DON'T YOU HAVE WINGS?" Realization dawned on my face and I expanded my wings and slowed the fall. I kept flapping till we were steady right 5 metres above the rocks. I flapped the wings harder and brought us up to the edge of the cliff.

The shock seemed to have sent Annabeth unconscious as she was as limp as a dead person. I placed her on the ground when an arrow landed right next to her. I looked up and saw that it was a silver arrow. _It must be a hunter._

I slowly looked up to see a furious Artemis. Scratch that, Artemis was not just furious, she was fuming. I tried for a grin, but she glared right at me. This was a glare that meant a certain death.

I walked backwards while she walked towards me like a predator chasing a prey. I tried saying something, but the words failed me. I started walking faster and she seemed to follow me.

I rapidly turned around and sprinted as fast as I could. I materialised my sword in case I needed to defend myself from her. I kept running and I did not realise that I was in the forest till I crashed into a tree.

I fell back on my butt and immediately, I was pinned against the ground with a knife on my throat. I looked from the corner of my eye that Artemis was standing on me.

She hissed, " _How dare you, Perseus? I thought you were different, but you were just like the other males who defile innocent maidens."_

I felt a little hurt but I calmly said, " _Milady_ , I apologise if you thought that I was trying to defile her. I had just finished my conversation with Chaos when she stumbled into my area-"

"So you defile her?"

"Milady, please let me finish. Anyways, she stumbled in my clearing and when she noticed me, she begged for forgiveness of her betrayal. Her words re-opened old wounds and I was forced to forgive her. Then, she jumped at me and we both fell off the cliff. I held on to her on instinct and flapped my wings such that I was steady right 5 metres above the ground. I flew harder till I reached the cliff. I was exhausted so I put her on the ground and then you came and started shooting at me. I tried escaping but my exhaustion refused me to go far and in my semi-consciousness I crashed into the tree and here we are."

Just when I finished, I felt water droplets fall on the back of my head. Before I could react, I was in a warm embrace. I hugged back and grinned that the misunderstanding was over.

I got up and almost stumbled back down but I kept my exhaustion away and started walking. Artemis helped me and pecked my cheek. Right after she did, there was a gasp.

I snapped my head around and saw the last person I wanted to see Artemis and me like that.

 _Annabeth._

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Artemis: The truth**

 _ **Artemis: The truth**_

I felt bad for chasing Percy when he was just trying to help Annabeth. I hugged him trying to pour my feelings into it and I swear I could feel him grin. I helped him up and walked along with him. His expression was pained, so I pecked him on the cheek to help him.

Just when I did, I heard a gasp from behind me. Percy and I turned around and saw the last person who we wanted to see us like this.

 _Annabeth._

She had her hand clasping her mouth and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. She looked frozen staring at us and I realised that we were still holding to each other.

I hastily removed myself from his grasp and stood a few feet away from him. Unfortunately, without my support, he stumbled forward and fell on the ground.

I hurried forward and helped him sit on the ground, making him release a groan. I grinned sheepishly and said, "Annabeth, aren't you supposed to be unconscious?"

My words brought her back to reality and she said, "I was unconscious but then I woke up only to find myself on ground unscathed and a blur of silver chasing someone towards the woods. I got up and followed you and found you. _What were you doing kissing Percy like that?_ He is mine, not yours. He loves me, not you. I love him, and I don't care about you."

I was shocked at her words and before I could retort back, Percy beat me to it and said, in a surprisingly cold voice, "No Annabeth. Even if I said that you are my friend does not mean that I am in a relationship with you. I love Artemis and only her and I am confident enough to know that she will never cheat on me."

I was pleased at his words and said, "I am honoured Mr. Jackson."

He smirked and said, "The honour is mine Ms. Artemis."

With that, he kissed me full on lips. Without a pause, I kissed him back and soon we were battling for dominance. I felt my hands go through his raven coloured hair while his hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer such that I was on his laps, facing him, and him facing me.

A loud cough brought back attention to us. I turned around and noticed Annabeth with a hurt expression. I closed my eyes and probed through her mind.

I was shocked to find some… uncomfortable thoughts about her having her way with Percy. **(A/N: I ain't describing it as it is pretty dirty… brrr… I should not have thought that… I am sorry mom… ouch…)** I cringed at her thoughts of abusing me (thankfully, not sexually) and abusing him after she was done with him.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and grasped Percy's hand in fear. _I can't believe I am afraid,_ said my brain/pride. My heart countered, _It's because of Percy._ My brain responded, _the boy?_ My heart countered again, _Yes,_ _the boy who revolves around you._

This shut my brain up and I focused on the conversation. I heard Annabeth say, "… she is a maiden goddess. Do you really think she can provide you with what you want?"

Percy responded, coldly, "All I want from her is her heart and her loyalty."

"Even I can give you those."

Percy snorted, "Your past does not support your words."

Annabeth flinched and declared, "Fine, when she leaves you, you are going to come begging to me for me to take you back. And I will laugh at your face."

Surprisingly, Percy laughed out loud and said, "First of all, Artemis won't leave me. If she does, then I am sure that Rachel won't mind going out with me. As you may know, Apollo and I are good pals and I will ask him to take off her oath."

Annabeth looked angry and stormed off. Percy turned to me and asked in a worried voice, "What if she tells about this to the campers and hunters?"

I shook my head and said, "She can't."

"You can't believe her to shut up about this."

"Oh, I don't believe her. I believe myself."

He looked at me questioningly and I sighed and said, "I made it such that if she tries telling about us, her tongue will stick to the top of her mouth making her unable to speak."

He laughed out loud and I soon followed him. After we finished laughing, I stared in his eyes and slowly leaned till I was directly a metre from his lips. I smirked, evilly, and said, "Later," and flashed out.

I landed in front of a pink palace which smelt horribly like perfume. I would have retched if I wasn't engulfed in a hug by a source who was squealing like a five-year-old girl who had been given a nice toy.

I got myself out of the source's hug and stumbled back before regaining my balance and glaring at the source. I said, "Aphrodite, I made it clear millenniums ago never to touch me again. Do you want me to remind you?"

She paled visibly and stuttered, "N-no-no p-plea-please d-don't. It s-still h-hurt-hurts wh-when I-I s-sit."

I smirked making her pale even more and said, "Then tell me why have you made me fall in love with a boy?"

She regained her wits and said, "I did not Arty. It was all you. If I could, I would have done it long ago but when you, Athena and Hestia vowed never to lose your virginity, the laws bounded me with it and made it such that I cannot make you fall in love with someone."

I nodded grudgingly and said, "Does Percy love someone else?"

She had a thoughtful look, which looked so strange, before she said, "Yes."

My whole world came crashing down and I faltered in my footing. Apparently, Aphrodite saw that I was faltering and amended, quickly, "Oh I meant like he loves his dad, his moms and his patrons."

I said something along the lines of "Oh."

She chuckled earning a glare from me. I materialised my bow and pointed an arrow at her and was pleased to see her flinch. I said, "If you tell anyone I like a boy, I will hunt you down till you are resembling Echidna with arrows sprouting from everywhere making you look like a pincushion."

I could see her imagining herself like how I described before her eyes widened and she began nodding vigorously and begged, "I won't say a word. I swear on Styx. Please don't make me like. No. I can't. I am supposed to be beautiful."

I stopped her rant and said, "For now you are safe, but a single word and you know it."

With that being said, I flashed back to my cabin only to be tackled on the ground by someone. I turned around and saw Percy with a bloody lip and an arrow protruding from his back and his eyes held fear which was something I don't see every day.

He looked back and I followed his gaze to see Apollo burning with fire and he was holding his favourite bow. Right that moment I knew that we were busted. I had only one thought.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Artemis: Before the Council**

 _ **Artemis: Before the Council**_

He looked back and I followed his gaze to see Apollo burning with fire and he was holding his favourite bow. Right that moment I knew that we were busted. I had only one thought.

 _Oh shit._

I turned towards Perseus, staring at him accusingly. He immediately said, "Not my fault. The moment you flashed away, he flashed in front of me and tried to beat me up. He only managed to punch me once before I sprinted. As much as I wanted to, I knew you wouldn't appreciate me beating your brother. So I ran only to get shot by an arrow. Then you flashed in front of me and I crashed into you."

I nodded before turning to Apollo and said, "Apollo stop your childish behaviour."

If possible he began fuming more, resulting in the temperature to increase. He replied, "Artemis stay away from me. I will have the head of this boy for trying to defile my little sister."

This time, I was enraged and I took out my bow and notched an arrow and said, "Apollo, I am not your little sister. And if you hurt him, you will feel the wrath of the entire council."

He smirked at that and said, "Not if I tell them about this."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "You will not tell them about us. We will decide when we want to tell about this."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Fine, if you can stop me." I expected him to run to his sports car (which should be parked somewhere), but what he did surprised me.

He sprinted towards Percy and in my shock, I released an arrow which stuck itself in a tree. I ignored the arrow and shook myself out of my stupor to see Percy and Apollo being flashed away.

I had one thought before flashing away, _Why didn't Percy stop him?_

I materialised in my throne and saw Percy sitting on the ground. After a few seconds, all the gods flashed in and I saw Percy bow to dad and kneel before his dad or my uncle, whatever you would prefer.

I was staring at him as he came and sat in front of my throne and his body began glowing orangish-red.

I panicked at it and changed myself from my real form to 17 year old goddess and shook him out while saying, "Percy, can you hear me? Reply please."

Then I thought that Apollo did something to him and muttered, "Please I can't lose you too." To my surprise everyone heard me and Hestia flashed to my spot and murmured in my ear, "He is healing himself right now, dear."

I nodded and went back to my throne. The glow faded and it revealed Percy in his glorious (sarcasm) form. He looked just like how I had left him with a hood on and all the weapons sheathed (Riptide would be in the form of a pen of course).

I turned towards the Gods and saw all of them looking at me strangely. _I guess that happens if you claim your love in front of them._

I glared at Apollo who visibly flinched but it was covered by his usual smirk. He pointed at Percy and said, "Father, I saw the Guardian of the Hunt trying to defile Artemis-"

"No he didn't. Apollo stop lying and tell the truth," my aunt said, or rather shouted. I nodded gratefully at her direction and received a warm smile in return. I turned back to Apollo who had lost his usual smirk and his face had paled down. I would have enjoyed the situation if not for the reason of the particular situation.

Apollo sighed and said, "Very well, he wasn't defiling her but would someone mind explaining what a relationship consists of?"

Aphrodite answered first, which wasn't shocking considering she is the love goddess, "Love means trusting each other a lot and caring about each other too. It is about you basically handing your life to your lover and vice versa. But why do you ask?" Aphrodite asked in what I could curious voice though I swear I saw a glint in her eyes.

I was dumbfounded at the description of what love is. It meant that Percy and I did love each other. As I reached the conclusion, my cheeks grew hot and I turned to Percy who was by my throne. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel him blushing as well.

I tuned back to what Apollo was saying, "-they love each other. Just look at their faces or atleast look at sister's face. They are in love and she is practically breaking her oath."

I wanted to protest but what he said was right and he knew as well that I was agreeing with what he said and he said, "I suggest we kill the boy or else he would trick my sister and soon he would overthrow you Dad and become the King of Olympus."

I was about to object when suddenly, Apollo began thrashing around clutching his head. To be honest, I was a bit afraid and worried about my brother. I wanted to rush forward and see what was wrong but before I could even act, he was thrown back with a fist of water, only to fly forward with electricity coming from behind. He landed face first with a crunch and I flinched at the sound. He tried getting up only to have flaming owls beginning to peck him on the face.

I turned to Percy who looked just as shocked as I was. I turned to see Dad, Uncle, Athena, my Aunt, and Hera glaring at Apollo who was shaking uncontrollably. I flashed to my brother's side and saw his form flickering.

I began pleading to Chaos and the Fates to stop brother from fading. The sky darkened before it became normal and Apollo's form started becoming solid again. I let out a small breath before three flashes interrupted us.

"Hello Olympians, we meet again."

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Percy: Grave news**

 _ **Percy: Grave news**_

"Hello Olympians, we meet again," said the three Fates.

All the Olympians kneeled before them while I just stood, smirking on the inside. After a few seconds, the fates nodded and all of them relaxed and sat back on their thrones.

The fates turned to Artemis and said, "You should not have pleaded to Chaos or us for help. He deserved what he would get but thanks to your begging, Chaos decided to help you and retreated to the Realm of Faded."

This earned a gasp from everyone but none more louder than me. I said, "So that is what Chaos meant by me coming here peacefully."

The fates nodded in sync and said, "Probably. Now you, Perseus, know what to do from here. However, it is not advisable for you to share the disclosed information."

I nodded but they weren't done, "Also, we wish to talk to Perseus alone right now."

Without waiting for a reply, they flashed all four of us. I looked up and retracted the armour and smiled at the fates. They smiled back.

They said, "Its been a long time, hasn't it Percy?"

I replied, "Yeah… Seems like yesterday when I caught that thief demigod trying to get his fate from you."

They nodded. I continued, "Did Chaos really fade?"

They nodded again, and I sighed. I feared this might happen. I turned away from them and asked, "Should I really propose to Artemis?"

There was silence before they replied, "It is your wish Percy."

I turned and saw an unfamiliar emotion in their eyes. I nodded, "I will propose tomorrow. I hope she accepts. You guys know the answer, don't you?"

This resulted in them nodding again, before they said, "And no we won't tell you. Now you should go and make a good cover-up story. Also make sure you don't lose yourself Percy."

The last part came out as a whisper and they flashed me back to the Council.

All of them looked at me in shock before they asked, in unison (which was creepy), "Well? What did they say?"

I tried to think of a story and said, "They were telling me that this war too depends on me as Chaos has faded."

They nodded at me and both my father and my moms smiled sadly at me. I glanced at Hestia who was sharing warmth to me and all the Olympians.

I saw Artemis still kneeling next to an unconscious Apollo. I sighed and glowed my hands orange while trying to heal me. I began sweating profusely and wiped my brows. After a few seconds, another hand began helping me and I looked up to see Hestia smiling and healing Apollo.

It took a lot of time before Apollo finally gained consciousness and looked around and flinching at almost everyone. He regained his wits and began healing himself while saying, "I am sorry Percy and Artemis. I might have over reacted."

Artemis interrupted, "Might have?"

Apollo paled a bit and said, "Fine, I over reacted. But can you blame me for trying to protect my little sis?"

Artemis was about to scream at Apollo, but I interjected and said, "I understand Apollo. But sometimes, you need to let them go and let them make their own decisions. All you can do is find a _silver_ lining in the decision."

I looked at everyone hopefully but all of them looked at me strangely before Hermes broke out laughing which soon led to the whole council laughing and Artemis chasing me around for making that joke.

I still couldn't believe how we acted like 5-year olds when the war was right ahead of us.

I teleported myself right to Artemis' cabin and put on my hood and walked to the Archery Range.

All the campers looked at me strangely as they knew that I was bad at archery. I saw the Hunters firing their arrows while the campers stayed way behind. _Well they are smart._

I took out my bow and began shooting arrows at an inhuman speeds. Soon, I got tired and stopped before looking around and seeing everyone, save for the hunters, gaping at me. I rubbed the back of my neck and went to the hunters.

I said, "I have some grave news. Let's talk about it in the Cabin."

They all nodded and sprinted to the cabin. I just extended my wings and flew there. When we reached, I said, "Chaos has faded."

Instant pandemonium.

Everyone was shouting and screaming. I waited for 10 seconds before shouting, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

There was silence and I sighed before saying, "I am supposed to be the next ruler of the world but it is not possible unless I eliminate the threat of Erebus."

A hunter asked, "Erebus?"

My eyes widened and I mentally kicked myself. I continued, "He isn't important right now. We have a war coming up and Chaos was going to assist us as much as she could. Unfortunately, she has faded and wont be able to help us."

I took a deep breath and saw the words settle before their expressions turned grim. Thalia approached me and asked, "Another war?"

I nodded stiffly and she turned to the hunters and said, "Guys we cannot give up hope. I agree we lost a lot of sisters in the previous wars but this time we have Percy. So we should be able to prevail and then we should get a break from wars for some time."

They all nodded and I gave Thalia a nod of appreciation. She glared at me and said, "Follow me."

I did as she said and she walked me to Zeus' Fist. I was confused and was about to ask her why she brought me here when a voice interrupted me.

"Thalia why did you call me here?" said the voice.

I turned around and gasped when I saw the owner of the voice. Even he seemed shocked as he gasped.

I smiled and said, "Nice to see you again Death Breath."

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Percy: Death time with Nico**

 _ **Percy: Death time with Nico**_

I smiled and said, "Nice to see you again Death Breath."

He kept staring at me before he unsheathed his sword and tried to stab me. For a second, I was shocked before I uncapped Riptide. I deflected his attempt and said, "Nico what's wrong?"

He kept slashing at me, but he said, "What's wrong? What's wrong? You come back after a year and you say what's wrong? I bet you told Thals that you were back but not me. Do I mean nothing to you?"

I was shocked before I got angry and I blocked one of his strikes before slashing. He went defensive but he had less strength so I easily disarmed him and said, "You mean a cousin to me, asshole. Yes Thals knew about my return but can you blame me? I had to live with Thals and her girls who are always on their periods."

I would have said more but I was shocked backwards literally. I turned to see Thalia glaring at me murderously and said, "Girls with periods? Kelp brain you are dead."

She started chasing me throwing bolts at me while I kept trying to douse them in water. To be honest, it wouldn't hurt me but I didn't want her bolts to electrify my favourite clothes.

Soon I got tired of running, mostly, because I haven't slept a nice, well deserved sleep for quite some time along with getting beaten up by Apollo and using my powers to heal and all that stuff.

So I stopped to take a breath. Bad idea.

Thalia who thought I was still running, crashed into me sending me down the cliff. _Seriously, when did we reach a cliff._ I was so tired that I wanted to fall asleep right then and there. But something kept me awake, much to my annoyance.

I opened my wings subconsciously and started flapping them and then fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw I was suspended in the air. I tried moving before I felt someone on me. I looked and saw Thalia who was sleeping on my chest. I knew she passed out because of her fear of heights but why was I sleeping in the air?

I just shook my head and teleported to the hunter's cabin and, fortunately, no one was there so I carefully laid Thalia on the bed and was about to leave when I heard a voice say, "About time you woke up."

I chuckled and said, "I see, you still like travelling in shadows."

He came out and gave a small grin and said, "Well, big _shocker,_ considering you still love to play with water, eh Captain Saltwater?"

I just gave him a smile before extracting my wings and putting on my uniform. I turned towards Nico who stared at my uniform with wide eyes and opened his mouth before deciding against it and the shadows swallowed him.

Five seconds later, he stood there with a black hood and a scythe in his hand. The scythe brought back memories and it would have looked intimidating if not for Nico who was struggling to keep the balance.

I walked forwards and caught him before he fell over and took the scythe. He chuckled embarrassedly, "Dad gave it to me to make me look like Thanatos. But I prefer my sword instead. Who knew the scythes weigh so much."

I chuckled and felt the scythe. I could tell that the handles were made of Stygian iron and thanks to Hades' blessing, I was still able to keep a hold of it. I twirled it in my hand and almost impaled Nico had it not been for his reflexes.

He glared at me and snatched the scythe back and threw it in his shadow. I whined and said, "Do you mind? You don't even use it."

He shook his head and I glared at him before smirking and shadow travelling his scythe to me. His expression was priceless as he looked at me godsmacked. I was about to splash him with water when the air started smelling like ozone and I conjured up a wall of fire. Though I am lightning-proof (is that even a thing?), I prefer to have my clothes non-burnt.

After a few seconds, I risked a glance outside and at that moment, I saw Nico flying towards me. Well, I would like to tell you how I jumped over him, caught hold of him, twirled my body in mid-air and landed safely with Nico safe.

It didn't happen that way.

I saw him flying towards me and hid behind my wall of flame and saw a blur of black fly by. I winced as I heard the wall crack. I took down my wall of flame and laughed at him followed by another laughter which I recognised within seconds.

"Oi Thalia, how many volts was that bolt?"

"I don't know. Probably 2000."

"WHAT?!"

She just shrugged in reply and walked to the wall. I followed her but keeping a distance between her and me. She stopped at the wall and smirked. I looked above her shoulder and saw Nico sprawled on the ground with small currents coming from his body. I mentally shuddered at how he looked and asked Thalia, "Why exactly did you do that?"

She shrugged again much to my frustration. I walked to Nico and kneeled down healing him.

After a few minutes. He groaned and opened his eyes before leaning onto me for support. All the while, Thalia was grinning from ear to ear.

I decided that she needed payment for what she did and materialised a BIG pond of water over her head. Both Nico and I started laughing which caused Thalia to be confused.

She asked, "Whats wrong death breath and kelp brain?"

To her exasperation, we continued to laugh. Finally having enough she started giving off sparks making her annoyance show.

 _Perfect,_ I thought.

I dropped the pond of water over her before she could say anything and the result was waaaaaaaaaay better than what we expected.

The sparks she was giving was absorbed by the water before all the water hit her with increased power, courtesy of the sparks. The impact caused her to fly back and crash into the wall.

I looked around and saw a lot of people heading towards the cabin. While it would have been funny, I did not want to be a source of their entertainment.

So I flashed all three of us to my tent. Luckily, this did not give them permission to enter my tent anytime they want to or else Thalia would be getting a free card to electrocute me.

We spent the next hour catching up. Nico told us about how he had to travel all across the world to catch the spirits trying to escape and also maintain balance between Asphodel and Fields of Punishment. Meanwhile, we told him about everything except for mine and Artemis' relationship. We still weren't ready for telling the hunters yet.

After a few minutes, we called it day and I teleported Thalia and myself back to the tent only to find all the hunters staring at me, then turning to Artemis before looking at me.

I looked at Artemis and saw her sitting in the middle of a cabin with the hunters around her.

All I could think was, _I am doomed._

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Artemis: Disclosure of… stuff**

 _ **Artemis: Disclosure of… stuff**_

I was beyond pissed when Percy teleported away after insulting me in a playful manner. The rest of the meeting was boring except for a few jokes and warnings to me.

Uncle and Athena kept making a few irrelevant comments about Percy and me but I could see them glancing at each other often. It didn't take a Love Goddess to figure out they had crush for each other.

Speaking of Love Goddess, I could see Aphrodite watching Poseidon and Athena like hawks and a notepad between her legs and noting every second or so.

I shook my head at her antics but mentally shuddered at the thought about what she would do to get them together. _Atleast she has a new target instead of you and Percy._

I was brought back to attention when I saw all eyes turn towards me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned to father and said, innocently, "Pardon? I am sorry but I was thinking about something father."

A voice called out, "Something or rather someone who has raven coloured hair and nice body?"

I blushed involuntarily and turned to the source to find Hermes laughing like he had a good joke, which he did.

I glared at him and flashed my hunting knives and acted like cleaning their edges (because they were already clean). He shivered and his hands flew between his legs.

I turned back to father to see him annoyed, but he calmed himself and said, "Thanks for that comment Hermes. Now Artemis, I asked you about what you have decided you would do now considering your oath on river Styx and my name. Surely, I can take your oath on my name back but the oath on Styx wont be easy unless you have a favour but that's impossible considering she doesn't give favours to anyone."

I understood what he said, and to be honest, I had thought about it too but couldn't get what to do. I mean, I am sure Percy will want to have children and fairly, I wanted children too. But if we did try to have children, it would mean I would have to break the promise and I would break it gladly for Percy but this is a matter best discussed between Percy and me because I don't want to make rash decisions and harm either of us with it.

So I shook my head and said, "Forgive me father, but I prefer not to make a decision about it without discussing it with Percy. He has as much right in this matter as much as I do."

He retorted, "I never said he didn't, daughter. All I said is to consider that fact too."

I replied, "Alright father. I'll talk to him when I am comfortable with it."

Apart from that, nothing significant (atleast not in my opinion) happened in the Throne Room. So, after a few minutes, and father doing his theatrics and ending the meeting, I teleported back to the Camp.

I did however have a feeling that I was forgetting something.

 _Whatever. Probably just a stupid feeling._

I flashed back to the camp and announced, "Girls, we leave this camp tomorrow. Hermes will be here in a few hours to tell me what mission my father has for us. Lets hope it's a big mission because we haven't had a hunt for a long time."

They nodded in excitement and ran around the cabin packing things and storing whatever they had to for the next time we would be here. I still couldn't spot Percy or Thalia, so I asked Phoebe, "Where is Thalia?"

She looked around before saying, "She isn't here."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I kind of figured."

She smiled sheepishly and said, "Ask Atlanta. She would probably know."

I nodded and walked to find Atlanta. I found her in the Archery range against 5 boys with blonde hair and blue eyes. _Of course, they had to my brother's children._

I coughed to let them know I was there. The boys jumped in shock while Atlanta just looked towards me acknowledging me. She mouthed 5 _minutes milady._

I nodded and watched with pride as she started shooting with speed and accuracy splitting 20 out of 30 arrows into half. I gave her a small smile and inwardly laughed at the expressions of the boys.

They immediately ran off to wherever they had to go while Atlanta approached me. She bowed to me but I just waved it off and asked, "Do you have any idea where Thalia or our Guardian is?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah. Thalia said that her cousin, Nico I guess his name was, had called up and she was taking Percy along with her for some reason."

I nodded and said, "Ok, when they return, ask the Guardian to come and find me as I have to talk with him."

She looked confused but accepted, nevertheless. I waved her off and went back to the cabin and fell on my bed on the innermost room of the cabin. I slept for an hour or so before I woke up refreshed. I looked around and saw that Percy was still not back.

 _I wonder if he is okay._

A voice in my head said, " _Of course, he is okay. He took on Kronos and Gaia single handedly. I am sure his cousins are not so bad"_

Now some people would be creeped out if a voice said anything in their heads, but I wasn't. I knew it was just my brain answering my heart.

I got off my bed and flashed new uniform before heading back outside, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I saw that the hunters were surrounding the campfire.

I noticed a log in the middle of the campfire which was unattended. I sat myself on it and noticed the grim, angry, hurt and betrayed looks on the hunters' face.

Confused, I did what everyone would do... I greeted them. Once they noticed me, their shocks turned into anger and they started shouting all together so it was all unclear but I caught a few words like 'How could you..' and 'Percy and you' and 'love each other'.

I raised my hand and quieted them down. I guess they felt a bit intimidated by me looking like 19 years old.

I asked Aly what happened, as she was the only person who was calm and not angry or anything, and she said, "Hermes came by earlier. He said that a group of about 50 dracanae have been spotted. He said that after the hunt, we can camp near there and wait for the next mission and you can go your _personal_ hunts."

I nodded for her to continue, knowing she would explain about the 'personal hunt'. I was proved right and she said, "We asked him what he meant by that, and he said that you and Percy are together, in a matter-of-factly tone. We were confused and angry and threatened him to tell us the truth and he claimed to tell us the truth before he flashed off."

 _Oh right. That's what I forgot to tell them._

Right that second, Percy appeared in a flame along with Thalia before noticing me and the hunters and he paled but I could see the confusion in his eyes and along with it was determination and a slight look of fear.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Artemis: Reaction time**

 _ **Artemis: Reaction time**_

I would be lying if I said that I didn't find his expression funny. I shook my head and turned to Thalia, who looked confused.

She asked, "What? Why is everyone sitting here and not beating up the campers?" To emphasise her point, she cracked her knuckles and let sparks fly.

I answered, "Well… its because we have a confession to make. You might want to sit because it will be… surprising to say the least."

She looked confused, but sat down on the ground, nevertheless.

I turned to the hunters and for Thalia, I started, "So as far as you know, I had a meeting with Olympians." This earned a lot of nods.

I continued, "Most of it was because of my brother's immature behaviour. But during the meeting, father told us of our next mission. However, before we discuss our next mission, Percy and I would like to tell you guys something."

I caught Percy's gaze and nodded to him which caused his to pale but nonetheless, ranted, "ArtyandIareinarelationpleasedontkillme."

Everyone looked at him strangely including me. How could someone so strong be scared of a couple of hunters was beyond me.

He sighed and took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "Arty and I are in a relation. Please don't kill me."

All the hunters who had been there when Hermes appeared just nodded while the hunters who hadn't like Thalia just stood there gobsmacked. Aly just stood in the back as she knew about this before.

I said, "I would understand if you want to leave the hunters, but I can swear that I haven't broken my oath or lost my virginity, if you girls are worrying about that."

This seemed to shock them, and Thalia walked forward and punched Percy in the gut, hard.

He bent down in pain and said, "What was that for?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing, just felt like it."

Percy retorted, "You know, you owe me for this punch now."

Thalia just put her tongue out teasing Percy. Percy just shook his head before saying, "Are you all okay with this?"

Phoebe said, "Obviously not, you idiot. We are just contemplating on what to do."

Percy said something so _smart,_ "Oh."

For a few minutes, no one said anything, and my anxiousness was growing. If they left, I was going to be so weak. They are almost everything for me. Finally, Brook stepped forward and said, "We youngers girls will stay here with Percy because he saved us."

All the new recruits nodded along with Brook. Remind me to thank Percy for getting me new recruits. Atleast, now I won't be completely weak should the other hunters leave. _I hope they don't leave._

Next was Thalia. She said, "I'll stay because even though, I don't hate boys, I don't like them either except for maybe some exceptions."

I swear I heard Percy chuckle but as soon as it appeared, it faded making me think whether it was my imagination.

Next was Phoebe. She said, "Well, I'll admit I didn't exactly like Percy because he was a boy and on top, he was the son of Poseidon. But he has changed my views and maybe not all the boys are bad." With that she walked to the younger girls and stood with them, followed by almost all of the hunters. _Almost._

There were 3 hunters who were still standing before a hunter, Ria, said, or rather screamed, "YOU ARE A COMPLETE HYPOCRITE. YOU KILLED MY SISTER BECAUSE SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH A BOY, EVEN THOUGH SHE DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER OATH. YOU PUNISHED MY OTHER SISTER BECAUSE _YOUR_ FATHER DECIDED TO FORCE HER TO BREAK HER OATH. AND THEN YOU EXPECT US TO FOLLOW YOU EVEN IF YOU FALL IN LOVE? WHERE IS THE JUSTICE IN THAT? WE ARE LEAVING. PRAY THAT YOU DON'T MEET US AGAIN OR IT WONT BE PRETTY." With that she left followed by the other hunters who looked at us disgusted.

I felt myself get a bit weaker and saw the silver glow from them fade. I sighed and laid on the log staring at the sky, unaware of the other hunters staring at me. After a few minutes, I heard shuffling beside me and I called out, "I know its you Percy."

The shuffling stopped and I turned my head to see him standing there, his eyes looking at me in worry.

I got up and sat on the log and looked around to see the hunters had gone to their tents. I saw Percy sit next to me and say, "That went well."

That snapped me. "WELL?! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? I LITERALLY JUST LOST 3 HUNTERS AND YOU ARE JUST SITTING THERE CALMLY NOT EVEN REACTING TO ME SCREAMING AT YOU". He was still calm and wasn't betraying any emotion of hurt or anger that he might be feeling. All he had was an understanding expression with those beautiful sea green eyes staring at me in love.

I saw in his eyes, an auburn girl who was 12 years old who was hurt and wanted someone to comfort her. As soon as I saw it, it faded, and I saw myself as 18 years old staring at his eyes.

I broke out of my stupor and kissed Percy with all I could muster up, which was a lot considering I didn't give him even a second to react and had my tongue exploring his mouth. Before he could react, I withdrew and got up and walked to the cabin slowly hearing a whine from Percy.

I got in my cabin and laid down on my bed asleep as all the exhaustion for the day caught up with me. Even if I could, I would never change a thing. Oh, how I wish I hadn't said anything like that because soon I would make a decision that would change Percy's and my life.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Percy: Moon's decision**

 _ **Percy: Moon's decision**_

I swear girls are the weirdest beings in creation. Take Arty for example, one second, she is screaming at me, then the next second, she is kissing me so hard and leaving not giving me enough time to react.

I couldn't help but whine at how she did everything and I couldn't say no to her. I was, as most people call it, _whipped._

But I wasn't complaining. No, I was glad. Because I was ready for something that I had been planning for a long time.

I made my way to my tent. Even though, I could return to Poseidon's cabin AKA my cabin (perks of being his only demigod son) or even go to Artemis' cabin, I decided that my tent was way more better. I put up a sign out saying 'Warning: Passing this sign will lead to your death. Do not proceed.'

Then I made my way inside and for the first time in a long time, the tent was completely empty. Aly was now in Cabin 8 along with Artemis. _Finally, a break._

I made my way towards my bed and from beneath the mattress, I drew a silver small box and opened it. There sat a silver ring with a green diamond or as you may know it as gem. It was so hard to dig but at the end it was worth it. On the ring, it said, _'Forever meant to be tides and moon.'_

I had spent hours making this ring and keeping it a secret from everyone. It was hard considering I had a lot of chores to do, spend quality time with Arty, do chores, spend time with Arty, do chores and spend time with Arty. That was what it was for me, but I managed to find time to make this ring.

Now all I need is for the perfect time to propose to Artemis. Her decision will change both of us. For good or bad, I don't know right now.

 ***Line Break***

It was a comparatively better day today. No unnecessary drama from any god or any hunter. The only thing that was interesting today was the campers' expression after finding out that Artemis and I were a couple. Clarisse and Chris congratulated us while the others tried approaching us warily. I just rolled my eyes and teleported both Artemis and myself to my tent and sat on the couch watching a random movie.

In between the movie, we started making out fiercely and cuddling next to each other. We never realised when the movie got over as we were making out continuously. I am sure my lips will be swollen as hell later, but I could care less.

I just wanted to spend as much time with her, as I could before I had to go to the battle which could kill me and then the world.

After a few hours, I woke up and groaned at the headache I had, for sleeping for so long. I rubbed my eyes and saw Artemis staring at me, amusement dancing in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat up, trying to remember what happened. All of a sudden, all the memories rushed in and I smiled at them.

 _Today, I will propose. I can't believe it's going to happen._ I thought inwardly, sliding my palm beneath the pillow feeling the box.

I got up and freshened up, all the while grinning at Artemis. After a few minutes, I walked to her and murmured in her ear, "Today, you and me, 5 o clock, Montauk beach."

And ran off before she could question me. Knowing her, she was going to keep bothering me the whole day to tell her why. So, I kept myself away from Artemis (even though it hurt). I trained the Hunters and some newer campers. The older campers tried to ask for forgiveness and training, but I just ignored them.

Matt seemed to have realised that he wasn't strongest as he and his goons were now respecting me and the others, or maybe he is just acting like the previous times.

Finally, 5 o'clock came and I hurried to my tent and prayed to Aphrodite and Apollo. Within seconds, they arrived and Aphrodite all but squealed at me and hugged me.

I threw her off me because I couldn't afford to waste time. Artemis could be here anytime now, and I cannot afford to lose today. I said, "Aphrodite, can we do this later? Right now, we need to focus on more important things like my coat."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'

I shook her and she snapped her fingers as I was coated in pink cloud. After a few seconds, I got out of the cloud and noticed myself in the mirror.

For the first time in my life, my hair was straight and not unruly. I had a black tux and a silver tie. I was wearing a wristwatch/shield on my left hand. I quickly went to Apollo and said, "Apollo, I know we haven't been on best terms, but I need to ask your permission to propose to Artemis."

He stared at me for a few seconds and then nodded and said, "Sure Perce. I'll trust you with her wellbeing. But I swear-"

I cut him off, "that you will kill me if I hurt your sister? Get in line for that."

He chuckled and flashed away followed shortly by Aphrodite. I heard a knock on my door and I quickly rushed to my bed and got the ring box and secured it in my pocket.

Another knock.

I practically ran to the door and opened it to see Artemis standing in a sea-green dress that showed off all her curves and reached her ankles. She smiled at me and said, "Athena and Aphrodite told me to wear this. I hope you like it."

I stared at her dumbfounded before saying, "Like it? I absolutely love it. I absolutely love you."

She gave me a small kiss on my lips before flashing us to Montauk beach. I materialised a table for two with complete dinner and slow music being played by mermen from the sea. I led her to the table and held out a seat for her.

She smirked and said, "I never knew you were a gentleman Percy."

I smirked back and said, "For you milady, always."

She nodded and waited while I sat down, discreetly checking my pocket for the ring. We silently ate the dinner with a bit of small talks. I guess we were both absorbed in our own thoughts.

After a while, we both were walking on the beach. Artemis had thrown off her high heels somewhere back and was walking on the shore with her feet in the water. I had taken off my boots as well and I was walking alongside her, but my feet were dry despite walking in the water.

Suddenly, I remembered why I brought us here and began to fidget. Apparently, Artemis sensed my nervousness and stopped and asked, "Are you alright Percy?"

I nodded but from her expression, I didn't convince her.

I walked forwards and Artemis caught up to me and said, "Percy come on, tell me whats wrong?"

I sighed and said, "Phoebe Artemis Agrotera, I love you a lot and I would do anything for you. Literally anything. I know I am not the best person with my sarcasm, but I will try to be my best with you. I'll love you and even if we can never have children, I would never mind and would still love you. But I am putting a lot at stake for asking you this, Will you marry me Phoebe Artemis Agrotera?"

I had fallen onto a knee and taken out the ring in the middle of the speech. She stared at the ring flabbergasted. I was shaking in the water, despite it being warm, silence and nervousness eating me out.

Finally, after a long time she replied, "No."

And my heart broke into pieces. Fates' words finally clear to me. _Make sure you don't lose yourself._

I understood what it meant. I shouldn't lose myself to the darkness or heartbreak, but I couldn't stop it. I fell deep into it. This is what my love brought me to. An utter heartbreak. A loss.

The emotion in the Fates' eyes were clear now. _Pity. Sympathy for me._

I closed my eyes and imagined myself at my mom's house. My dead mom's house.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Artemis: Consequences and Wtf Percy**

 _ **Artemis: Consequences and Wtf Percy**_

"No"

As soon, I said it, I regretted it. One look at Percy and I knew I had messed up… big time. I started saying, "Percy, I mean, we have hardly been dating for a month. Don't you think this is going too fast…"

I stopped my ranting as Percy teleported off to somewhere only, he knows. I was about to go searching for him when, suddenly, a council was conducted.

I flashed to Olympus and looked around to notice I was the last one here. I looked at Poseidon, Hera and Athena. They all were as calm and stoic as they used to be. _Meaning they don't know what happened yet._

I looked at Hestia who looked sober and just frowned at my direction. I bowed my head down, ashamed of myself, but I didn't regret the decision. I know I made the right decision.

I can't just give my life off to someone I haven't even been with for a month. True he is the only man I could trust my heart with, but giving my life off to him? Nope. Well, not yet. He better understand it soon or else I might lose my only love.

I focused on the meeting. Zeus was saying, "-And I have been informed by Hades that the shadows have been growing restless. So, for these reasons, I warn each of you to avoid dark places and Artemis," he turned to me, "Your mission is cancelled, and you are to stay in the camp for the time being."

He took a deep breath and continued, "Also inform Percy that the battle might be coming soon." I nodded but, on the inside, I was freaking out.

 _WHAT?!_ My heart screamed.

 _It is coming too fast. I need to find Percy before its too late._ My mind stated and my heart agreed.

After some more warnings to other gods and some extra work to some gods to inform others and some petty complaints from some lazy ass gods *cough* Dionysus *cough*.

After the meeting was over, I went back to Montauk beach, hoping that Percy came back, although I knew he wouldn't.

I just returned to the camp and decided to wait till he decided to come back to camp. I flashed to the camp half-blood, or more specifically, the forest.

To be honest, I was frustrated and who better to get my frustration out at but the monsters. I drew my bow and notched an arrow and walked through the trees with swiftness.

I jumped from trees to trees and found a monster. It was an empousai but nevertheless, it was something.

I took my aim and released the arrow piercing straight through her head. I jumped down and grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of the head while it burst into dust.

I put the arrow back in the pile and started to walk before I got pounced at by a hellhound. I quickly drew my knife and stabbed at its side which, though did not do any damage, did manage to get it off me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and drew another knife as a bow would do nothing for a close combat.

I slashed at its right leg before jumping back and throwing my knife at its head. It got annoyed and growled at me. I growled back, fiercely, which caused it to bark. _Big mistake_. I threw my other knife into its mouth with stabbed it in the inner throat, sending it to Tartarus.

I repossessed the knives and after wiping the clean, sheathed them. I kept my bow drawn though and an arrow nocked loosely so if need arises, I can shoot.

I walked to the camp and greeted the hunters and just plainly ignored the campers.

I went to the Big House and saw Chiron sitting there looking through some documents. I walked to him and asked, "What are you looking at Chiron?"

He looked up startled and was halfway drawing his bow before he noticed me and relaxed slightly. He bowed before me and said, "I apologise for not noticing you milady, but I was busy looking through the latest developments done by the Architect of Olympus. They are fabulous, if I must say so."

 _Ahhh, the Architect of Olympus. Wasn't she the one who broke Percy's heart? What was her name? Annabeth, I guess._

I nodded and said, "Have you seen Percy. I can't seem to find him anywhere."

He shook his head and said, "I don't know where he is but if he is still like how he was a year ago, then he is as clumsy as a lion in a bush. He never could stay still to save a life." He joked.

I smiled softly before reverting back to my emotionless façade. I walked back to the cabin and helped the youngers hunters with their archery while proudly watching the older hunters thrash my brother's children in archery.

After a few hours, I felt a presence enter my cabin and sprinted, hoping that Percy had returned but what I saw, or rather who I say, was way more than I expected.

Standing there were my ex-hunters. They bowed before me and said, "Perseus told us that the two of you ended your relationship and invited us back to the Hunt if we wanted to. We accepted."

I nodded and gave them back their blessing, whilst having my energy increase for a second. They ran off to meet their siblings back while I lay in my bed, thinking, _why Percy? You should have talked to me before ending this relationship. Ugh Percy, come back. We can't end this relationship._

I don't know how long I lay in bed but not long later, I felt pain erupt in my body. Not emotional pain but physical pain. I looked at my body to see everything fine. _Then why am I feeling pain?_

Again, pain erupted from my leg, followed by pain from my stomach, like someone had punched me. I got up and almost fell down in pain before realising the source of pain.

 _Percy what the fuck have you done now?_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Percy: Its started**

 _ **Percy: Its started**_

After arriving at my dead mom's house, I cried for all my heartbreak was worth. If my math was right, I had been betrayed twice now. _Well, Artemis didn't exactly betray you. She just rejected you._ My subconscious said.

I kicked my subconscious, metaphorically of course. _Sure, she didn't betray me but she did break my heart._

No response from my subconscious and I ended up sitting on the ground letting out some sobs.

That is when I realised something. The three hunters who left. They left because Artemis and I were a couple. Keyword: were. Now that we have broken up, I guess they should return back with their mistress.

I flashed to Camp and was glad to see that Artemis hadn't arrived yet. I extracted my wings and flew above the camp borders and spotted three girls in the forest fighting three hellhounds. I flew fast and with my speed, I flew through the hellhound like a knife. It burst into golden dust and the rest two were killed by the three girls.

They glared at me when they spotted me and one of them said, "HOW DARE YOU SPY AT US AND FOLLOW US?! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE LIKE ORION. SPYING ON US AND NOW YOU WILL RAPE US."

I listened to her in patience and calm before saying, "Artemis and I broke up. So I would like to invite you back to the hunt. I am sure you miss your sisters and they miss you back."

They were shocked at first and then their faces turned to determination and said, "Fine we will join the hunt back but may I ask why you both broke up?"

I shook my head and said, "You may not ask and don't ask Artemis either."

They looked troubled but they nodded and I flashed them to Cabin 8 knowing the Artemis was all alone in the cabin.

I went to the clearing where I had talked to Chaos and shouted out, "Erebus I know you are there. FIGHT ME. RIGHT NOW. RIGHT HERE."

For a few minutes nothing happened but then a black globe of shadows appeared and dispersed showing a man wearing black shirt and black pant. His face was pale and his teeth had canines like Draculas' coming out of his mouth. His eyes were red and he had a small dagger in his hand, hanging loosely.

He smirked cruelly and said, "So you knew. Well I accept the challenge, you foolish and arrogant demigod. It will be humiliating for me if I lose to you."

With that he burst into dark light before it disappeared, and he appeared with a dark armour and well armoured. He said, "Ready to die puny demigod?"

In reply, I transformed into my real armour with my wings extracted and my eyes glowing green. I let a little bit of my power out to try to intimidate him. It didn't really work but he did have a slight respect in his eyes. It was gone as he materialised his helmet and faced me. I drew my sword, Anaklusmos and faced him.

We circled each other and he charged at me. I sidestepped which, now that I think of, seemed stupid. He managed to land a cut on my leg, making me stumble and punched me hard making me fly and hit a tree.

I got up from the ground and spat the blood that came from my mouth. I rushed at him and slashed at him, secretly, drawing a throwing knife from its sheath and as expected, he dodged my slash but he didn't notice the knife as I stabbed him in the stomach. The knife went through the armour and into his stomach drawing silver blood.

I glared at the silver colour and unfortunately, he noticed as he smirked and said, "Why you glaring at my blood? Is it because your shitty girlfriend broke up with you?"

I glared at him, but he continued to taunt at me, continuously hitting my sore subject and my vision turned red in anger and I started slashing wildly at him.

He grinned victoriously and kicked me in the knee making me fall on the ground before spartan-kicking me in the face and making me fly in the sky and land on the ground and rolling on it.

I coughed some blood and got up slowly, my vision still red and my ears ringing. I looked up and saw Erebus taking out the knife and throwing it away like it was nothing. I screamed 'Aaaaahhhh', I'll admit it wasn't a great battle cry, but cut me some slack, I was pissed. I rushed at him and tackled him to the ground and started punching him, which had little to no effect as his shadow helmet proved to save him from many hits.

I got off him and used my water powers and controlled his blood, a move he didn't anticipate. I rose him in the air and threw him at a nearby boulder. He slowly got up and before he could do anything, I threw him off to another boulder and flamed it with flames burning him in it.

I knew it wouldn't do anything on it and looked around waiting for him to arrive. _I am going to kill him for mentioning her name._

I drew my throwing knives while waiting for Riptide to arrive in my pocket. I got in my ready position waiting for even a single movement. 14 sudden flashes alerted me and without even thinking, I threw my knives and materialised my bow.

I notched 3 arrows ready to shoot when I heard a familiar voice say, "Percy?"

I turned towards the voice and saw Artemis standing there with her hand on her mouth. I turned from her and saw that the other gods had arrived.

I screamed in frustration and, unknowingly, let out a lot of restrained energy.

I glared at the gods and said in a deep and monstrous voice, " _S_ _tay back. This is my fight and I will not hesitate to kill any of you if you step between me and Erebus._

Suddenly, I felt a presence mutter in my ear, _Central park in 5 mins. Get prepared._

The voice disappeared but it left a lasting message. _Only one of us will walk out after some time._

And with that thought, I flashed to my tent and gathered my weapons, getting ready for the final battle.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Artemis: Time to get things straight**

 _ **Artemis: Time to get things straight**_

After Percy teleported to his tent (Yes, I know he teleported to his tent), I looked towards the others to see them on the ground panting from the power that Percy released at us.

I was no better. I was on the ground breathing hard and with a lost of willpower, got up and flashed to Percy's tent. I entered expecting to see Percy getting ready but what I saw was waaaaaaaay more different than what I expected.

There on the bed sat Percy, shoulders slumped, body shaking and his face in his hand. Within a second, I was at his side and hugged him, careful of the knives.

He cried on my shoulders and murmured, "Why Arty? Why? Did I ever do anything wrong to deserve this?"

I could feel guilt creep into my heart. _Did I do this to the best man alive on this planet?_

After a few seconds, he stopped and leaned back and saw me and his face turned from grief, to anger to hate to expressionless.

He said, emotionlessly, "Why are you here Artemis?"

I shrugged at him as casually as I could and said, "I never loved you to hurt you."

He chuckled humourlessly and said, "You never loved me _Arty._ "

 _Slap_

I looked at my hand on his cheek and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! I HAVE ALWAYS, AND I MEAN ALWAYS, LOVED YOU. DO YOU KNOW THAT I REALISED MY MISTAKE LATER ON? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU FOR THE PAST HOUR AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? GOTTEN MY EX-HUNTERS? FOUGHT EREBUS? APPARANTELY BROKEN UP WITH ME? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND I ACCEPT. I FUCKING ACCEPT YOU DUMBASS."

His eyes widened during my rant and almost popped out when he understood what I meant by 'I accept'. He sat frozen in shock.

I waited for a few seconds, before shaking him and saying, "Percy? Anyone home?"

He shook up with a shock and stared at me before kissing me and bringing me in bed. I began freaking out but calmed when he drew a box from his jacket that he had on and opened it to reveal that ring he had shown to me.

I admired the ring as he slipped it on my hand and said, "Well, _Mrs. Jackson_ , how do you like the ring?"

I slapped him on the back of his head softly and said, "Don't call me _Mrs. Jackson._ But the ring is beautiful. Did you make it yourself?"

He nodded and said, "Anything for you milady."

I acted along with him, "That's quite nice of you. Now what does a lady have to do to get a kiss from this gentleman?"

He blushed and said, "Just ask."

Without warning, I kissed him and soon we were battling for dominance. I tickled him on his side which made his gasp in shock and laugh, and I won began taking off his weapons.

I took off his shirt and admired his toned body. I laid on him and said, "Erebus isn't gone, is he?"

He shook his head and sighed, "I will have to fight him again in a few minutes."

I sat up faster than you could say 'Hermes' and shouted, "WHAT?!"

I glared at him and he flinched slightly and said, "Ummm… I have to fight him again?"

I punched him on his chest hard, but it did nothing to him. As humiliating as it was, I began to bawl on his chest and said, "Why? Why you? Please don't. I can't lose you. I lost you for a day and look where it brought me."

He smiled at me weakly and hugged me weakly with all his worth and said, "If something like that happens, promise me you will tell the camp and hunters, including Thalia, that I betrayed the Gods and you killed me. Please promise me."

I shook my head and he kissed me and said, "Please?"

I nodded and said, "Dont die or there will be hell to pay."

He nodded and said, "But Arty, move on if I die."

I shook my head fiercely and said, "No. I won't. And you can't make me."

He sighed and nodded in understanding and stood up and put on his shirt and jacket and weapons and got ready.

He looked at me and smiled weakly yet sadly, don't ask me how you can smile sadly. He pecked me on the lips, and I closed my eyes relishing the feeling before losing the feeling.

I stood there with my lips out looking like an idiot.

I flashed to Central Park where I felt all the others arrive. I stood there beside Athena and she asked mentally, " _Did you two make up?"_

As a reply, I showed her the ring. I could see that she wanted to gasp at the beauty, but she just smiled and nodded but I could see the excitement in her eyes.

Unfortunately, Aphrodite saw the ring and started squealing loudly enough to attract the attention of the other gods. They looked at her weirdly, but she pointed at me, or specifically my ring. All gods looked at it and all their jaws reached the ground in a comical way.

Soon Father and Uncle Poseidon had me in a hug. I was congratulated by all the gods and goddesses, including Hera who, I was still finding difficult to believe, had changed.

She started furiously asking me questions about marriage while Aphrodite began talking about the decorations. Demeter started talking about the food while Athena started talking about the architecture.

I was getting annoyed as all the other gods started talking about random stuff related to my marriage when a loud voice with clear authority boomed, "ITS TIME PERCY. TIME TO SEE WHO BECOMES THE HEIR."

We were shocked. _Heir? Heir of what?_ These questions were interrupted by sounds of clashes and booms.

We exchanged glances at each other before running to the fight. _The Final Fight._

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Percy: The Last Breath**

 _ **Percy: The Last Breath**_

As I flashed to Central Park, I couldn't help but be cheerful. _She accepted. She freaking accepted._

I put on a stoic mask and walked to a clearing where I felt Erebus's power.

He sat on a branch of a tree casually twirling his sword in his hand. He noticed me and smirked as if he knew something I didn't.

He muttered something and I noticed a black energy ring surround us. I glared at him but even I had to admit that it looked pretty good. _Why did he have to turn at me? We could have been good friends and even brothers in all but blood. But he had to ruin the chance._

I continued walking and heard him say, "So you came? I thought you would chicken out like you did after getting rejected by your girlfriend."

Seeing my lack of reaction to the taunt, he got up and all his humour was lost, replaced by seriousness. He said, "I will end this fast. Everything is allowed."

I nodded but I needed to make somethings clear beforehand, "Erebus, I need to make something clear. Make your monsters, that are clearly not trying to hide in those trees behind, swear on Styx to retreat should you lose." I remembered what happened in Labyrinth when I first travelled through it.

He nodded and said in a booming laugh, "They have all sworn. Now ITS TIME PERCY. TIME TO SEE WHO BECOMES THE HEIR."

I replied in shock, "So that's what this is about? Being the heir? I will be honest I don't want to become the heir, but I cannot have it be given to you. I am sorry but I will uphold Chaos' wishes."

There was another reason I couldn't let him be the heir. Not because of the oath or anything but because he couldn't handle the power without being blessed and he was clearly not blessed.

Time to get my Athena enhanced brain to explain. See, I was blessed by Chaos so my powers which were already on high charts (not to sound arrogant) increase. But Erebus was born from Chaos, so he has power, but my power is directly to be the heir. And he won't be able to survive the power and would fade with the effort. Without a ruler, this world would wither and die over time. All balance Chaos tried to keep would be lost.

I got my sword ready and looked at him in determination. If there is one thing I can do, I won't give up without a fight.

He jumped off the branch and eyed me warily. I narrowed my eyes and moved around him, trying to find a weak spot in his stance and armour.

After my futile attempt, I decided to wing it as it's the only thing I can do nicely.

I charged at him and slashed. He dodged my attacks easily before slamming the hilt of his sword on my hand making me drop my sword. He bent down and twirled, hitting my leg and making me fall down.

He got up and had his sword at my neck. I glared at him and drew my dagger and slashed at his sword making it point to my side before getting up and slashing at Erebus with my dagger.

My dagger was lightweight making my speed increase and he wasn't able to dodge most of my attacks. After a few moments, he kicked me in the stomach making me fly into a tree. I gasped as I felt cut on my back.

I used my healing powers to heal my back and faced him. I realised one thing and so did he, _we will have to use all we have got for this._

I retrieved Riptide from my pocket and a throwing knife from its sheathe. I opened my wings and flapped it making myself fly in the air. I used my powers and lit my left wing in Greek fire and my right wing in lightning.

I smirked at him and flew at speeds he couldn't see and before he knew it, I slashed him through the stomach.

I fell to the ground in exhaustion with the speed and withdrew my wings. I got up and used my emergency ambrosia and nectar to give me more strength.

I looked back to see shadows helping him. The strange thing was, I wasn't able to control his shadows. This means that the blessing of Hades is useless in this fight.

He turned to me and glared and drew another sword and charged at me. I charged at him and with same timing, jumped in the air. I opened my wings and we were flying in the air fighting with each other.

We both slashed at each other and some of our lucky hits found their way into our guards.

After a few moments we both fell to the ground. I looked at the sky and smirked to see the sun coming. Erebus won't be able to heal himself further.

He seemed to notice this, and I saw urgency flash through his eyes.

He looked at me with determination and I masked my face to match his. I put on the cloak Chaos gave me and capped my sword and threw my knife to the ground.

I closed my eyes and concentrated feeling the power within myself. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and let my power come out.

At the same time, he opened his eyes and his eyes seemed to glow with darkness and he materialised a ball of darkness before thrusting it at me.

I dodged it before materialising my own ball of flames and throwing it. He slashed the ball with his sword before charging at me.

I used my shadow and shadow travelled Nico's scythe to me. _He won't need it, and this is the best moment to use it._

I twirled my body and used the momentum and slashed at Erebus, who seemed to accept it as he dodged and slashed at my ribs.

I groaned and held my ribs in pain before throwing two of my throwing knifes, encased in lightning, at him.

He was shocked (quite literally). I got up and winced from the pain. I couldn't heal it, or I would lose a lot of energy.

I noticed him creating a portal of darkness and out of it stepped a lion made completely out of shadows.

He pointed at me and the dark lion sprinted towards me. I used my powers and summoned my Pegasus, Gale. He neighed at me and I understood, _Wassup boss? Need anything?_

I face-palmed and said, "I shouldn't have let you stay with Blackjack. Seriously he rubs on you."

All of a sudden, I heard a roar and both of us turned and saw Dark lion and Erebus look at us confused.

He chuckled and said, "I should have realised that you would make yourself a new pet too."

With that he released energy at me, and I sent a wave of my energy at him and soon we were having an all-out energy battle with each other.

I risked a glance and saw Gale and Dark Lion fighting with each other.

That glance was all it took and Erebus, taking advantage of my distraction, increased his energy and hit me with the energy making me fly and crash through tons of trees which kept breaking like they were nothing.

I came to a stop by landing on the ground, or rather skidding through it.

I got up slowly, feeling dizzy with the attack and almost fell down again with my injuries but I pushed them back down.

I needed to fight him, and I would do it. I sprinted back to the battlefield and saw him shooting dark beams at Gale who was doing his best to dodge them and attack Dark Lion simultaneously.

Gale's and my eyes met, and an understanding passed as he retreated towards me and I sat on him giving me energy, by touching something I had control over.

I looked over at Erebus who was smirking, and he raised his arms, his palms facing the sky and soon, the sky which was brightening darkened again.

I noticed his forehead was covered in sweat beads and he said, "It takes a lot of energy to make it dark but nevermind, I will still beat you."

He took a step forward before falling on his knees. I took over my horse and led him towards the Dark lion fighting him, but I kept my eyes at Erebus who was still on his knees breathing heavily.

I jumped off Gale and drew Riptide before jumping inside Dark Lion's mouth and slashing at his insides.

He burst into shadows making me fly in the air before crash onto the ground. I looked up and saw I wasn't too far from Erebus.

The burst seemed to have gotten Erebus' attention as he turned towards me and faced me with deep hatred. He drew his sword and faced me. I drew my dagger, having lost Riptide in the fall. I charged at Erebus and sparks flew as we both battled.

Both of us were exhausted and were trying to disarm the other person. I noticed a slight fault in his guard and took it and stabbed him in the stomach as he slashed on my chest.

I skidded towards the back with force as he fell on the ground groaning.

I got up before I heard a faint whisper, _**You have my permission Champion.**_

I gasped and asked, _Chaos?_

No response.

 _I can worry about you later but first, I need to finish this battle._

I stumbled back as I felt the power rush within myself. I looked up and saw Erebus staring at me in surprise.

He said, "So you can create things? No biggie. I will beat you and take that power for myself." With that he started laughing and all the shadows moved like they were laughing with him too.

I got my throwing knives and threw them at Erebus who seemed unfazed and just used a shadow to grab hold of them and destroy them.

I threw some fireballs, but he dodged them and threw shadow balls at me which hit me straight in the chest, sending me crashing into the tree.

I got up and staggered before using the power of creation and summoning thousands of knives, daggers, swords, scythes, arrows and all kinds of sharp weapons. I launched them right at Erebus who was shocked and to make the attacks extra powerful, I encased them with different powers like darkness, lightning, fire and water.

To provide extra manpower, I created tons of water and fire avatars and sent them to fight Erebus.

Erebus, who was flabbergasted at my display of power, tried dodging the blades but they managed to get hits on him and weakened him significantly and he tried using shadows to fight my avatars, but they reached him before he could try and started punching and kicking the shit out of him.

After using almost all of my powers, the pain from my wounds kicked in and I fell to the ground, laying on my stomach, breathing hard. I could feel my blood spilling out of my wounds but, I still looked up and saw Erebus on the ground, his form flickering.

I crawled slowly towards him and lay so close to him.

 _So close._

I put a hand on his shoulder while laying and he turned his face to see me and I saw tears swarming down his face.

I comforted him and he said, "I am so sorry Percy. I am a shame to all of you. I stood as justice in the Primordial Council and now I am the reason that Chaos has faded. I hope she forgives me."

I gave him a brotherly hug and said, "Hey, its ok Erebus. Chaos was proud of you and I am sure that she will be proud of you when you meet her in the Realm of Faded. She loved you a lot and even thought she never admitted it, she loved you more than any of her other children."

He sighed in relax and said, "Good luck Percy and t-th-than-thank y-"

He went still and I barely saw the energy around us fade before I fell unconscious. I knew I was dead as no one can survive with so many wounds and the overuse of powers.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Percy: Marriage and Aftermath**

 _ **Percy: Marriage and Aftermath**_

I knew I was dead as no one can survive with so many wounds and the overuse of powers. But then why could I still feel pain.

Suddenly, a vision popped in my head.

I was looking at the sea and next to me was the person I loved, Artemis. This was the day we first kissed. Suddenly, Artemis changed from loving person to a cold and distant person. She glared at me and said, "Why are you not waking up? WAKE UP DUMBASS!"

I hurriedly got up on instinct and regretted it as my body flared in pain. I lay back down and noticed Artemis sitting on a chair, apparently asleep.

 _Wow, déjà vu._ I thought.

I hesitatingly got up and stumbled and gasped in pain.

I looked down at myself and saw myself covered in bandages and I looked like a mummy. I raised my hand and felt pain flare up in my arm. I put it down, gritting my teeth to avoid another gasp.

I tried to lay back on the bed but even that took all my willpower not to gasp. But I guess, fate hates me as I ended up screaming in pain and waking up Artemis.

She hurriedly summoned her knives and looked around before her eyes settled on me and she rushed to my side and started ranting, "Percy? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Oh my god of course you are hurt. Wait let me summon Apollo. APOLLO!"

My ears almost burst after hearing her summon. After a few seconds, a bright flash appeared, indicating Apollo's arrival. His look shocked me and after everything I have seen, there are rare things that can shock me.

Apollo was wearing a white doctors coat and had a clipboard in his hand. He was marking down something and he looked up and his hair, instead of being open to show his 'luscious' hair, was tied in a ponytail and he was wearing spectacles.

He looked at Artemis and said, "What is it sis?"

Artemis glared at him and said, "Call me Artemis you idiot. Anyways, Percy is awake."

He nodded and said, "Whatever sis and Percy is awa- WAIT WHAT?" He noticed me lying on the bed and rushed to my side and hugged me, which made the pain increase.

He noticed and withdrew and glowed in gold as if about to burst into his divine form. I looked away, just in case he did. I wasn't sure if I was the next Chaos yet or not. If I was, I could look at him and nothing would happen but if I wasn't…

I shook my head and focused as my pain reduced and I was able to move my body without getting tired. I got up and with the help of Artemis asked, "What happened to me? The last I remember was fighting Erebus and watching him fade before I blacked out."

Artemis decided to speak and said, "Well, you used a lot of your powers and all your wounds seemed to increase as you made you way to Erebus. After talking to him, you fell to the ground and he faded into nothing. We, meaning the gods and I, rushed to you, seeing that the black force that was keeping us away disappeared, and found you almost dying. All the gods decided to help heal you. Oh that reminds me, your moms want to have a talk with you."

I paled at the ending when I realised that they would literally kill me for almost dying. I chuckled nervously and said, "M-Maybe la-later. What happened after that?"

She giggled at me and continued, "Zeus and the other gods, including me, were considering on making you a god and you won by almost everyone voting. Even Dionysus voted for you to become a god. But before we could discuss your domains, your friends, the Fates, arrived and told us everything you did with Chaos and how you are to be the next Chaos."

 _Everything? Oh please not that thing._

I asked her, "Everything?" She seemed to get my silent message as her smile turned to a glare and she said, "Yes, _everything, including your ex-girlfriend, Sammie."_ She hissed at the last part.

I sweat-dropped but managed to say, "Well, in my defence, Chaos made a deal with Eros and made me feel love towards her to test my loyalty. Let's just say, Aether has been asleep since he tried to kiss her. Luckily, the spell was lifted and turns out, she was just a robot."

She narrowed her eyes at me for a second, observing whether I was telling the truth before nodding and kissing me in front of her brother.

He made a gagging noise which earned his two pairs of glares. With the moment ruined, we walked, arm in arm, to the throne room. Apollo said that my wounds weren't completely healed so flashing might increase them and prove to be fatal.

So here we were walking and smirking at the jealous gasps from both minor gods and goddesses. We kept walking before a certain minor god decided to meet us.

"I see, you managed to make the virgin goddess fall in love with you," said Hercules.

I felt Artemis stiffen but I spoke before she could say anything, "Hello Hercules. What do you want?"

He laughed and said, "Oh nothing. Just wanted to know how you managed to convince this virgin goddess. Oh if I knew, I would be able to nail both Athena and Hestia and be able to feel their tightness. I am sure you have already felt how tight they are, eh?"

I looked at him expressionlessly and said, "Take what you said back because I don't want to create a scene over here right now. I know for a fact I can defeat you right now without breaking a sweat so why don't you apologise and I'll let you go off easily."

He snorted and charged at me. I stared at him before slapping him on his face hard sending him into a wall and falling on ground unconscious. I shrugged and walked off.

 _*Line Break*_

I felt myself standing in front of the Gods as they looked at me as if inspecting me.

I noticed three flashes behind me and I looked back and gave a faint smile to them. They nodded and said, in unison, "Percy Jackson, as requested by Chaos, and vowed by you, you are to become the New Chaos. Do you deny what we have stated?"

I shook my head. I knew this procedure. Chaos had me go through it before but I never got the power she said I would get after she faded.

They continued, "Then with the power given to us by deceased Chaos, we hereby grant you the powers of Chaos. Do you have any requests before your ascension?"

I nodded and said, "Chaos said that I would be able to bring my queen should I marry her."

They nodded and their eyes flicked to Artemis who was sitting in her throne in complete shock. _Looks like they didn't tell her that piece of information._

Looking around the room, everyone had knowing looks and they were all giving sly looks to Artemis.

I was afraid that Artemis was gone before I saw her complexion becoming red. Soon it resembled that of a tomato and I couldn't help it but I fell over in laughter.

My laugh just seemed to make her more red and she nodded. I nodded back at her and what she did next was completely out of her character. She jumped off her throne and rushed to me hugging the crap out of me.

I hugged her back with same ferocity and then felt power and knowledge rush into me. I kept my eyes closed and soon it was over. I opened my eyes and saw myself to be the size the same as Artemis' and others.

I smiled at them and broke the hug between me and Artemis. She groaned at the loss making some gods snicker. A death glare was enough to shut them up, courtesy of Artemis.

I hugged my moms and dad as they came and said their farewells. The farewells included ruffle of my hair, tears, hugs and slaps. I grinned at the rest and what shocked me more was my uncle's hug.

Zeus actually hugged me farewell. I was shocked **(get it?)**. After a few moments, I hugged him back and he said, "You have actually grown, eh? I remember when I first you, I wanted to kill you because of your power and disrespect but turns out, you were the one who changed me. For that I thank you."

I nodded and said, "Its ok uncle. I was glad to pull the stick from your arse. You need to be brought into reality and I took in upon myself to do it. So don't thank me."

He chuckled before he sat on his throne and raised his eyebrows at other gods who were looking at him in surprise. They looked away and he smirked.

I turned to the Fates and thanked them as they disappeared. I wrapped my arms around Artemis' waist and pecked her on her forehead before flashing to Camp Half-Blood.

I saw all the demigods and hunters sitting in the Amphitheatre. I grew to Chaos size and walked to the Amphitheatre followed by Artemis. I noticed as all the demigods dropped their food on their plate or even ground as they looked at us with their jaws falling to the ground.

I walked and announced, "Demigods and Hunters, Erebus has fallen. I am the new Chaos and I will be going to the Void along with Artemis as she is my lawfully wedded wife." I said dramatically, earning a slap on my shoulder.

The hunters looked downcast and I said, "As I am Chaos, I have decided that some laws need to be changed and so I have decided to take down the law that states that Olympians cannot interact with their children. Also Artemis is still the Goddess of Hunt so she will take care of the hunt from the void and she will be able to visit here whenever she wants."

The hunters brightened and started clapping and nodding. Thalia was jumping up and down along with Aly and Brook. Sophie just grinned.

I turned to Artemis who looked at me gratefully and said, "Lets introduce you to my home, Chaotic Planet or as it is really known as, The Void."

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Epilogue**

 _ **Epilogue**_

A figure stands watching a screen.

"Daddy!" comes a shriek from a girl.

The figure turns and gets hugged by the owner of the voice. He hugs her back and says, in a deep but carefree voice, "Hey Moonie. How was your day?"

He knew what they had done but he asked her nevertheless. She talked about how her and her mother hunted some monsters and how they talked to the hunters before spending some time with her uncle Apollo.

He laughed along with her before a cough interrupted him and he looked to see a beautiful girl about 22 years old with auburn hair and silver eyes staring at them with amusement.

The girl looked at the elder woman and gave a crooked smile. The figure shared the same smile and the elder woman shook her head and said, "Percy, you really spoil Moonie."

The now identified Percy rose his eyebrows and said, "And?"

The elder girl face palmed and said, "You wouldn't understand."

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "That's what you always say Arty. Anyways, Moonie here tells me you guys had fun. How was Thalia and Aly?"

Arty rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness and said, "I would say they are good but you already know from watching over us."

Percy gave her a sheepish smile before turning to the little girl, now known as Moonie. He said, "So Moonie, how is Auntie Thals?"

Moonie laughed and said, "She is nice. Today when I mentioned how you beat her arse, I swear I saw sparks fly off her but then she smiled and talked with mom and then we came here."

He rose his eyebrows and looked at Arty with more caution. She, in turn, smiled sweetly and before he knew it, she released some shock onto him, courtesy of Thalia.

He shook his head and said, "Ever since I created _that,_ I have regretted it."

Arty laughed and walked to Percy and kissed him on his lips. He sighed but returned it.

They broke it after a second and Percy slid an arm around Arty's waist and looked at Moonie who was running around chasing a bunny (which they created). He whispered, "I never imagined having such a cute daughter. Then again I never imagined you would be my wife. Not that I am complaining." He muttered the last part and she turned to look at him.

She giggled and said, "True. I even talked to the Fates and they said that they have no control over her fate. It seems that atleast our daughter won't have to face struggles."

He nodded and looked at Moonie and thought, _to have such a nice angel, I would relive everything._

 **A/N: That's the whole story. Thought about getting the whole thing in one.**


End file.
